The Black Arrow - A Tale of the Two Kingdoms
by xez2003
Summary: AU. A lost princess whose past is shrouded in mystery. A young prince rising to defend his lands, long divided by war and pilfered by outlaws. Destiny makes their paths meet in the most unlikely of places while an unexpected revelation sends them on a journey in search for the truth. A tale of coming of age, secrets, betrayals and love, loosely based on the novel by R. L. Stevenson
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Welcome boys and girls to my first ever published story. I've been on this website as a reader, reviewer, and beta for many years. I still can't believe I've found the courage to write my fanfiction. I must admit I'm super excited to finally share my hard work with you all but also somewhat nervous. A short review, telling me what you liked, disliked or any constructive criticism you might have, would be so helpful to me._**

**_Anyways, back to the story. So what was the inspiration behind it? First of all, Ben and Mal are my absolute favorite characters in the franchise, so I couldn't pass on the opportunity to write a Bal centric piece. I've always seen Mal as this sort of anti-hero character, so I often wondered what a scenario where she was raised to be good would look like. Don't worry, though. I still intend to keep her bad-ass character. _**

**_Secondly, medieval times are a personal favorite of mine. And this fandom is full of canon stories, so I decided to try something different. That's where the idea of writing an AU came from, and this story by Robert Louis Stevenson came to mind almost instantly. _**

**_As the summary suggests, this is a coming of age tale but don't let the description fool you. Expect a story filled to the brim with twists, surprises, betrayals, adventure, romance, and so much more. I assure you the plot won't disappoint you. You will meet a significant number of Disney characters as well. I want to point out that I needed to take slight liberty with some of the characters. Carlos's age or Lonnie's background is an example. _**

**_I want to thank WanderlustandFreedom, my official beta, and Harry Potter Fan 1994 for their help and constant support. I'm sure I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for them._**

**_Lastly, a little disclaimer that I don't own any of the characters. The original plot belongs to R.L. Stevenson, and I've based it primarily on the Italian TV series adaptation of it, so all rights go to its writers. _**

**_Finally, that's it. Off we go...hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I've loved writing it._**

**Prologue**

Fairy-tale stories usually start with a "once upon a time", but not this story. Instead, this time, it all started with a river, the Great Bayou River to be exact. This deep river, with its waters running so deep that even sunlight had never seen its bed, ran across the entire Fairy Tale Land, creating a divide that naturally separated the West from the East.

It was the year 1450 and the West, rich in natural resources and fertile farmlands, flourished under the rule and guidance of its young and noble leader, King Arthur of Camelot.

Jealousy for their counterparts' prosperity started spreading across the neighboring East. This jealousy further fuelled the existing divide within its governing Council, which was made up of representatives from all its major territories. Without a regnant monarch capable of reuniting the lands under one rule, the council members struggled to offer stability to their people as their only focus was to find ways to increase their wealth. The people, in turn, had started to feel oppressed by some of its tyrannical rulers and the first voices of dissent had begun to be heard.

But this jealousy turned into fear as more and more stories spread across the land detailing how the West's success was due only to the magical intervention of creatures that were rumored to inhabit it. It was only a matter of time before these mystical beings would feel threatened and turn to conquer and destroy the East. Lord Stefan of Auroria, whose life ambition was to become the sole ruler of the entire Eastern realm, used these rumors and fears to gain support within the Council and promised its members that he would be able to exterminate this threat for good. Only a small group within the Council dared to oppose him, led by the honorable King Adam of Auradon. But as fear continued to blind the Council Members, King Adam and his allies found themselves unable to stop Stefan's rapid ascent to power. All they could do was watch, powerless, as before long Stefan managed to gather a vast army from the significant territories and lead them towards the West. This event marked the beginning of what was going to be known across the Fairy Tale Land as the Great War.

So the two neighboring kingdoms remained forever at war, neither one prevailing on the other and peace seemed like a distant dream. But, two years into the conflict, just as Stefan was mere days away from the council vote that would finally elect him as King of the Eastern Realm, he received news that a group of outlaws, led by the disgraced Lord Robin of Locksley, had attacked and damaged some of his military strongholds in Auroria. This group of outlaws called themselves the Black Arrow and had gained support from the common people, promising them freedom from Stefan and the other leaders' tyrannical rule. In the days following the attacks, word had also spread across the entire territory that the outlaws had met with King Arthur. Rumour had it that some of the council members supported them and together they'd drafted a secret peace treaty, which was going to be presented at the upcoming council vote in the last-ditch effort to end the conflict.

For the first time in a long time, a glimmer of hope for an amicable resolution to the war had finally manifested itself, and not all seemed lost...

_**A/N: That's it for now. Just a little teaser of what is to come. Look out for Chapter 1 which I will publish tomorrow. From there on I will be sticking to weekly updates on the weekends.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_10 years later_

The dying sun in the cold autumn afternoon flared through the trees of the vast stone cemetery, creating shadows and silhouetted reflections of branches and graves. The crisp air carried a sour metallic tang as a gust of wind made the dry brownish leaves rustle, a few falling to the ground. A flock of jet-black crows croaked as they flew overhead. One stopped to land on a stone tombstone.

18-year-old Prince Benjamin of Auradon took a deep breath, running his hand through his honey brown hair to smoothen it. His loyal personal guard Le Foe and best friend Doug remained silent by his side, watching him carefully.

Ben's deep hazel green eyes took on a sad, forlorn expression as he gazed at the large elaborate rectangular stone memorial in front of him. Ten years had already passed since his father's murder. Ten years since he'd last heard his laugh or seen the smile lines around his eyes deepen as he tucked him into bed. Ben had never met his mother so it had always been just him and his father. And as he grew up they'd built a very close relationship. They were inseparable.

Though many years had passed, Ben still remembered clearly the last night he'd seen his father. Adam had gently kissed him on the forehead, just like he did every night before he slept. But instead of the usual story, he'd told him about an important meeting which he was going to attend that very evening. One that could've changed the outcome of the war. But, sadly, his father had never made it to the meeting. The following morning Ben had been woken up by Lord Gaston, his father's most loyal friend and councillor, with the devastating news that the Black Arrow had ambushed and killed him.

As Adam's only son, Ben was naturally next in line to Auradon's throne but was considered far too young of age to reign. King Stefan removed his right to the throne and decided to appoint Lord Gaston as Auradon's new ruler instead. In a matter of days, Ben's world had been completely turned upside down. He'd lost both his father and his home. He was inconsolable. But Gaston and his wife Claudette decided to take him in with them. They gave him a home, a new family, and loved him as if he was their own and for that he owned them everything.

But still not a day went by that Ben didn't think about his father. He missed him terribly, particularly today on the eve of such an important day. Tomorrow he would enter the battlefield for the first time. He would finally have the opportunity not only to defend his birth lands but also to honour his father's memory. He suddenly felt the weight of the world on his shoulders as he shifted position and pulled the bottom edge of his dark-brown leather doublet.

"You okay, Ben?" A familiar voice rang out as a hand rested gently on his right shoulder.

Ben blinked. He turned to face his long-time childhood friend and nodded slowly. "It's just…I'm a little nervous."

"About tomorrow?" Eighteen-year old Doug asked him softly.

"Yeah. I guess I'm feeling the responsibility." Ben paused. His eyes sparkled with determination as he subconsciously straightened himself up and squared his shoulders. "You know how as kids we used to dream of fighting besides our fathers to protect this land." He paused again. "Gaston has been training me so hard for this day. I want to make him proud. I want to finally start to repay him for all he has done for me."

"It'll be fine, Ben. I'm a little bit nervous too you know but I think it's normal. Besides, no matter what happens on that battlefield, we'll have each other's backs and we'll emerge victorious." Doug replied with an encouraging smile as he turned to look reassuringly at the person he almost considered a brother.

Ben stared at Doug for a moment as the war of his emotions played visibly across his face. A lump formed in his throat as he returned to stare intensely at his father's grave. "Do you think I'll be worthy of him?" He asked after a moment of silence, whispering hesitantly.

"I've always believed that destiny has great things planned out for you." Doug smiled.

"Like?" Ben questioned, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"An empire." Doug paused as his smile grew wider. "And a princess."

"Will she be pretty?" Ben asked with a slight smirk.

"Beautiful!" Doug reassured him.

Ben playfully cocked his head to the side as if pondering what Doug had just told him, before returning his best friend's smile. "Okay, I'll take it"

"You know, Ben." Le Fou interjected. "Your father was one of the most courageous and noble people I've ever met. I see a lot of him in you." He paused. "You know how those cowards of the Black Arrow were only able to kill him by ambushing us. They attacked us from behind and your father didn't even have the time to react and defend hims-AHHH" Le Fou let out a loud scream as he suddenly hunched forward.

On instinct, Ben closed his eyes as a spurt of his guard's blood sprayed across his face. He opened them a moment later though, fully alert. They hadn't heard the silent arrow as it had whizzed through the trees. Ben's eyes widened in horror as he eyed the protruding piece of wood, covered in blood, now sticking out of his guard's chest. Time seemed to stop as the man collapsed to his side on the ground, thrashing around. Le Fou then let out one last gagging sound before he stopped quivering completely.

"Le Fou! No!" Ben shouted as he bent down beside his fallen friend. "Doug! Hurry! Your sword!" he ordered, unsheathing his own. He ran forward a few meters, taking cover behind a wide trunk as he scanned the trees ahead of them.

Doug unsheathed his sword and was about to follow Ben when he noticed a piece of paper tied to the protruding head of the arrow. He bent down to pick it up.

"There's no one here!" Ben shouted angrily in frustration. Doug appeared by his side. "Murderers!"

"Ben, look!" Doug said getting Ben's attention. He gave him the note he'd found. "This was tied to the arrow."

As Ben read the message aloud, his expression turned from one of anger to confusion. _'The Black Arrow will have its revenge. We'll avenge the King!'_ Ben tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "What revenge? What king are they talking about, Doug?"

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

The Castle of Auradon stood on the summit of the highest hill in the kingdom providing both a strategic view of the bordering lands and an imposing symbol of the castle's lord's power. It appeared unaffected by the Great War, despite the fact that the conflict had been raging on for the past twelve years. Four broad, square towers formed a protective wall on each corner of this rectangular stronghold and were connected by lower, vast heavy walls made of golden stone. Rough windows were scattered thinly across the walls in an asymmetric pattern, along with huge crenulations for archers and artillery. A moderate gate with hefty wooden doors, a draw bridge and archer holes protected those in need in case of an enemy's attack. The trees circling the castle surrounded it just like a great army would defend its citadel, offering protection through its tall armoured trunks. And there for everyone to see was the Auradonian Flag, with its bright colours of blue and gold. It stood, tall and majestic, from its spot on the castle's keep as it fluttered in the late afternoon breeze.

Inside the castle, its workers were busy doing their daily chores; women scrubbing away at a variety of different sized and shaped pots while the men polished the many suits of armour in silence. In the outside bailey, the heavy sound of clashing swords could be heard as the soldiers practiced hard under the watchful eye of their regiment's captain. They only stopped in their task for a few moments to bow lowly in respect as Lord Gaston passed through the inner courtyard followed closely by his adopted son.

Gaston was now a middle-aged man, but hadn't changed much from his youth. He'd retained his towering height and leading Auradon's army in the Great War had helped him to keep much of his strength. His dark brown doublet stretched across his broad shoulders while Auradon's golden livery collar rested on his still brawny chest. Ignoring the greeting from his men, he slipped his arm protectively around Ben's shoulder as he led him through the busy courtyard. "There is no revenge and most importantly there is no king to avenge!" Gaston spoke softly but firmly as he squeezed Ben's shoulder in comfort.

Ben kept his head bent down as he continued to stare at his feet. He felt numb all over as his mind just couldn't stop reliving the brutal death of his personal guard. Le Fou had been by his side ever since Gaston had taken him under his care. The Black Arrow had taken so much away from him. Ben stopped and lifted tear filled eyes to face his adoptive father. "But then why did they send us that message? Why did they've to kill Le Fou to do so?" Ben asked, his voice cracking. "They've already killed my father!"

Gaston let out a long sigh and removed his arm. He shifted position so as to face his adopted son and lifted his hands to grip both of his shoulders in a tight but warm hold. "Ben, the Black Arrow are a bunch of criminals whose sole purpose is to terrorise this kingdom and our allies. They hope to break our fighting spirit. We must not let them!" he paused. He then lifted his right hand and brought it up to gently caress the side of Ben's head.

Ben instinctively leaned into the comforting touch and his devastated expression softened as their eyes locked.

"Your father was like a brother to me. I promise you that when this war is over we'll take care of them once and for all. I'll make sure that those outlaws pay for all they've done." Gaston paused and lifted his arm again, resting it back on Ben's shoulder.

Ben nodded sombrely.

"Now come my boy. The war council will be starting shortly."

Ben followed Gaston up the steps of the castle and sucked in a nervous breath as he entered the war chamber. The four-sided room was not very large but was made up of tall ceiling beams. A large map of all the East and West territories covered the wall opposite the main door to the room while symmetrical iron cast glass windows littered the other walls providing natural light to the room. In front of Ben, in the centre of the room, was a large, sturdy rectangular wooden table. The war council members were already standing on either side of it, waiting for their arrival. Captain James Hook, his father's most trusted general, nodded his head in respect as Gaston brushed past them taking his place at the lead of the table. His son, Harry Hook, stood by his side.

Ben took his place at the top left corner of the table right next to his father and flashed a little smile at Doug. His best friend was standing right across from him, next to his father Dopey.

Gaston cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, and made his way towards the Fairy-tale Land Map. He pulled out a knife and pointed it to a particular spot on the chart. "Tomorrow we're to join King Stefan's army just south of Faraway Cove. The Western troops we'll be fighting will be led by Sir Galahad of Camelot. He has the reputation of being a very noble and skilled fighter." Gaston placed the knife on the table and walked up to Captain Hook, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It would be a great error to underestimate him."

"Our objective during the fight will be to find Sir Galahad and kill him. He'll be wearing the commanding emblem. He won't be difficult to spot. Understood?" Captain Hook instructed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"King Stefan expects us to win this battle." Gaston continued. "However..." he paused. All eyes remained fixed on him as he walked back to the head of the table. "That's not our only objective."

"What else do we have to do?" Harry asked.

"A small group, led by Dopey, will have the mission of reaching the Notre-Dame Convent." Gaston explained.

"The Notre-Dame Convent?" Ben asked confused.

"Exactly. King Arthur has secretly hidden someone there. Someone who everyone believes to be dead." There was another pause. "Princess Mal, heir to the Moors." The council exchanged a number of intrigued looks between them.

Ben tried to keep his expression blank but he was full of questions for his father. There was something about the way the other council members reacted to his statement that made Ben think that there was more to the story than his father let on. "And you want to imprison this princess, father?" Ben questioned carefully with raised eyebrows.

"No, my boy." Gaston smirked. He opened his arms slightly and affectionately patted his son's shoulder. "I want to make her your bride!" His father walked away from the room with a satisfied laugh which signalled the end of the meeting.

Ben felt his body stiffen and his mouth fall slightly open as he watched his adoptive father and the rest of the council exit the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He rested his trembling hands on the table in front of him for support. Ever since his father passed away all Ben had ever wanted was to make Gaston proud of him. He'd nominated him as his only heir, promising that he would return the lands that belonged to him by birth right as soon as he was ready. So Ben's focus growing up hadn't only been that of learning the laws which governed the kingdom but also of becoming a great warrior, just like Gaston had taught him, one that would be able to protect his people and make him fit to become a strong, brave and noble king. And while he knew that one day he would've to get married to secure an heir of his own, he'd never given the idea much thought, considering himself far too young. Now though, he felt a knot slowly forming in the pit of his stomach as the implications of his father's revelation finally dawned on him. But as he felt his chest starting to tighten, a thought suddenly occurred to him. His father would never make him marry a princess who he'd never met before in his life unless he had a very good reason for it. Ben took a deep breath to calm his racing heart…he knew his father loved him and wanted his happiness. He'd have to trust his judgement but he would talk to him about it and find out everything he could about the princess.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben shifted his weight, his feet shuffling on the large flagstone flooring as he glanced around the castle's armoury waiting for Gaston. The armoury was a large arched apartment with richly decorated windows. Swords of different sizes fanned out across the stone wall displays while stands holding suits of armour and chain mails stood on either side of him. Gaston had told him he had something to give him and Ben felt his pulse quicken even more as he waited. He couldn't deny that he was excited to find out what it was. It was also the perfect occasion to ask him about the princess. A slow smile spread across his face as the creaking sound of the door being opened alerted him to Gaston's arrival.

"Tomorrow is going to be a very important day for you, my son!" Gaston stated, his eyes gleaming with pride, as he walked towards Ben. Ben noticed he was carrying a sword in a scabbard in his right hand. Gaston stopped in front of him and lifted up his arm. "Take it." He said with a grin.

Ben's eyes widened as he slowly reached out to grab it. He used his free hand to grip the blue and yellow leather of the hilt and unsheathed the sword to get a closer look. He eyed the fine craftsmanship of the blade in awe. The Auradonian crest adorned the sword's pommel which was made from polished iron which glittered as it caught the light. Ben took a deeper intake of breath. His mouth fell open slightly as he carefully stretched the blade in front of him. He remained still in that position for a few moments before returning to face Gaston. "It's beautiful!" he spoke softly.

"I had it made especially for you. I want you to shine on the battlefield like no one else." He replied with a wider grin.

Ben's mouth suddenly went dry and he gulped. "I don't know how to thank you." He managed to croak. "I won't disappoint you, father. I promise!"

"I'm going to make you a great warrior!" Gaston beamed at him and leaned in to embrace him tightly.

Ben reluctantly pulled away from the hug and gazed up at him, gingerly rubbing the back of his neck. "There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Tell me, son." Gaston replied with a little smile

"What's so important about the princess, father?"

The smile instantly left Gaston's face at Ben's question and he straightened himself to his full length as he locked eyes with him. "Ben, you still remember what I'd told you when you asked me why we're fighting this war, right?"

Ben nodded. "The West kingdom was inhabited by a number of magical creatures known as the Fae, and that these greedy and ruthless mystical beings wanted to expand their territory and were planning to attack us. So we started this war to defend our people from their threat."

"Exactly. At first these were only rumours but then King Stefan himself had managed to capture one of these creatures. We finally had proof of their existence and the powers they possessed. The Fae are actually spirits of the earth and lived in the Moorlands. Once they reach the eighteen years of age, their magical powers awaken and it allows them to have control over all the elements of the earth. Unfortunately, the creature died before it could reveal the exact location of their home and so we've been looking for the Moors ever since. But ten years ago, we received an unconfirmed report that, while on the run, the entire royal family was killed in one of our attacks. Or so we'd thought, as one of our informants recently discovered that their daughter had survived."

"And so that's why you want me to marry her?" Ben questioned.

Gaston paused and lifted his arms to grip Ben's shoulders tightly. "Are you upset at this arrangement?"

Ben suddenly looked down as he shuffled his feet. He felt his mouth go dry as he fumbled to find the right words to use to voice his doubts about the whole situation. He just didn't want to disappoint his father and make him think that he didn't want to do as he said. "Well, I just don't understand why you specifically want me to marry her. I mean, what's in it for us?" he asked, looking back up.

"She's the heir to the moorlands and marrying her would unite our two kingdoms. Their threat would be eliminated and that would effectively end this war." He paused. "Besides, imagine Ben, having the power to ensure that our farmlands are always fertile. Our people would never go hungry."

"But... I don't even know her. What if she doesn't even like me?" Ben asked.

"Of course she'll like you." A smile returned to Gaston's face. "Well, of course, you're free to choose your own path, but this would finally give us enough power to defeat the East. We really could end this war and besides, the Fae people are renowned for being beautiful. I'm sure the princess would be one of the loveliest people you'd have ever seen."

"Oh, I'm not worried. And I understand." Ben replied. "Of course, I'll do it. I just didn't realize why. But if it'll end the war and the save the lives of our people, I'll do it. You know I'd do anything to help you, father."

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

The first streams of the morning's warm sunrays had just started to break over the hills surrounding Auradon's castle and shone through Ben's still closed window casting squares onto the stone tiled floor and reflecting onto several objects in the chamber. Sounds of the clinking of metal could he be heard across the room as a servant helped Ben wear the breast plate of his armour over his chainmail hauberk shirt, just as the dying fire crackled in the fireplace hearth at his feet. The servant had just finished putting on his wrist guards when the creak and scrape of the door being opened alerted Ben that someone had entered the room. He turned around to greet them and his face instantly broke into a bright smile. "Mother!"

A middle-aged women with long brown hair neatly pulled back in a pretty and elaborate braid quietly walked into the room. She stopped a metre away from him. "Oh, look at you, Ben!" Claudette exclaimed softly. Her dark hazel eyes gleamed with love and pride. "You look so handsome!" Her bright smile faded a moment later. She looked down and let out a long-pained sigh.

"You okay, mother?" Ben asked, wrinkling his brow.

"Yes, sweetheart," She lifted her eyes back up to him and they locked gazes. "But the moment I have been dreading has finally come."

Ben leaned forward with his eyes glowing. "I've waited for so long for a chance to fight by my father's side and finally prove myself to him. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Claudette let out another deep sigh. "Ben."

"What is it?" Ben asked, biting his lip. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

The petite woman reached forward, across the space between them, and gently placed a hand on his arm. "It's just that war is so much more than simply glory and honour. I know you want to prove yourself but promise me that you'll be careful and that you will return back home safely to me."

Ben smiled, giving her a fond look. "I promise." He paused. "And nothing will happen to me. I've been training so hard for this. And besides father will be right by my side."

Claudette nodded slowly and removed her hand from his arm. She leaned forward and tenderly kissed his cheek. "You've grown up so much and I couldn't be more proud of you!"

"I love you, Mum." Ben whispered, before pulling her to embrace her gently into a hug.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

The sharp blasts of the trumpets and the loud peal of the drums echoed throughout the narrow, cobbled streets of Auradon's village. Loud cheers and clapping immediately erupted from the gathered crowds as the first line of foot soldiers carrying the kingdom's blue and yellow banners came into view. Gaston was next, followed closely by Ben. Both were clad in full knight armour and rode on dark brown horses. The clapping intensified as the lord raised his hand to greet his people. His generals and knights were right behind him, riding in pairs of twos as they slowly started making their way towards the village outdoor gates. The rest of the troops followed. Hundreds of foot soldiers marched two to a line, carrying swords and long shining spears while a small group of archers completed the line-up.

A slim and dark-haired girl held her simple brown tunic as she pushed herself through the crowd. Her eyes lit up and she hastily made her way towards the passing knights. "Ben!" she shouted. She rested her hands on his right metal knee pad to get his attention.

"Lonnie!" he smiled. He pulled at his reins and his horse slowed down to a trot. "I came looking for you early this morning at the village. Where were you?"

She beamed at him. "I came running as soon as I heard the horses leave!" Being mindful not to trip on the cobbled road, she removed her hand from his knee and reached for her free hand. She pulled out a plain silver ring from her right hand and offered it to him. "You remember this?" she asked. Her blue eyes sparkled. "You gave it to me when I turned ten. You told me we were engaged and that one day we would get married."

Ben smiled warmly, looking down at her with a soft twinkle in his eyes.

"Take it!" she offered. "It'll bring you luck today!"

"Keep it." he replied. "Maybe we'll really get married one day." He smiled softly.

Lonnie bit the inside of her cheek and looked down at her feet. She sighed and looked up at him again, her forehead wrinkled. "The villagers are saying that your father wants you to marry some princess."

He smirked and glanced back at her with mock innocence. "Is that so? That's what the people are saying about me?"

She met his face with a hopeful gaze. "Don't joke around, Ben."

Ben's warm smile returned. He reached out to grasp her hand tightly in his gloved one. "Listen to me Lonnie. We will always remain friends no matter what." He gave her hand a squeeze and released her, flashing her one last smile. He hit the side of his horse, gaining speed and returned by his father's side.

Lonnie stared at his back as he disappeared from view, feeling numb all over. "But I don't want to be just your friend." She whispered, shaking her head.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

After joining King Stefan and the rest of the eastern troops at Faraway Cove, the Auradon army crossed the main bridge between the two territories and made its way to the valleys just below Bald Mountain. This was an important battle for the eastern kingdom, one they wanted to win at all costs. A victory would mean gaining access to the Enchanted Forest and finally being one step closer to Camelot's stronghold.

Ben and Doug stood upon a low hill looking down at the impressive army lined up as far as the eye could see. Ben felt the weight of the world on his shoulders as he watched the troops lining themselves up into a battle stance. This was it.

"Nervous?" Doug asked.

"A little." Ben answered honestly, fidgeting slightly on his horse. He then raised his chin and gazed at the blue skies above him for a moment. "But I'm ready!" He straightened his back and brought out his chest. He hit the side of his horse, turned one last look at his best friend and made his way down the hill. There would be no room for the weak and no mercy for the fearful. He'd trained really hard for this moment and all that was left for him to do was to use his strength and courage to strike down his enemies. He was truly ready.

**A/N: So that was Chapter 1. As I previewed in my prologue this story will not only include the Descendants characters but also a bunch of other disney characters, all of which will have their own story and character development. I have lots of surprises, twist and turns planned out so hold on to your seat...it's going to be a long and bumpy ride. So far we've met Ben and the eastern Kingdom...get ready to met Mal in chapter 2. See ya all next week! **

**I would love to hear all your comments so if you feel like drop me a review with your thoughts on this chapter. Feedback is always so appreciated. ****I would like to thank AmethystDragon14, SparkyGurly227 and Shellymh for their reviews and all those users who have decided to follow my story. You have no idea how happy you've made me :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here it is chapter 2 all for you guys. I hope you're ready to meet my version of Mal. Thank you all so much for the favs, follows and reviews. Once again, you have no idea how much they mean to me, given that this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. I know that I've still got a lot to improve in my writing style but the story is long (Did I mention that it will be close to 40 chapter mark in length?) and I'll definitely continue improving as I move along. I love the plot and I really hope that you'll all stick around to read it through...I promise it will be worth it. **_

**Chapter 2**

_Camelot Heights Castle – West Territory_

King Arthur lifted his head from the paperwork he was signing and smiled to greet Lancelot, who had knocked before entering his office chambers.

"Pardon me, Sire." The captain of Arthur's guard bowed in respect.

Arthur waited for Lancelot to straighten himself. "What's the matter?"

"There is a farmer, Michael Darling, who has requested an urgent audience with you. He appears to be quite distraught."

Arthur's eyebrows jerked up at the mention of the farmer's name. Worry instantly etched itself on his face. "Let him in immediately."

Lancelot lifted a hand in the door's direction, signalling to the guards to let the man in. The farmer swiftly entered the chambers and knelt down.

"Please stand, Michael. What's brought you all the way over to Camelot?" Arthur inquired with a hint of apprehension in his tone.

"I didn't know who else to turn too, your Majesty. You're the only person I could talk to about this." The farmer replied as he rose back to his feet. He paused as he nervously gripped the hat he held tightly in his hands.

"Speak freely then. There's no need to be afraid." Arthur reassured him.

"The young six-year-old girl we found in the forest ten years ago," Michael began.

"Yes. Keep going," Arthur uttered in a dry tone, standing up from his chair.

"We'd sworn to never reveal what had happened that day to anyone. But John has been arrested by Lord Gaston of Auradon and I'm afraid that my brother might reveal our secret in order to save his life."

Arthur reached out to his side and grabbed his cane. He stood and slowly made his way across the room. The King had personally led his armies during the Great War until five years ago when Stefan himself had struck him on his right leg with his sword. A deep infection had set in shortly afterwards and Arthur had ended up battling for his life. Fortunately, the royal physician was able to save him, but he could do nothing to prevent the king from losing part of his leg's mobility. Arthur stopped in front of the farmer. All colour had drained from his face. "My little Mal is in danger."

"Nothing would be able to stop the East from winning the war if Princess Mal were to be captured by Lord Gaston!" Lancelot exclaimed, his tone filled with concern as he walked up to them.

"There's not a minute to lose, Lancelot." Arthur ordered. "Take a group of your best men to the Notre-Dame Convent. We have to get Mal to safety."

Lancelot bent his head down, accepting the order, and hastily made his way out of the chambers.

"Thank you, Michael. Now go and rest after such a long journey. I'll ask the kitchen staff to prepare something for you." The farmer nodded and made his way out of the room.

Left alone with his thoughts, Arthur walked to one of the windows and gazed outside with a grave look. The moment he'd dreaded had come. He only hoped that he would be able to keep Mal safe.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

_Notre-Dame Convent – West Territory_

A young 10-year-old white-haired boy ran as fast as his short legs could carry him across the stony path until he stopped at the edge of a plateau. He took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart, his mischievous eyes eagerly scrutinising the meadows below him. His smile widened as he spotted a horse making its way across the valley. _He'd made it on time_.

Mal couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she skilfully rode her white horse across the flowery fields, a bow and arrow in either hand. She let the feeling of freedom overtake her for a few moments as she felt the air rush through her long purple hair. Then with one smooth motion, she lifted her arm, drew the arrow, niched it, pulled and released it. The arrow flew for a few seconds before burying itself in an apple which had been resting on a nearby fence post. Mal beamed in satisfaction as she lowered her now free arm. She caught and pulled at the straps of the horse's reins. The horse came to a stop just under the edge of the plateau.

"That was fantastic, Mal! You're amazing!" Carlos stated enthusiastically as the girl lifted her gaze towards him with a little smile. "I'm sure that there is no one in the whole West Territory who could match your skill. I also bet that no one would be willing to marry someone who can shoot an arrow like that."

A burst of childish laughter rose from Mal's throat at Carlos' remark. "How can you be so sure?" Mal asked, her tone incredulous.

"Would you marry a man who likes to sew and prepare dinner?" Carlos challenged.

"In an instant!" She quipped with an impish grin.

Carlos's face fell. "You can say whatever you like but I will never marry a female archer." He snorted in obvious contempt as he crossed his arms defiantly.

Mal grinned mischievously. She just loved getting Carlos all worked up, especially when her young friend got lost describing the qualities of the perfect girl he would one day marry when he was older. Just like most of the orphaned children living in the convent, Carlos dreamed about a better future, one where he could finally be part of family. But remembering that he's still ten years old and noting his now tight pressed lips and reddening face, Mal realised she might have gone a little too far this time. "Well, maybe one day I'll meet someone so charming and noble, who makes me fall so deeply in love with him that I'll stop shooting arrows." She paused, a playful glint in her eye. She certainly had no intention of letting go of her bow and arrow anytime soon. They were too important to her… it was her only way of honouring her family heritage. "At least for a little while…" she finished.

Carlos was about to retort back an answer but stopped when he saw a sudden change in Mal's demeanour. A pensive, sad expression took over her face before she looked away from him, a deep, weighted sigh escaping her throat.

Mal gripped her bow and arrow tightly. Thinking about her family legacy had made her mind inevitably wonder off to her dead father. "Carlos." She paused as she returned to look at him. "Do you think I'm as good as my father with a bow and arrow?"

"I've never met your father, Mal." He paused with a little smile. "But you're amazing, so I'm sure you're as good as him."

Their conversation was interrupted when Mal heard her name being called. She turned around to look at the approaching horse.

"Over here, Merlin." She greeted happily and waved her arm, recognising her guardian anywhere.

Mal caressed her horse's mane absent-mindedly as she waited for him to arrive, her mind returning to dwell on her past. Despite all her efforts, her past remained blank up until the time she was six, when she'd been discovered wandering the forest alone. Two farmers had found her and taken her to Camelot's castle. Her clothes had been torn and stained with blood, but the expensive fabric of her dress seemed to indicate she was part of a noble family. Her only possession was a leather-bound book she kept clutched to her chest. At the palace, Arthur had managed to pry the book out of her sleeping fingers, and this had revealed her identity. Soon after, news arrived that confirmed Arthur's suspicions. Stefan's army was marching on the borders, though he had not discovered the moorlands and the Fae folk yet. Mal's parents were missing, and only god knew what could have possibly happened to them.

So, after a few days, Arthur took an important decision and introduced her to Merlin, informing her that he'd chosen him as her legal guardian. The older man had been by her side ever since, loving her as if she was his own child. Her earliest memories were of him patiently sitting by her side night after night as nightmares continued to plague her restless sleep. One day, in one of the rare occasions, where Mal had asked about her past, Merlin told her all about the long nights where she would wake up wide-eyed and terrified, still clutching the book tightly in her hands and how he'd tried unsuccessfully to comfort her. She'd just recoil violently at his touch until suddenly one night, after a particularly vivid and nasty dream, she surprisingly did not flinch away but instead dropped her book, embracing him tightly as heaving sobs wracked her entire body. She had then cried herself to her first peaceful sleep since being found and brought to the castle. That was the turning point and the following morning she'd spoken for the first time softly telling him that she was hungry. They'd then lived a few months in Camelot's castle until Arthur decided to move her here, at the Notre-Dame convent, safely away from the war that had plagued the Fairy Tale lands all these years.

Then, six years ago, Arthur had reappeared from Camelot to inform her of everything that had happened and the truth as far as he knew it. How the West Side of the Fairy-land was inhabited by magical Fae, who were protected and led by her mother, Queen Maleficent. He'd told her of her father, Tristan - how he'd been one of his knights and how his book was the last and only thing she had from him. The place where Maleficent and Tristan had lived had been pillaged, and they'd never been heard from again, effectively leaving tiny Mal an orphan and the rightful ruler, the crown princess, of the moorlands. Unfortunately, Mal would not inherit her powers until she turned eighteen, but for now, she could feel close to her parents by engaging in her father's favourite pastime - archery.

As a light breeze suddenly ruffled her hair, Mal was temporarily brought out of her thoughts. The bright sunlight and the feeling of the warm air on her skin took her back to the day just after her tenth birthday when Arthur had come all the way from Camelot for a surprise visit. She smoothed her long purple locks back into place, subconsciously cocking her head to the side and closing her eyes. Sometimes the memories felt all fake and floppy, like she'd imagined it all. Then other times, they felt as real as the wind whipping around her frame and the sunlight on her face and the sharp smell of water in the air. Somewhere in the back of her head Mal heard her name being called and snapped back to the present. She blinked. A tall and thin man pulled at his horse's reins, bringing his horse to a halt right beside her. She'd tuned out and hadn't even heard him approach.

"There you are, my child. I have been looking for you everywhere." Merlin frowned as soon as he noticed the bow clutched in her hand. "Mal, I've told you that hobby is far, far too dangerous." he scolded, the silver of his long hair and beard shining as it caught the light of the now fading sun.

"Well, I've told you to leave the strawberries on the table for me when I get home, but you never do, do you?" Mal returned, raising an eyebrow as a mischievous smile pulled across her lips.

Merlin let out a long-suffering sigh. "You'll be the death of me, you know?"

"Someone's got to be. You can't just live forever." Mal scoffed. Merlin wrinkled his brow and stared at her. Almost immediately, guilt made her slump her shoulders a little. She sighed. "I'll be careful, Merlin."

"Now come, my dear. We must return to the convent. Captain Lancelot has just arrived from Camelot with an urgent message from Arthur."

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her eyebrows drawing together.

"I don't know but let's go find out." He replied, pulling the reins of his horse. He started to make his way back to the convent followed by Mal and Carlos.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

"Arthur's in danger?" Mal asked worriedly, rubbing her hands on the fabric of her plain purple kirtle. She was walking besides Lancelot and Merlin as they made their way across the convent's wide courtyard.

"Arthur's very worried about your safety." Lancelot replied.

"I'm safe here. No one knows of my existence!" Mal retorted.

"We've received news that Lord Gaston of Auradon has discovered that you're still alive and hidden in this convent." The captain explained.

Mal abruptly stopped walking, a knot forming in her stomach.

"You know how your lands, the ones you've inherited from your parents, could forever change the tide of this war." Merlin reminded her.

"But with my mother gone, I'm the only one left who can wield my land's power. If I die, that power will be lost forever." Mal answered in a strained voice.

"No one wants to kill you Mal." Lancelot reassured her. "But they can force you into marriage. Whoever marries you will inherit your title and become ruler of the Moors. Your children would also be Fae and have your same magical powers."

Mal closed her eyes before turned to look away. How could this Auradonian ruler she'd never heard of have the nerve to force her to marry someone against her will? She made her own decisions, and no one ever told her what to do. The only people she ever listened to were Merlin and Arthur, whom she loved and considered to be her family. They'd raised her, given her a home and protected her from harm ever since they'd found her in the forest all those years ago.

"Mal wait!" Merlin shouted after her.

Mal stopped, her fists clenched, and abruptly turned to face her guardian. "You're saying Lord Gaston wants to force me to marry him!"

"Not him, but someone close to him. His adopted son, Prince Benjamin of Auradon, for example!" Merlin continued to explain. "If he succeeded, nothing would stop him and King Stefan from winning the war and destroying us. All they have ever wanted is to defeat Arthur and rule our lands."

"You need to leave this convent Mal." Lancelot continued. "Arthur has already set up another safe place for you to hide in."

Mal's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before her lips pressed together in a slight grimace. This was the place she'd grown up in and which held all of her most cherished memories. "But this is my home."

Merlin slowly approached his young charge and placed two comforting hands on her shoulders. "We have no choice Mal. We need to leave. Not only for your sake but also for the safety of our own people."

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Mal's eyes lingered over the cover of her father's book clasped tightly in her hands, lost deeply in thought. She slowly released a deep breath. She'd just spent the last few hours thinking about the implications of what Lancelot had revealed. The carefree and peaceful life which she lived here made it easy for her to sometimes forget all about the Great War which still raged across the land. All the innocent lives that had been lost during these long years of war had been to keep the secret of her people safe. Were her lands really so important? Were her magical powers really so powerful? It was during times like these she wished she remembered more about her family and her Fae heritage. She just couldn't understand what power would warrant such a sacrifice. Arthur himself had nearly died to protect her from King Stefan's armies while she'd remained safely hidden in this convent. She remembered how powerless she'd felt at the time, being just a little girl, as she eagerly waited for news about his conditions.

And now the enemy had finally discovered that she was alive. They'd hunt her down forever and the people she loved were now in danger more than ever. She gently lowered her father's book on the vanity's table and looked up to stare at herself in the mirror, slowly fingering her long purple locks. She pressed her lips together and with a set jaw reached out for the pair of sheers lying beside her. Things were different this time. She wasn't a child anymore. She just couldn't stand by and let the people she loved suffer.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

"These belonged to one of the older bo-" Carlos stopped mid-sentence, his hand frozen on the doorknob of Mal's room. "What have you done?" he uttered in a shaky voice, nearly dropping the items he carried in his hands. His eyes remained widened as they whizzed from Mal's short hair to her once long purple locks spewed all across the floor.

Mal turned to face him. "Close the door!" she ordered.

"So, that's why you asked whether I'd be able to find you some male clothes." Carlos stated in understanding.

Mal returned to stare at her now short hair in the mirror. She fingered it with a satisfied gleam in her eyes. "Can I be mistaken for a boy?" She asked.

"Why do you want people to think you're a boy, Mal?" Carlos inquired as he touched the base of his neck. Once the initial shock wore off he wrinkled his nose and examined her tactfully. "An ugly boy actually!" he continued with a smirk. "With small hands and slim sides and-"

"Carlos!" Mal snapped, clearly irritated. "Watch it! You forget that this ugly boy could outshoot you any given day." Then suddenly remembering what she needed to tell him, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. When she opened them, she turned to face him with a grave expression. "Carlos, I'm actually being serious here! You have to promise me you will not tell anyone! Not even Merlin." She deadpanned.

Noting Mal's sudden stern demeanour, Carlos straightened himself immediately and nodded. Unlike the other orphaned kids, Carlos was not alone and was lucky enough to have a sister. They'd lived together in this convent until she was old enough to leave and look for work. She'd found a job as a maid in Auradon's castle and she worked hard every day, slowly saving up the money she needed for him to go live with her permanently. With his sister living so far away, Mal was the closest thing he had to family and so he never could deny her anything. "Mal you know I'd never break a promise to you."

Mal's expression softened for a moment as she gently smiled at him. She then gave him a long-pained look as she broke eye contact. Despite their friendly banter she cared for the young child deeply, almost like a little brother actually, and leaving him behind her was one of the two hardest things she had to do. Lying to Merlin was going to be the other but she'd taken her decision. "Carlos, I need to leave."

Carlos sighed in defeat. "Yes, I know. You're leaving tomorrow at dawn with Merlin and Lancelot. I wish I could come with you."

"I need to leave now!" She stood up and took the clothes from Carlos' outstretched hands. "On my own!"

"On your own?" Carlos repeated as he shook his head. "Why? I don't understand!"

"Carlos, innocent people have been losing their life in this war to protect me and the secret of my kingdom, a kingdom I don't even remember." She replied in a steady low-pitched voice. She paused and pushed back her shoulders. "But now the enemy knows of my existence and they won't stop looking for me. The people close to me are in danger. Even you. And I must protect Arthur and Merlin at all costs."

Carlos's eyes widened in realisation. "So that's why you want to dress as a boy. You've decided to fight in the war!"

Mal silently crossed the room in sharp paced strides. She picked up her father's book and returned to Carlos' side. "Arthur always told me how my father was a great archer. He wrote all of his secrets into this journal." She turned and made her way to her closet. "You know I don't remember my father at all Carlos. But now, for the first time, I can honour him by putting all of his teachings into practice. It'll be my way of finally being close to him." She opened her closet door and pulled out her bow and arrow. "I overheard Lancelot and Merlin talking. Tomorrow there's going to be an important battle. That's where destiny is calling me!" She stated, her chin held high as she faced Carlos. "To protect the people I love!"

Carlos's shoulder drooped. "We're never going to see each other again, Mal, right?" He asked with his voice breaking.

Mal smiled softly as knelt down in front of him. "Carlos we're always going to be friends." She paused. "Here." She said, giving him her father's journal. "Will you keep it in a safe place for me? One day I'll make sure to come back for it." Carlos nodded solemnly before embracing Mal tightly.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Mal smoothed down the leather of her dark brown doublet and subconsciously lifted a hand to fix her short purple hair. She'd waited patiently for nightfall and then, with Carlos's help, had used a rope to slowly climb down the wall outside her room. Running away from the convent and making her way across the surrounding fields to Sir Galahad's encampment had been the easy part. She quickly hid behind a tree just outside the main wooden entrance of the campground as soon as she heard a loud cry and the sound of thundering hooves. She cautiously peered out and studied a group of horseback knights as they hastily made their way across the camp towards a large white tent at the far bottom. From what she could make out, a number of smaller white tents were neatly pitched in regular rows at either side of the pathway. _That large white tent must be Sir Galahad's._ Mal tightened her hold on her bow and sticking out her chest, left her hiding spot and entered the compound.

"Hey!" One of the soldiers shouted, blocking her path. "Where are you going, boy?"

"I need to speak with Sir Galahad?" Mal replied in her most confident and firm voice.

"And why do you need to speak with him?" He asked. Mal quickly glanced around her before being quickly surrounded by a small group of other soldiers.

Mal set her jaw and raised her chin. She stared him down. "Because I can help him win this battle!"

Immediately, the group of soldiers exploded in a fit of laughter. Their leader stared at her, his eyes roaming her lithe figure. Mal held her breath. For a second she feared she'd blown her cover and he'd realised she was a girl. But then he smirked in clear amusement. "If that's the case, I must take you to see him immediately. Follow me."

Mal nodded, keeping her expression blank, and started following the soldier. They walked along the trees until Mal finally spotted the large white tent. A sturdy looking knight clad in full armour and wearing a dark cloak exited the tent holding what appeared to be a map. He was followed by a tall and slender dark-skinned women in her mid 20s with long aqua hair pulled back in an elegant braid. Her dark blue tunic was covered in warm fur, clearly indicating she was part of a noble family. The knight made his way to a large table in front of him and laid down the map. Mal made out parts of their conversation as she slowly approached them.

"You see, Duchess of Seaside, we will give them the impression that they've the upper hand, all the while leading them here, in this gorge." The knight paused. "If we're able to split their armies into two, we might be able to force them to retreat."

"But King Stefan and Lord Gaston are experienced warriors. They'll immediately realise that it's a trap." The Duchess replied, furrowing her brow.

"We'll attack first. We're smaller in numbers and it's the only way I know for us to be able to win this battle." He stated.

"Sir Galahad!" The soldier cried out as he and Mal stopped a couple of metres away. "This boy needs to talk with you."

The knight lifted his head and raised his eyebrows, pausing to gaze at the newcomers. After a few moments, he straightened himself and approached the duo. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm John from Notre-Dame." Mal replied firmly. What she failed to notice was the Duchess's eyes, which narrowed at the mention of the familiar lands. "I want to join your army and use my bow to defend King Arthur."

Sir Galahad gazed at Mal intensely as if to size her up and then shook his head. "You're far too young to fight. Go home!" he ordered.

"I'm only asking to be given a chance to prove myself." She snapped back. Mal didn't back down and took a step forward. "Skill and courage do not have an age limit, Sir."

"But you're just a boy!" He argued. "Now go home!" He gave her one last stern look and turned around making his way to his horse.

Mal's eyes sparked as she glared at Galahad's retreating back. She watched as he climbed his white stead, ordering his soldiers to get ready to leave the camp within the hour. Her body tensed and she inwardly grinded her teeth. Before she could stop to think what she was doing, she nocked one of her arrows, drew the string of her bow back and shot even though he was now several meters away. She quickly reached out, shifted position slightly and shot another arrow in his direction, both whizzing through the air.

"Sir Galahad!" One of the soldiers shouted in warning, noticing the arrows slicing through the air at blinding speed.

The knight pulled the reins of his horse and turned around to see what the commotion was all about. His eyes widened when he spotted the first arrow heading in his direction. He blinked as the second arrow reached the first one from the side, breaking the former into two before it could reach the still shocked leader.

Galahad scowled at Mal before sharply pulling the reins of his horse, riding back to her. "Is this your way of respecting orders, John of Notre-Dame?!" He shouted, baring his teeth.

Mal leaned forward with a fierce look. "My arrows rarely miss their target. I could hit either King Stefan or Lord Gaston from a long distance." She paused. "I beg you, Sir. Let me join your troops and help you fight the enemy."

A long pause stretched out as the two kept glaring at each other. Finally, Sir Galahad's stern facial expression softened slightly. "So be it then!" he scoffed shaking his head. "May the Gods have mercy on your young soul!"

A bright smile lit up Mal's face as she watched him gallop away.

"Are you sure you're ready to be a soldier, boy?" A voice rung out and Mal turned to face the noble woman who was staring at her intensely. There was something odd about her but Mal couldn't quite make up what it was. "Your hands seem too delicate to me."

"Archery requires more precision then strength." Mal scoffed at her with a stern expression. "Now if you will excuse me."

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

An hour later, Mal joined the other archers on a low hill overlooking the battlefield. They spread out evenly seeking cover from the trees so as not to be easily spotted by their enemies.

Mal took a deep breath and gripped her bow tightly. She gazed at the armies assembling below her as Sir Galahad let out a loud cry. The battle horn rang out and Camelot's troops raised their swords and spears and rushed out to meet King Stefan's armies across the valley.

Mal reached out for her quiver and took out an arrow. She fit it into her bow and pulled the arrow tightly against the bow string. "This is for you, Arthur!" she whispered taking aim. Her first arrow whizzed through the air and buried itself deep into the neck of one of Stefan's soldiers who tumbled to the ground unmoving. It had begun!

**A/N: So here it is! I'd love to here your comments on this version of Mal and also the other characters. I did say that Carlos and Lonnie are going to be a "little" AU in this story. But they're going to be important characters to the plot. **

**The stage is now set and the battle is about to begin...see ya all next week to find out what will happen next. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Welcome back to chapter 3. This is were the action begins. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**I'd like to thank everyone who found the time to read, review, fav or follow my story. It means so much to me and it also gives me the motivation to continue writing.**_

**Chapter 3**

The East armies positioned themselves across the Bald Mountain valley. The thick clouds which had clotted the morning sky were slowly starting to clear. The arising pockets of sunlight created shafts through the grey, gently dissolving the dense fog and reflecting on the soldiers' polished spears and shields. These glimmered despite the still timid rays. The fresh air which usually carried the smells of nature's wonders and the sounds of birds and wildlife from the nearby forests was overpowered by the pounding of horse hooves and the clanging of armour. King Stefan had chosen this natural trough to assemble his troops and draw out Sir Galahad's forces for a very strategic reason. Thick trees littered the surrounding slopes, providing a perfect secure hiding spot for his archers. In contrast, the deep and narrow floor was mostly void of any form of vegetation, giving his enemies a clear view of his imposing army.

King Stefan had arrayed his allied forced across two lines. Three rows of heavy cavalry armed with shields and swords led the entire front line. Behind the mounted knights stood the infantry made up of spear and sword wielding troops. These were arranged in a seven rank deep formation. The Auradonian soldiers took up their position in the centre.

Ben straightened himself, pulling the reins of his horse as he stopped beside Gaston. Doug joined him on his right-hand side. Camelot's flags came into view as Sir Galahad's troops descended one of the hills and slowly marched towards them. A hushed silence fell across the entire valley. Ben could easily tell that the enemy's forces were significantly smaller in number, but his hands started sweating anyway, his heart pounding hard in his chest in anticipation. They stopped some several thousand feet away from them, keeping a safe distance.

Ben's attention then shifted to his side as King Stefan slowly made his way along the entire front line. He drew his sword and started to address the troops.

"My fellow men. We've come here today to defend our lands against the threat of the West. Now that we're itching closer to victory, King Arthur thinks he can blind us with easy talks of peace and reconciliation. But these are all lies! All he's ever wanted in these last ten years is to conquer us. Remember how he was going to use the magical powers of the Fae people to achieve his goal." He cried before stopping just in front of the Auradon's armies.

For the first time in his life, Ben came face to face with the king of the Eastern Realm and he involuntarily gulped. He'd heard stories, mostly from his adoptive father and Doug, about the great physical strength and charismatic personality of their ruler. And now, as he stood right in front of him, Ben felt struck and it was hard not to be. It wasn't just the imposing and square physique of their middle-aged king that had impressed him, but rather the control over his facial features and body language as he rallied the soldiers. There was something captivating about the way he spoke and acted with confidence and undying charisma that simply drew Ben to him. He couldn't remove his gaze from him as Stefan continued his address.

"He just wants us to let our guard down in a last futile attempt to destroy our homes and enslave us. But we'll stand together on this day and no invader shall pass. We won't go down quietly without a fight. So let's all unite and show the West what it means to fight to protect one's freedom." He raised his sword and held it high above his head. "TO VICTORY!"

"TO VICTORY!" A loud roar erupted from the soldiers in response.

Stefan shifted position, ready to turn around and take his place at the front of the army but stopped when he spotted the unfamiliar young knight at Gaston's side. "Lord Gaston!" he called. "Who's that young knight by your side?"

Gaston outstretched his hand and let it rest on Ben's shoulder. His large, proud smile was clearly visible despite his protective helmet as he replied. "This young knight is Benjamin, son of the late King Adam, your majesty." He paused. "I've taken care of him ever since his father's death and he's now become like a son to me. I've also been training him to succeed me as the next ruler of Auradon!"

Ben's face instantly brightened as he turned to gaze at his father. A warmth feeling started to spread through his entire body and Gaston flashed him a radiant smile in return. Apart from this being his first battle, it was also the first time Ben had accompanied Gaston on official royal business. His adopted father had spent the last few years teaching him all he needed to know to become king, from the art of fighting to patiently explaining to him all the laws necessary to upkeep order and prosperity in the kingdom. But this meant that Ben had spent most of his youth in Auradon City and rarely ever left the safety of the castle as he focused on his studies. And while the people of Auradon knew that the young prince had been adopted by Gaston upon the death of the late King Adam, they'd yet to see him by his side, despite the increasing rumours that Ben would one day succeed him. And now after all the hard work, Ben felt ready. He was eager to get out there and make a difference, to visit his kingdom and get to know the people who would one day be his subjects. But still, even though he secretly hoped he would, he didn't expect Gaston to publicly acknowledge him as his heir so soon. Ben was so engrossed in the feeling of gratitude towards his guardian that he failed to notice the darkening of Stefan's expression.

"The battlefield will decide whether or not he's fit to be Auradon's next king." Stefan thundered loudly before abruptly riding away, ready to lead the troops. The soldiers nervously readied their weapons as they waited for Stefan's signal.

Ben took a deep breath as he withdrew his sword from its scabbard and grasped the reins of his horse tightly with his free hand. The hair lifted on the back of his neck as a loud war cry echoed from the enemy's leader across the valley. The sky suddenly darkened as a small cloud of arrows headed in their direction.

King Stefan didn't waste time and raised his hand immediately, commanding the infantry levels to advance. These quickly formed a shield wall while Ben and the rest of the mounted knights dispersed and took their position on the wings. The first volley of arrows was soon over without doing much harm. Stefan then let out a cry of his own and the East armies broke the ranks and charged, thundering across the field.

Ben rode beside Gaston and Doug before separating as they smashed into the soldiers before them. The West's ranks broke apart and the East's cavalry cut deep into the enemy lines. Ben clasped his thighs around the saddle of his horse as everything slowed around him. So this was war? The sound of swords ringing against each other and the cries of pain from the injured fighters echoed all around him. He felt his heart pounding so loudly that for a moment he couldn't even remember his own name. An enemy soldier fell to the ground beside him and his blood sprayed into the air, landing on his cheek. Ben's eyes widened and the gravity of the situation weighed on his shoulders. His mother had been right, there was more to war than just glory and honour. He swallowed and thought of Gaston and all the hours they'd spent training outside under the scorching sun. He thought of the promise he'd made to himself as he'd gazed at his father's grave. He'd make them both proud. There was too much at stake. He had to defend his people. Adrenaline rushed through him. With renewed energy, he raised his sword and started striking down soldier after soldier as these came across his path.

"Ben, behind you!" he heard Doug's voice shout from beside him. Ben turned. He spotted a soldier about to throw a spear in his hand, attempting to stab him in the back. His reflexes kicked in and he jerked. The spear flew harmlessly through the air before sticking in the ground a few metres away from him. But the sudden movement made him lose his balance, knocking him and his horse to the ground. His senses were immediately assaulted by the smell of blood from the fallen warriors around him. It was so strong, so overpowering, that he could almost taste it. His stomach lurched and he yelled, an irrational courage searing through him.

Ben raised himself from the ground using his sword and lunged forward. He met his next opponent in a ringing clash of sword on sword. He brought up his other arm and using his shield managed to force him to the ground. Wasting no time, Ben bent down and impaled his stomach. But before he could get up, the fatally-wounded soldier gripped him by the collar and the two locked eyes.

"May you be damned!" was all the soldier managed to gasp before he was engulfed by a coughing fit, blood dripping from the side of his mouth. Ben's entire frame stilled and his eyes widened as the man went limp in his arms. Suddenly feeling dizzy, he forgot all about the raging battle around him. He tried taking a few deep breaths. He rapidly blinked his eyes when a thundering voice broke through his fogged mind.

"Benjamin of Auradon!" Ben's head snapped up and he instinctively dropped the dead enemy to the ground. He was surprised to find himself face to face with King Stefan, still on his horse. "If you want to prove your worth, stop that archer," Stefan paused to indicate a spot on the opposite hills with his sword. "Up there! On those hills!" He commanded before turning away to strike down another soldier.

Ben looked up and his mouth opened a little as he stared at him. The archer was certainly easy to spot despite the distance, a head of wild purple hair framing his face. And from what Ben could make out, he also wasn't wearing any kind of protective armour. He would be easy to capture. He lifted himself from the ground and lunged forward, towards the hills, stopping only to pick up a short length of rope he found near a fallen horse. He tucked it around his belt.

Using his momentum and the shield still attached to his armoured arm, Ben managed to dodge and throw a number of his opponents over his shoulder. He continued to move forward and rammed his right shoulder into a knight standing in his way, fully expecting him to fall on the ground. But the knight barely moved and instead turned around, fiercely striking Ben across the cheek. Ben staggered back a few steps, nearly losing his footing in the process. He recovered, straightened himself and dashed forward with his sword straight out in front of him. Ben tried to slash at the knight's neck, but he parred him with ease, shoving Ben back hard. He decided to change tactics and instead tried to swing his sword at the knight's torso. But the knight once again anticipated him, merely sidestepping his blade and elbowing his jaw. Ben fell harshly, his back landing on the ground with a loud thud. The force of the impact made him lose his sword, which flew out of his grasp. As his neck snapped back, his helmet came loose and fell off onto the hard ground beside him.

The knight brought his sword down towards Ben's chest, ready to strike him down, but he surprisingly stopped at the last minute frozen in place, the blade mere inches away from his neck.

Ben's brows shot up in surprise. He slowly shifted his gaze from the sword's tip to look up at the knight's now widened eyes. Wasting no time, Ben used the knight's hesitation to look around him, desperately trying to find something, anything he could use as a weapon to escape or at least defend himself. He gulped, finding none. "Aren't you going to kill me?" he suddenly exclaimed, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

The knight took a small step back. "You're Benjamin of Auradon!" he stuttered.

Ben's eyes narrowed in confusion as he carefully eyed the knight in front of him. He was wearing an elaborate helmet and a flowing blue cape. Ben's muscles involuntarily tensed. Something wasn't right. Who was this knight and how did he know who he was? "Yes, I am! But who are you? How do you know my name?" he asked loudly, finally finding his voice.

The knight completely ignored his questions and suddenly exclaimed, "How could you, of all people, want to die to defend Gaston?" He paused. "The man who killed your father!"

Ben's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" He repeated angrily, shifting his weight. He tried to exert force on his elbows in an effort to stand up, despite the tip of the knight's sword still dangerously close to his throat. "Who are you?"

The knight shook his head before exclaiming, "I won't be the one to kill you!" He let out a loud cry and abruptly turned away engaging another warrior.

The sounds around Ben muffled as a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. He laid on the ground, his muscles feeling frozen, as his mind replayed what the knight had just revealed to him. His thoughts kept swirling so quickly in his head that they were too hard to follow. He felt light-headed. Ben shook his head refusing to believe it. The knight was lying. He was his enemy and all he wanted was to confuse him. How could Gaston have killed his father? But then why did the knight spare his life?

"Ben!" Ben's thoughts were interrupted as a shield appeared in front of him, his vision distorted. The thud of arrow followed as it rebounded on it before hitting the ground beside his head. He looked up and was met with Doug's concerned expression. "You okay?" he asked.

Ben blinked, remembering his mission and the stakes of this battle. He nodded. "I owe you one!" He replied, picked himself up from the ground and reaching out for his sword. He flashed him a little smile and made his way towards the hills as King Stefan had ordered.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Mal surveyed the battlefield below her with a pleased expression and a sense of exhilaration. A luminous warmth seemed to enfold her as another one of her arrows found its target, who fell to the ground unmoving. She had skilfully avoided all attempts from the enemy's archers to hit her by finding cover behind the tree by her side. She smirked. No one would be able to stop her now.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as her senses alerted her to a rustle of leaves behind her. But before she could turn around, she felt the tip of a blade on the side of her neck. She cursed inwardly. Her cockiness had made her forget her father's most important lesson…always pay attention to your surroundings. She cautiously lowered her bow and turned around to face her enemy.

Mal's adrenaline spiked as she locked eyes with a young knight. Silence engulfed them. He was tall, with short brown hair and couldn't have been too much older than her. She froze. There was something about his deep hazel green eyes that she'd never seen in any of the other kids who lived in the convent. It was as if his gaze bore a hole into her soul. Her heart started racing. She fought hard to try and keep a blank expression. She had to hide the fear that had started to build up in the pit of her stomach.

"Who taught you to shoot arrows like that?" he suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

The knight's question made Mal think about her dead father. Her body tensed and she lifted her chin defiantly. She frowned inwardly as she quickly scanned her surroundings looking for a means of escape. She found none. If she only had a sword with her. This was the end. But if these were her last living moments, she'd make them count. She wanted to inflict as much damage to the enemy as she could. She consoled herself with the knowledge that with her death, the East wouldn't ever win this war.

She squared her shoulders and gazed back at him, her eyes hardening. "I practiced every day, imagining Stefan and Gaston as my targets!" Mal snapped back in return. She smirked inwardly as the knight in front of her blinked in stunned surprise.

"Has anyone ever taught you that you shouldn't lock eyes with your enemy?" The knight replied, as he straightened himself and pressed the blade closer to Mal's exposed neck.

"Just get on with it. Kill me!" Mal replied in a raised tone, not backing down.

"Only a fool would kill such a talented archer!" Ben replied, refusing to be the first to break the eye contact. He curled his lip in a half smirk.

Mal's eyes blazed. No one had ever dared to challenge her this way. "And I've never met such a noble and merciful warrior who'd spare an enemy's life." She snapped.

"That's because you've never crossed paths with Benjamin of Auradon." Ben replied, raising his chin. His eyes gleamed as his lips curled up to the side in a little grin.

Mal froze for a few moments in stunned silence at the mention of his name. This was the man they were going to force her to marry. A sudden heaviness overtook her limbs as her thoughts blanked out. "Benjamin of Auradon!" she managed to stutter.

Remembering Stefan's orders, Ben lunged forward. Keeping his sword trained on her neck, Ben pushed Mal back until she hit the side of a tree and reached out for her bow. "Yes, that's me!" he replied, tossing her bow to the side. "Now, come with me!" he ordered lowering his sword, leaping towards her, fully intending to grab her arm.

This was the break Mal needed. This was her only chance to escape. She figured out she could easily outrun the knight since he was wearing what looked like heavy armour. On instinct she shifted position and broke away in a sprint. But she'd only made a few metres when a heavy body mass crashed into her, making her fall to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" an angry voice thundered. She struggled with all her might but it was useless as the knight forcefully pulled her arms and tied them tightly behind her back. "Now get up!" he ordered, yanking her back up to her feet. "Let's go!" He pushed her forward, keeping the sword on her back as they made their way back down the hill.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Nightfall had fallen upon Auradon's castle, but the chambers were ablaze with light. Music, laughter and the clatter of dishes and knives resounded from the open windows of the great hall. Servants were busy hurrying along, bearing large platters of food and wine chalices as the evening banquet progressed.

Claudette spotted Gaston entering the large oaken door. She let out an inaudible sigh of relief and a bright smile lit up her face. Over the last ten years, she'd gotten pretty used to seeing him leave for battle. But that didn't help the tightening in her chest as she waited for him to return. A serious injury, or even death, was a possible outcome every time he took part in the Great War. She hurried to embrace him tightly. They broke apart after a few moments. "You're okay? Are you hurt at all?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine, love." He replied smiling in a hushed and tender tone. He picked up her hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them gently. He released them as his smile disappeared and was replaced by a grave expression. "But the West's forces have managed to push us back. We didn't even get close to the convent!" He paused, lifting a finger to the air and adding to the dramatic feel of his declaration. "But they won't hold off against another assault!" He added with a confident smile.

"And Ben? Where is he? Did something happen to him?" Claudette asked wrinkling her brow as she gazed around the room, looking for him. She'd expected him to be right behind his father. He'd promised her that he'd come straight to her after the battle.

Gaston's face lit up immediately as his eyes sparkled. "Yes, something did happen to him, Claudette!" his voice thundered across the dining hall, getting the attention of his guests. "King Stefan had only words of praise for him!" He grasped her hands tightly. "And you should've seen him fight with such courage and strength!" Claudette's bright smile returned as she got caught up in her husband's enthusiasm. "King Stefan ordered him to stop an archer that was decimating us. So, he crossed over the enemy lines and managed to capture him! He was amazing!" Gaston suddenly let go of her hands and picked up a wine goblin from the nearby table. He stopped in the middle of the room and lifted the glass to the air. "A toast for my boy! To Ben's glory!" he exclaimed. The room erupted in a loud cheer as the guests lifted their glasses in response.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

The wind whistling in the outside alley and the fire crackling were the only sounds heard in the dimly lit room. Light flickered from tallow candles scattered around the place while the dirt floor was covered in straw. Lonnie dipped her ladle into the cauldron that was resting on top of the fireplace and poured the stew into a wooden bowl. She turned around and stopped to gaze worriedly at Ben who was sitting beside a wooden table in the centre of the room.

She'd been unable to focus all day, her stomach knotted into a ball, as she nervously waited for news from the battlefield. It was only two years ago that Lonnie had come to the realisation that she'd fallen in love with Ben. How could she not? He'd befriended her almost immediately, a few days after her arrival at the castle. The day she'd met him, almost nine years, was forever etched in her mind, as if it was just yesterday.

She'd been walking along one of the castle's long corridors making her way towards the kitchen while trying to balance a large, heavy tray filled to the brim with cups and plates made of the finest materials she'd ever seen. But she'd tripped and fell to her knees, making all the expensive items fall to the ground and shatter around her. The loud noise had alerted the kitchen staff who'd rushed to the scene. The head cook had emerged from the kitchen, angrily shouting at her and was about to grab her by the arm when a voice rang out telling him to stop. Lonnie had turned around and watched as a well-dressed boy about her age walked up to them and addressed the cook, taking the blame for the incident. He insisted that he'd involuntarily startled her, making her drop the tray, and that she shouldn't be punished for it. The head cook had straightened himself and nodded rigidly at the boy. He'd given him a bow, addressing him as his highness. He'd then turned to Lonnie ordering her to clean up the mess, before walking away. Lonnie had stood there frozen as Ben shot her a bright little smile before crouching down to the ground to help her clean up. Lonnie smiled inwardly at the memory. To this day, the head cook still didn't like her and glared at her whenever they crossed paths.

But Ben had done so much more than save her job that day. He'd stirred something deep within her. She'd never told him this but that day was the first time in her life that someone outside her family had genuinely cared for her, enough to help her out. She hadn't been able to speak to him for a few days, but eventually managed to work up the courage to thank him and the two quickly became close friends. And Ben was still just as noble as ever, helping anyone who needed his support.

Lonnie couldn't describe with words the joy she felt as soon as she saw him return safely from the battle. She'd hugged him tightly as soon as he'd entered her modest home. But something in the hollow expression in his eyes as he greeted her, immediately alerted her that something had happened during the battle. He'd listlessly taken a seat at her table and hadn't uttered a single word while she prepared dinner. She bit her lip before slowly walking towards him.

"Ben, what's wrong?" she questioned.

Silence fell between them. "Today, I fought a very strong and skilled knight!" Ben finally muttered, a few moments later, in a low and hushed tone. His shoulders were still drooped as he gazed at his clasped hands. He looked up at Lonnie when she placed the bowl in front of him.

"And did you kill him?" Lonnie asked.

"No." Ben replied. He paused. "He disarmed me and forced me to the ground."

She poured him a drink before returning to his side. "And then what happened?" she murmured.

Ben's eyes clouded over, and he returned to gaze at his hands. "He could've killed me but instead told me I was defending my father's killer." He blurted out. A tremor ran down his arms as he spoke and he closed his eyes, willing the world to stop spinning around him.

Lonnie's eyes widened in surprise. But she came back to her senses quickly and shook her head vehemently. "Don't tell you actually believe something like that?" she shouted. "It's madness!"

Ben stood up from his chair and began pacing around the room. He stopped, turning back to face her, his eyes bright with unshed tears. He blinked trying to force them back down. "Don't you think I know that?" He snapped back. "But then why did he spare my life? I'd prefer he killed me rather than find out something like this!"

Lonnie stared at him, trying to understand what was going on in Ben's head. He was in pain. His tormented expression gave away that much. Her eyes softened. She approached him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Ben." She spoke softly, "We've known each other since we were little kids, since the day I came to work in Auradon's castle. I've always served Gaston and Claudette and I've seen with my own eyes the strong bond you share." She let out a deep pained sigh. "You're so lucky to have found a family who've loved you after your father's death!"

Everything around Ben was a blurry haze, a smudged world. He just wanted everything to return back to how it was, just before he left to fight that morning. "Lonnie you know I'd do anything to protect my family. I love them too!" Ben retorted. "But…" He paused, pressing his lips together and looking away. It was true that the knight was his enemy and that he shouldn't trust a word he said. All the West ever wanted was to conquer them and this could all be a ploy to turn him against his father. But something in the knight's surprised expression as he realised who he was, appeared genuine. The doubt was eating away at his soul. It was a pain, like a hand pressing hard onto his heart and violently shaking him from within. All Ben wanted was for it to stop and there was only one way he could do it. "I've got to find that knight." He stated walking to the door, reaching out for his cape. "I need to know the truth!"

"Ben, wait!" Lonnie tried to reason with him.

But Ben was no longer listening to her. His mind couldn't stop thinking about that knight and how he'd find him. His pulse fastened as he remembered about the archer they had caught that afternoon. He then turned around and locked eyes with Lonnie. "Lonnie, promise me you won't tell a soul about this, especially not my father."

She nodded against her better judgement. "Ben, you know I'd do anything for you."

"Thank you." He held her gaze for a moment before breaking the eye contact.

"Don't let anyone ruin your family!" Lonnie called out one last time but it was too late. Ben had already put on his cape and walked out of the door without looking back at her.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

"WHAT?!" Doug exclaimed as he dropped his hands from the horse he was brushing and turned around. "Are you kidding, Ben? Do you realise what you're asking me to do?"

"I know, Doug." Ben paused, his lips forming a grim line. "But you're my best friend and I need your help. You're the only one I can trust."

Doug shook his head and looked away. "I can't Ben. I'm sorry."

"Doug!" A gruff, angry voice suddenly rang out. Doug let out a heavy sigh as he hunched his shoulders. Both boys turned around to face Dopey, who had just entered the stables.

"Yes father," Doug greeted.

"I want you here at day-dawn tomorrow so we can go practice!" Dopey thundered, "I watched you fight during today's battle and I'm disappointed with the way you're gripping and handling your sword. That's not how I taught you!"

Doug lowered his chin to his chest, unable to look at his father in the eyes. "I'll do my best to improve, father."

"And you will!" he exclaimed. Dopey threw a subtle side glance in Ben's direction before storming off.

Ben watched with sad eyes as Doug returned to brush his horse. He slowly approached his long-time friend and lifted up a hand to his shoulder. Ben knew that his father's approval meant everything to Doug but, unlike him and Gaston, Dopey used every possible occasion to remind him that he wasn't good enough. No words were spoken between them, but after a moment Doug looked up and flashed him a little smile.

The moment was broken as the stern and serious gaze returned to Ben's face, pacing from his eyes to his lips. He tightened his grip on Doug's shoulder. "I need to do it, Doug. Help me, please!"

Doug ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "Can't you just ask Gaston for an explanation instead?"

Ben dropped his gaze and spoke softly, "You know I can't. Imagine if this all turns out to be a lie. Gaston would be devastated if he knew I've ever doubted him."

He'd never admitted it openly to Ben but growing up, Doug had been jealous on more than one occasion, of the close relationship Ben had with both Adam and Gaston. Doug had been young when Adam was killed but he still remembered clearly the loving way the late king would look at Ben whenever he entered a room. And not a day went by that Gaston didn't clap Ben proudly on the back complimenting him on his improvements. All he'd ever wanted was for his father to act towards him or look at him the same way, at least once. Pushing those thoughts aside, Doug turned his attention back to the present and to his best friend's request.

They'd been inseparable ever since they were little kids creating mischief and running around the castle. Ben always treated him like a brother despite the fact that he was the crown prince of Auradon. And they became even closer when Adam had been murdered as Ben turned to him for comfort. Ben had been inconsolable and eventually only Gaston's and Claudette's love truly helped him recover from such a tragic loss. Doug could understand his friend's need to discover the truth behind that knight's dramatic revelations. And he owed it to Ben for all the times he supported and helped him throughout their youth. So, with a heavy sigh, he took his decision and nodded. "Okay, I'll help you. Give me an hour."

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben and Doug slowly made their way across the narrow passageway leading to the small and cramped cells. The torches flickering in the iron sconces provided the only source of light within the castle's dungeon. They walked silently, checking each cell, careful not to make sudden loud noises that could alert the guards to their presence. Dampness coming from the mildew which scabbed the stone walls seeped through their bones as they walked. Ben stopped in front one of the cells and grabbed Doug's arm.

Ben looked through the iron bars and recognised the familiar archer as he lay asleep on the dirty straw scattered across the cell's floor. "It's him." He stated.

Doug nodded and opened the cell door using the keys he'd stolen from his father. The key clicked in the lock, before the door squeaked open and they quickly entered the cell.

The noises alerted Mal to their presence, waking her up from her restless sleep. She immediately scrambled to a half-sitting position and backed away from them in fear. "Who are you?" she started to scream, "Help! What do y-Mmmm!" Her cries were muffled as Doug got hold of her from behind covering her mouth. Mal's eyes widened in panic as she tried struggling against Doug's tight grip. "Quiet!" he ordered. She stopped when Ben crouched down in front of her and they locked eyes.

"Listen to me." Ben spoke softly. "No one wants to hurt you. I just need to ask you a few questions. My friend here will release you, if you promise me you won't cry out for help."

Mal felt her heartbeat race in fear as beads of sweat started forming on her forehead. She froze. Once again she saw something in his eyes, something in the way he looked at her. She couldn't explain it but for just a moment she believed she could trust him. So she slowly calmed down as she tried to regulate her breathing. She slowly nodded. Doug released the hand still covering her mouth and gently let go of her.

Ben reached out and griped her softly by the arms. "During today's fight, one of your knights spared my life. He was wearing an elaborate helmet and a light blue cape. Did you see him? Do you know who he is?" he asked.

Mal nodded. "His name is Sir Galahad." She whispered.

"Sir Galahad!" Ben exclaimed, breaking eye contact with her and lowering his gaze to the ground. They stood silent for a few moments until Ben abruptly rose to his feet, pulling Mal up with him. He kept his grip on her arms. "I need to find him. I'll even set you free if you take me to him. I promise!" Ben explained.

"Why should I believe you?" Mal challenged, getting back a hold of herself.

Ben's eyes hardened. "Because things don't usually end well for the prisoners of war. I'm giving you a way out."

"You're a bunch of blood thirsty criminals!" she accused.

"So what have you decided?" he asked, ignoring her outburst. "Will you help me?"

Mal gazed at him intensely, trying to scrutinise his eyes for any sign of deceit. She wondered whether she could really believe that he would keep his part of the deal. Till now he hadn't given her any reason to doubt him, even though he was her enemy. And this was her only real chance to escape from this dungeon. She'd be a fool not to take it. She just would've to tag along until she could find a way of escaping. She squared her shoulders, her mind made up. "I'll take you to his castle and then you'll let me go!" she replied.

"Smart choice." Ben smiled with a slight smirk. "Now let's go!" he ordered, gripping her right arm tightly and pushing her towards the cell door. "You know what to do!" he told Doug as he exited pulling Mal along with him.

Doug crouched down and started pulling the door sharply from its hinges.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

The ringing of bells resonated across the entire castle as the soldiers ran frantically across the bailey. Gaston's voice thundered across the open courtyard. "No one and I mean no one escapes from Auradon's dungeons! I want everyone ready in ten minutes!" he ordered facing his generals. "Search every square of this castle!"

"The door seems to have been broken from the inside, Sir!" One of the soldiers stated breathlessly as he reached Gaston. A loud growl escaped his throat.

He anxiously looked around, suddenly realising that Ben was nowhere in sight. "Where's my son? Find that maid he's always with. I want to know where my boy is?" he shouted.

"Sir!" Doug stated, running up to him. "Ben followed the escaped prisoner. He was wearing one of our uniforms, but Ben managed to recognise him anyway. He disappeared into the forest. Ben decided to chase him, and he asked me to return to the castle to ask for backup."

Gaston's eyes hardened turning to face his generals. "Form small groups of soldiers. Search every inch of the forest and the nearby valleys and don't return until you've found him!" He bellowed, storming off.

Dopey grabbed his son tightly by the arm as Gaston walked away. "YOU should've followed the prisoner, not Ben!" he growled before hurrying away.

_**A/N: So what did you think? Was the initial fight sequence intense enough? I'd love to hear your feedback. **_

_**Ben and Mal have met and all I can say is hold on to your seats, the adventure is about to being. It will be a bumpy ride. Tune in next weekend to find out what happens next.**_

_**Who has watched D3? I loved it from beginning to end. The dance numbers, the songs, the acting. I can't believe that it is the end of the franchise. These last 5 years have been so amazing and the characters will forever remain in my heart.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Surprise! Thought I'd post an extra mid week chapter to celebrate D3 release. Enjoy! **_

_**Once again thank you to everyone who has read, faved, followed or reviewed my story.**_

**Chapter 4**

An owl hooted as it landed on a low branch of a tree, just outside the abandoned forest cabin Ben and Mal had found to rest in for the night. The moon peeked briefly through the rumbling clouds. Ben tried not to give too much attention to the sound of the wind whistling through the cracks in the wall as he concentrated on vigorously rubbing two sticks together over the pile of dry leaves he had placed inside the stone hearth. A smile worked its way across his face as the leaves easily caught fire. Wasting no time, he added small fragments of wood which began to catch fire and burn. Carefully, he continued to nurture the small fire by gently blowing into the flame until the heat from the fire slowly began to warm up the room.

Mal kept a safe distance between them, trying not to shiver from the cold. The dampness of the room had seeped into her bones and she felt frozen despite the fire in front of her.

No one spoke and an uncomfortable silence fell between the pair as they both gazed intensely at the small crackling fire.

Ben lowered his shoulders, a slight heaviness settling into his heart. "My father taught me how to light a fire," He murmured after a while with a little smile. "It was actually one of the last things we did together before he died," he confessed softly, his gaze taking on a far-off look.

Mal glanced in Ben's direction and subconsciously leaned towards him, torn between curiosity and her better judgement. She involuntarily closed her eyes as she thought about her own father and wondered if he'd ever built a fire for her mother and herself to sit around during the cold moor winters. She shifted her weight back and forth as she considered what to do or say. "So, Gaston isn't your real father?" she blurted out, curiosity winning over.

Ben shook his head, taking a deep breath as he continued to stare at flames. "My father, King Adam, was murdered by the Black Arrow when I was ten." He revealed softly, his eyes growing a little dull as they took on a far-away look once again. "Gaston then became ruler of Auradon and took me in, making me his heir."

Mal stiffened at his confession and immediately dropped her head, returning to look back at the fire. Why was her throat so dry all of a sudden? She then shot Ben another subtle side glance, carefully avoiding his eyes this time. What had come over her? She had to be careful around him. It was true that he'd promised to release her as soon as she took him to Sir Galahad, but he still couldn't be trusted. He was her enemy and she wasn't safe around him - especially if he accidentally found out who she really was. She narrowed her eyes as she examined his forlorn expression. Could it all just be a trick to make her drop her guard around him? She wouldn't fall for it…she wouldn't be fooled by his sad story or his apparent gentle and kind disposition.

"That makes sense. I really didn't expect the great Lord Gaston to waste his time lighting a fire using two sticks when he has an army of servants who could do it for him!" Mal replied sarcastically.

Ben's head snapped up at Mal's statement and he stared at her, momentarily speechless. Her words slowly sank in and his face started to go red. Both of his hands curled into tight fists. How dare he? He didn't know anything about either Gaston or him! Ben opened his mouth to retort but stopped, noticing the boy had started to visibly tremble from the cold despite the ongoing fire. He blinked. "You're shivering!" he exclaimed with raised eyebrows.

"It's okay." Mal snapped back. "I'm fine!" She turned to face away from him, hands curling in indignation even as they took on an icy touch.

Ben looked around the cabin and stood up to pick up a cloak hanging beside the door. It was one of the only things in the cabin besides a length of rope, an old pair of hiking boots, and a pickaxe. "Here, take this." He offered, tossing it in her direction.

"I don't need it!" Mal retorted, poking at the cloak with her toes disdainfully.

"Of course, you do." Ben paused, giving her a hard look. "I need you alive."

"I'm tougher than I look!" she quipped back confidently. Nonetheless she put the cloak around her shoulders.

Ben gave a snort of laughter. "Sure you are." He shook his head, a bemused smile on his face. This archer was very different from anyone he'd ever met before. He certainly wasn't scared to voice his thoughts and for some unknown reason, Ben found this to be surprisingly refreshing. It had sparked his curiosity to get to know him. And besides they were going to be stuck together for the next couple of days anyways so Ben figured they could at least get to know each other and maybe avoid an entire trip spent in silence. "So, how old are you?" he asked.

Mal shifted position and lifted her head to focus on the opposite wall across from the fire. Why did he want to know? "Twenty. I'm twenty years old!" she replied, trying to hide the tension in her voice.

Ben took a step closer to glance at Mal's features. His eyes flickered up and down her frame, examining her with a sceptical brow. "You seem younger." Ben commented. Definitely younger than twenty, and very small too. He seemed much too young to be fighting in a war, meaning he was either in for sheer skill alone or the son of someone important. Ben examined the purple locks and furrowed his brow.

Mal felt his eyes upon her and a sudden redness coloured her cheeks, the air around her becoming too hard to breathe. She needed to get away from him. "And what does it matter to you how old I am anyways?" Mal retorted, jerking away from him. She pulled the cloak off her shoulders and tossed it a few inches away, landing at Ben's feet. "And take this thing back. I told you I don't need it." She snapped.

Ben frowned. He stood, picked up the cloak from the floor, and placed it back near the door. "Are you always so nice to people who want to help you?" He paused, his frown deepening. "What's your name?"

"John." Mal replied, not looking at him.

"John?" Ben asked, "And?"

"Just John." Mal responded, biting her cheek.

"Okay, Just-John." Ben exclaimed in a hard tone. "You know, you're getting out of the dungeons for basically nothing after being there for only hours. I think you could be a little more grateful."

"Grateful?" Mal exclaimed. "You're the one who captured me in the first place!"

"You let your guard down," Ben shrugged. "Maybe next time you'll keep a better eye out. And besides, your folks are the ones who are attacking us."

"That's just not-" Mal huffed and turned away from him pointedly. Gosh, he made her so angry she couldn't speak and now her tongue was all twisted and… ah! "Any other meaningless questions you have?" She demanded.

"Yeah, actually," Ben's expression took on a mystified tone as he knelt on the floor beside her and pointed to her head. "Your hair, is it natural?" He picked at a strand carefully, and Mal smacked his hand away with her cheeks burning.

"Yes, it is," She replied carefully, narrowing her eyes at the young prince.

"Do lots of people have colourful hair in the West?" Ben asked.

Mal swallowed and shook her head. "No, I'm an… interesting breed, I guess." She pulled at her hair a little and caught her breath as Ben's eyes traced her face and features. For several seconds, no one said anything.

Finally, he picked up a piece of rope and knelt back down beside her. "We need to get ready for the night. And this time, I won't give you any chances to escape." Mal bit her lower lip as Ben roughly pulled her arms behind her. He tied her hands together before securing the other end of the rope to a wooden column. He then stood up and made his way across the room, not uttering another word.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Claudette took a seat beside her vanity and turned to stare at the last rays of the fading sun from her bedroom window, lost in thought. With the setting sun came a sky of fire as the blue gave way to deeper pinks and orange. The sun's hue dimmed from a bright yellow to a deeper gold as it sank below the surrounding hills. She reached out for the brush she'd previously discarded and returned to combing her hair, a vacant look in her eyes. The sound of the creaking door alerted her to Gaston's arrival. She turned her head towards him, her gaze never leaving him as he slowly approached her. He stopped right next to her and rested his hands on the wooden surface, letting out a sigh.

"The patrols have just returned. No news of Ben." Gaston stated.

Claudette lowered her head and ran a jerky hand through her hair. "What happened, Gaston? Why did he leave?" she asked in a pained voice.

"Claudette, look at me." He paused, waiting for her to lift her gaze towards him. "He didn't leave," he continued.

"But something isn't right." She stood and rested a hand on his arm. "Yesterday, he promised to come and see me as soon as he'd returned from the battle, but he didn't. He wouldn't have forgotten if something wasn't wrong," she replied, her voice wavering slightly.

Gaston shook his head. "The only thing that's wrong is that a stupid prisoner has managed to escape from our dungeons. That's what happened." He smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before turning and walking over to the window, stopping to gaze outside.

Claudette felt a tightness in her chest. "Gaston," she whispered. "Promise me that you really believe it. That it's simply about an escaped prisoner."

Gaston turned and locked eyes with her. "Of course, it is. You'll see." He replied firmly with a little smile. "Ben will be back here tomorrow morning. I promise."

Claudette wrapped her arms around herself and walked closer to her husband. "I'm scared," she confessed.

Gaston immediately stood and went closer to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You don't need to be. I'm right here by your side." Claudette leaned over and buried her head into his chest as she began to shake. Gaston reached out and wrapped his broad arms tightly around her.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

When Mal opened her eyes, Ben was still lying across from her, asleep, resting on the sacks they'd used as cushions. Her eyelashes faintly batted against her brow line as she blinked. Turning to her side, she noticed the early morning sun pouring through the wall cracks. She shifted her position to get more comfortable and twisted her bound hands behind her. A smug, amused smirk lit her up face, feeling the loosened bindings around her wrists. Ben's father might have taught him how to light a fire, but certainly not how to tie a proper knot. She twisted her fingertips to pull the bindings apart and then dropped the rope to the floor with a soft thud.

Mal gingerly stood once she was free and silently made her way towards the door, her eyes trained on Ben for any sign of movement. He stirred in his sleep. She stopped, her hand on the door's handle, and let out a little sigh of relief when he didn't move. "Damn!" she muttered as the door made a little squeak when she opened it. There was no way she could open it without alerting Ben to the lack of her presence. Without looking back, she pushed through the door, heading for the forest, hoping the trees would give her enough cover to escape. The door slammed against the frame behind her.

Ben jerked, startled, and looked around the cabin, disoriented at the sudden noise. "No!" he shouted, fully awake instantly when the door banged against its frame. He caught the glimpse of Mal's shadow just as she made it to the outside. He jumped to his feet and rushed out after her, cursing under his breath.

Mal rapidly snaked her way downhill through the trees. She breathed heavily as she ran, feeling an overwhelming sense of adrenaline flow through her veins. The surge of energy pushed her to her limits, the sound of her feet thumping on the ground echoing in her head. The twigs snapped and the leaves crushed loudly under her feet.

"Stop!" Ben yelled.

His voice sounded awfully close. Mal looked back and spotted him just a few feet behind her. Her heart started pounding, threatening to explode in her chest, but she pushed forward. She had to get away from him at all costs. But her efforts proved futile and she'd barely ran a few more metres when Ben tackled her from behind, both of them falling to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her with the force of the impact. "Argh!" she groaned.

Ben rolled her over and grabbed both of her wrists tightly. Not sparing a second, Mal began to thrash against him trying to get away. "Let me go!" she yelled but Ben kept a firm grip on her.

"Don't you dare try anything like that ever again!" he shouted. "I need you to take me to Sir Galahad!"

Mal stiffened at his angry tone, looking up to take in his curled lips and cold, hardened eyes. She swallowed. She didn't have much time to think. Meeting Sir Galahad appeared to be really important to Ben and trying to escape again would now only end badly for her. She'd have to play along.

"Now get up!" he ordered, pulling her up. He straightened himself and gripped her tightly by the shoulders. Before he could continue to yell at her, the sound of horses, followed by at least 2 human voices, came from the road above them. They both turned to look upwards. "Quick, let's hide!" Ben whispered in an urgent tone, pulling her along.

They climbed up until they reached a group of large boulders and hid behind them, carefully lifting their heads to watch the passers-by without being caught. Mal raised her eyebrows. A group of Auradonian soldiers on horseback were dragging along what appeared to be three prisoners. They stumbled, nearly falling to the ground as they tried keeping up with the trotting horses. They look severely malnourished, but the worst thing was that one of them was a child, not more than 10 years old from the looks of it. She heard Ben take a sharp intake of breath and turned to look at him.

He'd flinched backwards and his face turned a little white before he blinked. His incredulous wide-eyed stare slowly narrowed as the soldiers disappeared from view. "Come on," Ben instructed. "Let's follow them. I want to find out what's happening." Mal didn't move and it dawned on him that the archer thought he was going to take him back to the dungeon. "Don't worry…its safe. They're not heading to the castle. It's on the opposite side of the forest." He paused. "There's a village close by. That's where they must be going. Now let's move!" he repeated.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Arthur's eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at the busy castle outdoor courtyard. He turned away from his office window and began pacing the room. He was silent for a few moments until he stopped and faced his guest. "It's a good thing you've come to give me an update from the battlefield, Duchess. The information you have given me might be fundamental for the outcome of the war. More than you know." He explained.

Once Arthur was facing her, Uma's sharp gaze immediately noticed his drawn eyebrows and stooped posture. She tilted her head to the side in mild curiosity. Something was definitely worrying him. "What do you mean, Sire?" she asked.

"Duchess, the young purple-haired archer you met at Sir Galahad's camp was Princess Mal." He revealed.

"Princess Mal?" Uma sputtered, her jaw dropping. "The heir to the moorlands? That's impossible. Isn't she dead?" She paused. "And what was she doing on a battlefield?"

"In order to protect her, I've let everyone believe that she'd disappeared with her parents all those years ago." he explained. "She was safely hidden in the Notre-Dame convent all these years but she ran away when she found out that Lord Gaston had discovered her existence." Arthur sighed.

Uma hummed as she silently processed what the king had just revealed to her. Arthur was right. This could really change the outcome of the war, especially if the East were to capture the princess. She smiled inwardly. If she played her cards well enough, she could turn the whole situation to her advantage. "Has anyone ever discovered what happened to her parents?" she asked.

Arthur exhaled and closed his eyes. "No. They were probably killed. But where? And by whom?" He shook his head and sighed. "If only I had one single lead on what happened to them that day. I would've never stopped searching for the truth." He paused, locking eyes with the Duchess. "I love that girl as if she were my own daughter. She's somehow filled the gaping hole left by my Guinevere when she passed away."

"Arthur," Uma stated. "Let me go to Auradon and try to negotiate her release. We must do all we can to save her and protect the secret of the moorlands."

A long pause followed as Arthur silently pondered Uma's suggestion. "Do you really think Gaston will release her, just like that?"

"If we're lucky enough, he might not have discovered her true identity yet." She assured him. "Leave it to me. Have I ever disappointed you Sire?"

"Okay, you have my blessing." Arthur replied.

"I'll set off straightaway." Uma stated before giving Arthur a little curtsy. She straightened herself and turned away from the king. A smirk split her face as she made her way towards the door. This was it. This was the chance she was looking for.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben and Mal hurried up the dirty road leading to the main village square where a large crowd of people had assembled. The usually busy marketplace had been emptied of its stalls and a simple gallows structure had been set up instead. Three rope nooses hung ominously from the top wooden beam. Ben stopped at the edge of the crowd and pulled Mal beside him. They watched from a distance as the three bound prisoners were led up the brief flight of stairs and then forced to stand on stools.

Silence fell upon the village as an Auradonian officer began to speak while another pulled the ropes and tied the nooses tightly around their necks. "Citizens of Auradon, these three prisoners have been caught and found guilty of the crime of smuggling. They've hereby been sentenced to be hanged as punishment for their crimes."

All heads turned to the side as a woman fought her way through the crowd, her loud, wailing voice echoing throughout the square. "No! Please! I beg you! Release my son!" she screamed. "He's just a boy! He was only hungry!" She was held back by the soldiers and loud murmurs erupted all around Ben and Mal. The commanding officer ordered a roll of drums.

Mal stared at the scene in front of her, horrified at the idea that someone could kill such a young boy. She had to stop it somehow. But how? Could Ben do something? Was the apparent gentle nature which he displayed last night by the fire simply just a facade? Or did he really possess the goodness and integrity to stop the execution? She had to try. She swallowed and gripped his arm. "Ben, stop them!" she exclaimed.

Ben stood completely still, his gaze moving across the three prisoners. His face visibly paled and his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand what was happening. This wasn't what Gaston had taught him. Auradon was a just and fair kingdom where criminals were imprisoned for their offences, but rarely executed, unless on grave murder charges. And especially not children. All sounds became muffled around him as he was engulfed by a feeling of paralysis. He blinked only when he felt a firm hand on his arm. A voice broke out through his fogged mind and he turned to his side to look at Mal. "Why is this happening? It can't be!" he mumbled.

"These are your laws, Ben!" Mal countered.

Ben closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, these aren't our laws. It's impossible. These can't be our laws!" he stuttered.

"Stop them then!" she exclaimed. Ben shifted his gaze sharply towards her and their eyes locked. He blinked and took a small step back. "Then stop them, Benjamin of Auradon!" she repeated. "Show everyone you'll be a good and fair ruler one day!"

Ben merely stared at her, his expression unreadable as he absorbed her words. "Okay. I'll do it!" Ben stated, squaring his shoulders. He started to push the people in front of him. Mal smiled.

Seemingly coming out of nowhere, an arrow flew across the air and hit the commanding officer in the chest just as he gave the execution order. The officer fell to the ground, instantly dead and more arrows flew around, this time coming from every direction. One of the soldiers managed to ram his foot into one of the stools which wobbled dangerously before tilting sideways. The prisoner's face quickly started turning a dark shade of red as he tried desperately to breathe while struggling to balance himself on the stool using his toes. Time seemed to slow down to a trickle and people around Ben moved in slow motion as the crowd dispersed in panic. "The Black Arrow!" one of the villagers screamed.

Ben's knees weakened and a mixture of surprise, fear and anger clutched at his heart like a vice. He involuntary took a step back as his wide eyes took in the scene in before him. The Black Arrow was here, the group of outlaws that had killed his father. He froze, unable to move his limbs as if an invisible force kept him routed to the ground beneath him.

Seeing his transfixed stance, as if he'd just seen a ghost, Mal gripped him tightly by the arm and jerked him away. "Move! Do you want to get yourself killed?!" she exclaimed.

Ben blinked, allowing Mal to pull him towards the safety of the houses as all hell broke loose around them. He turned his head as he was dragged away, watching as the Black Arrow attacked the soldiers and freed the prisoners from the gallows.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

"I don't know who you are, but I don't want any trouble!" A peasant stated, eying Ben's fine clothing warily as he gave him and Mal a piece of bread. Ben and Mal had ran through the dirty streets of the village during the commotion and the villager had been kind enough to offer them a temporary shelter. "We'll have enough trouble as it is with the Black Arrow's attack." He continued.

"Why? They've freed the prisoners?" Mal asked, slightly raising her voice.

"Lord Gaston will revenge himself on us." He replied.

Ben swallowed shaking slightly his head. He jerked backwards as Mal shot him a side-glance. This can't be. This peasant must be mistaken. Gaston would never hurt innocent people without any reason.

Loud screams sounded from the outside and the peasant hurried to look out from his window. "Auradon's soldiers are here!" he stated.

Ben's head shot up recognising the familiar voices. "Those are Dopey and Hook!" he exclaimed. He quickly reached out for his belt and brought out a few coins giving them to the peasant. "We need to hide. Here take these!"

The peasant pushed them towards a ladder in the corner of the room. "Hurry! Climb up!" he instructed. Ben and Mal wasted no time and climbed up to the attic and pulled up the ladder once these were safely hidden. They huddled in a corner as loud crashing noises sounded below them, the soldiers trashing the villager's home.

Mal stood up, left Ben's side and hid in the opposite corner from him. "Is that why you want to conquer the West? So that you can impose your laws on to us?" she exclaimed, her voice raising slightly in tone once the soldiers left the peasant's dwelling.

Ben remained silent, just staring at her. "Are you even listening to me?" Mal continued. "How can you not feel responsible for all of this? These are going to be your lands, your people one day!"

Ben stood, walking across the attic and crouched beside her. "And what do you propose instead?" he challenged. "The justice of the Black Arrow?"

"I've been raised to believe in a world where no one is hanged for a crime and farmers and their children don't die of hunger!" she replied.

Before Ben could utter his response, the hatch of the attic opened, and the peasant reappeared. "It's safe. The soldiers are gone!" he stated. "Now come." Ben and Mal climbed back down the ladder and joined the peasant's family. "Here, take these." The peasant said, giving Ben a worn-looking brown woollen tunic and a hose made from what appeared to be homespun cloth. "These belonged to my son. Dressed like this no one will imagine you're of noble blood. You'll be able to blend in easier with the common folk."

"Thank you." Ben replied, moving close to the window. Mal took a seat a few metres away while the peasant left the room.

Ben took off his doublet and undershirt and turned to pick up the peasant's clothes beside him, but stopped as he noticed Mal staring at him with a strange expression. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Startled, Mal instantly turned her head to the side. She had felt a shiver run all along her spine as she'd caught a glimpse of Ben's smooth bare chest. What was happening to her? She didn't understand why her pulse had suddenly started racing or why she felt her cheeks starting to redden. He was her enemy. The adopted son of the man who wanted to capture her and hurt the people she cared about. She swallowed, taking a shaky breath and turned back to him, trying to keep a neutral expression. "What?" she whispered.

"Noises." He replied.

She lowered her eyes, avoiding his gaze and trying not to stare at him again. "I'll go check!" she whispered even though she hadn't heard anything. But she instantly exited the room, glad for the excuse to leave.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Claudette gazed, mesmerised, at the cracking flames in the fireplace's hearth. A knock sounded on the open door behind her and she turned to greet Lonnie.

"You've asked to see me, your majesty?" Lonnie whispered, biting the side of her cheek nervously.

"Come in, dear." Claudette greeted with a smile.

Lonnie looked down as she entered, stopping a few meters away from her.

"You care for my son deeply, don't you?" Claudette asked after a few moments of silence.

Lonnie shuffled back a step, startled at the question, and her head shot up.

Claudette smiled. "Don't worry. No one will know. A mother can just feel these things." She walked up to her and the two women locked eyes. "I beg you, help me understand. Maybe he's confided something to you." Noticing Lonnie's fearful expression Claudette gently rested her hand on her shoulder. "I won't tell a soul, I promise. You have nothing to be afraid of." She reassured her.

Lonnie stared down at her feet as her stomach painfully knotted. What should she do? Should she betray Ben's trust and tell Claudette the truth? Lonnie had watched Claudette all these years and it was clear that she loved Ben with all her heart even though he wasn't her flesh and blood. And she could see the sincere worry in her eyes as she just pleaded with her. It was impossible that she would've lied to Ben about something as important as the truth about who had killed his father. Just impossible. 'Ben please forgive me,' she thought to herself. "He was worried about the truth." Lonnie muttered, raising her gaze back up.

"Which truth?" Claudette breathed.

"The truth about his father's killer." Lonnie replied.

Claudette felt a sudden feeling of coldness expand from her stomach and take over her entire body. She swallowed, her knees starting to shake and took a seat on the chair of her vanity turning to stare hollowly at her mirror.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben and Mal made their way through a cornfield. They'd resumed their trek to Sir Galahad's Castle and had even received a ride from a passing farmer before continuing on foot. Luckily for them, his castle was relatively close to the West border. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since leaving the village, still shaken by the recent events. Ben's mind continued to relive the execution scene he'd just witnessed while Mal was still trying to come to terms with the unfamiliar feelings that Ben had stirred within her.

Mal stole Ben a side glance. What was it about him that made her feel so strange? She had to understand. "Why do you want to meet Sir Galahad?" She blurted, out of the blue.

Ben looked down, debating whether or not he should answer the purple-haired archer. There was something in this archer, in the way he thought and spoke that made Ben feel comfortable, despite his sometimes challenging tone towards him. Ben just couldn't explain it…it was as if he'd found a kindred spirit, someone he could trust and reveal all his fear and doubts to. "I need to ask him about my father, King Adam." He paused. "During the battle, Sir Galahad told me that he knows who my father's real killer is. That's why I need to find him. I need to ask him about the truth."

Mal swallowed, taking in his tormented expression as he let his guard down. If there was one thing she could understand, it was the torment and anguish you feel when you know that there's a missing part of your life waiting for you to discover it. She walked closer to him and smiled. "You're closer to the truth than you think! Sir Galahad's castle is just up that hill." She lifted her hand and pointed to the hills just ahead of them.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

The sound of clashing swords vibrated loudly across the great hall as Gaston and Hook trained. They stopped when a servant opened the door announcing a guest. "Duchess Uma of Seaside." Gaston gave his sword to his captain, who nodded following the servant out of the room.

Uma stole a side glance at the retreating men as she entered the hall, her long elaborate blue and green dress swishing around her as she walked in.

"You have asked for a private meeting!" Gaston stated. "Well, here I am. I'm very impatient to find out why."

"Do you want to get rid of me already?" She replied in a low voice, smirking slightly. "Am I really that unpleasant to look at?"

Gaston's eyes narrowed. "Not unpleasant at all." He continued, walking a few metres away from her. "Just dangerous."

"I'll get straight to the point then." She walked up to him and stopped. "King Arthur himself has entrusted me to take care of the negotiations for the release of the war prisoners."

Gaston snorted. "I don't see what advantage I'd have in releasing them."

Uma smirked. "There are other ways of winning wars." She continued in a low voice "Apart from the simple military strategy of course." She walked to his side and leaned her head towards his ear. "I can help you defeat King Arthur and conquer the West Territories." She whispered coyly.

"And why would you do that?" Gaston asked, his lips stretching in a slow smile.

"To gain King Stefan's trust of course." She replied.

Gaston's smile grew bigger and threw her a knowing look. "So that he would give you full control over Camelot once it's ours, I suppose!" he quipped.

Uma lowered her eyes for a moment and then returned to look up at him. "I've seen you fight during the battle at Bald Mountain. I was greatly impressed" she commented walking behind him until she stopped on his other side. "And I thought that one day, together, we could join Auradon and Camelot under one rule." She spoke softly.

"And why should I trust you? What could you give me as a guarantee?" He asked turning to look at her in the eye.

"All of myself" she breathed. Raising her head, she then walked away. "But before that, you need to release that purple haired archer you captured during the battle."

"Why is he so important?" Gaston asked, his curiosity perked up.

Uma smirked. "Because that archer is Princess Mal, heir to the Moorlands."

Gaston swallowed and his expression instantly darkened.

"Arthur cares for her as if she's his own child." Uma explained. "He'll be easier to manipulate if you return her to him."

Gaston shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Gaston replied. "Princess Mal has managed to escape. I believe this throws your plan out of the window?"

Uma sighed loudly. "No, my proposal still stands. Things have just become more complicated." She smiled at him before making her way towards the door. "This will be our last official meeting." She stopped just behind the door. She turned back towards him. "Next time we meet it will be in a more informal and private spot." She knocked on the door and waited for the servant to open it. She gave Gaston one last coy smile before walking away.

_**A/N: That's it. It looks as if Uma is starting to show her true colors. And that is only the beginning. Meanwhile Ben and Mal have arrived at Sir Galahad's castle. Check out the scheduled weekend update to find out what happens next. I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter and the story in general through a review. See ya soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

A pair of knights on horseback, robed in the distinctive golden and red colours of Camelot, made their way across the stone footbridge leading out of Sir Galahad's Castle. Mal, followed by Ben, stopped walking and moved to the side, allowing them passage. Mal stole a side glance at her travel companion as they entered the outer gate, and a small smile worked its way across her face.

"What?" Ben asked, arching his brow.

"Nothing," Mal answered in a soft voice. "I was thinking of how different you are from what I imagined." She stopped and gazed up at him. "I mean, you're my enemy, so I expected the crown prince of Auradon to be an arrogant and spoiled brat, whose only focus is to get more power, ready to do anything to win the Great War." She paused. "I'm happy that I was wrong."

Ben stared at Mal in mute silence, unsure of what to say. The archer's statement made his thoughts wander off to Princess Mal and the promise he'd made to Gaston to marry her. Was it so wrong to marry someone who you've never met before if that would mean ending the war and saving innocent lives? He dropped his chin to his chest and slumped his shoulders, feeling a sudden thickness in his throat. It didn't mean he was power-hungry by accepting this arrangement. He shifted position, feeling the urge to defend himself even though this archer was his captive. "There's something I haven't told you," He muttered.

Mal tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to continue.

"Gaston wants to capture a princess from your lands so that I can marry her. And I accepted," Ben whispered with his gaze still fixed on the ground beneath his feet.

Mal's eyes widened. "Who?" she asked.

"Her name is Mal, and she's the heiress to the magical Moorlands. That's all I know about her," Ben scoffed, looking up at her. "I hope she's nice." He paused. "So, yeah, I guess I am willing to do anything to end the war. I don't want more people to die."

Mal blinked, a knot forming in her stomach. Even though she knew of Gaston's plans, hearing them coming from Ben's mouth made them even more real, and this left her with a sense of vertigo. She shifted her weight, trying to regain her composure. She hummed. "I'm not sure how she'd feel about marrying an heir of the East, though. Shouldn't she get a choice in all this?"

Ben flinched. "Yeah, I know. Of course, she should, but-" He paused. "But this arranged marriage could end the war and save so many innocent lives."

"So, you would force someone to marry you against their will?" Mal challenged.

Ben frowned, crossing his arms, his gaze hardening. A lump had formed in his throat. Where was the sudden guilt about his decision coming from? The safety of his people is more important than the happiness of this princess. And this archer had no right to judge him. They might have spent some time together, but that didn't mean that he knows him at all. "I must protect the people of Auradon. If that means that I've got to marry this princess to do it, I'll not be the one to back down from it," he replied, clenching his teeth. "Besides, I don't need to explain myself to you. Remember that!" He snapped. "Now take me to Sir Galahad as you promised. That's why we're here after all."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Sir Galahad, Sir Galahad, always about Sir Galahad. Do you think I've forgotten? If you could get outside your head for a second and quit making the same demand over and over when I'm already carrying it out, you might be surprised by what you could find. If you had bothered to look outside your own needs, you could have stopped Gaston from executing your precious people."

"I do think about others!" Ben challenged. "I could give you a list of-"

"The same way you've been thinking about this princess you want to kidnap from her homeland, steal virtue from, and desecrate like some sort of valuable possession?" Mal crossed her arms and watched Ben's mouth drop as he fumbled for a response.

"I'm thinking of all the people I could save!" He protested. "I'm thinking of my father!"

"Funny to do something for a man you've run away from, who has been executing people without justification and who may have been lying to you," Mal responded. "I hope he turns out to be as honest and open as you hope he is. Otherwise, you sealed the fate of both kingdoms to death or execution under the bitter laws of tyranny you saw in place." And then, turning away from him, she added: "There're other ways of ending a war anyways."

"Stop talking," Ben hissed, feeling like his head was about to split into two. "I don't need a… peasant telling me what to do!" The moment the words left his mouth, he felt immediate regret. Why had he pulled rank on something so small and meaningless?

Mal's lips flattened to a thin line as her muscles tensed. "As you wish, your majesty!" she scoffed, turning away from him and storming up the rest of the way to the castle's gate. Ben followed her without another word.

"Stop!" A guard shouted, stopping them. "We're under strict orders not to let anyone through."

Mal remained stone-faced. "I've fought beside Sir Galahad during the battle at Bald Mountain. I need to speak to him. It's important!" she insisted, her voice rising a little.

"John! John of Notre-Dame!" a voice rang out, from behind the guard.

Startled, Mal turned to look at her side.

The guard turned to face his captain and bowed to him with respect as he walked up and addressed Mal. "We all thought you'd been captured during the battle."

Ben lifted his eyebrow in surprise at the mention of the familiar place. Wasn't Notre-Dame the site were Arthur kept the moorland's princess hidden? Could it be that the archer knew her somehow? That would explain why he was so defensive of the princess. Could they be close friends or lovers or something?

"I was lucky and managed to find a way to escape," She replied to the captain, not noticing Ben's surprised reaction. "My friend and I here need to talk to Sir Galahad."

The captain cast them a strange, forlorn expression and turned towards the castle's keep. "Follow me," He instructed.

Mal and Ben followed the captain in silence, making their way up to a long flight of steps. They stopped in front of a large wooden door, which the captain opened to let them through. Mal froze with her eyes widening in surprise. Soft candles lit the dim chamber where Sir Galahad, dressed in his armour, was stretched across an elaborate angular stone structure surrounded by many his soldiers. His eyes were closed. "How did this happen?" Mal asked, a tremor in her voice.

"He was injured during the battle," The captain explained. "At first, we all thought it was a simple flesh wound. Sir Galahad kept on fighting and managed to win the battle. He saved a large part of the army and stopped Gaston and Stefan from reaching Camelot. But once he arrived back at the castle, he collapsed. He had lost too much blood, and the wound had gotten infected. There was nothing we could do to save him."

Ben watched Mal's heartbreak. Her arms slackened at her side before she took a few steps forward and hit her knees in front of the fallen knight to pay him her respects. For some unknown reason, his heart tightened in his chest, and he also bowed his head in respect. He straightened himself, feeling so confused. These people were his sworn enemies. So why did he feel sadness for Sir Galahad's death? It didn't make any sense. He should be angry instead of sad; upset that he'd lost his only chance to find out the truth.

̴- ̴- ̴

Ben and Mal made their way down the castle's steps. "I'm sorry that you couldn't ask him," Mal blurted out, examining his hunched shoulders.

Ben lowered his head, brooding. "It's strange. It's as if I don't know who my enemy is anymore," He confessed in a soft tone, looking away.

The silence stretched between them. Mal's stomach fluttered. She opened her mouth to speak but realized she didn't know what she wanted to tell him. A voice inside her was telling her to comfort him, to tell him something, anything, to make him feel better. But then she blinked, remembering herself and the high stakes involved. She had to protect her secret identity from Ben. Her eyes hardened. A chance to leave had presented itself, and she would not waste it. "Let me go, Ben," She requested instead. "I've kept my end of the bargain. You gave me your word."

Ben looked up at her for a few moments. He nodded. "Yes, of course. I always keep my promises."

"Goodbye then," Mal couldn't help herself and locked eyes with him for the last time. She could feel her heart starting to race. What was happening to her? She had to get away from him and fast. "Good luck," She mouthed, turning away and dashing down the stairs. She'd made it a few meters when a steady hand gripped her arm. She turned.

"Wait," Ben exclaimed. His hand started to shake a little on her arm.

"What do you want?" Mal questioned.

"I've changed my mind," Ben stated. "Can you take me to Camelot?"

"No, I can't do that!" Mal snapped, pulling her arm out of his grasp and walking away.

Ben hurried behind her. "I want to speak with King Arthur himself."

Mal stopped and turned. "Why do you want to talk to him?" she asked.

Ben reached out and gripped her arm again. "Sir Galahad was one of Arthur's most trusted knights. The King might also know the truth behind my father's death. On the night he died, my father had told me he was going to an important meeting that could have ended the war. Arthur must know something about it."

"Very tight security surrounds the king. You won't manage to get close to him, even if I were to take you to Camelot," Mal replied.

"I'll think of something when I get there," Ben retorted.

Mal shook her head. "I can't. I'm not going to Camelot," she explained.

Ben tightened his hold on her arm. Mal looked down at his hand before lifting her gaze towards him. She froze upon noticing his eyes, unshed tears brightening them. "During the battle, Sir Galahad told me that my father's killer is Gaston," Ben revealed in a hushed tone. "That's why I need to know the truth. I can't live with this doubt. Help me, John, I beg you."

Mal looked down, unable to stare at him any longer. She was at a loss. The rational part of her mind was telling her that she didn't owe him anything. She'd only put Arthur at risk if she took Ben to Camelot. But another part of her thought about how she'd felt all these years growing up, not remembering her past. And even though she'd never admitted it to him, the prince had stirred something deep within her during the short time they'd spend together. She couldn't explain it. Something inside her was telling her to help him. She sighed. "Okay. I'll help you. But it's the last thing I'm going to do for you." She swallowed and turned her eyes back up to him.

"Thank you," He replied with a little grateful smile.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Ben asked with an impatient snort. They'd been walking through forests and farmlands for hours but still no sign of Camelot or any village for that matter. Ben looked up at the sky. The sun would set in about an hour, and they had to find shelter for the night soon.

"We would go a lot faster if you'd stop complaining every five minutes," Mal quipped, stopping to get her bearings. She'd only traveled to Camelot with Merlin from the convent. But she was confident that they'd gone north-west on horseback for quite a few hours before reaching their destination. So, she'd used the direction of the sun in the afternoon sky to help her find her way. "Camelot is far away, and we don't even have horses. We need at least another day of traveling to get there."

"Then we need to find a safe, sheltered place to rest for the night. Nightfall will be upon us soon." Ben commented, taking in his surroundings. "Up there!" he suggested. "Look at that hill. I see some old stone buildings." Mal nodded.

Ben walked up to the hill, slowing down his pace, noticing the sudden change of environment as they reached its top. The deep green forests had long given way to low grown vegetation and weather-worn stone pillars surrounded by dead clumps of grass. Mildew stained a sculpted archway while ash scarred the stone of the half-crumbled structures around them. If Ben were to give a wild guess, he'd say they had ended up inside the ruins of an old castle.

Mal's breathing quickened as she looked around her, not noticing that she'd started walking closer to Ben as they made their way through the abandoned remains. There was something about this place that made her stomach knot. It was as if she'd been here already. She stopped with her head starting to spin.

"John, why did you stop?" Ben asked. "We need to find shelter for the night. Come on."

"I can't," Mal replied, stopping to stare at the faceless statue at her side. "I've been here before."

"What do you me-? Ben began.

Out of nowhere, there was the sound of someone crunching through dead leaves to their side. Before they could even blink, they found themselves surrounded by a group of people. Their clothes were old and torn in various places. By the looks of it, they seemed to be peasants, but every one of them held a pick-axe or a thick, sturdy-looking stick in their hand, ready to attack. "Who are you?" one of them shouted in anger. "No one ever comes to the ruins, and no one ever leaves the ruins!" he threatened.

Ben looked around him. He managed to keep a straight face even though he realized that they had no means of escape. With no weapons, they had no way of defending themselves. Feeling the archer's hand grip his arm, he looked back to find him hiding behind his back and frightened. Swallowing, Ben raised his arms to the air. He'd have to try to reason with their attackers. "We're unarmed. We got lost and were looking for shelter for the night. We don't mean any harm," Ben stated.

Ben stiffened, as the group of peasants, started arguing between them. "Wait, they might not be enemies!" one shouted. "No! We should kill them and sacrifice them to the spirits!" another one retorted.

"Stop!" A female voice rang out. The peasants turned to look backward and moved aside. "Stop, father!" She repeated. A slender, medium-tanned woman with high cheekbones, brown eyes and long, dark hair reaching her thighs stopped a few steps away from them, staring at them intensely. Her gaze fell on Mal, and her eyes widening. The woman smiled after a few silent moments. "I'm Jasmine," she introduced herself. The people around them gasped as she lifted her hand and gently touched Mal's cheek. Mal remained frozen in place while Ben took a step forward. "Look at this boy's face!" Jasmine exclaimed, turning to face the crowd around them. "He resembles the lady of the portrait." She paused. "The lady who keeps away the bad spirits from the Moorland's ruins."

Ben and Mal stared at the woman in surprise and wonder. "So, these are the moorlands," Ben stuttered, looking around him. Mal remained deadly still as she continued staring. Her parched throat made it difficult to swallow. She took a slow breath, willing the world to stop spinning around her. These were the Moors, her native home.

"Come with me," Jasmine instructed.

Mal didn't think and followed her until they stopped in front of a faded portrait, somehow still hanging on one of the broken walls. A family emblem was engraved on top of the picture; that of a Quadriform Fibula. The image of an older woman stared back at Mal. Time stopped. It was almost as if she was looking back at herself in a mirror, almost. The only difference between them was that the older woman's long hair was black instead of Mal's purple.

"Do you know the lady of the portrait?" The leader of the peasants asked Mal. Silence followed. The older man took a step forward, leaning heavily on his walking stick. "I asked you whether you know the lady of the portrait." He repeated, raising his voice this time.

Mal turned around to face him. Her head was still spinning, her gaze unfocused. "She's my mother," she blurted out.

Ben remained stunned. He could do nothing but stare, speechless, at the archer. If his mother was from the moors, it meant that John was also a Fae.

The voices around Mal became muffled as a brief image of herself as a child, playing with her mother in a garden, flashed before her eyes. She blinked, a wayward tear making its way down her smooth cheek. "I haven't seen my mother since I was six years old," She confessed in a soft voice.

Mal's voice penetrated Ben's spinning thoughts. He swallowed.

The group's leader, helped by Jasmine, walked past Mal and stopped in front of the portrait. "Her spirit has always protected these ruins, which have become a shelter for us and which we've called our home for the last ten years," he stated.

"The people around you are all survivors of the Great War," Jasmine continued. She paused, her gaze growing distant. "King Stefan accused us of being traitors, and my people had no choice but to flee from our home, Agrabah. We lost everything the day his soldiers attacked us." Jasmine's voice took on a hushed tone. "Stefan burned my kingdom to the ground, and my husband lost his life, trying to lead us away to safety. We were lucky enough to cross the border and have been hiding here ever since, away from the world. If Stefan finds us, he'll hang us without a second thought or take us to work at the Dwarf's mines."

Mal closed her eyes. The world around her couldn't stop spiraling around her. She took a deep, shuddering breath to try to still her racing heart. Her tragic past was something she'd come to accept over the years. Merlin and Arthur had become her family now. And having found her actual birth home did not change anything. It would not bring her parents back. She finally looked up to examine the group of people around her. They had suffered so much, just like her, and they appeared so lost and scared. Maybe there was something she could do for them. With a calmness she didn't feel, she addressed the crowd around her. "This was once my family's home. Now it is yours." she volunteered with a shaky smile.

Jasmine stretched a hand and lightly gripped Mal's shoulder. "Thank you," She paused. "And please, stay with us for as long as you need. It's the least we can do to repay you for your kindness."

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

"Here," Ben said with a little smile as he offered Mal a plate of soup. He sat down next on the wooden log Mal was resting against.

"Thanks," Mal whispered before returning to look at the fire in front of her.

Ben leaned forward, throwing a side glance at his travel companion. The archer hadn't uttered a single word ever since he'd revealed his origins to Jasmine. From the vacant look in his eyes and hunched shoulders, Ben could tell that John didn't want to talk about it. Being the respectful person he was, Ben could have left him be, and he would have if curiosity hadn't gotten the best of him. The archer had lived in Notre-Dame and was Fae. Ben could discover some useful information about his enemies. And, if he was lucky enough, the archer also knew something about the princess. "So, you're an orphan just like me?" Ben asked. Mal continued to stare straight ahead of her. She nodded but did not turn around to acknowledge him. "It must have been hard," he commented, his voice lowering to a hushed tone. Ben could feel tears building up at the back of his eyes as his mind drifted off to the morning Gaston had told him his father had been murdered.

Something in Ben's voice made Mal look up at him. She stilled. The distraught expression of a soul burdened by a similar loss greeted her as she focused on his face. It was as if he understood what she had been through as a child. She instinctively moved closer to him.

"My mother's name was Maleficent, and she disappeared one day, along with my father. It was a long time ago," she confessed, forgetting herself at that moment. "No one heard from them ever again. I don't remember anything of that day or my childhood before that. It's all a big blur as if they never existed. But they would've looked for me if they were still alive. Two farmers found me wandering a forest alone when I was six. They took me to Camelot, and the king gave me to the care of a man called Merlin." She paused, a faraway look in her eyes. "I've spent the last few years living in a convent."

No one spoke. "Your mother was lovely," Ben commented, breaking the awkward silence.

Mal smiled. "Sometimes, I have these brief flashes in my head where I hear her singing a lullaby to make me sleep."

"And the bow and arrow? Was it your father who taught you?" Ben asked.

Mal nodded. "He left me a journal detailing all his secrets."

There was another moment of silence. "You must have been lonely at the convent," Ben empathized.

"Not really," Mal replied with a wistful grin. "Merlin has never left my side. He's become my family now." Her smile grew larger. "Besides, there are the other orphaned children in the convent. There's my friend Carlos in particular, who's more like a little brother to me. We love teasing each other." She laughed. "You should hear him telling me, all serious-faced, how he'd never want to marry someone like me, a girl who could so out-shoot him with ease." She closed her eyes, wistfully recalling the curly-haired boy, and felt Ben stiffen beside her. Mal froze, her hand flying to her mouth as she realized what she said.

Ben leaped to his feet and stared at her. His throat was going dry, and his heart was racing. "Girl?" he managed to stutter as the next seconds passed by in perfect stillness. He blinked. Right before his eyes, he could see everything falling away as he stared at the person beside him. He could see the feminine frame of her jawline and the wide eyes and long lashes that he'd brushed off as youth alone morphing until he couldn't understand how he'd missed it before. He froze. It was as if he had lost the ability to move. John was a girl. That seemed impossible. How could it be?

And why go through the whole act of pretending to be a boy? It could be that she wanted to fight for her country, or maybe that she was in danger or... or... she wanted to hide her true identity. His eyes widened as the realization hit him. He could feel his jaw unhinging. The Moors…Notre-dame…the Convent. Now it all made sense! "You're Princess Mal, the heiress to the Moors, aren't you?" he asked, raising a shaky finger at Mal.

There was a long pause that all but confirmed his suspicions. Ben let his hand fall slack at his side as Mal's face turned a pale, sickly color. Her frame shook as she took a long, slow breath. A rush of panic swelled within her as the air around her became hard to breathe. She might as well have been breathing ash for all the oxygen she was getting. How could she have been so stupid? Ben would never let her go now! She had to get away from him.

She bolted upright to try and make a dash for it, but Ben came back to life. He caught her arm in a vice grip before she could even put another foot of distance between them. "Let me go!" she ordered, using all her might to try and pull away. His grip remained tight on her arm. "I won't let you take me back to Auradon!" She snarled in a low growl, trying to wrench her arm free. "I won't marry you! You won't hurt me or anyone else here!" Mal dug her toes into the ground and tried to kick Ben's leg, but Ben wrapped his free hand around her other arm in a hold she couldn't break.

"Listen to me for one second!" Ben yelled in a desperate sort of gasp, still trying to wrap his head around this new revelation. His head was spinning. He had the princess, right here in his arms. The princess everyone thought was dead. "Be quiet for five seconds so I can think! We're not going back to Auradon, and I'm not hurting you!"

Mal stopped and stared at him, her eyes hardening as she struggled to hide her fear. "Why should I believe you?" she sneered. "You said so yourself. Your duty is towards your kingdom. You're going to force me to marry you so you can claim my lands. I won't let you. I'd rather die!" she bit back. Mal winced as Ben gripped her arms even tighter.

Ben looked down at his hands and, noticing his white knuckles, dropped her arms as if she had burned him. He took a step back. "I'm sorry," He whispered, belatedly realizing that he'd gripped her too hard. "I didn't mean to hurt you," He apologized as Mal rubbed her sore arms.

The sincerity in his voice made Mal stop to gaze at him. But she didn't let her guard down. Her eyes narrowed and backed away another step.

"Wait! I know what I said, but that was before I…" He stammered before pausing. "Things have changed," He stated. "I let you go, but you still agreed to help me. Please, will you take me to Camelot, and I swear we'll part ways there." Mal seemed to relax a little, but she continued to keep a wary eye on him. "I'm a man of my word, Mal," Ben whispered.

They fell into silence for several minutes, staring at each other. No one moved. Mal took a deep breath while trying to make sense of her racing thoughts. Adrenaline started through her system again, clearing some of the fog in her mind. Her secret was out, and Ben had discovered who she was. There was no turning back now. But could she trust him to keep his word? He was still her enemy's son. Her lips pressed together in a slight grimace. Something deep within her wanted to believe him…that same voice that had told her to help him and take him to Camelot. She wanted to, for some unknown reason. But could she? There was too much at stake…the fate of the war rested on her shoulders. What should she do?

Ben remained silent as he studied her. She appeared lost in thought. He still couldn't believe it. The archer he'd journeyed with was not only a girl but most surprisingly the heiress to the moors, the princess his father wanted him to marry. He bit the inside of his cheek, a fluttery feeling rising in his belly. He felt his heart pace quicken. But as dazed and confused as he was at that moment, Ben only knew one thing. For some reason unknown to him, he didn't want Mal to leave. Besides, she still needed to take him to Camelot. Somehow, he had to convince her to trust him. But how? He swallowed. "You've got to believe me, please," He tried.

Mal cleared her throat and opened her mouth. Ben stilled, holding his breath. "Okay, I believe you," She stated, sitting back down on the log, moving a few feet away from him.

Ben couldn't stop his lips from breaking into a small smile as he stared at Mal's back. She trusted him. An unfamiliar heat that he'd never felt before started spreading through his chest. He blinked, getting back to the present.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"You take me to Camelot to meet Arthur and then we part ways, as I promised," He instructed. That unfamiliar heat returned as he gazed at her. "I also swear that I won't tell anyone back in Auradon about you." He continued.

Mal nodded, turning to look back at the fire.

A few moments of awkward silence followed. Ben hadn't moved from his position as he continued to stare at Mal's back. Now that Mal had decided to trust him, Ben felt the adrenaline that had started to wear off being replaced by a state of total curiosity towards the princess. "So…" he murmured, breaking the silence. "You're the princess…" He sat down on the log a few meters away from her before sliding down on the earth. He pulled his knees to his chest, leaning back into the wood. "You told me you don't remember anything from your past. So how did you find out who you are?" he asked.

Mal stole him a side glance before looking away, examining a tiny red-leafed plant sprouting in the dark shadows. "I..." she paused, debating whether to answer him or not.

"I'm sorry," Ben stopped her, noticing her pained expression. "I didn't mean to pry." He paused.

"It's just…you must admit that this is an awkward situation. I mean, you said you were surprised to discover that the prince of Auradon was not an arrogant spoilt brat." He let a little smile lit up his face, the hint of a laugh in his voice. "Well, I didn't expect the Moors' Princess, the heiress to a magical kingdom, to be such a skilled archer or that I would cross paths with her on a battlefield out of all places."

Ben's laugh made Mal feel somewhat better, and she finally turned to face him. "King Arthur told me. He knew my parents. My dad was one of his knights, and when he met my mom, who was the Queen of the Fae, Arthur released him from his obligations so he could marry her," she explained.

"So you're half-Fae, half-human?" Ben asked, twiddling his thumbs together without touching them.

"Yeah," Mal mumbled.

"How long have you known?" Ben asked, turning to look at her. She turned her head away. Her choppy, short hair covered her face from view.

"Since I was ten." Mal exhaled. "That was... a weird day. Arthur showed up at the convent to say happy birthday, and I was climbing trees..." Ben snorted. Mal frowned before glaring at him. "They, ahem, explained everything to me, and I was so shocked that I ran away to hide in my bedroom. Merlin tried to follow me, but Arthur told him no," she said, clearing her throat.

"So, this Merlin fellow, he's the one that raised you?" Ben asked. He curled his fingertips a little to pop the tiny joins underneath his nails.

"Yeah. Merlin is Fae too. But he had this vision of how he was supposed to aid Arthur, so he left the Moorlands," Mal explained.

"You sound close to them both." Ben sighed, deliberating softly.

"I am," Mal confirmed. "How could I not be? They're my family. They took care of me when I was left all alone. I felt like a little princess whenever they were around. I mean, they tended to treat me like I was made of glass, but I still loved them. They've always been honest with me, and they've worked so hard to keep me safe. I'd do anything to protect them," She confessed.

Ben hummed. He felt the same way towards Gaston and could relate to Mal's gratitude and protectiveness towards King Arthur and this Merlin. It dawned to him how similar they were, and for some unknown reason, he felt somehow drawn to her. Could it be because of their identical childhood losses? She'd challenged his every belief in the brief time they'd been together. But despite it, he felt so comfortable around her. That could explain why he felt this weird and strange connection towards her. He wished they could remain friends even after they'd arrived in Camelot and met Arthur. He sighed.

Ben closed his eyes as the realization hit him, and at that moment, a deep heaviness settled into his heart. That was not possible. The war between their two kingdom and their diverging alliances would forever divide them, making them mortal enemies. It was as if a dark, dense cloud had fallen over his shoulders. With an unexpected soreness in his throat, he slumped his shoulders to stare at the fire before him. The long silence that ensued was deafening.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

"If you ever need it, you will always find a safe-haven, a place to hide, here in the moorlands," The group elder told Mal the following morning as they prepared to leave and continue their journey.

"Thank you," Mal replied. "We wouldn't have managed to make it through the night without you."

"Remember that this will always be your home and that we're mere guests here," The elder replied. "And we'll be forever in your debt so come find us if you'll ever need our help."

Mal gave them one last smile before turning around. She stopped a moment later when Jasmine grabbed her arm. Her eyebrows rose in confusion as the older woman leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Don't be afraid of Ben."

"What do you mean, Jasmine?" Mal stuttered as her head flinched backward.

"I'm referring to your happiness, Mal," Jasmine stated in a low tone. She smiled at the young girl's confusion. "He has a pure heart. Trust him."

Mal's stomach fluttered. Her chest tightened, and she stole a side glance at Ben, who was a few feet away from her talking to one of the peasants. She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. Running a hand through her hair, she shot Jasmine one last look before turning away. "Let's go," she told Ben as she joined his side. No words were spoken between them as they left the moorlands in silence.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben's eyes widened in awe and wonder as he hurried to keep up with Mal. He stopped to stare at the elaborate city gate, adorned with intricate and polished stone statues. His mouth fell open. Mal turned, noticing her missing companion, and reached for his arm to pull him forward. Ben continued to gaze, mesmerized at the tall, majestic buildings which lined the busy city streets. "I didn't imagine Camelot to be like this," he commented, finally finding his voice.

Mal smiled. "Arthur got the most talented and well-known architects to build this city. The king is a firm believer of respect, dignity, and humanity. And he felt that the best way to respect his people was to build a nice city for them to live in. Don't you think he was right?" she asked, looking at him.

Ben stilled, unsure what to answer. "Yes, sure," he stammered a moment later.

"Look around you. This is what we've been defending against King Stefan, Gaston and anyone else who has sought to destroy us," Mal stated in a steady, low-pitched voice stopping to lock gazes with Ben.

Ben could only stare at her, taking a shaky breath. Feeling his throat go dry, he tried to swallow. Time seemed to slow down. This city…so clean and majestic…the calm and civilized people around him…they didn't look at all like the blood-thirsty invaders who, according to his father, wanted to conquer their home. Could he have been mistaken? Could they have been in the wrong to start a war against them? Mal didn't wait for him to answer her and instead turned around, continuing to walk ahead.

They'd advanced a few more meters when they crossed a procession heading into the church. Mal gripped Ben's arm. "King Arthur is protected by an exceptional guard. He'll be tough to approach, and his guard would immediately arrest you if they'd recognize you." She paused. "Go hide in the chapel and wait for me there," She instructed. Ben nodded.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

"Mal!" King Arthur exclaimed as he dashed up the stone corridors towards her. He huffed a little as he stopped outside his office's door. Mal turned at the sound of his footsteps, brushing her hair out of her face a little and standing up a little straighter when she recognized the voice. His entire face lit up as he examined her. She had a new haircut but was otherwise unharmed. He couldn't believe this miracle. When Lancelot had told him, he hadn't even known how to react. He stepped into the office, closing the space between them with a few long strides before enveloping her in a tight hug. His cane clattered to the ground with a loud thud.

Mal closed her eyes, returning the hug with trembling hands as relief washed over her. She was safe at last.

"My little girl," Arthur whispered, kissing her forehead before breaking the hug. "You gave us quite a scare child. Merlin has been worried sick." He paused. "What were you thinking, leaving the safety of the convent?"

"Forgive me, Arthur." Mal locked eyes with him.

"All I've done these past ten years is protect you Mal," Arthur stated, giving her a stern look.

"But I had to do it. I had to protect you, Merlin and my people," Mal replied in a firm tone, setting her jaw. "I'm not a child anymore, Arthur. I couldn't let Gaston or anyone else hurt either you or Merlin."

Arthur sighed before bending down to pick up his cane. "So you thought putting your life at risk was the right course of action. Always the impulsive one…just like your father," he commented.

Mal smiled for a moment before her expression turned serious. "A lot of things have happened since I've left the convent, Arthur."

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you everything, but first I need your help," Mal stated, her voice taking on an urgent tone.

"Whatever you need, child," Arthur replied.

"I'm not alone, Arthur." She confessed. "There's someone else with me here in Camelot. Someone who wants to talk to you."

"Who?" the king asked, his brows furrowing. "Why didn't you let him come with you?"

"It's Benjamin of Auradon, the adopted son of Lord Gaston," Mal stated.

A grave expression marred Arthur's face, his mouth twisting downwards as he became lost in thought. King Adam's son, here in Camelot. What did he want, and how did he end up with Mal? He lifted a hand and rested it on her shoulder. "Where is he?"

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben swallowed. The soldiers who had come for him at the chapel had led him inside the castle. At first, he had feared that Mal had betrayed him. But after walking for a while through several long corridors, they stopped and entered a medium-sized chamber. The well-furnished room did not look like a prison cell even though the captain of the guards remained at his side, eying him with caution. Two armored knights remained stationed by the door. A few moments later, they lifted their long spears to let a well-dressed, middle-aged man through. He was wearing a golden crown on his head and was leaning on a cane as he walked in - this man was King Arthur.

"Prince Benjamin of Auradon." Arthur greeted, walking up to him. "I had hoped to one day meet the son of the noble King Adam. I had the pleasure to meet your father before the start of the Great War. He'd spoken so fondly of you."

Ben stilled for a moment, surprised at the king's words before remembering himself and bowing down lowly in respect. "I'm not here as your enemy, your majesty," he declared, straightening himself. "I'm here because I need to ask you something, something of vital importance to me and that only you can answer."

Arthur examined the young man in front of him, looking out for any sign of danger or deceit. He found none. It was as if he was looking at King Adam himself. The same bright, expressive hazel eyes that revealed only courage and honor. Arthur was glad…it seemed that living with Gaston hadn't tainted the boy's soul. "It must be of great importance if you took such a dangerous trip to come to see me. So, tell me, Benjamin, what do you need?" the king asked.

Ben took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I fought against Sir Galahad during the battle at Bald Mountain. He had the upper hand and could have killed me with ease but instead spared my life, telling me that I was defending the man that killed my father." Ben paused, locking bright eyes with Arthur's gaze. "Is it true? Did Gaston murder my father? ... It can't be … Gaston raised me as his own. He even promised me to return my kingdom to me."

Arthur's felt his muscles freeze as he stared at Auradon's prince. Luckily enough, he'd managed to control and steady himself, keeping an impassive expression. "I'm sorry, Benjamin," He sighed, as Ben lowered his head in defeat. "But I don't have the answers you're seeking."

"How can it be?" Ben asked, raising his voice. "How could you not know something which Sir Galahad, one of your highest ranked knights, appeared to be so certain about?"

Arthur turned to look away and walked towards a window, unable to hold Ben's gaze. "I don't know what Sir Galahad knew about your father's death. I'm sorry. He never told me anything about it."

Ben let out a long, hard sigh and closed his eyes. He felt his arms lose all their strength as they dropped to his side. With a heavy heart, he lifted dull eyes back up to look at Arthur, who had turned back to face him. Ben felt the walls of the room closing in on him as a whirlwind of emotions clouded his thoughts. "I love Gaston, he's like a father to me, but I can't live with this doubt anymore." He blurted out, forgetting himself and the fact that he was addressing the leader of his enemies.

Once again, Arthur found himself examining the young prince in front of him. His caved-in chest and pained expression showed his doubt and despair. This boy was not an enemy looking to deceive or attack his kingdom but rather a man looking for answers, torn between his genuine love for Gaston and the need to discover the truth. At that moment, Arthur wished Adam was still alive to witness the honorable man his son had become. The king smiled sadly and walked up to Ben, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You have a pure heart, Benjamin, just like your father. Don't let the shadow of doubt obscure it." he paused. "Go back to Gaston and love him as you've always done. And push on your father's love towards you to convince him to find a peaceful solution to this war."

Ben nodded and sighed, his shoulders and body loosening as the tension left him. Arthur was his last chance to find out the truth. Now he had no other choice but to return to Auradon. But he'd follow the king's advice and talk to Gaston about the war. Arthur and the people of Camelot didn't appear to be these power-hungry conquerors; he was always brought up to believe. Something was not right. Could it be that King Stefan's informants had been wrong about the Western Kingdom?

"Before you leave and return to Auradon, I want to write a letter to Gaston. Will you give it to him?" Arthur asked.

"Of course, your Majesty. And thank you," Ben replied, bowing lowly. "You could have treated me like an enemy, but instead you welcome me in your home and choose to meet me."

Lancelot, who'd remained by their side the whole time, signaled to the two outside guards to guide Ben outside the castle. Ben nodded and followed them out of the room. The captain of Arthur's guards frowned once the young prince left the room. "Sire, why didn't you tell him the truth?" he asked the king. "The boy is the heir to Auradon. He could have become a precious ally?"

Arthur sighed. "I know Lancelot, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." He paused. "He's still young, and the truth would have devastated him. He's already lost his father. I didn't have to heart to take away the other father figure in his life. It might be best to wait a few more years when he's older and able to handle the truth."

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Mal glanced at Ben as he stopped by her side in the castle courtyard. Several armored guards were already ready on horseback to escort her to a new hiding place where Merlin would shortly join her. She couldn't wait to hug her old guardian. A castle attendant approached them with two horses, handing one to each of them.

Ben looked at Mal, a war of his emotions, playing across his face. This was finally it; it was time to say goodbye for good. They would now return to be enemies on opposite sides of the battlefield. He didn't know why but a deep heaviness settled into his heart at the thought. "Mal, wait," he called. She turned to look at him.

Ben shifted position, trying to find the right words. "I doubt we'll never meet again, so I wanted to tell you that I'm happy that Gaston didn't manage to find you. I hope that you will one day marry a man you love and that he'll make you happy." There was so much more he wanted to tell her, but King Arthur entered the courtyard and interrupted him. He gave him a letter to Gaston.

Mal felt her heart racing. Her stomach had begun fluttering as soon as Ben had called her name. She took a shallow breath, unable to tear her eyes off him from the moment he had started speaking. What was wrong with her? The prince was about to return to Auradon, and she would hide in a new place where the enemy would never find her. She'd be safe at last. Arthur came up to them to give Ben a letter of Gaston, breaking them apart. Wasting no time, she left Ben's side and climbed onto her horse.

Ben settled on his horse, pulling its reins, and started to follow Mal and the armored knights as they made their way outside Camelot. They traveled together through a part of the forest outside of the city until they reached a crossroads. The guards in front of them stopped to scout the area ahead of them for danger.

Ben brought his horse to a stop and turned to face Mal. He swallowed. "So, this is goodbye." He muttered.

Mal lowered her eyes. "Good luck," She whispered in return.

"What will you do? Are you going to return to Notre-dame?" Ben asked.

"No. Arthur has set up a new safe-house for me. Everyone is worried about my safety." She smiled wistfully, looking up at him.

Ben locked gazes with her. "Me too," He confessed. Mal stiffened. "It might be wise for you not to tell me where this new safe house is, then."

Mal swallowed. "I can't tell you anyway." She replied, finding her voice.

Ben nodded with a little smile. "That's true. We're still enemies, after all, right?" he stated, his voice taking on a lighter tone.

Mal returned his smile, her shoulders relaxing. "When you'll become the ruler of Auradon, try to be a better ruler than Gaston."

Ben couldn't stop his smile from growing wider. "If I'll ever become king, Mal, I'll make sure to come to seek your counsel."

Mal stilled, her heart skipping a beat. Silence fell between them. "Goodbye then," She muttered.

"Goodbye," Ben replied, pulling his horse's reins. He'd moved a meter away from Mal when he stopped, a soldier's shout for danger breaking the silence.

Ben watched time slow down. His eyes widened as an arrow flew past him and hit the soldier who had given out the call. He tumbled off his horse to the ground, where he laid still and unmoving. The other horses started squealing in terror as they realized the danger around them. Several began to rear up and try to buck their owners off so that they could bolt away from the scene of the attack. A group of twenty archers with arrows drawn at the ready appeared from the surrounding bushes as the men struggled to rear their horses in.

Ben's head swiveled as he looked around the ground, hoping for a means to escape. His heart hammered in his chest as he gripped his horse's reins, trying to calm his horse. Aside from the dead man on the ground, no one seemed hurt. Ben still whipped around to stare at Mal and let his face relax when he saw her unharmed. Her face was white, but she wasn't hurt.

"Stand down if you value your lives," One of the archers who appeared to be the leader ordered. His companions drew their arrows back a little tighter, as a threat. One by one, the soldiers let their weapons drop to the ground.

Ben felt the hair on his arms rise as his hands grew sweaty. The ambush, the bows, the arrows, they could only mean one thing. But they were still in the Western Kingdom! How was it possible? He held his breath, trying to ease his breaths to stay quiet.

"Benjamin of Auradon," the leader called, raising a hand. "And you boy!" he continued, indicating Mal. Ben's face turned ashen. "You're now prisoners of the Black Arrow!"

_**A/N: UH-OH! If you want to find out what happens next make sure you to read next weekend's update! **_

_**Quite an eventful chapter don't you think? Ben is even more confused about the "perfect" life he thought he was living while Mal's secret is out. All I can say is that this will have a huge impact on the story and their relationship moving forward. I've also introduced the Moors and my version of Jasmine. There are still a bunch of new characters still to meet...the Black Arrow and another Descendants character will make his appearance in next week's chapter.**_

_**Once again thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and follows. Words can't explain what they mean to me.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Welcome back to the new chapter. **__**Once again thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and follows:**_

_**Natacha Cristina1 & Guest (ch 4): I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of it...the plot will only get better ;)**_

**Chapter 6**

Ben heard the distinct sound of a horse's hooves and the rattling of a wagon coming towards him. Jumbled voices echoed around him. They must have arrived at the Black Arrow's encampment. He couldn't tell much with the burlap sack over his head. Two of his captors continued to drag him along, holding him up by the arms. The terrain beneath his feet suddenly changed, and the young prince struggled to keep his balance. There now appeared to be rock underneath his feet instead of dirt. The warm feeling of the sun's rays on his back soon disappeared, and a strong, musty smell replaced the fresh, outside air. A pungent mixture of animal droppings and dampness accosted Ben the further they walked.

The group stopped. Ben's heart skipped a beat, and he gulped. He twisted his hands in the tight bindings behind his back, and a sharp pain ran through his stiff shoulder muscles. One of the outlaws holding onto him released Ben's arm and walked away. He heard the grinding of wood on wood and felt a small rush of air brush past his face. A door had just been opened. His other captor jerked him forward and pushed him inside. "Down you go," he ordered, forcing him to the ground. More thick cords were strung around his wrists, binding him to a pole before someone yanked off the blindfold which had covered his eyes for the last few hours. It didn't take long for his vision to adjust from pitch darkness to the dim lighting, and with a rapid glance, the prince scanned his surroundings.

Ben turned around to look for Mal, and his shoulders relaxed when he spotted her shoulders behind him. The outlaws had bound her to the pole with him, keeping her just out of reach around the pole. She appeared unharmed.

They were inside a cave and inside of a large, wooden cage. Fingerlings of tree roots lined the bumpy stone walls fissures and cracks in the floor created small homes for bugs that were fleeing their heavy footsteps. Many stalactites covered the roof, and Ben watched a few drops of water drip down as they landed in grooves on the floor. Daylight filtered through the cave's mouth a few meters away from them and the young prince craned his head, squinting through the dimness for a means of escape. The passageway they'd been led through seemed to stretch on forever with no exit in sight. He frowned.

Dread settled in Ben's stomach as he eyed the cell structure around him. It was tall, stretching towards the ceiling three times his height above him. Thick staves in the middle, where they had been tied, and each of the four corners held the cage in place. The sturdy-looking ropes securing the wooden bars made the framework appear even more robust and well-kept. They wouldn't be able to break it open with their bare hands.

"My prince!" A surprised voice rang out. Ben stretched his neck to see its owner and blinked, recognizing one of his father's tax collectors tied to one of the corner beams. What was Matthew doing here?

The outlaws didn't acknowledge the other prisoner and instead bent to ensure the ropes binding the two new prisoners were secure. The prince glared at them, knowing it was futile to resist. He couldn't risk endangering Mal. Satisfied with their work, the group exited the cell without uttering another word, locking the door behind them.

Ben tried to shift his position to get a better glimpse of Mal, turning his head to the side. "Are you okay?" he whispered in a worried tone.

"Yeah," Mal croaked. If only the room could stop spinning. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the stave.

"Your highness," Matthew called out from behind Ben getting his attention. "Thank the gods you're safe. Lord Gaston has sent half of Auradon's army to scout the forests looking for you. But do not fear my prince, we'll be back home soon, and the Black Arrow will pay for their audacity."

"And how are we supposed to get away from here?" Ben asked in a hushed tone. "Even if we manage to free ourselves, the cave's mouth is the only means of escape. I'm sure they've left some guards out there. They'd catch us in an instant."

"There's another exit," Matthew explained. "I know this area. We're about three kilometers to the north of Charmington. For years I've collected taxes in the nearby villages on behalf of your father. But what many people don't know is that this cave has a hidden exit, one that will take us to the other side of the mountain. All we'd have to do is follow the passageway and make them lose our tracks."

Ben smiled as hope soared through him. The plan could work. He pushed his shoulders back, taking a deep breath, and balled his fists, trying to control his anger. It was his fault these outlaws had captured Mal. These criminals had killed his father and Lefou, and, at that moment, the young prince promised himself that he wouldn't allow them to harm her in any way. He stretched his right shoulder and nudged the princess. "Did you hear that? Matthew said we could escape this cave through the passageway," he whispered. Silence followed. "Hey, can you hear me?" Ben asked, his voice growing louder.

"You're wasting your time, your highness. Your friend can't hear you. He's unconscious," Matthew stated. "It's better this way, though. It will be simpler without him."

Ben groaned and struggled against the ropes, but they didn't budge. "No," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm not leaving him behind."

"But you're the prince of Auradon. Your safety must be our priority," Matthew argued.

"I don't care. He's coming with me," Ben snarled, then paused. "Help!" he shouted. "Somebody help me, please. My friend is feeling sick. Help!"

"What's all this noise? Why are you shouting?" a female voice rang out behind him.

"My friend isn't feeling well. Let him go!" the prince exclaimed. "It's me that you want. He's innocent, and I don't want anything to happen to him because of me!" Ben heard the rattling of keys before the woman opened their cell door. He caught a glimpse of her brown kirtle dress as she crouched behind him.

"How old is he?" she asked.

"He's only a boy. He shouldn't be here," Ben replied. "Let him go, I beg you."

Mal's senses returned as she felt a warm hand grace her cheek. She moaned and opened her eyes coming face to face with an unfamiliar, middle-aged woman with long brown hair. Her eyes widened. Time stilled and before Mal could comprehend what was happening, Matthew rose to his feet. Somehow, he'd managed to free himself. He grabbed the woman from behind, who yelped in surprise. The tax collector reached for the dagger in her belt and brought it up to her neck. "Quiet! Move!" he ordered, pulling her along.

Mal's heart hammered in her chest as she watched Matthew drag the women outside their cell. They walked a few meters towards the cave's mouth but stopped. The man cried out in pain and fell to the ground unmoving, an arrow sticking out of his back.

"Stupid fool! Getting himself killed like that," she commented. The woman dusted herself off and picked up her dagger from the ground, putting it back in the sheath of her belt. She walked up to the cage and threw an icy glare at Ben and Mal before locking the door and walking away in silence.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

"Are you worried, Sire?" Uma asked. There was a concerned tone in her voice. She'd noticed the deep, dark circles under Arthur's eyes. They walked down one of the castle corridors and stopped in front of the King's office. The guards lifted their spears, letting them through.

Arthur sighed. "Yes, Duchess. It's difficult for me to hide it."

"We've managed to keep King Stefan's troops at bay for the time being. Now we must not lose our focus and continue to try and find a peaceful solution to end this war," Uma responded.

Arthur lifted his hand to stop her. "That's not what I'm worried about," he replied, gripping his stick in a tight fist. "It's about Princess Mal."

"Did something happen?" the Duchess questioned.

"The Black Arrow. They ambushed Prince Benjamin and Mal as they were leaving Camelot." Arthur explained. He ran a jerky hand through his hair.

"The Black Arrow?" Uma repeated, her eyes drawing together. "What could that group of outlaws want from the princess?"

Arthur turned to face her. He stretched his hand and laid it to rest on the elaborate, wooden desk at his side. "I don't know," he replied. "But I've sent Lancelot and a group of armed soldiers to the Auradonian territories in search of her. I'm hoping they find their encampment so they can negotiate her release."

"Do you think those outlaws would accept?" she asked.

Arthur rested his cane against his desk and sat down on his chair with a heavy sigh. "I know their leader, Robin of Locksley." He paused. "His methods might be a little harsh and violent at times, but he's an honorable man who wants to free his people from King Stefan's unjust and tyrannic rule."

Uma felt her jaw drop and reach her chest. She swallowed, successfully recomposing herself. "I would've never guessed you had that opinion about those criminals."

Arthur rose from his seat and began to pace the room. He stopped a few steps away from the door. "To be honest, I'm more worried about what Gaston might to do to Mal if he were to attack the Black Arrow and discover her." He sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, Duchess. Sunset is in a few hours, and I've instructed Lancelot to send me regular updates on their search. A message should arrive at any moment now."

Uma bent down in a low curtsy and watched in silence as the middle-aged King left the room. The aqua-haired woman turned and brushed a finger across the edge of the King's desk as she made her way towards the window. She stopped to examine the busy castle courtyard outside. A wide smirk spread across her face. Arthur gave her excellent news, which she could use to gain Gaston's trust. Once she had the powerful Lord on her side, she would be one step closer to getting rid of Arthur and become the sole ruler of Camelot.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Eighteen-year-old Chad Charming had spent the last few days locked up in Lord Gaston's dungeon. Hours and hours spent in fear while he waited for the ruler to decide his fate. His icy-blue eyes scanned his cell for the umpteenth time trying to find a loose stone or a week spot, anything that could help him escape his prison. He tugged at the tight iron chains around his wrists and sighed, silently cursing himself for not having been quick enough to outrun the Auradonian soldiers. What had started less than a week ago as a Black Arrow routine assault on one of Auradon's convoys had soon turned into a nightmare. The soldiers guarding the monthly tax collections had been expecting them, and without even a proper battle they'd been forced to abandon the attack and retreat to the safety of the forest.

The sound of several footsteps clacking on the ground brought the blond-haired boy out of his thoughts. He stood up, startled, when a group of guards, followed by Lord Gaston himself, stopped in front of his cell. The ruler nodded his head, and the soldiers unlocked the door. Chad pressed himself against the wall. "What do you want from me?" he shouted as the soldiers advanced on him. They pinned his arms roughly to his side, and the chains securing him to the cell's wall came off his wrists. He started to thrash around, trying to wrestle himself free from their tight grip.

"Stay still, you damn thief!" one of the soldiers ordered, pressing the boy against one of the walls. More hands held the young man by the shoulders and arms as his wrists were once again shackled. They pulled him towards the exit and Chad came face to face with a stern-looking Lord Gaston.

"I should've hanged you the moment we captured you, you filthy scum!" Gaston spat.

"Then you better kill me now because you won't get another chance," Chad countered. "The Black Arrow will make you pay for all the suffering you've caused and all the innocent people that you've killed. You're nothing but a monster!"

Gaston's eyes blazed, and he clenched his fists. The comment had struck a nerve.

Before the young blonde could brace himself, the Lord backhanded him with such force that his head snapped to the side. Chad felt blood dripping from the corner of his mouth but turned back to look at him with a defiant glare.

"You're lucky that my son's life is on the line and that I need you alive," Gaston hissed. "Because I'd take great satisfaction in pushing a knife straight through your heart." He paused before nodding to his soldiers. "Now take him away," he ordered.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Everything was dead quiet except for the distant sounds coming from the Black Arrow's encampment. Mal hadn't uttered another word since relating the events leading to Matthew's death. There had been a tremble in her voice, and Ben could still feel her shoulder shaking from where they still touched. The silence was unnerving, the atmosphere so tense that Ben decided he had to do something. There was still hope. They had a way out of this mess.

"Before they killed him, Matthew revealed to me that this cave has a secret exit, one which will take us to the other side of the mountain," Ben explained in a hushed tone. "All we need to do to escape is follow the passageway."

"I can't do it, Ben," Mal admitted.

"Of course, you can," Ben replied. "What happened to the fearless archer I met on the battlefield at Bald Mountain?"

"Ben, I watched that man's body hit the floor. They killed him, just like that, without even showing an inch of remorse," the princess whispered. "And how can you be so calm? These criminals murdered your father."

Ben's vision clouded as he ground his teeth. He twisted his hands in his bonds and took a deep breath. "Don't worry. It's different for us."

"How can you be so sure?" she retorted.

"We'd already be dead if that's what they wanted. These outlaws need us alive for some reason. We have no choice but to play along for now and bind our time to escape," the prince continued. "But whatever happens, don't reveal your true identity to anyone. Invent an excuse if they question you. Understood?"

"Yes, I promise," she replied.

Silence fell over them once again. Ben twisted his hands in the ropes binding his wrists, but they were tight. Despite this, he could eventually wrench his hands-free and escape with some bloodied wrists if he kept at it. As far as the cage... the beams were close together in most places, but there was an area slightly off the ground and to his left where Mal would definitely be able to fit through and where he might also be able to slip out. He tried to search out for the area Matthew had described, but the cave was dark, and his vision was dimmed. It had to be there, though. Maybe if he could follow the slope of the ceiling...

Mal leaned her head back, closer to his, and let out a little breath. "Ben, I'm scared," She confessed. Ben broke his concentration to twist his head around and try to catch a glimpse of her.

"You don't have to be," Ben reassured her. The young prince wished he could find the right words to calm the shaken princess or at least lighten the mood. "We're going to get out of here. I promise you," he spoke up after a few moments. "And besides, once I've saved your life, nothing will stand in my way and I'll be able to ask for your hand in marriage!"

Mal's stomach fluttered as a little smile found its way on her face. "What are you saying?" she asked.

"Why are you so shocked?" Ben countered in a mock-indignant tone. "What's wrong with me?"

Mal's features took on a serious expression as she sobered up. "This war you're waging against my people for starters. Then there are your laws and the living conditions you subject your people to. That's what's wrong with you!" she replied.

Ben pursed his lips. "Okay, you've told me this already. But apart from all that?" He snorted, nudging her right shoulder. "I mean, I have an average build and two normal-looking hands and feet and not to mention that I'm the sole heir to the kingdom of Auradon. I would have you know that, where I come from, I'm considered to be quite a catch and not as ugly as you're trying to make me believe."

Mal blinked, and a soft giggle escaped her throat. The princess felt the tension melt away as she continued chuckling. "Thank you, Ben," she whispered a few moments later, realizing what he'd been trying to do.

The young prince smiled and without thinking stretched his fingers around the stave behind him to brush them lightly against hers. The silence, he noticed, didn't feel too tense anymore.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Robin Hood's eyes narrowed as he watched his men train. The tall, well-built, middle-aged leader of the Black Arrow turned away and started to pace around the camp, unable to hide his nervousness. He stopped to pick up his discarded bow and arrow from a nearby wooden table and let his gaze scan the encampment, lost in thought. When, twenty years ago, the dishonored Lord had inherited his birth lands from his father, he would've never imagined his life would turn out this way; branded as a traitor and becoming the leader of a group of outlaws. But it was a fate that the archer had come to accept. This life on the run was a little price to pay to be able to give hope not only to his people but also to the people of Auroria and Auradon. The desire for a better life where freedom, justice and prosperity reigned. And that could never happen until they stopped rulers like Gaston and Stefan. Robin just wished Gaston hadn't forced his hand this time, leaving him no choice but to kidnap Adam's son. The archer couldn't let Gaston kill Chad; the boy was like a son to him.

"Robin!" a distant voice called out, and the brown-haired man turned around. A relieved expression lit up the leader's face, and he hurried over to his man, who'd returned from Auradon.

"He's accepted," the outlaw stated, out of breath, as he dismounted his horse and tied it to a nearby tree.

Robin's face broke into a wide smile. "Everyone gather around!" he shouted, turning around towards the encampment, getting everyone's attention. "Gaston has accepted! He'll release Chad in exchange for Prince Benjamin!" The crowd around him erupted in loud cheers at the news.

"That's the best news you could have given us, Robin." a pretty, young woman with long, light brown hair exclaimed as she turned to hug their leader.

Robin returned her hug before his smile turned to a serious look. "Chad is not safe yet, Audrey. This might still be a trap. We need to be careful!" he commented.

"Exactly! How can we be sure that Gaston will keep his word?" one of the archers asked, breaking the happy moment.

"He won't!" another one exclaimed.

"It's surely a trap, Robin," The outlaw remarked. "But if we're smart enough we could surprise and attack them from behind. They wouldn't know what hit them before it's too late."

"It's true!" a second archer exclaimed. "We have the advantage; we can use the prince as bait."

"No! No one touches the prince!" Robin's loud voice vibrated across the campsite. "An agreement is an agreement. I've given my word, and the Black Arrow does not break its promises." He walked up to the two rogue archers and looked at them straight in the eye. "I founded the Black Arrow on the values of honor and trust."

"Shouldn't freeing Auradon from Gaston's tyrannic rule be one of our priorities?" one archer retorted.

"Yes, but not at the price of breaking our word!" Robin replied in a stern tone. "We have to think about Chad too. Your idea would put him at risk, and I won't allow it."

Silence fell across the camp, effectively ending the argument. "Now follow me!" Robin stated. He reached out to pick up a thick burlap bag from the table beside him and began to walk in the direction of the cave.

"Prince Benjamin," Robin called out in a loud, commanding voice as he entered the cave's mouth.

Ben's head snapped up, and a sense of dread hit the pit of his stomach. The door to their cell opened, and he felt Mal stiffen behind him. The sound of heavy footsteps alerted him to the fact that several men had entered their prison, and his muscles tensed. Three muscular men bent down beside him. Two grabbed his arms in a tight hold while the third man loosened the ropes securing him to the stave. "What do you want? Where are you taking me?" he snarled, starting to struggle against them. The two men hauled him up to his feet, and the last thing he saw before the burlap bag went over his head was the third man securing Mal against the stave.

"Leave him alone!" Mal shouted. "Don't hurt him!"

His head was spinning, and the bag around his head made it hard to breathe, but Ben continued to struggle with all his might against his captors anyway. He wouldn't leave Mal alone with these criminals. "Let me go!" the prince ordered with his voice muffled. He twisted in his captors' vice grips, and before they could drag him away, he bent down towards Mal. "I'll come back for you, I promise!" he called out.

"Ben! Ben!" Mal's terrified voice echoed throughout the cave.

The outlaws dragged him out of the cell, and the door was once again locked. "Let me go," Ben repeated.

"Ben!" Mal shouted somewhere to his right, and Ben's heart twisted at the fear he could make out in her tone.

"I'll come back for you, I promise!" he shouted back.

"Ben!" she whispered.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

After what seemed like an eternity, the wagon that was carrying Ben to yet another unknown destination came to a halt. His captors helped him out and continued to drag him along until they stopped. Ben heard the distinctive sound of water and was sure they were near some river. The bag came off his head at last, and the prince took a deep breath of fresh air, filling his deprived lungs. He squinted his eyes, adjusting his vision to his new surroundings.

A long bridge stood before him, and a relieved smile graced his face as he recognized the familiar spot. They were a few kilometers away from Auradon Castle. His smile grew even wider when he spotted Gaston and a large group of Auradonian soldiers on the other side of the crossing. Their arrows were drawn and pointing in their direction. Soon he'd be free, and then he'd be able to save Mal from this band of criminals.

Someone untied his hand from behind and circled him, stopping by his side. Ben brought his hands up to his chest, rubbing his wrists with vigor to bring the circulation back to them. To his surprise, the person beside him was a short, chubby, bald man.

"This is your letter," a voice rang out behind him, and Ben turned around.

The young prince glared at the middle-aged man in front of him. "Are you the leader?" Ben asked. "Are you Robin of Locksley?"

"Yes, I am boy," Robin replied.

"Then listen to me carefully." Ben snarled, gazing at him with cold, hard eyes. "I'll be hunting you down and getting my friend back. If you so much as touch one hair on his head, there will be no place on this earth where you'll be able to hide from me. You may have killed my father, but I won't let you hurt him." The young prince snatched the bag the man held in his hands.

Silence followed as they stared at each other. "Listen, boy. Nothing will happen to him. But you mustn't believe everything people say, especially those who proclaim to be your friends." Robin commented with a deep sigh. "Now go!" he stated, pushing the prince towards the bridge.

Robin watched with a sad, forlorn expression as Ben made his way across the bridge.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" the chubby man at his side asked.

"He would have never believed that truth coming from me, Tuck," Robin replied.

Ben made his way across the bridge with slow, cautious steps, mindful of the outlaws' arrows pointed at his chest and back. His eyes widened when he spotted a young, blonde-haired man around his age, making his way towards him. He didn't stop but threw him a side glance as he brushed past him.

"Ben, watch out!" a familiar voice screamed. Ben heard Doug's sudden warning, but it was too late. Before he could comprehend what was happening an arrow flew past him. It missed his shoulder by an inch. Time seemed to slow down. The prince's instincts kicked in, and they screamed at him to duck. He wasn't fast enough and a second arrow found its mark, implanting itself in his arm. Ben cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

Disjointed images floated around him as Ben tried to control his breathing. His instincts once again kicked in, and the prince struggled to drag himself across the bridge towards Gaston. Pain shot up his injured arm with every movement, and he let out a ragged, painful breath. He could tell that a battle was raging on around him, but the voices and noises became a jumbled mess. Ben forced his eyes open, feeling the presence of people beside him, and groaned, willing his eyelids to cooperate and stay open. A group of Auradonian soldiers raised their shields in a protective barrier, and darkness surrounded him. Doug's worried expression was the last thing he saw before his world went black.

_**A/N: UH-OH! **__**Another cliffhanger... sorry...**_

_**So much going on in this chapter...we've got a first glimpse at the Robin and his group of outlaws and Chad has been brought into the fold. Robin seems to have a history with King Adam...mmm... and how did the son of Cinderella end up with the Black Arrow? The **__**first real seeds of the Bal romance have been planted just as our heroes have been separated once again. **_

_**Tune in next week to find out what happens next...another descendants character will be introduced. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Welcome back to the new chapter. It's a little shorter than usual but rl commitments got in the way this week. **__**Once again thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and follows. **_

**Chapter 7**

There were voices around him, and for a long moment, Ben lay quiet, listening to the dreamy, faraway noises. His senses began to return, and he felt the familiar, comfortable, and warm sheets around him. A gentle hand pushed the hair back from his forehead and pressed a soft, damp cloth to his brow.

The young prince groaned. His head was pounding, and vague images flashed through his mind as he tried to bring them into focus. He tried to blink his eyes open, but the movement did nothing but intensify the pain in his head. Ben persisted and, opening his eyes to slits, saw that he was back in his room at the castle. How did he get there? What's going on? The last thing he remembered was leaning on Doug's shoulder as he was carried away. Ben struggled to clear his mind of the dense fog that embraced it. He wished he could sink back into the dark folds of unconsciousness where it didn't hurt so much, but he knew something was wrong. Someone needed him. Purple filled his vision as his eyes adjusted to the light around him, and it all came back to him in a rush; the Black Arrow, the cave, the blonde boy on the bridge. Mal! Panic rose in his veins, causing his heartbeat to start pounding in his neck. Ben's brown eyes snapped open as he bolted upright, a sharp pain shooting through his right arm.

"Ben! Darling…what are you doing?" Claudette exclaimed, her voice cracking as she jumped back a little in surprise. "You're injured!" Ben turned to his left side to see his mother's worried expression. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. "We've been so worried." She pressed her hand to his left shoulder and gently lowered him back down on his bed and adjusted the covers.

Ben caught a shadow on his right-hand side right before Gaston came into view. "You're safe now, my boy. The doctor said the wound isn't deep, but you still need to rest," the Lord informed him with a little smile. The prince looked at himself, noticing his bare torso and bandaged right arm for the first time. Gaston sat down beside Ben on the bed and stroked his hair in a gentle caress. "You'll be as good as new in no time at all."

Ben pulled himself back up, and Gaston jumped up, startled at his son's sudden movement. "I have to go. There isn't a moment to waste," the prince cracked in a hushed tone.

Gaston wrinkled his brow. "Go where?" he asked, exchanging a bewildered look with Claudette across his son's shoulder.

"I know where the Black Arrow's camp is," Ben whispered. "Princess Mal is their prisoner."

Gaston's eyebrows shot up. "Princess Mal? The heir to the moors?" he repeated, straightening himself as he took in the revelation. Ben nodded, pushing the covers off his frame a little and making to plant his feet on the ground. Gaston rested his hands on the prince's shoulders and stopped him. "We'll go look for her first thing tomorrow, once you're better. Now rest, son," Gaston assured him.

"I don't have time to rest," Ben retorted back in a whisper. The prince successfully managed to move Gaston's hands away from him and, ignoring his adoptive father's warning, scrambled to his feet. He took a tentative step forward but an intense pain burned through his right arm and he swayed to his side before toppling backward.

Gaston caught hold of Ben's left arm. "You see! You're in no condition to move around," he scolded, guiding him back to his bed and pushing him down onto its soft cushions.

Ben groaned and closed his eyes, and, too weak to protest, offered little resistance. Claudette's gentle touch returned to wipe his brow and the prince, exhausted, fell instantly into a deep slumber.

**_The following morning…_**

Gaston observed his son's slumped shoulders with tight lips. The rule of Auradon wrinkled his brows in worry when a wince contorted Ben's face as he rode his horse beside him. Claudette had argued that he needed to rest for another day, but Ben had refused, claiming that he was fine. "You're sure of the whereabouts of the Black Arrow's camp? You seemed quite out of it yesterday." Gaston asked. He pulled at the reins of his horse, slowing it down to a trot as they made their way out of Auradon Castle's main gate.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ben replied, a hard edge in his voice. "Matthew told me before he died." He felt his jaw, and facial muscles tighten at the memory of his captivity and the tax collector. The prince hadn't been able to see the woman who'd entered their cage, but he'd been surprised at the hint of concern in her voice as she'd bend down to help Mal. She was part of the outlaws who had killed his father while Matthew hadn't thought twice about suggesting to leave the unconscious Mal behind them to save themselves. Were all the people working for his adopted father this cold-blooded? During his captivity, Ben had had time to think about all that he'd seen outside Auradon's castle, how it was nothing like the just and fair kingdom he was brought up to believe in. What if Mal was right after all?

"Another victim of those ruthless criminals," Gaston snarled.

An icy chill ran through Ben's spine. Ruthless? How could his father talk about ruthless? The failed execution of that little boy in the village which he witnessed a few days ago flashed before his eyes, and something in Ben snapped, causing him to clench his fists. "And what's your definition of ruthless exactly, father?" Ben asked, anger brimmed in his voice. Gaston stopped his horse and blinked in surprise, startled by Ben's accusatory tone. He'd never used that tone with him before. Silence fell between them as the air grew heavy with the rising tension. "The Black Arrow might be criminals, but Matthew wasn't a saint either. He didn't think twice before shielding himself with a defenseless woman to escape," the prince continued when Gaston didn't answer. "He was a coward! How did you let a man like him, without a trace of integrity and honor, work for you, father? What could have stopped him from abusing his position and robbing innocent people?" Ben accused.

Gaston locked gazes with Ben and gave him a stern look. "Matthew didn't need courage or honor, Ben. He wasn't a soldier but a tax collector." Ben remained silent. The prince's lips pursed in a thin line as his eyes narrowed. "He had the right qualities to do his job," Gaston rebutted.

"Right for who?" Ben challenged.

Gaston frowned. "Right for Auradon's laws!" the Lord snapped back. "What's gotten into you, son?" Ben opened his mouth to retort an answer, but Gaston raised a hand stopping him. "I'm the ruler of this land, and I demand respect. I don't need to explain or defend my decisions with anyone, not even you. And now's not the time to talk about this. We've got those outlaws to take care of so let's go," he ordered. He gave Ben one last stern look, ending the conversation, and hit the side of his horse, continuing his journey towards the Black Arrow encampment.

Ben felt his throat go dry, reeling from what Gaston had just said. What sort of laws required a man like Matthew to be enforced? He had to have misunderstood him. They couldn't be Auradon's laws …that's not what Gaston had taught him all these years. Ben let out a forceful breath as he felt a sudden tightness in his chest. But Gaston had just defended the tax collector without batting an eye. Could it be? Could it be that Gaston had lied to him all this time? And if Gaston had lied about Auradon's laws, could he have also lied to him about the death of his father? The prince curled his hands into tight fists as he peered at his adopted father's back with a deep scowl splitting his face.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

The ground shook with the thunder of hooves. Gaston crashed through the trees, followed by Ben and his soldiers. The group left the forest and slowed down once they reached the valley. They slowed their pace and made their way across a wide opening before stopping at the foot of a low mountain.

Ben looked around him with a furrowed brow. Silence reigned over the deserted campsite. No living thing was in sight, and the valley had a rather ghostly feel to it. Abandoned carts, broken pieces of furniture, and personal possessions littered the terrain, and the poles on which the tents had been raised lay scattered on the ground. Hastily extinguished fires still smoked and rose into the air. "That's not possible!" he cried. "There's no one here!"

"We're too late," Captain Hook commented.

"Damn those outlaws! They'd planned everything; kidnapping, exchange and escape!" Gaston snarled. "Move, you fools! What are you waiting for? Comb every inch of this forest if you have to, but find those criminals!"

"They must have left some clue," Ben whispered. He then made his way to the cave at the bottom of one of the mountains. Several people followed, their footsteps causing water to drip off stalactites in rhythm. The prince gazed at the empty wooden cell inside. His shoulders drooped as a deep heaviness settled in his chest. He turned to look to his side where Doug stopped beside him. "This was our prison. Mal and I were tied together to the cage's center beam." He whispered.

Gaston pulled the reins of his horse and stopped a few meters behind Ben and Dopey's son, careful not to be seen. He kept a safe distance but was still able to hear their ongoing conversation. Ever since his return, Ben had been acting strangely. Gaston knew that the prince had a strong sense of duty, so he hadn't given much thought to Ben's sudden interest in finding the princess. But now, his adopted son had openly defied him in front of his men. The Lord narrowed his eyes. Something must have happened to Ben while he was away and Gaston was determined to find out what it was. Capturing the princess could shed some light on what was wrong with him. "We'll find her, son," Gaston exclaimed, deciding it was time to make his presence known.

Ben turned his horse around to face his adopted father. He took a sharp intake of breath. The anger from their previous argument still burned into his soul, but the prince pushed it aside for another time and place. Finding Mal was his priority now. Thoughts of the princess made him feel incredibly guilty. She would have never been captured in the first place if he hadn't asked her to take him to Camelot. "I promised her that I'd return to save her. She has nothing to do with the Black Arrow. If something happens to her, it'll be all my fault," the prince gritted his teeth. He had to keep his promise and find her before those outlaws could hurt her or worse. "I have to find her before it's too late. They could hurt her if they discover she's a girl." Ben set his jaw and locked eyes with Gaston. "Father I'm going to continue searching the area. They can't be too far away."

Gaston examined Ben's determined features with an intrigued expression. There was something different about him. His eyes shined with an intensity he hadn't ever seen him display before. Gaston wondered whether his adopted son could have fallen in love with the moorland princess during the time they'd been together. That was a surprising turn of events, but it would certainly explain Ben's sudden odd behavior. The Lord nodded, giving his consent. "Be careful," he replied.

"I'll go with him, Sire," Doug stated.

Gaston nodded. "Let's go," he ordered, and the group dispersed.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴

The archer held his breath and kept his position, crouched down behind a tree on top of the mountain. He waited until Gaston, and the rest of the Auradonian soldiers cleared the valley before he turned around and shot one of his arrows towards a group of trees a few meters away from where another of his comrades was waiting for the signal. The second archer didn't waste time and shot his arrow towards the Black Arrow's hiding spot.

Friar Tuck turned his head to the side when an arrow whizzed past him and hit the bark of a nearby tree. He walked up to it and extracted the arrow, examining its black fletching. "It's one of ours!" he exclaimed, turning to the rest of his companions. "It's the sign! Lord Gaston has retreated!" he shouted. The group, taking cover within the thick forest, erupted in loud cheers at the news.

Robin examined the forest around him. His eyes stopped to gaze at a small clearing a few meters ahead from him. "We'll stop here for tonight!" Robin instructed. "Let's set up camp!" The archer turned around and walked up to two of his men who held the bound Mal between them.

Mal glared at the approaching leader of the Black Arrow and twisted her hands in their bonds. After they'd left her alone in the cage for a few hours, two outlaws had entered the cave and freed her from the pole, pulling her up to her feet. They'd led her outside, and, after waiting for the rest of the Black Arrow to clear the camp, they'd made their way deeper into the woods and waited. No one spoke directly to her, but Mal had heard one of the outlaws talk about Ben and an exchange with someone called Chad.

"Secure him to one of the tents," Robin ordered.

The men nodded, dragged Mal inside a small tent, and bound her to its supporting post before leaving. The princess was once again alone. "Ben," she whispered, bowing her head with a forlorn, sad expression.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

For what felt like several hours, Mal rested her back against the center beam and stared out of the tent. It was a small teepee-like structure with a wide opening, and she could see the now-darkening skies above her. The princess watched the sky change colors and music from the Black Arrow's encampment reached her ears. They must be celebrating their victory against Gaston. From what she'd manage to gather, the outlaws had ransomed Ben for one of their own. They'd gotten what they wanted, which meant that she was now alone and trapped.

Mal hated to admit it, but the sudden and brutal murder of that tax collector had left her shaken to her very core. She felt a chill run down her spine as the image of the lifeless man falling to the ground played before her eyes. In the murder's aftermath, Mal had let her fears get the best of her, and she'd leaned on Ben in a moment of weakness. The Fae princess wondered why this had shaken her so much. Was it because she'd been powerless to stop it? Yet Mal knew she wasn't one to be easily scared. She'd left the convent's safety and joined the battle at Bald Mountain without hesitation, so Mal shook her head and squared her shoulders. Ben was now gone, and she knew she couldn't rely on him anymore. She'd have to find a way to escape on her own. The princess started to twist her hands behind her, determined to free herself. She discovered that the knots weren't too tight and moving her fingers around, they brushed against a rough-edged stone. A small smile lit her face.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴

Robin gazed at a group of his men as they lifted Chad of the ground and threw him into the air and his smile broadened. "Let's celebrate!" he stated, raising his hands into the air and gestured to his comrades. "Louder with that music," he continued before joining his men, who were dancing around the large, blazing fire.

"That's right, Marian. Everyone is dancing while I'm the one cooking," a dark-haired elderly woman commented, the soft laugh lines around her eyes and mouth stretching as she smiled.

Marian laughed in response. "You're not alone, Godmother. I'm helping you, ain't I?" she replied, brushing her long brown hair away from her eyes before dusting her hands against her brown kirtle dress.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Godmother, but this lady owes me a dance," Robin cut in the conversation, pulling Marian away towards the fire. The older woman rolled her eyes and smiled as the couple joined the festivities around the campfire. Robin twirled Marian around with a broad smile before stopping to catch their breaths. The archer traced a finger along the woman's jaw in a gentle caress before lowering his head to kiss her. They broke apart, and he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. Robin let his gaze flitter across the campsite's festivities until they fell on Chad, who was embracing his girlfriend Audrey. A warm feeling of weightlessness overtook his body, and the archer let out a contented sigh. "For a moment I was scared we could lose Chad Marian, but our family is back together now, and nothing is going to break us apart again."

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

"Ben, we've been searching the forest for hours. We haven't found anything!" Doug exclaimed, pulling the reins of his horse. He stopped and lifted his gaze at the bright morning sky filtering through the tree branches above their heads. "We should return to the castle," he continued, turning to address the prince beside him.

"I can't, Doug," Ben replied with a wince. He lifted his hand to clutch his right arm. "Go back on your own if that's what you want."

"What's wrong with you, Ben?" Doug asked, running a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong is that I've got to find Mal," Ben gritted his teeth.

Doug raised an eyebrow at his best friend's statement. "Is she that important to you?" he continued.

Ben stilled at his best friend's question. His pulse pounded like a drum in his ears, and his mind started to race as he thought about the Fae princess. It was his fault she was now in harm's way, and it was his duty to free her. But something felt different now. Images of what those outlaws could do to her flashed in his mind and caused his body to tremble. Mal opened his eyes and showed him a different side to the world, and he'd come to respect and care for her in the short time they'd been together. The prince lowered his hands to grasp his horse's reins in a tight grip and sighed. "Ever since I've met her Doug, I've begun to look at my life differently."

Doug's head flinched back in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"All I've done in my life is live inside the safety of the castle, and prepare to be king of these lands, without actually knowing anything about my kingdom. I've trusted all that the people close to me have told me without a second thought," he replied in a clipped tone.

Doug narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "What are you referring to exactly, Ben?" Doug inquired.

The young prince squared his shoulders. "Gaston, and all that has been happening in Auradon!" Ben said directly at him, his lips pressed together in a slight grimace.

Doug frowned without taking his eyes off his best friend. "Don't let anyone confuse you, Ben. She's only a girl!" he exclaimed.

"No, you're wrong. Mal is the first person who ever really challenged me and told me things for what they are!" Ben's voice increased in volume. He blinked, coming to his senses, and cleared his throat. "She's isn't just a girl, Doug. She's lost someone, just like me," he whispered.

Doug examined his best friend's sudden distant, empty gaze and sighed. "Yes, I know," he exclaimed, nodding his head. "I heard my father talk about Princess Mal once. She became an orphan at a young age when her parents disappeared without leaving a trace. No one knows what happened to them exactly, even though rumors say that they were hiding in Grimsville at the time."

"Everything about them is mysterious," Ben stared at his best friend, lost in thought. "Even my father's death is shrouded in mystery, Doug," he whispered a moment later. "Even my father's death."

_**A/N: So Ben is really starting to question all that he was brought up to believe and his relationship with Gaston has reached an important turning point. Meanwhile Mal is back to her resourceful self...you didn't think she was a damsel in distress waiting for Ben to come rescue her didn't you ;) We've also had another short glimpse at the Black Arrow and I've also briefly introduced Audrey. But what is the granddaughter of King Stefan (the ruler of the East) doing with the group of outlaws? You're going to have to read the future chapters to find out. **_

**_Until next week's update. Next weeks chapter should be a longer one._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Welcome back to this week's new chapter. Th**__**ank you so much to Harry Potter Fan 1994, SparkyGurly 227 and AmethystDragon14 for leaving a review for the last chapter. Also a special thank you goes to my beta WanderlustandFreedom for her patience and help with these last two chapters.**_

_**I'd thought I'd answer some of the questions raised in the reviews so far:**_

_**\- Godmother is actually the AU version of Fairy Godmother. Her name is never revealed in the Descendants franchise and this story doesn't deal directly with magic so I had opted to refer to her as Godmother instead. **_

_**\- I'm afraid Mal and Ben will remain separated for a little while longer but I'm sure you'll love the way they are reunited.**_

_**\- The brown-haired lady that Matthew tried to take hostage was indeed Lady Marian.**_

_**\- Gaston is a very complex character indeed. You'll have to read to find out more about him but I can say one thing without spoiling much. He genuinely cares for Ben if you're wondering about that.**_

_**\- Ben was actually hit by the rogue Black Arrow archer (who disobeyed Robin's orders) during the exchange as the arrow was shot from behind him.**_

_**\- Jasmine is not technically the new "magical" keeper of the Moors - Mal "symbolically" gave them her lands to use as a safe haven since she has found a peaceful life with her new family i.e. Arthur and Merlin. But the Moors remain Mal's lands and only she has the power to awaken it and restore the magic to her people. And it's not the last we've seen of the Moors ;)**_

_**\- As for Jasmine's intuition on Ben...let's just say that she's had True Love in her life with Aladdin and so she recognized that little spark between them (in the way they interact with each other) even though she's only had limited interaction with them so far.**_

_**\- Claudette is also another complex character. I don't want to spoil anything but there is more character development coming your way as the story unfolds. The same thing goes for her relationship with Gaston. **___

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"We've dragged that young boy along with us like a little lamb," Godmother commented, balancing a basket and jar in her hands. Behind her, Audrey tried to keep up as they made their way across the Black Arrow's camp. "He'll end up getting sick if we don't take proper care of him."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Audrey asked, wiping her brow from the heat despite the early morning sun. Her lips pursed in a tight line. She lifted her skirt not to trip on the uneven stone ground and hurried behind the older woman.

"Help me out. You're the boy's age," Godmother replied.

"Why not ask Chad instead?" Audrey asked, huffing for her breath.

"You know the boy hasn't uttered a word since we've captured him. He's probably scared out of his mind." Godmother explained. "You're a girl, and he might not perceive you as a threat. You could even get him to tell us his name. Now move along and stop complaining. I always have to do everything by myself around here."

They walked a few meters and entered the small teepee tent. Mal heard footsteps and straightened herself from her fitful slumber to gaze at the newcomers with narrowed eyes. She'd never seen them before. The ropes around her wrists had loosened considerably and would now snap with just a sharp pull. It had taken her all night, and she was exhausted, but in the end, her efforts had proved fruitful. Now all she needed to do was wait for the right moment to escape.

The older woman bent down and brought a jar to Mal's lips, offering her a drink of water. The princess gulped the liquid down, the water soothing her parched throat in an instant.

"I've got a surprise for you," Godmother said with a kind smile. She picked up a damp cloth and gently wiped Mal's face.

Mal raised her eyebrows and stared at the older woman with a questioning gaze. "You're letting me go," the princess asked.

Godmother's shoulders slumped. "No, I'm not the one who decides these things." She sighed. "That's not the surprise." The older woman turned towards Audrey. "I've brought you a girl your age. You could become friends," she explained.

Audrey walked inside the tent and stopped a meter away to get a closer look at the boy. Her gaze flickered up, and down his small, almost feminine frame, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something about him was not right. "So…what's your name?" she asked in an icy tone.

Mal steeled her back and held her gaze. "John. My name is John," she replied. The princess noticed the suspicious look the newcomer was giving her. "And I like girls with long, light brown hair." Mal quipped, hoping to protect her identity.

Godmother watched the exchange in silent amusement, and her face broke out into a smile. "It's great to hear your voice, John, but I'm afraid this girl is taken," the woman replied with a loud chuckle before turning to the brown-haired girl beside her. "You see, Audrey. I was right to bring you along."

Audrey frowned and threw the prisoner one last icy glare before storming away. Godmother continued to laugh and followed Audrey outside.

Mal waited until she was sure she was alone before looking around her. With a frantic tug, she pulled at her wrists and smiled as the ropes gave way. She was free at last. It would've been better to wait for the cover of night to try to escape, but something about Audrey's gaze brought a shiver down her spine. She had to get away from them now before the Black Arrow could discover her secret identity.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴

"These clothes should fit him we-"Godmother stilled, dropping the basket she was carrying. Her eyes widened as she looked at the now-empty teepee. She turned to her side, exchanged a surprised glance at Audrey, and started to shout. "Robin, the prisoner has escaped!"

Shouts and screams echoed through the encampment. The outlaws scattered, immediately looking for Mal. "Hurry up! There's no time to waste," Robin ordered, rushing to pick up with bow and arrow. "Search around the entire forest. He couldn't have gone too far!"

Mal needed no urge to run as fast as her legs could carry her. She fled through the forest, crashing through the underbrush. The princess didn't stop to look around despite the growing volume of shouts behind her. Her heart pounded like thunder in her chest, but she pushed forward. The branches and briars whipped at her face. Mal pushed them aside with her hands, determined to escape her captors.

The princess spotted a low branch on the ground and jumped to avoid it. Her right foot landed on a protruding rock, and she fell face down on the ground, the pebbles slicing her face. She looked up as out of nowhere came the sound of rushing wind and the thudding of horses' hooves. The earth began to shake under her feet when the two riders bypassed her, and a broad smile brightened her face when she recognized that it was Ben and Doug. He'd kept his promise and was still out looking for her. "Ben! Ben!" she shouted, scrambling to her feet.

"Stop, boy!" a voice shouted from behind her. A rough, steady hand gripped her arm and turned her around. Mal found herself face to face with the tall blond boy the Black Arrow had rescued from Gaston. He grabbed hold of her other arm.

"Let me go!" Mal shouted.

"Stop struggling," Chad shouted. "It's useless. No one can hear you now!"

"Let go of me!" Mal repeated. She bent down and bit the blonde's hand. He yelled in pain, letting go of one of her arms and the princess shifted her weight, trying to make him lose his balance.

Other members of the Black Arrow gathered around the struggling pair. Chad held his ground and grabbed Mal forcefully by the front of her dark, brown doublet, tearing the garment open in the process. Everyone around them stilled, and the blonde's eyes widened at Mal's now partially exposed undershirt and chest.

"I knew she was a girl!" Audrey's voice boomed across the clearing.

Chad was completely taken back. He blinked twice, closing his mouth, and stared at her face in dumbfounded shock. Their prisoner was a girl! The blonde's mouth went dry. He swallowed and started to examine her with newfound interest, his eyes falling on her striking green eyes and short purple hair, which seemed to shine with the sunlight filtering through the trees. Chad let out a breath as a sensation of warmth fled through his entire body and a series of shivers passed through him, the fine hair raising slightly on his arms, a tingling in his back. His heart skipped a beat. "Yes, a girl," he trailed off, his voice sounding a little stifled. He cleared his throat. "And a pretty one too," he hummed. He blinked as the image of Audrey crossed his mind. Why had he just said that? Mal struggled in his tight grip and brought him out of his thoughts. Chad ignored her and turned around, pulling her along. "Now move," he ordered.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

A wide smile graced Claudette's features as soon as she spotted Ben riding his horse up the hill leading to the castle gate. She closed the window and hurried out of her bedroom, the skirts of her elegant maroon tunic swishing behind her.

"Ben!" she exclaimed, a happy tone present in her voice. She crossed the courtyard in a few long strides and embraced her son as soon as the prince had dismounted his horse. Ben swayed on his feet and took a step back, losing his balance with the force of the impact. He winced in pain, and his hand shot up to clutch his sore arm.

Claudette drew back when Ben did not return her hug. Her pulse quickened, and her eyebrows knitted together. Her eyes roamed her son's face before his bloodied hand caught her attention. "Your wound has reopened," she noted with a frown.

"It's nothing," Ben brushed her off, starting to walk away.

Her hand caught his uninjured arm in a gentle hold and began to walk with him. "We didn't get to talk much since you've returned," she commented with a soft smile. Ben did not reply, and Claudette stopped in front of him. "What's wrong, son?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. She noticed his stiff posture and stern expression.

"Mother," Ben replied, locking gazes with Claudette. "You were right. There is so much more to war than simple glory and honor. I've been outside these walls, and I've learned that winning a war is not enough to become a man and a leader for my people."

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" she asked, biting her lip. There was something in her son's eyes, a tormented expression that she'd never seen before.

Ben did not break the contact and continued to stare at the woman who raised him with bright eyes. "The truth, mother. Nothing is more important than honesty and trust, not even a hundred victories on a battlefield." Ben walked away, unable to look at her any longer.

Claudette followed him. "What truth?" she asked, touching his left arm.

"That's what you and Gaston have to explain to me," the prince replied.

Claudette swallowed. She held her son's gaze for a moment and then lowered her eyes. "I'll get someone to look at your wound," she whispered before hurrying away.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Lonnie emptied the contents of the jar in the large basin below her before carrying it to Ben's bedside, careful not to splash any water onto the floor. Ben rested on his bed, his face turned away from her, staring at his window with a blank expression. The young maid stopped and wrinkled her brow in worry. She picked up a cloth and dipped it in the clean water before approaching her childhood friend and secret love. "You've had this strange expression ever since you've returned Ben. What's wrong?" she whispered before wiping the blood from the prince's open wound. "You're sad."

Silence followed. Ben turned to gaze at Lonnie. "No," he replied, shaking his head and returned to stare at his window. "Just thinking."

Ben's thoughts wandered off to the purple-haired princess, and he smiled inwardly. She hadn't been afraid to speak her mind and challenge his every belief, and that had made him start to question all that Gaston had ever taught him. All that didn't matter, though, because she still was his enemy. It didn't matter that he'd felt comfortable around her both when he'd opened up about his childhood and when they'd stayed in complete silence. She was the Fae Princess, the embodiment of her greedy and ruthless people, whose only goal was to conquer them. He should despise and fear her, but instead, he only saw a kindred soul who'd lost her family tragically, just like him. Somehow, in the brief time they'd spent together, he'd come to admire her. She was brave, resourceful, and ready to fight for what she believed to be right and to protect the people she loved.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say that the stoic and unflappable Prince of Auradon has fallen in love with this Moor Princess," Lonnie quipped, to lighten the mood. Her smile vanished when Ben did not answer her, and her heart skipped a beat.

Ben blinked, brought back to the present by Lonnie's statement. His stomach fluttered, and the prince let out a breath as he began to consider what she'd just said. A deep heaviness settled in his heart. The princess had become so much more than his enemy, and he'd never felt this way toward anyone before. Mal was strong-willed, smart and pretty but it was more than that. She'd challenged him, but they'd also confided in one another and Ben longed for her to continue to be part of his life. He'd meant it when he'd told Mal he'd seek her council once he was Auradon's king. But that couldn't mean he'd fallen in love with her, right? Ben was filled with a sense of wonder as he remembered their time together in the cave and how he'd joked about asking her hand in marriage to ease the tension and how he'd reached out to brush her fingers against his to comfort her. Those outlaws would pay if something happened to her before he'd save her. Is this what love felt like? Wanting to protect someone you care about from harm and never wanting to be apart from them again? He swallowed, accepting what he already knew in the bottom of his heart. It was true, and he couldn't deny it any longer. He'd fallen in love with the princess.

"I.." he paused. "I think so," he confessed, a voice laced with conviction.

The silence in the room became deafening. Lonnie stilled and felt like she'd forgotten to breathe. She stared at Ben in shock, her entire frame growing tense and her world started spinning. Her eyes roamed down to his slumped, almost dejected demeanor, and it felt like a fist had closed around her heart and was slowly squeezing the life out of her. The young maid knew that it had been foolish of her to believe that the Prince of Auradon could fall for her, a simple maid. But he'd given her that ring when they were kids and had always treated her with such respect and kindness, and as they grew older, Lonnie hoped it could turn into something more. And now he'd fallen in love with the princess, and she'd lost him for good. Her throat felt like she'd just swallowed a large stone and the air became too hard to breathe.

"Lonnie, what's wrong?" a soft voice called out. She blinked and locked gazes with Ben, who was staring at her with a concerned expression.

"Nothing," she murmured, looking away. "But I guess you should take this back then," she murmured before reaching for Ben's ring around her middle finger.

"Lonnie," Ben trailed off and grabbed hold of her hand. "I know we were little kids at the time, but that ring is a sign of our friendship. Nothing is going to change that, so keep it. I promise," he replied, squeezing her hand.

At that very moment, Lonnie felt her heart shatter. She took a deep breath and nodded, pulling her hand away from him and reaching out to pick up the bandages at her side. She lifted his arm and started to wrap his wound. "It's sad to discover you love someone that same moment you feel you're losing them," she continued, a slight quiver in her voice.

"I shouldn't have let them separate us," he replied in a hushed whisper. "I shouldn't have let them bring me back home."

Lonnie's hands began to shake. "There, you're set. You should rest now," she blurted out, standing up in haste. She picked up the rest of the bandages and made her way out of Ben's room without turning to look back at him.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

All sorts of possible scenarios, one worse than the other, went through Mal's head as the outlaws dragged her through the forest, back to their encampment. She'd continued to struggle against her captors for a while, but all her efforts proved to be futile, and so she'd given up and instead used the time to think and come up with a believable story to explain why she'd ended up with Ben. If she was clever enough, she could even convince them to let her go. But what the princess never expected was that the first thing Robin would do upon reaching the camp and discovering she was a girl was order them to take her to a nearby lake to get herself cleaned up. Could it be that these outlaws were not as barbaric and cold-blooded as she originally thought? She'd seen them save those innocent farmers from being executed and she didn't have any tangible proof that they'd killed Ben's father. Whatever Robin's reasons were though, she'd couldn't trust him, and she had to keep her guard up around them.

"A pretty girl like you, living secluded in a convent! With the nuns!" Godmother exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"I've been living there since I was a kid," Mal replied, looking up at the weathered woman. Godmother closed her gaping mouth and returned to combing the princess's wet hair.

"And what about Benjamin of Auradon? He's your fiancé, right?" Marian asked, lifting her head and looking up from the tunic she was washing.

"No, he could never be my fiancé. His father is my people's sworn enemy!" Mal retorted. Her cheeks burned red as she dipped her hands into the lake water. She wouldn't want to be his fiancée anyways! The queen of Auradon and his future wife... Mal closed her eyes and willed herself to shudder, but the action didn't come as easily as she would have thought.

"Then what were you doing in the forest with him, alone, and dressed in male clothing?" Godmother asked.

"We met by chance," Mal replied. Her gaze fell on the massive waterfall in front of her. Mesmerized by the soothing sound of its splashing waters, her thoughts wandered off to the prince. "I think that one day he'll be a better ruler than Gaston."

"She wants to impress us with her big talk. Make us think she's this virtuous girl, but in reality, she's only a big lair," Audrey's sneered for her spot, a few meters away.

"Robin will decide whether she's a saint or a liar, Audrey," Marian interrupted them, turning to face Mal. "Hurry and finish up because he wants to speak with you."

**_Meanwhile…_**

"You've chosen well the place for our meetings, Duchess," Gaston commented, addressing the woman a few meters in front of him. He brushed his hand against the smooth, soft material of the armchair beside him and let his eyes roam around the well-furnished and relatively large stone cabin. It had all the necessary amenities and warmth radiated from the fireplace in the wall to his side. "Comfortable and secluded," he mused in an approving tone.

"I'm glad you're impressed," Uma smirked. "It belonged to a nobleman of your kingdom. He used it as a hunting lodge, but he died a few months ago with no heirs, leaving the cabin abandoned. I also took the liberty of cleaning the place up. No one will think of looking for us here."

"And how did you get to know about this lodge?" Gaston asked in an intrigued tone.

"Let's just say I did some research before I sought you out," she explained with a coy smile, leaning towards him and flipping her hair. Her scent, a unique mix of greenery, rain, ocean water and flowers, wound through the Lord's senses.

Gaston kept his shoulders rigid, trying to ignore his quickening breath and the sudden warmth spreading deep inside his chest like a rushing torrent and continued to gaze at the Duchess with a straight face. He cleared his throat. "The last time we met you'd promised me Arthur's defeat," he stated sternly.

The aqua-haired woman lingered in her spot for a moment, making sure to have the Lord's full attention before taking slow, deliberate steps towards one of the cabinets and opening it to bring out two goblets. She walked up to the large table in the center of the room, setting the cups down, and picked up a pewter jug filled with wine, pouring two drinks. Uma offered one to Gaston. "There's been a complication," she admitted. Gaston snorted in response. "But we can use it to our advantage. The Black Arrow has captured Princess Mal," Uma explained, walking around the table before stopping in front of Gaston. "But I'm sure that she will be returning to the Notre-Dame convent very soon," she continued before clinking her wineglass with his. The Lord looked a little surprised at her statement, and Uma's smirk widened, satisfied at having impressed Auradon's ruler. She needed the Lord's favor and trust if she ever hoped to gain control over Camelot, and she would stop at nothing to achieve her goal.

"How can you be sure?" Gaston asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Uma lowered her eyes for a moment. "Intuition," she replied, lifting her head with a mysterious smile. "And reliable information. I was able to get hold of this lodge, wasn't I?" She brought the goblet to her lips and drank; her gaze never wavering from the Lord. "Now imagine," Uma breathed, leaving Gaston, and taking a few steps towards the large bed on the other side of the cabin. "The princess could return to the convent and find someone waiting for her. She would fall into a trap with no means of escape," the aqua-haired woman suggested, turning around to address the Lord with a coy smirk.

"Are you asking me to organize an ambush?" Gaston asked, walking up to her. "You expect me to trust you and expose myself with only your intuition as a guarantee?"

"My information is reliable. I assure you. I'm one of Arthur's closest advisors, remember," Uma retorted. "But you can't expect me to expose myself at this stage."

"Notre-Dame is part of the Western Kingdom," he replied.

"That's why it would make sense to trust the job to one of your men," Uma explained, her voice lowering while she moved her head to the side. "No one would recognize him, and it would be easier for him to slip in undetected."

Gaston stood, transfixed on her exotic, dark skin and piercing brown eyes for a long moment before steadying himself. He hummed. "So, let's say I'd accept. What next?" Gaston asked in a low tone.

Uma walked away and stopped at the side of her bed. She rested her goblet on the sideboard and turned around to face Gaston. "You'd give her to me, and I would return her to Arthur, convincing him of your good faith and the possibility of a peace agreement. That would make them lower their defenses, making it the perfect moment to strike." She explained, removing her fur coat and letting it rest on the bed.

The Lord could feel his heart start to pound as his eyes fell on the Duchess's dress. A dark maroon tunic, with a plunging v neck exposing her white undershirt and a significant part of her chest, framed her feminine figure. Gaston swallowed, trying to get a hold of himself as the image of Claudette flashed before his eyes. He succeeded, clearing his throat. "And what guarantee do I have that you won't double-cross me?" he asked.

"I have no intention to double-crossing you, Gaston. I need your help to overthrow Arthur and become the ruler of Camelot. We have a common goal," Uma smiled and, reaching for the front clip of her outer tunic, unfasted it, letting the garment fall on the floor underneath her.

Gaston nodded, his eyes darkening. All thoughts of Claudette, as well as every single military, logistic, strategical, and tactical consideration, faded like the mist of breath on a mirror. He rested his glass on a small table next to him and walked up to the Duchess. "How's a woman like you not married?"

"I? married?" Uma said with a nervous laugh.

"A sore subject?" Gaston asked, lowering his voice to a whisper.

Uma smirked as the air grew tense and silence engulfed them. Her gaze darted from Gaston's mouth to his eyes, and she leaned in, pulling the Auradonian ruler towards her.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Two outlaws led Mal across their encampment and stopped in front of a large tent. One of the outlaws gripped her arm in a tight hold as the other entered inside. Mal's eyes narrowed as Robin emerged from behind its cover a moment later, followed by the blonde boy who had caught her and the other outlaw. The leader of the Black arrow stopped in front of her and lowered his head to face her.

Robin gazed at Mal as silence reigned for a few tense moments. "It's about time you and I have a chat, don't you think?" he started. "So why don't you start by telling me your name?" Robin asked.

Adrenaline rushed through her and a knot formed in Mal's belly. "I don't trust you," she replied, glancing down at the outlaw's hand still clutching her arm.

Robin nodded his head, and the outlaw released her arm. "Look, when I captured the prince of Auradon, I'd didn't expect to find a girl tagging along with him," he started. "Things have changed," he paused, narrowing his eyes as they focused on her short purple hair. "I'm willing to show you a sign of our good faith, but you need to start answering my questions. What were you doing with the prince?"

Mal mind raced, debating whether she should tell him the truth. It might have been his sudden kindness towards her, but for some reason, her gut told her she could trust him, and she decided to follow it. "I was his prisoner," she explained. "He wanted me to lead him to Camelot to speak with King Arthur. I've got nothing to do with him or Auradon. Gaston is my mortal enemy too, and all I want is to go back to the Notre-Dame Convent." Arthur gave Mal a pointed look, causing the princess to swallow. Mal could see him debating the legitimacy of her story. Then, after exchanging a silent look with Chad, the leader of the Black Arrow nodded his head.

"Okay, Princess Mal of the Moors. We'll escort you personally to the Notre-Dame Convent if that's where you want to go," he stated.

Mal's mouth formed a perfect 'O' and on instinct, she took a step backward. She froze and her breath caught in her throat. How had the outlaws discovered her secret identity? Her face turned white as her gaze darted around the campsite looking for a mean of escape. Her leg muscles tightened as she readied herself to run off, but she stopped dead in her tracks when a familiar voice called out to her and its owner appeared from behind the tent's cover.

"Everything's okay, my child! There's nothing to be afraid of," the male voice reassured her.

Mal went completely still, her arms falling limply to her side and blinked twice, unable to believe her eyes. "Merlin!" She exclaimed, an elated smile stretching across her face.

* * *

_**A/N: That's it! So what do you think? A whirlwind of events happening but I had to make up for last week's shorter chapter no? ;) What is Merlin doing at the Black Arrow encampment? And what is going to happen next now that Gaston and Uma are scheming against them? Meanwhile Ben's doubts on Gaston continued to weight heavily on him but he's realised he's fallen in love with Mal and poor Lonnie has gotten her heart broken in the process. I also recommend you keep a close eye on Chad and Audrey...they'll have an important role to play in future chapters.**_

_**A little announcement - I'm going to be away next weekend and I won't be able to upload a new chapter so the next update will be on Saturday 14th September. **_

_**Till next time :) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I'm back :) It's so great to return with a new chapter after my short break. Th**__**ank you so much to Harry Potter Fan 1994, SparkyGurly 227, AmethystDragon14 and jasmine. goradesky **__**f**__**or leaving a review for the last chapter. Feedback is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing.**_

_**So in the last chapter, Gaston and Uma started scheming to trap Mal while Ben came to the realisation that he's fallen in love with the princess. In the meantime, in a surprising turn of events Mal came face to face with her guardian at the Black Arrow's camp. The fun is about to begin. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 9**

"Merlin!" Mal exclaimed. "What..." The princess stuttered, staring at the man who had raised her in complete shock. Without a second thought, she closed the space between them and wrapped him up with a tight hug. Thoughts of her current predicament brought Mal back to the present, and she broke away from him. "What are you doing here?" she gasped, finding her voice. "Did they capture you too? Are you hurt?" the princess asked, her brow creased in worry as she started to pat his arms in a frantic manner as if she would find some trace of hidden wounds.

Merlin's face broke into a little smile as he patted Mal's shoulder. "I'm fine, my child," he reassured her in a soft and calm voice. "And no, I'm not a prisoner of the Black Arrow."

"I don't understand," Mal stated as her eyes flitted between Merlin and Robin.

"Mal," Merlin continued. "You remember when Arthur explained the origin of the Great War to you, right?" The Fae Princess nodded slowly. "What you don't know is that Robin was one of our allies at the time, and with his help, we almost managed to find a peaceful solution to the war." Mal's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped at the revelation. "But Stefan managed to foil our plans, convincing his people that we were planning a massive attack instead. He became king of the Western Kingdom and has been leading his armies against us ever since. Robin created the Black Arrow to oppose Stefan's oppressive rule."

"When news of your capture reached Camelot two days ago, Arthur immediately sent Lancelot in search of the Black Arrow's camp, who stopped at the convent to relay the news to me," he explained. "But I called off the search, and I set out to find the camp myself with the help of an old friend." Merlin raised his arm, and the area was engulfed in dim light. Mal shielded her eyes, breathless as her stomach jolted and twisted like she'd just been bucked off of a horse. What was happening? She took a step back as her mind started to race, and she felt her body heat rising. The light faded after a few moments. The princess turned to look around her in confusion before turning at the sky behind her when she heard the distinctive screech of a hawk. The red-tailed animal flew towards them, low to the ground, before flaring its wings and tail to settle on her guardian's outstretched arm.

Mal just stared at him, her thoughts frozen, before her hands dropped to her side. "How?" was all the princess managed to sputter.

"Fae Magic, my child," Merlin explained with a gentle smile. He swayed slightly on his feet and rested his free hand on the tent's wooden support beam, his smile turning into a frown. Mal blinked, getting a hold of herself and took a step towards him, but he straightened himself, raising his hand to stop her. "Don't worry, child. It's nothing," he reassured her. "The Fae get their powers from the moorlands, but those have been dormant ever since your mother disappeared. Only you have the power to awaken the Moors and fully restore magic to our lands and our people. But we'll need to wait until you've reached your eighteenth year of age and that is why we must protect you from King Stefan and Lord Gaston at all costs."

Mal tried to calm her shaking hands and lift the stone weight that had dropped into her stomach but to no avail. Merlin, sensing her discomfort, let a bright smile illuminate his face. "But enough about that," he stated, turning to smile at Robin. "It only took me a few hours to find the camp with the help of my little friend here," Merlin revealed, lightly stroking the bird's head. The hawk let out a loud screech before flapping its wings and rising into the air, quickly disappearing from view. Merlin faced the princess, shaking his head with an amused smile. "And it seems that I've arrived at the right time, just after your failed escape attempt," he paused. "Robin is a friend, Mal. A few days ago, I came to see if he had heard any word on you. He welcomed me, mentioned a purple-haired prisoner he had recently acquired, and after I revealed your real identity to him, he offered to escort us back to the Notre-Dame convent personally. From there, it will be easier for us to get back to the safety of Camelot." The princess's guardian's smile grew wider. "Carlos hasn't been himself ever since you left the convent. He'll be so happy to see you."

Mal stared at Merlin as everything he'd said started to sink in, before turning to address the leader of the Black Arrow. "Thank you, Robin. I'll be forever in your debt."

"No need to thank me, princess," Robin replied. "We are all fighting against the same enemy. King Stefan and Lord Gaston must be stopped at all costs. Remember you can always count on our help should you ever need it. And I'm sorry we treated you as a prisoner, but we had no way of knowing who you were." He paused and looked up at the mid-afternoon skies. "You'll be our guests for this evening. The sun will set in a few hours, and we won't manage the trip before nightfall. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." He pulled the drawstring of his cape tighter around his neck and straightened up, looking like a war figurehead. "Now come," he said, gesturing towards the campfire. "You must be hungry, and dinner will soon be ready."

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben walked down the hallway towards Gaston's and Claudette's bedroom and glanced around at the servants. Only a handful of the most trusted and loyal servants were granted access to the royal apartments. He stopped to nod to them as they showed their respect before continuing to make his way down the hallway. The thoughts of Mal, Sir Galahad's revelation, and all that he'd seen outside Auradon's castle weighed heavily on his mind and heart. He'd defied Gaston in front of his soldiers, and the young prince was certain that this was the reason his father had sent for him. Ben gripped King Arthur's letter tighter in his palm as he arrived at his destination. He squared his shoulders and collected his thoughts before putting his hand on the doorknob to open it. The prince turned the knob and pushed the door open. He walked inside and stopped by the door frame, closing the door behind him, and his eyes darted around the room.

Standing in the center of the room was a richly crafted bed with polished wooden columns rising from each of the four corners to a canopy. White silk drapery hung from the canopy and was pulled to the side and tied to the wooden columns. To the right was Gaston, seated at his desk, signing out some paperwork. Ben glanced at his hunched figure for a moment before making his presence known. "You sent for me, father?" the prince asked.

Gaston stiffened in his seat in evident surprise and looked up, his face breaking into a smile when he recognized the prince. "I didn't hear you come in, Ben," he said. "I must be getting old," he quipped with a little laugh. Gaston's smile turned into a serious expression when Ben did not answer him. "Yes, my boy. I did. Come in," he stated. The Lord eyed Ben's tense shoulders as he approached him with mild concern. The prince had never been uncomfortable around him and, after that morning's outburst, the Lord was more determined than ever to find out what was wrong with his adopted son. He'd been acting strange and out of character ever since they'd rescued him from the Black Arrow. Gaston cleared his throat. "I'd like to discuss what happened this morning on our way out of the castle. I know I might not have always been the best of fathers, Ben, but you've never used that tone with me before or put into question my decisions, especially in front of my men. What's wrong, son? Did something happen while you were away? You know you can tell me anything," the Lord replied, his voice laced with concern.

Ben's heartbeat started to accelerate as he locked eyes with his adopted father. Gaston stared at him with the same concerned, fatherly expression he'd seen countless times growing up when he'd turned to him for comfort and advice, and for a moment the prince's resolve and doubt crumbled. He was the same man who'd been by his side, night after night, wiping his tears as he cried for his father's death; the same man who'd played with him in the castle's courtyard despite having a council meeting to attend and who'd taught him for hours on end how to hold a sword and fight. He owed him everything...he couldn't have been the one to kill his father. "I know, father. You took me in, cared for me, and gave me a home when you weren't obliged to. You were the father any child could have dreamed of," Ben replied. The images of what he'd seen in the village flashed before his eyes and forced him to pause.

"But..." Gaston trailed off, noticing Ben's sudden change in demeanor.

This is it, Ben thought. The perfect chance to confront his adopted father with all that had been troubling him. "I've been in one of our villages, and I saw our soldiers hang farmers for no clear reason. There was a young child too. That's not what's written in our laws. That's not what you taught me. Why did you lie to me?" He asked in a stern tone and a determined gleam in his eyes.

Gaston felt a sudden lightness in his chest as his muscles relaxed from their tension. He inwardly smiled...he could handle Ben's strong sense of justice and honor. With a sigh, the Lord stood and walked up to him, lifting his arms and letting his hands rest on the prince's shoulders. "A ruler must sometimes be willing to do things he's not proud of. I know that it sounds cruel and unjust to you, but they're necessary systems to govern. Things which you're too young to understand."

"I'm not a child any longer, father," Ben protested. "Don't you think it's time for me to understand now?"

Gaston squeezed Ben's shoulders and nodded, his lips turning into a smile. "Okay, son. If you like, we'll sit down and discuss all the laws which you consider to be unfair and I'll show you that they're not. What do you say?"

Ben nodded in agreement. He broke eye contact and looked down at King Arthur's letter in his hand and at that moment decided to share his doubts about his father's death with Gaston. If he were somehow involved, his reaction would give it away. Ben shifted his feet in discomfort. "Father," he trailed off. "There's something else I haven't told you."

"What is it?" Gaston asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was outside Camelot when the Black Arrow captured me. I'd gone to speak to King Arthur," the prince confessed.

Gaston's hands fell off Ben's shoulders, and he took a step back, his face turning red in an instant. "What?" He yelled. "Those are our sworn enemies, Ben!" He exclaimed. "What were you thinking?"

Ben gulped at Gaston's angry tone but did not back down. He'd only get one shot. The prince took a deep breath, steadying himself, and lifted his hand to give Arthur's letter to him. "I wanted to know the truth about my father's death."

Gaston froze and felt ice creep into his spine. Why had Ben brought up his father's death out of the blue? His breath caught in his throat as his arms started to tingle and the hair raise. So this was the real reason behind Ben's sudden hostility towards him. The young prince had begun to suspect his involvement in Adam's death. His eyes narrowed. He'd have to tread carefully from now on, but he'd covered his tracks well, and everyone involved was loyal to him. Ben would never find out the truth, and all he'd have to do was make sure to reassure him. "Travelling to the West was a dangerous and irresponsible thing to do, son! Do you realize the Black Arrow could have killed you as they did to your father? Why didn't you ask me?"

"I already know your version of what happened," Ben replied, his eyes never leaving Gaston's.

"And that's not enough for you anymore?" The Lord asked.

Ben watched as his adopted father shifted his weight on his feet and clenched his fists at his side in nervousness, and the prince felt a tightening in his chest. "I've grown up, and I think it's time that I discover the truth myself." he continued, finding his voice.

"And what was Arthur's truth?" Gaston questioned.

"That if you loved me as a son, you would want me to live in a kingdom without war," Ben replied in a stern tone.

Gaston smirked, his facial features relaxing. "Don't let his words fool you, son. People like King Arthur use words as weapons when they find themselves backed up against a wall with no means of escaping defeat," he commented, bringing up one hand back to Ben's shoulder. "One day, you'll be the ruler and leader of this land, and your duty will be to defend it at all costs. You mustn't let anyone steal your power away from you for whatever reason. Remember that there are no good or bad guys when fighting a war but only allies and enemies. All you must aspire to is victory and nothing else. You must focus solely on striking down your enemies, never letting down your guard or showing them any mercy. Never forget that."

A knot formed in Ben's belly as all that Gaston told him sank in. His adoptive father had been unable to hide his nervousness at the mention of King Arthur. Could it be that Gaston had killed his father and not the Black Arrow? But why would Gaston have wanted to kill his father? They were childhood friends, like Doug and him, and Gaston had been Adam's most trusted advisor at the time. Ben mentally kicked himself as the realization hit him like a punch to the stomach. Auradon, of course! Gaston had become ruler of Auradon following his father's death. Could there be a connection? "I won't forget it, father," he replied, his lips pressed in a thin line.

"Good," Gaston said, his smirk widening into a grin. He raised his hand and stroked the side of Ben's face in a gentle caress. "But the most important thing is that you've returned safely to the castle and that we're back together as a family."

Ben managed to return Gaston's smile despite the loud pounding in his chest. "Of course, father. Can I go now? I'd promised Doug I'll practice with him before dinner."

"Sure, son. Just take it easy with your healing arm," he replied. Gaston watched as Ben flashed him one last smile before walking out of the door, closing it behind him. The Lord looked at Arthur's letter in his hand and crushed it in his fist before tossing it to the floor at his side.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Countless leather-bound books and scrolls lay scattered across the wooden table in the center of the castle's study. Ben growled in growing frustration as he tossed aside another volume, its contents having proved fruitless to his search. Every line of history connected to Auradon was amassed before him, but out of the books that he'd read so far, not one had yielded the answers he was seeking. Grumbling, the prince picked up another book and began reading its pages when Doug's voice echoed across the room, causing him to lift his head to look towards the door.

"So, this is where you've been hiding, Ben," Doug said with a little smile. He entered and stopped beside him. "I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing here?"

"I've got stuff to do," Ben murmured, before returning his attention to the book in his hands.

Doug's gaze flittered across the table, his smile fading, and he arched a questioning eyebrow at his best friend. "What are you looking for?"

Ben lifted his head, and his hazel-green eyes met Doug's brown ones. "A long time ago, these lands belonged to my birth father," the prince started. "I want to know what Gaston's power over them is based on."

With a frown, Doug wondered why Ben had suddenly begun to question Gaston's authority. Ever since returning to the castle, Ben had been acting strangely. The prince had been subdued, keeping to himself, and his only spoken words during their time in the forest had concerned the Moor's princess. Doug wasn't sure what was going on, but his best friend's behavior was starting to worry him. "You won't find any documents here," he replied with a sigh, his eyebrows drawn together. "Gaston became Auradon's ruler following his war victories and by direct order of King Stefan himself."

"That's not enough for me," Ben snapped back.

Doug's eyes widened, and his frown deepened at the prince's sudden outburst. He'd never seen Ben like this. The prince adored Gaston. "I don't understand you, Ben. Why are you so suspicious of the people who love you?"

"Because I have to be sure," Ben retorted with a glare. "Gaston's right to rule Auradon isn't written down anywhere!" He lifted his arms and slammed the book in his hands against the table with such force that the sound echoed across the walls and reverberated deep into the room.

Doug never thought in a million years he'd hear those words coming out from Ben's mouth. He shook his head in disbelief. Had Ben's relationship with Gaston taken such a bad turn? How could Ben even consider what Sir Galahad had told him during the battle at Bald Mountain? It was nonsense. The Black Arrow had murdered Adam, not Lord Gaston! The eighteen-year-old rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers, wondering what would happen if this turned out to be the truth instead. What would Ben do? Doug swallowed hard. He had to know. "And what would you do if you discover Gaston is a usurper?" He asked, looking Ben in the eyes. "Would you switch to the West's side?"

Silence followed as Doug's words hung heavy in the air. Ben's frame started to tremble like the flickering flame of a burning candle, and he rested his hands on the table in front of him to steady himself. The prince's mind was now racing with different thoughts and emotions as he stared into the face of his best friend. He'd never thought that one day he'd have to confront his past this way, but he couldn't turn back at this point. He had to know the truth. "How could I remain here, Doug? Tell me?" He replied in a shaky whisper.

"What..." Doug trailed off. He stood there, dumbfounded, unable to speak. If Ben only knew what it felt like to continuously seek your father's love and approval but never be considered good enough, he'd never make such a statement. "But Gaston loves you, Ben. He chose you as his heir!" Doug continued, finding his voice, finally able to finish his thought. His hands curled in anger. He'd give anything if his dad could treat him like that.

Ben straightened himself and lifted his hands from the table, curling his nails into his palms as his arms dropped to his side. "And what should I do Doug?" He hissed. "Become the accomplice of a murderer only because he's been generous with me?"

Doug dug in his feet and stared at Ben squarely in the eyes. It was so evident in the way Gaston acted around the prince that the Lord loved Ben deeply. How could Ben throw it all away based on mere suspicion? "Gaston and Claudette are your family, Ben. It's not complacency! It's loyalty!" He stated, his voice level rising. "Whether you like it or not you belong to Gaston and Auradon." Doug turned and stormed out of the room, unable to look at the prince any longer.

Ben watched his best friend rush out, and a deep sadness settled in his chest, causing him to run a shaky hand through his hair. "Doug! Wait!" He called. Doug stopped under the door frame and turned around. "Are you still my friend?" the prince asked, his voice lowered almost to a whisper.

The two best friends gazed at one another in complete silence, the tension growing thicker. Doug watched the torment and hurt reflected in Ben's eyes, and his anger melted away in an instant. The prince was like a brother to him, and Doug knew that Ben not only loved Gaston but also felt a great sense of gratitude towards him for taking him in after his father's death. But Doug also knew of Ben's strong sense of responsibility, honor, and integrity and how the prince wouldn't be able to live with any form of injustice or lie, even if these came from the man who had raised him.

Ben had always been by Doug's side ever since they were little kids and they'd always supported each other through everything. Doug couldn't abandon him now when his best friend needed him the most. He lowered his head to the side and let out a long, weary sigh. "How can I not be?" Doug whispered before walking away.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Cecil Clayton pulled nervously at the long, dark cloak covering his frame as he made his way through the castle courtyard where several Auradonian soldiers were busy training. He spotted a hidden pathway and walked through it, keeping to the shadows until he ended up at his destination. The weathered man threw a furtive glance around him before slipping inside the small chapel. Once there, he moved over to the far corner of the chapel and examined the inside of the building carefully. It was cool and quite dark inside, the air fragrant with the sweet and lingering aroma of incense. Cecil looked out into the gloom of the nave trying to spot the confessional that was key to his instructions. He found it soon enough, partly hidden in the shadows and spotted Father James waiting for him. Glancing around him one last time to make sure that he was alone, Cecil made his way towards it, avoiding the center aisle, and sat down, turning towards the priest who began to explain the reason for this secret meeting.

"But Notre-Dame is a convent, father!" Cecil exclaimed in disbelief a few moments later, shuffling backward in the church's confessional.

"Lord Gaston has chosen you for a very delicate assignment, Clayton," Father James replied in a calm tone. "You have to be proud."

A knot formed in the pit of Cecil's stomach and he shook his head, absently rubbing his arm. "There must be a mistake, father!" he stuttered. "Are you sure that's what Lord Gaston wants me to do?"

"Yes, my son," the father confirmed.

"And he wanted you to tell me of all people!" Clayton swallowed, his lips pressing together in a slight grimace. He opened his mouth but stopped as he thought about the Lord's order. The man slumped further into his seat as his hands started to tremble. "I'm not an animal, father!" he protested in a quivering voice.

"No, you're not a beast, I know. You're a mercenary, and the most skilled Lord Gaston has ever had," Father James replied, his voice taking on a soft and soothing tone.

Cecil took a deep breath before letting out an audible sigh. "I'm tired, father. I don't have it in me anymore after all these years," he confessed.

"Clayton, Lord Gaston needs you," the father insisted in a stern voice. "You can't abandon him now."

"Father James," he pleaded. "Have mercy on my soul."

"Clayton, Lord Gaston is ready to give you all the money that you want," the father pressed on. "Think about it. You'll be settled for the rest of your life. Accept, one last time."

**_Later that night..._**

Mother Superior walked along the dimly lit corridor; the only source of light was the pale moonlight filtering through the open courtyard at her side and several candles spaced out above the stone handrails. It was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. A shiver coursed through her as a light gust of wind pounded through the area. She rubbed her right arm while continuing to walk along the hallway, keys in hand. The nun had just locked the door to the dining room when a sound caught her ears. She stiffened, taking a deep breath, and brought up a hand and curled it to her chest. What was that noise? Did it sound like the shuffling of feet?

She forced herself to relax, remembering the stationed guards sent by Arthur and who were patrolling the convent. The nun sighed, wiping a sweaty palm on her habit. It was probably some of the boys, led by Carlos, who were getting ready to prank her like the previous week. She'd have to have a serious talk with that boy one of these days.

Mother Superior hurried down the rest of the corridor as the shuffling sound echoed through the empty hallway a second time. She entered the kitchen and locked the door behind her with a sigh of relief, but before she could realize what was happening, she felt herself being grabbed from behind and a knife pressed to her throat.

"Hello, Mother Superior," a voice whispered in her ear.

_**A/N: So Ben's doubts continue to plague him as he takes a step closer to finding out the truth about his father's murder. Meanwhile the trap is set and it appears that an unaware Mal and Merlin are going to fall right into it. Tune in next week to find out what happens.**_

_**What do you think of the chapter? **__**Drop me a review and let me know your thoughts.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Th**__**ank you so much to SparkyGurly 227, AmethystDragon14 and jasmine. goradesky **__**f**__**or leaving a review for the last chapter. Feedback is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing.**_

_**So in the last chapter, Ben came a further step towards the truth as his blind allegiance towards Gaston started to crack. Meanwhile Mal and Merlin where reunited at the Black Arrow's camp and the old alliance between the elderly Fae and Robin was rekindled. Robin offered to escort Mal and Merlin back to the convent, unaware that Gaston's best mercenary is waiting for them. Will Mal and Merlin survive the ambush? Read the chapter to find out. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 10**

"This is the convent's back entrance," Mal said with a smile, turning to face Robin. She pulled on the reins of her horse to bring the animal to a stop. The bright morning sun was high above their heads, giving them a clear view of the Notre-Dame Convent. The princess's smile grew wider at the thought that she'd be soon reunited with Carlos. She'd missed her childhood home and her white-haired little friend more then she cared to admit.

"Then we'll leave you and Merlin here. It's better if we're not seen around too much," Robin replied.

"I can't thank you enough," Mal beamed, her gaze flittering between Robin and Chad.

Chad stared lost in thought at the purple-haired princess, feeling mesmerized by her intense, almost electric green-eyed gaze. The blond broke out of his daze and blinked. "Let us know should you one day decide to live in the forests," he joked, finding his voice and returning her smile.

"I will," She replied and gave them one last smile. "Goodbye!" The princess hit the side of her horse and made her way towards the convent, followed by Merlin.

With one last glance at their retreating backs, Robin turned towards Chad and stopped, his eyes narrowing at the blonde's faraway gaze still fixed on the princess as she rode away. "Let's go," the leader of the Black Arrow ordered and turned around his horse. Chad hummed and followed him back towards the forest.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴

"Slow down, my child," Merlin said with a smile in his tone as he tried to keep up with the excited princess. "I'm an old man, you know." They'd ridden to the front of the convent and entered through the main door and were now walking along the main corridor.

Mal stopped and turned towards her guardian. "I'm sorry," she apologized with a giggle. "I guess I'm more excited to be back home than I thought. I never imagined I'd miss this place so much," the princess confessed, looking around her with a fond smile. "Besides, I can't wait to tell Carlos all that has happened and all that I've seen since I left the convent…fighting in the war, meeting Prince Ben and being captured by the Black Arrow until you found me."

"Prince Ben?" Merlin asked, wide-eyed. "The adopted son of Lord Gaston?"

Mal gave her guardian an incredulous stare. "Yes, Prince Benjamin of Auradon. I know we didn't have much time to catch up since last night, but didn't Lancelot or Arthur tell you that I was with him when we were captured by the Black Arrow?"

Merlin shook his head with a frown before furrowing his brow. "They must not have wanted to worry me," he reasoned. "I'll have to have a word with Arthur about this sometime." The elder Fae paused to lock gazes with his young charge. "And how exactly did you end up with the man our enemies wanted you to marry?" Merlin paused again as a worried expression crossed his face. He lifted his hands and gripped her shoulders. "Did he hurt you?"

Mal shook her head, and her expression softened as her thoughts wandered away to the young prince. "It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it later, but no, he didn't hurt me. On the contrary, he was kind and gentle and took great care of me during our journey." Mal stopped noticing her guardian's shocked expression. "He's different from what I imagined an heir of the Eastern Kingdom to be, Merlin. He's brave, honorable and noble," Mal sighed, lowering her head, and gripped the end of the bow which was slung across her torso in a tight grip. "I'll never understand what keeps him loyal to Lord Gaston." The princess didn't move and stared at a spot ahead of her with a blank, serious expression for several seconds. But then her smile returned, and she looked back up at her guardian. "Let's go, Merlin. I need to find Carlos," she continued, letting go of the bow and taking Merlin's hands before guiding him through the quiet corridor.

The pair walked along the dark corridor until they found themselves besides the inner courtyard. A thick, stone wall enclosed the side of the yard closest to Mal's side while an open-arched, three-corner corridor led to the convent's living quarters and eventually to the convent's back entrance. Light filtered from the open roof which made the trees and flowers sparkle with fine drops from the mist left behind by the rain that had fallen the previous night. Mal stopped to scan the empty square enclosure and then turned to her guardian with a confused expression. It was almost lunchtime and at this time the kids were usually running and playing around the yard while they waited for Mother Superior to call them to the kitchens. "Where is everyone?" she asked, resting her hand on the stone handrail.

"They might be having lunch already. Let's go see," Merlin suggested.

"Mother Superior! Carlos!" Mal called out as she rounded the corner.

"It's so nice for you to join us, Princess Mal. We've been expecting you," a loud voice mocked, making the princess jump.

**_Meanwhile…_**

With a sigh, Chad continued to follow Robin through the forest. His face was a mask of calm, betraying nothing of the inner turmoil he felt inside as the image of a smiling Mal kept flashing before his eyes. The young outlaw didn't know what to make of the fluttering he felt in his belly or the almost electrical feeling which had jolted him every time he met her eyes.

Chad pushed his lingering thoughts about the purple-haired princess away as he focused on the road ahead. Whatever feeling Mal had stirred in him didn't matter anymore. Their paths wouldn't cross again, and he loved Audrey. They'd given up so much of their past lives to be able to stay together, and he promised himself he'd never do anything to hurt her in any way.

The blonde lowered his head, his eyes tracing the brown autumn leaves underneath his horse. Something reflected the sun, just briefly, then stopped. Chad's eyes narrowed when a moment later, it reflected again, longer and brighter. "Robin, wait!" he called. He brought his horse to a stop and dismounted, approaching the spot that caught his attention.

Robin pulled the reins of his horse before getting off and joining the blonde outlaw who was now crouched on his knees. "What is it?" he asked.

Chad did not answer and instead began to brush aside the dead leaves and twigs with his hands, revealing a human hand. The pair exchanged a shocked look before returning to push aside the rest of the leaves in a frantic manner until they uncovered two dead bodies clad in metal armor.

"Camelot's soldiers," Robin revealed, recognizing the familiar golden and red colors of their tunics. His eyes widened. "The guards assigned to the convent."

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴

"Carlos!" Mal exclaimed. Her heart lurched at the sight of her four orphaned friends and Mother Superior being held at knifepoint by a group of five men who'd appeared from the opposite side of the corridor, their backs to the courtyard's stone handrails. The man who had spoken, dressed in a long dark cloak, pressed Carlos further against his side. The boy let out a loud whimper; the knife was held mere centimeters away from his throat. "Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded, removing the bow from her shoulder and drawing back an arrow. She pointed it at the man's head.

"It doesn't matter who I am, Princess," Cecil Clayton replied, tightening his hold on Carlos. "It's their lives in exchange for your freedom. So, put down that bow and those arrows and come with us quietly."

Mal's eyes blazed. "If you harm them in any way, I swear I'll kill you," she snarled.

"Shoot your arrows if you want, but think of what will happen to the children or to your guardian if you do," the mercenary taunted.

"Mal," Merlin's called in a strained voice beside her, and the Fae Princess turned to look at her guardian and discovered him now restrained by a sixth man who'd sneaked up behind them.

There was a freezing silence for a moment as Mal's eyebrows pulled together like a drawstring purse, and then her focus was shattered by the sound of arrows whizzing through the air. "Argh," one of the attackers cried, before falling to the ground.

A thundering voice boomed across the courtyard. "Chad! Tuck! Spread around!" Robin ordered, sword in hand. "The rest of you follow me!"

The assailants, startled, turned to look behind them. Members of the Black Arrow appeared from the living quarters and raced across the yard. Chad charged towards the dark-haired bandit closest to him and aimed his weapon against his head. Cornered, the aggressor shoved the child he held in his arms aside and unsheathed his sword to block the fatal blow. Metal clashed against metal as all hell broke loose and the courtyard quickly turned into a battlefield with children screaming as they ran for cover.

Mal faced the man holding Merlin and shot him in the arm with one of her arrows. The elderly Fae, now free, joined her side.

Cecil watched his men fall victim of the Black Arrow and grit his teeth. He spotted a side door at the edge of the courtyard. The mercenary lifted the struggling child in his arms and hauled him over his shoulder. Using the raging battle as a distraction to escape, he broke off in a run.

"Let me go!" Carlos yelled. "Mal! Help me! Mal!"

Mal whirled around and her eyes widened. She bolted after them, bow and arrow in hand.

Carlos's screams for help echoed across the valley below the convent as Cecil made a beeline for his horse, which was waiting several meters away. Mal dashed through the trees surrounding the convent and reached the ridge overlooking the ravine. She stopped and drew her bow, aiming at the bandit at the bottom of the valley who'd just climbed onto his horse.

Cecil was still trying to lift the struggling Carlos onto his horse when an arrow pierced his shoulder from behind. The mercenary let out a loud shout in pain and slumped forward. Cecil released Carlos and managed to turn his head despite his injury. He glared at the princess on top of the knoll before hitting the side of his horse, riding away.

"You shot him, Mal! You shot him!" Carlos shouted in joy, racing back towards the princess.

Mal scrambled down the hill and met her young white-haired friend half-way, falling to her knees and engulfing him in a tight hug. Her face relaxed into a relieved smile as she held Carlos in her arms.

"Over here! Follow me!" a familiar voice shouted from behind her. Mal stood, and holding Carlos's hand, led him back up to the convent.

Robin's gaze swept across the valley. He spotted the mercenary riding away, an arrow sticking out of his back and his eyebrows raised in wonder. The leader of the Black Arrow heard the rustling of tree leaves to his side, and his face broke into a smile when he spotted Mal and the little boy walking towards him. He exhaled.

Mal returned his smile, stopping at his side. "I wouldn't have managed to save everyone without your precious help, Robin. Thank you," the princess beamed. Her gaze fell on the retreating bandit, almost away from view, and her smile turned into a scowl. "The problem is that he'll also survive."

"I hope you're wrong, princess," Robin replied, affectionately patting Carlos's shoulder. "I hope you're wrong."

**_Later that afternoon…_**

After rounding off the remaining bandits and securing the convent, the Black Arrow offered to house the children in their camp for the night until they could move them to the safety of Camelot Castle. Although shaken by their recent ordeal, the nuns refused to leave the religious house, convinced that the bandits would not return now that their plan had been foiled. So while the children were busy packing their belongings, Merlin and Mal volunteered to help the nuns settle back in the convent.

The bandits had left the dining room in complete disarray. Merlin and Mal spent the good part of an hour sweeping the floors and returning the furniture back to their original place before decided to take a break. The princess pulled a chair close to the hearth. She stared at the blazing fire in front of her, deep in thought. An odd sort of silence enveloped the pair. "This convent has been our home for so many years, Merlin," Mal whispered, breaking the quietness.

The elderly Fae's facial expression softened. "It's not the places that matter Mal, but the past, happy memories we'll forever treasure in our hearts," he replied in a soothing voice.

Merlin's brows furrowed when he saw a wayward tear making its way down his young charge's cheek. He picked up and straightened a chair, which the bandits had overthrown during their assault, and set it down beside the princess. "What's the matter, child?" he asked Mal, sitting down and resting a comforting hand on her knee.

Mal did not answer straight away and continued to stare at the fire in front of her. The princess sniffled and then brushed the tear off her face with the palm of her hand. "The past scares me, Merlin," she whispered. "Horrible things happened in the past, and I know I was there when they happened." Another tear found its way down her cheek.

"What do you mean, child?" Merlin asked. "I don't understand. Did something happen while you were away?"

Mal shifted slightly in her seat while debating whether to tell him about her recent trip to their birth land. She sighed and nodded her head. "There's something else I haven't told you," she revealed, turning to face her guardian. "I've been to the Moorlands, Merlin," she whispered.

The Fae's eyebrows drew further together in worry when he noticed her sunken, shadowed features and her dull, tormented eyes. He lifted his arm from her knee and reached out to rub her back with small, gentle strokes. "Now I understand," he replied in a soft voice. "You want to talk about it?"

Mal nodded. "We found refuge in some castle ruins one night. A group of fugitives running away from King Stefan's armies use the remains as a safe-haven. They told us we'd arrived in the Moors and welcomed us, offering us food and shelter for the night." She paused. "The place was run down and appeared to have been abandoned for years, but something about it felt oddly familiar. Like I had been there before." Mal stopped, taking a deep breath. "Jasmine, the daughter of the fugitives' leader, led me to the faded portrait of a woman. The woman had long dark hair and bright green eyes. It felt like I was staring at my reflection – like I was in a waking dream. Then a sudden memory of myself as a child hit me, and it all made sense. That woman in the portrait was my mother and those ruins, that deserted castle, was my childhood home." Mal returned to stare at the writhing flames in front of her.

A sigh whispered past Mal's lips as the disjointed images that had haunted her sleep since that day unfolded right before her eyes — a tall man, hidden in the shadows walking through a corridor and calling out her mother's name. A steady hand, gripping a delicate and petite wrist wielding a blade. The image of a green lizard engulfed by raging flames. The smiling face of a brown-hair man suddenly contorting in pain before falling to the ground. Mal's head started to spin, and her gaze became unfocused.

The princess blinked and returned to the present when Merlin squeezed her shoulder. "It must have been hard for you, coming face to face with the past in such a harsh and unexpected way," Merlin soothed, his voice lowering to a whisper. "You shouldn't have dealt with it on your own, my child. I should have been there. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Merlin. It's okay," Mal shook her head with a little smile. "And I wasn't alone. Ben was with me."

Merlin opened his mouth to reply when they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Their heads whipped around to face Chad. He was standing by the kitchen door's frame. "I'm sorry to barge in, but the children are all set, and we need to leave the convent now if we want to reach the camp by nightfall," the blonde announced.

Mal nodded, and the outlaw walked away. The princess stood and wiped away the last remnants of her tears, turning towards her guardian who remained seated and was still looking at her with a concern expression. "I'm fine Merlin. Don't worry about me," she reassured him with a smile. "What's important now is to take Carlos and the other children to safety. We can continue talking about the Moors another time. Now let's go."

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Gaston took a long sip of his wine, enjoying the warm feeling in his throat. He lowered the silver goblet back onto the table, and returned his attention to the plate laid out in front of him. Claudette sat on the opposite side of the long dinner table which was covered in a white, pristine silk cloth. She stared forlornly at the empty plate and vacant chair a few meters away from her.

The sudden loud pounding of heavy, hurried steps across the stone floor alerted Gaston to the presence of someone else in the area. The Lord looked up and watched as his adopted son barged into the dining room, eyes blazing, skidding to a halt a couple of meters away from him.

"Down at the village they're saying that a group of bandits attacked Notre-Dame's convent," Ben thundered.

Gaston narrowed his eyes at the young prince, and his lips pursed into a thin line. "Your mother and I were waiting for you for lunch, Ben," he stated in a sharp tone. Ben threw a glance in his adopted mother's direction before returning his attention to Auradon's ruler. "I know about the attack," Gaston replied in a calm tone, picking up a piece of bread from his plate.

"Then why didn't you tell me anything?" Ben retorted, taking a further step towards his guardian. "What is it that I mustn't know?"

Gaston's expression darkened. "What are you saying? What do you mean?" he asked, gritting his teeth. Silence followed the tension in the room so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Claudette straightened herself on her chair, running a shaking hand through her hair as her gaze flittered between her husband and Ben.

"Did you order the assault?" the prince questioned.

Gaston said nothing for a few moments, but his rigid composure, the tight set of his jaw, and the firm grip on his chair's armrest made it quite clear that he did not approve of his adopted son's accusations. He rose to his feet with a stern expression and closed the gap separating him from the prince, locking eyes with him. "Not so long ago, I used to see the admiration in your eyes. Now I only see suspicion." Gaston sighed and shook his head. He raised his arm and gripped Ben's shoulder. "Come with me!"

Ben followed his adopted father down the stairs leading down to the castle's dungeons in silence. They didn't utter a word to each other as they walked along a long corridor until they reached a locked iron-barred door. Gaston brought out a key from his pocket and unlocked it. As they entered the prison, Ben heard a noise. It seemed like a soft groan. The moaning sounds became louder as they walked further down the short corridor. The pair turned a corner, and Ben's eyes widened.

"It's them," Gaston stated, gesturing to the four men chained to the two large beams across the cell's ceiling, the toes of their feet barely brushing against the floor. "Tomorrow they'll be hanged but not before they tell us the names of their accomplices."

The prince's gaze darted between the four assailants and the two muscular Auradon soldiers standing in the corner of the small room. Ben walked up to one of the bandits. He was half-conscious and bleeding from a head wound, blood soaking his clothes from the stomach downwards and dripping onto and staining the rough terrain underneath them. "Did they say why they did it?" Ben asked.

"No," Gaston replied, shaking his head. "And that is why justice must sometimes be exercised the hard way. Do you understand now?"

Ben nodded, his hard expression relaxing into a relieved smile as he approached Gaston. "Father, I'm so happy to know that you weren't involved with the assault."

Gaston smiled back and patted the young prince on the shoulder before walking away. Ben threw one last glance at the criminals before following his adopted father out of the cell.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Gaston continued to stare out of the dining room window at the darkened skies and took a long drink from his wine goblet. The pale moon cast shadows over the forests below Auradon's castle. No sound disturbed the stillness of the night, and as he stood there, the Lord's soul burned with the desire to rid himself of the shame and regret which he'd buried deep inside his heavy heart. He lowered his shaking hand to his chest before walking away towards the table. Gaston swayed and sank into his chair with a hollow sigh and rested his head against the wooden headboard, closing his eyes.

Claudette stood by the door and glanced at her husband with a pinched, tension-filled expression. She squared her shoulders and strode into the room. Gaston opened his eyes and turned to greet his wife. "Gaston, you need to talk to him," Claudette stated, resting her hands on the table. The Lord shook his head and turned away to look at his side. "You need to tell him the truth," she pressed on.

"I can't," he whispered.

"But you killed his father, Gaston." She paused, noticing her husband's bright eyes and slumped posture. "Find the courage to admit it, face to face. It's the only way he might be able to forgive you. Tell him the truth," she argued.

Gaston's head snapped to the side, and he rose to his feet, staring at Claudette for a few moments. "The truth does not exist," he replied, walking away to leave the room.

"Yes, it does," Claudette's voice boomed across the room, and Gaston twirled around to face her, startled by her uncharacteristic loud and angry tone. "And if you don't tell him, someone else will reveal the truth to him."

Gaston's eyes hardened, and his lips flattened in a thin line. "No one is going to tell him anything," he glowered, his face turning a bright shade of red.

Claudette bit her lower lip and reached out to touch the Lord's shoulder with trembling hands. "Gaston, I beg you," she pleaded.

Gaston grabbed Claudette's arms in a tight hold and pulled her towards him, and they locked eyes. "I told you that no one is going to tell him anything," he stated, his voice rising in volume. Claudette stiffened in her husband's vice grip, a tear sliding down her cheek. Gaston's eyes widened. He loosened his hold on her and used his right hand to brush it against his wife's face. The Lord released her and took a few steps backward, swaying to his side, before abruptly turning around and storming out of the room. Claudette wrapped her arms around herself before dropping to her knees with a soft thud.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

The loud sounds of voices and horse's hooves merged into one tremulous rumble as the Black Arrow returned to their camp. The group of outlaws, followed by Mal and Merlin and a wagon carrying the orphaned children, stopped in a small clearing, a few meters away from the tents.

"Robin!" Marian called out to their leader, getting hold of his horse's rein. She waited for Robin to dismount and enveloped him in a tight hug. "How did it go? What happened? Are you hurt?" she asked when they broke apart.

The archer smiled, waving her concern off. "We were ambushed at the convent by a group of bandits looking for Princess Mal. But we're fine. No one was hurt and what's important is that we've managed to save the children."

Marian turned around and exchanged a look with Godmother. The weathered woman approached the wagon. "Come with me, children. Let's help you settle in," she smiled, starting to help them out. "You must be hungry. It's time to eat."

Mal's face broke into a smile as she watched the older woman lead the children away. She blinked and furrowed her brow, noticing the absence of a particular white-haired child. The princess twirled around and scanned the entire campsite. "Merlin, where's Carlos?" she asked her guardian in a concerned tone. "Carlos!" she called. "Carlos! Where are you?"

**_Meanwhile…._**

Grey light seeped through the curtains. The windows of the small house opened with a cracking sound, and Lonnie jerked awake, startled by the sudden noise. She blinked against the dim light of the room, and her eyes widened as she sat up in her bed. Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest as she glanced around the room, no sign of anything out of place. The black-haired maid climbed out of the bed and put on her shoes. A soft, banging noise came to her attention.

"Who's there?" she called, taking a few tentative steps towards the door. The banging noise grew louder. "Who's there?" she repeated, looking around her. A dog barked outside and Lonnie brought a hand to her heart, letting out a long sigh. She took a long breath to calm her nerves and approached her door, smiling when she discovered it was still locked. She turned around to walk back to her bed while running her sweaty palm against her face.

"Pss…Pss…" a quiet voice rang out.

Lonnie jerked around, and from the corner of one eye, she saw a dark shadow move. "Ah!" she screamed.

The shadow jumped down from the windows ledge, landing a meter away from her before stepping into the light. "Are you crazy to scream like that?" a young voice asked.

"How could you scare me like that, Carlos?" Lonnie accused. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice way of greeting your little brother!" the young white-haired boy quipped with a little mischievous smile.

"You come here like a thief in the middle of the night, and scare the living daylights out of me, and you expect me to throw you a welcoming party," Lonnie scolded in a stern tone.

Carlos's smile turned into a frown, and his lip started to quiver. "A group of bandits assaulted the Notre-Dame convent. The Black Arrow turned up to save us, and all hell broke loose," he explained. "It's a miracle I'm alive, and you don't even want to hug me," his voice cracked.

Silence followed as Lonnie stared at her little brother, her pallid face turning into an even whiter shade of pale. "Are you hurt? Are you sure no one followed you?" she asked, finding her voice. Carlos nodded and Lonnie glanced around her before pulling his shaking frame into her arms with a frantic tug. "Come here. Tell me what happened exactly."

**A/N: Well done to HarryPotterFan1994 for guessing that Carlos is indeed Lonnie's little brother in this story. I'm curious to find out if anyone else saw this twist coming. **

**I don't know about you but seeing (and writing) Mal kick some villain butt is so so satisfying. We might not be on the Isle but this princess can still hold her own against anyone. We haven't seen the last of Cecil Clayton either and he'll have a pivotal role for the plot. I hope you've caught the foreshadowing in the fragment of Mal's vision - we've only scratched the surface of Mal's story until now and her past will have a significant impact on the second half of the story. **

**And it seems the guilt for his past actions is finally starting to catch up with Gaston as Ben drifts further and further away from him. **

**So was the chapter up to your expectations? Let me know what you think by dropping me a review. **

**See ya next Saturday. All I can preview is that Mal and Ben will be reunited...you'll have to tune in next weekend to find out where and how ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting today but a fell a little behind schedule this week due to a bunch of RL events. The chapter is a little intense as you will read and it took me a while longer than usual to get it done. **_

_**Th**__**ank you so much to Harry Potter Fan 1994, SparkyGurly 227, Fan, AmethystDragon14 and jasmine. goradesky **__**f**__**or leaving a review for the last chapter. Feedback is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing.**_

_**Fan: This story is mostly magic free and my choice is mostly tied to the plot. But Mal's magic powers will awaken towards the end of the story so watch out for horns and wings then.**_

**Chapter 11**

A group of shrieking children brushed past Lonnie, and the young maid gripped the clothes basket as she tried to keep her balance. She straightened herself and began walking in the direction of the water well on the opposite side of the market when she spotted Ben who'd appeared from one of the side roads. Lonnie hurried up to the well and rested her basket on its stone edge before glancing around the busy market square. Satisfied that there were no soldiers around them, the young maid called out to the prince.

Ben turned his head, his lips stretching into a smile and walked up to her. "Hi, Lonnie," he greeted.

"Hi, Ben," she replied with a straight face. "There's something I need to tell you." Ben sobered and wrinkled his brow.

Lonnie rested her basket on the well's stone edge and picked up the bucket resting on the side to lower it down into the water. "I know where the Black Arrow's camp is," she revealed in a low tone of voice, not looking up at him as she pulled the rope securing the wooden bucket. "Princess Mal is still with them."

Ben felt his jaw drop. "What? How?"

Lonnie rested the bucket on the side of the well and looked around her. "Come, I'll explain everything at my place," she whispered and then paused, turning to lock eyes with Ben. "But you have to promise me you that you won't tell Gaston."

"You have my word," he replied on instinct. His stomach churned with a mixture of nervousness, curiosity, and confusion as a thousand thoughts raced through his head. How had Lonnie discovered the location of the outlaw's camp? Why didn't she want him to tell his father? Was Mal okay? Had those outlaws hurt her?

She nodded. "Come on," Lonnie instructed and began making her way back to her home.

Ben trailed behind Lonnie and entered the familiar home, a little smile finding its way across his face. He'd been here many times; sneaking away with Lonnie after her jobs in the castle were done, and taking refuge from the crazy world around him. He froze by the door frame, startled, as he spotted a boy around the age of ten sitting by the table.

"Ben, this is my little brother Carlos," Lonnie revealed, walking back to the stunned prince and leading him to a chair across from Carlos.

"Little brother?" Ben repeated, staring at her. "Lonnie, you never told me you had a little brother."

Lonnie swallowed at Ben's stunned expression and agape jaw. She pulled a chair and sat beside him. "There's also something else I haven't told you, Ben," she said, biting her lip. "You know how I grew up in an orphanage after my parents were killed during the Great War, but..." Lonnie averted his gaze. "What I've never told you is that Notre-Dame was the convent I grew up in."

"What?" Ben exclaimed.

Lonnie looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry I never told you the truth, but I was young when I managed to find this job in the castle. The pay was good, and it would only take me a few years to save up the money I needed to get Carlos away from the convent and get him to live here with me. I was scared of being marked as a traitor because of my origins. I would have been hanged if Lord Gaston ever found out. Then what would have happened to Carlos?"

"I don't know what to say, Lonnie, but I wouldn't have allowed my father to harm you." Ben stuttered, trying to recollect himself and make sense of the surprising revelation. He brought a hand up to Lonnie's jaw and turned her face towards him. "I hope you know that I would've never betrayed you, but I can understand that you were scared at the time and that you had to think of Carlos too."

"Please forgive me," she whispered.

"There's nothing to forgive, Lonnie. We're friends, and nothing is going to change that," he smiled. "Your origins don't matter to me, and my father is never going to find out the truth, I promise. Your secret is safe with me." Lonnie blushed, and then Ben turned his attention away towards Carlos.

"A little brother, huh," Ben mused with a little grin turning to face Carlos. "Hi, I'm Ben," the prince introduced himself, stretching his hand across the table.

Carlos didn't move and stared at Ben's outstretched hand with a guarded expression for a few long seconds. "Carlos, Ben's a friend. You don't have to be afraid," Lonnie spoke up, breaking the awkward and tense moment. She laughed a little and glanced at Ben. "I'm sorry, Ben," she sighed. "Carlos isn't usually so withdrawn, but he's still shaken by yesterday's assault on the convent. The Black Arrow rescued him and the other children from the bandits and later took them to their camp as a precaution. And that's when Carlos decided it was a great idea to sneak away and travel to Auradon in the middle of the night on his own," she snorted, looking at her little brother in disapproval. "They must be worried sick about you, especially the Princess." Lonnie turned towards Ben. "The princess saved him from being taken captive by the leader of the bandits while he tried to escape. I'll forever be in her debt."

"So, you've lived in the convent with Mal?" Ben asked.

Lonnie shook her head. "The princess arrived at the convent shortly after I'd left to look for a job. But Carlos knows her well and speaks fondly of her." The young maid turned towards her brother. "Carlos, Ben needs to speak to the princess. Why don't you tell him the location of the Black Arrow's camp?"

"No," Carlos snapped back. "I don't trust anyone. How can I be sure he doesn't want to hurt her?"

"Carlos, listen to me. I'd rather die than let anything happen to Mal," Ben retorted, raising a hand to his heart.

Carlos stared at the prince in silence, drawn to the gentle expression in his eyes which reminded him of both Lonnie and Mal but which contrasted with his set jaw and strong posture. Lonnie had told him how the ruling family, especially the prince, had always treated her with kindness and respect in the years she lived in Auradon, and the boy debated whether he should trust him. "Lonnie, should I believe him?" Carlos asked, turning to his sister for advice. She'd never put an innocence's life in danger.

Lonnie felt her heart skip a beat as the painful memory of Ben's confession resurfaced, and she looked away. "Of course! He wants to save her, not hurt her," she whispered.

"So, did you hear that? It's important. Please tell me where's their camp?" Ben pleaded, his eyes lighting up in relief when Carlos's tense posture relaxed and nodded. He balled his fists in anticipation; his thoughts focused on the Fae princess. 'Mal, hang on a little longer. I'm coming to save you from those outlaws.'

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Two days later, Ben left his horse on a rocky ledge a safe distance away and made his way across the forest. He kept a steady and tense hand on the hilt of his sword, crouching behind the dense bushes and trees. The autumn leaves crackled under his feet, but the moonless night sky gave him cover as he crept towards the Black Arrow camp. Sudden voices grew louder as two of the Black Arrow's members shouted, having heard the rustling of the leaves, and the prince hurried to hide behind a tree for fear he'd been spotted. He breathed out a sigh of relief a moment later when their attention was directed towards a wild rabbit that had jumped from a nearby bush.

Ben waited until everyone had retired for the night before approaching the tents. He took slow and careful steps across the outside perimeter of the camp and stopped to look inside a large tent. His eyes lit up when he spotted a group of children resting on the makeshift beds. The prince's heart skipped a beat when he caught a glimpse of a lock of purple hair. He stopped beside the sleeping princess and lifted his hand to caress her cheek but paused mid-air, deciding to lay a hand on her shoulder instead.

"Mal," he whispered and watched her shift in her sleep.

Mal moaned and turned around. "Ben," she gasped in a soft tone, sitting up. Ben rested his hands on her shoulders in a gentle hold, and the princess felt her muscles stiffen.

"I promised that I'd come back for you." Ben smiled.

Mal stared into the prince's brown eyes and shook her head. "Leave Ben, please! Don't you think I know who planned the assault on the convent?."

Ben didn't miss the hurt tone in her voice. "No," he hurried to explain in a hushed whisper, leaning further towards her. "It's not what you think. Gaston had nothing to do with it. He caught the criminals responsible for it. I saw it with my own eyes."

Mal's heart skipped a beat at the prince's closeness. She flinched and shrank away from his touch, a deep heaviness settling into her heart. "You're blind. You will become just like him," she mourned.

Ben frowned, his face turning an ashy pale. "Don't say that, please," he replied, once again reaching out for her shoulders."

"Your father is a murderer, Ben. Don't become his accomplice!" the princess pleaded.

Ben was about to reply when a strong hand got hold of his hair from behind and yanked him backward, away from Mal. The prince gasped and jerked his neck back when he felt himself being pressed against a muscular chest and the sharp blade of a knife against his throat. "Don't move," a third voice ordered into his ear.

"No Mal, Gaston is not his father," Robin explained, taking his eyes off Ben to face the princess. "His father was a just and honorable man." The leader of the Black Arrow turned to gaze at the restrained prince. "Are you alone?" he asked. Ben swallowed before nodding.

"Mal, take his sword," Robin ordered, and the princess removed the blade from the scabbard at Ben's side.

"It's time you know the truth," the leader of the Black Arrow continued. Ben took a long breath as Robin lowered the knife and released his hold on him. The prince turned around to face the dark-haired archer.

"You've believed Gaston's lies for far too long, Benjamin of Auradon." Robin reached out for Ben's sword in Mal's hands and walked out of the tent. Ben glanced at Mal briefly before following the archer outside. Robin walked to a long table, a few meters away from the campfire, and sat down, clasping his hands in front of him. Ben took a seat across from him and eyed the Black Arrow's leader with a cautious expression. Mal, who'd paused to check upon the slumbering children, joined them, settling down on a nearby log.

"We were childhood friends, your father, Gaston and myself," Robin began, his gaze growing pensive as he stared at his joined hands. "We grew up like brothers, but even as a young kid, Gaston was jealous of your father, who was to inherit Auradon's kingdom. Gaston was not of noble blood but always dreamed of having great power." The archer sighed. "But your father always saw the good in people, and the fact that Gaston was of humble origins didn't matter to him. So, when Adam became king after your grandfather passed away, he knighted Gaston and put him in charge of the security of the entire kingdom. The position of power seemed to please Gaston for a while, but that all changed when Adam became betrothed to your mother."

Robin's mouth curled into a sad smile. "Belle was beautiful, smart, and kind, and it was evident from the first time that Adam introduced her to Gaston that Gaston had also fallen for her. But Belle had eyes only for your father, and when she rejected Gaston's advances, Gaston's jealousy towards your father first turned to envy and then to full-blown hatred." The archer's lips pinched into a thin line. "All changed overnight. It was like Gaston became possessed. He wanted to be like Adam, even more than him. It was impossible to get through to him, but then Belle died during childbirth, and the grief for your mother's death seemed to drown all the resentment he'd felt towards your father and a few months later, Gaston got engaged to Claudette.

"But it was only a question of time before that jealousy, that envy, emerged once again." Robin paused to run a jerky hand through his hair. "The Great War broke out, and Stefan, who was a simple lord at the time, used the fear brought about by the conflict to rally most of the Eastern Kingdoms behind him in a bid to unify the kingdoms and become the land's sole ruler. Your father realized his malign intentions and tried to find a peaceful solution to the conflict. He formed a secret alliance made up of a small group of Eastern rulers, including myself. We met King Arthur in secret, and together we drafted a peace treaty guaranteeing a ceasefire and the neutrality of the Moorlands which we intended to present at the next war council meeting.

"But a group of Stefan's men ambushed us on the way to the meeting, and Gaston was with them. He'd betrayed us in exchange for the authority to govern Auradon once Stefan became king. Gaston drove a knife through your father's stomach, and as Adam took his last breath, Gaston revealed all that he'd done all those years in the shadows." Robin stopped to look up as a brown-haired woman sat down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Ben recognized her as the woman who'd helped Mal during their captivity in the cave. "It was a miracle I managed to survive, and that was when I swore vengeance. I swore to avenge Adam's death, stop Gaston and Stefan and bring peace to this land, and the Black Arrow was born."

A lump formed in Ben's throat and the prince closed his eyes, taking a shaking breath. The prince felt his entire frame begin to shake uncontrollably. He shook his head with a vigorous jolt and stood up, slamming his fists against the table. "No! It's not true!" he stated in an icy tone. "Gaston told me everything. You killed my father!" Mal's heart twisted at the sight of the distraught prince and was about to bolt towards him to comfort him but froze in place remembering herself.

Robin stood up and locked eyes with Ben, his gaze softening. "And what else could he have told you?"

Ben's jaw tightened. "I won't believe these lies – especially coming from the mouth of an outlaw," he snarled.

"Yes, I am an outlaw," Robin replied. "It was the price I had to pay to be able to offer hope to the oppressed people of the Eastern Kingdoms." The archer walked up to Ben and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Go back to Auradon, and face the past, Ben. You must search for the truth. It's the only way to honor Adam's memory."

Ben jerked away from Robin's touch. "You lie! You lie about everything! You're only doing this and saying this to hurt me – you want to hurt my family!" he snarled and shoved the older man back before storming away.

Mal's eyes darted from Robin to Ben's retreating back. She couldn't leave him alone and let him walk away like that after what Robin had just revealed. "Ben, wait!" she called, getting to her feet and chasing after him.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Mal found Ben on the stone ledge overlooking the rock pool and waterfall carved right into the cliff below the Black Arrow's camp. The early morning mist partly concealed the lake from view and Mal could feel the dampness on her cheek as she ran towards Ben. The prince's body was slumped forward; his head bowed in the direction of the frothy cascade beneath him as though in worship, blocking his expression from view. "Ben," she called. The young prince looked up and turned around.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore," he replied.

"I didn't say that," Mal whispered, hovering several feet away from him. The pain in Ben's voice and the vacant look in his eyes made Mal's heart twist in her chest. She knew that feeling all too well. Instead of the future heir of Auradon, the princess only saw a lost boy, lonesome for his dead father. Without thinking, she bridged the distance between them and engulfed him in a tight hug. Letting go of the prince was more difficult than she expected, but she did, keeping a steady gaze on his face. "Swear to me that you didn't have anything to do with the assault at the convent?" she asked.

The hurt from Mal's earlier accusations resurfaced, like a tidal wave crashing mercilessly against a cliffside, and Ben's heart slammed in his gut. "It doesn't matter if I didn't," he replied, brushing past her and walking away a few meters. 'It doesn't matter that I've fallen in love with you,' screamed the voice in his head. "Too many things divide us. We're still enemies, aren't we?"

The world around Mal came to a stop and something heavy settled on her chest. "We'll continue being enemies as long as you remain by Gaston's side," she rebuked, catching up with him.

Ben spun around. Their eyes locked and his resolve almost crumbled. Several conflicting emotions filled him, and his throat tightened at the thought that he'd have to choose between his responsibility towards his family and his kingdom and the ever-growing love he felt for the princess. The prince swallowed. "Feelings should never be stronger than reason," he declared, walking away.

Mal froze in place, her mind racing as her stomach knotted up. The princess only knew one thing. She didn't want Ben to leave. Mal could almost hear the pieces of her shattered heart bouncing off the rocky ground beneath her feet. She shook her head and bolted after him, reaching out to grab his arm. He turned around. "Two sworn enemies that look out for each other, who can't stay away from each other, can never actually be enemies. We're just incredibly foolish… friends," she declared, staring into his eyes and then fumbling on the word 'friends'. Silence stretched out between them. Ben swallowed, and a light came to his eyes. "Go see what you can find out," she paused, leaning towards him. "I'll wait for you."

A light-hearted feeling settled in Ben's gut as his gaze roamed over Mal features for any sign of deceit, finding none. He hadn't dared to hope until that moment, but butterflies began to flutter in his stomach. Could the princess feel the same way towards him? He gripped her shoulders in a gentle hold, with a jolt cursing up his spine.

"Be careful," she whispered, "And promise me you'll accept the truth whatever that will be."

Ben nodded, and his gaze lingered on her face for a few more seconds before walking away. Mal watched him mount his horse and ride away with a solemn and grave expression.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Music echoed across the large dining hall at Auradon Castle, and the room glistened with light and laughter. Gaston, seated at the head of the table, lowered his glass of wine and gripped Captain Hook's arm, gasping for breath as he tried to recover from a violent fit of laughter caused by the Captain's latest joke. The lutes' and fiddles' loud tunes drowned out the sound of the door which banged violently against its frame when a stern-looking Ben stormed into the room, brushing past the knife and fire-wielding entertainer without batting an eye.

"Father, I need to talk to you in private," he stated, with a set jaw. Gaston continued to hold onto Captain Hook's arm, not acknowledging him.

Ben's blood began to boil as his face became red. "Did you hear what I told you!" the prince yelled. The music stopped, and all heads turned towards him, and silence enveloped the room.

Gaston's initial shock at Ben's uncharacteristic and childish outburst quickly turned to anger. It was the second time Ben had defied him in front of his men. He bolted out of his seat and stopped a few meters away from his adopted son, all eyes in the room following his movements.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Do you know Robin of Locksley?" Ben shouted in response.

Gaston's jaw snapped shut, and he charged towards the young prince, grabbing his arm in a tight hold. "Not now! Not here!" the Lord snarled with clenched teeth. "Continue playing," he ordered, forcefully dragging Ben away from the room.

Gaston pushed Ben into the study room and turned to lock the door behind him. "First you disappear for hours without a word, and then you barge in during lunch in that manner, asking me about the leader of that group of outlaws. What's wrong with you?" he bellowed, returning his attention to the young prince. "And why are your clothes so dirty? Where have you been?" The prince held his father's gaze in silence and realization hit Gaston. "You've been to their camp, haven't you? You know where it is, and you didn't tell me."

Ben didn't flinch at the intimidating tone and instead straightened himself even further. "Their leader didn't kill me." he declared. "He let me go."

Gaston took a few steps forward, keeping a stern expression. "And why do you think he did that?" the Lord challenged.

Ben kept a straight face, unwavering, jaw set and steadfast as he locked eyes with his adopted father. "Because he wanted me to return to Auradon to discover who my father's real killer is!" he rebuked.

"You let that criminal mess with your head," Gaston snapped, his expression hardening. The Lord curled his fists and walked to his desk. He sank into his chair and frowned with his lips pressed together in an air of irritation.

"Swear that it wasn't you who killed my father!" Ben challenged. "Tell me the truth!"

"I don't like oaths," Gaston huffed, looking away.

"Swear anyway," Ben retorted. "You told me that you love me as a son. Do it for me."

"I swear," Gaston hissed. "I swear that I'm not your father's killer," the Lord repeated, shifting position to look the rebellious prince in the eyes. Gaston's eyes blazed as he held Ben's stern expression without a blink. He brushed past him and made his way to the door.

"You don't have anything else to tell me?" Ben asked an icy tone.

"I swore. What else do you want from me?" Gaston spat back before leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Cecil Clayton's chin thumped against his collarbone with every ragged, painful breath he took. He groaned, slumping forward, further into his horse before sighing in relief as Auradon's castle came into view.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Claudette rested her back against her bedroom's windowsill and continued to focus on the embroidery in her hands, trying to calm her frazzled nerves, as thoughts of Ben's recent erratic behavior weighed heavy on her heart. The weathered ruler heard soft footsteps heading towards her, and she looked up, stiffening when Ben appeared by her side. Claudette opened her mouth to greet her son, but Ben fell to his knees, dropping his head against her lap. The Queen of Auradon lifted her hands and began stroking his hair with slow, gentle movements. "What's wrong, Ben?"

The young prince lifted his head and looked outside the window. "Gaston swore," he replied in a hushed whisper.

Claudette sucked in a breath and, resting a hand underneath Ben's chin, dragged his face up towards her. "What did he swear?" she asked.

"The truth about my father's death," Ben revealed. "He swore that it wasn't him who killed him."

Claudette paled and jerked her head away to look at the hills surrounding Auradon from her window. "He who swears can't go back on his word," she replied with a heavy sigh.

Ben stood and sat on the window edge opposite her. "Should I believe him, mother?" he paused, making eye contact with his adopted mother. "Tell me, please. Can I trust him?"

"Why are you asking me?" Claudette sighed.

"Because I want to believe him," Ben whispered. "But I can't. Tell me what to do, mother." he pleaded. "You're the only one I trust. Did Gaston kill my father?"

Claudette lowered her gaze, and Ben reached out to grasp both of her hand in his own. She lifted her chin and locked eyes with him, taking a steadying breath. "Gaston loved your father like a brother. Why would he have wanted to kill him?"

"But if I discover that he's indeed my father's killer," Ben stuttered. "Would you still love him?"

A sudden heat scorched her throat, and Claudette swallowed hard to clear it. She squared her shoulders and raised her hands, cupping his cheeks and brushing her thumbs along the front of his face. "You're what's important to me, Ben," she soothed, relaxing against the windowsill and pulling an unresistant Ben into her arms.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

It was a sunny autumn afternoon and, taking advantage of the warm weather conditions, the members of the Black Arrow busied themselves around the encampment. While the convent children had been determined to pitch in as much as they were needed, they were currently supporting the camp by playing a game of animated tag with Chad and Audrey. Mal's gaze fell upon them from her seat close to Merlin, Godmother, and Robin and couldn't help herself from breaking out into a smile. She sighed and shifted position to address the Black Arrow's leader. "The children can't remain here. They're too exposed to danger," Mal stated.

"I know," Robin sighed. "But I don't know of another safe place where we could hide them."

"We could take them to Camelot," Mal suggested. "I'm sure Arthur would find another safe orphanage."

"Gaston has doubled the soldier patrols across the border and all the major roads leading out of Auradon. We'll never be able to reach Camelot undetected." Robin frowned. "And we can't allow the children to end up in the middle of a battle."

"I could take them myself," Mal suggested. "They'd only see a woman with a group of children. The soldiers would not see us as a threat, and they'd let us through."

Robin's frown deepened as Merlin's brows shot up, his face paling to the color of a whitewashed gravestone. "It's out of the question." The archer replied. "It's too dangerous."

"I could defend them with my bow and arrow," the purple-haired princess insisted. She spun around and returned to gaze at the children. "I can't leave them here," she declared. "These children are my family."

"Family! That's it!" Godmother's exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. Everyone turned to look at her. "We could be a family. I could be the mother and Merlin the father while you Mal, could be our eldest daughter. And to be safe, someone could pose as your husband," she explained, looking around the camp. "We could ask Chad. He's the same age and wouldn't raise suspicions. We could pretend to be a family moving to Camelot because of the war," she explained. "What do you think?" the weathered woman asked. She fixed her gaze, first on Robin, then on Merlin before stopping on Mal.

Mal stared at her with a bright smile. "It's a great idea. It might work!" The princess gave her a warm hug. "Thank you!"

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

'Today certainly didn't turn out the way I expected,' was the thought going through Doug's head as he gently lowered Cecil Clayton onto one of the beds of the castle's medical bay. The young knight had spotted the injured man staggering through the castle's courtyard, an arrow sticking out of his back, and led him to the castle's physician. The mercenary hissed and groaned as pain shot up his chest, but he still managed to raise his feverish eyes to meet Doug's brown ones. "It was her, Doug, the girl I was sent to kidnap at the convent. She was the one who shot me." Cecil revealed in a ragged whisper.

Doug's mouth dropped open. The young knight frowned and looked away. The girl the mercenary was talking about was undoubtedly the talented Fae princess who they'd captured during the battle at Bald Mountain.

"She had a strange gleam in her eyes," Cecil whispered. "She was like an angel." The injured man paused and with a shaking hand reached out to grab Doug's arm. "I have to beg for mercy for my sins, Doug. I shouldn't have gone to that convent."

A deep heaviness settled in Doug's heart. Ben's suspicions had been correct after all. Clayton was a well-renowned mercenary for hire. He'd never act alone, and there was only one person in Auradon who could have ordered the assault on the convent. "God will have mercy on your soul, Cecil," he replied.

"Help me," Cecil begged. "I need to atone for my sins before it's too late. I know I've only got a few hours left to live."

Doug felt an uncomfortable lump settle in his throat and flutter of guilt as he stared at the injured man's deep wound. He couldn't deny a dying man's last request. "What do you need me to do?" Doug asked.

"I need to free myself of my biggest sin," He breathed, his voice growing raspy. "Prince Ben needs to know who killed his father."

Doug took a step backward and blinked. "I'll go find him," he stuttered, jerking away. Stunned by the mercenary's reveal, the young knight failed to notice the arrival of his father, Dopey. The general quickly hid behind the corner and continued to listen in on their conversation.

"It was Gaston, and I was there with him," Cecil revealed, closing his eyes.

Doug stopped in his tracks and stiffened. His heart skipped a beat. "No!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "I don't want to know. I don't want to be involved," he stated, dashing out of the room.

Dopey chose that moment to make his presence known. He approached the injured man. "Cecil," he greeted. "Dear old friend!"

Clayton's eyes snapped open and widened in fear as Dopey came into view. He tried to lift himself from the bed, but his strength failed him.

"I found out about your failure at Notre Dame," Dopey stated in a disappointed tone, stopping beside the injured mercenary.

"No," Cecil whimpered, shaking his head in fear. His chest started to rise and fall rapidly with each ragged breath.

Dopey reached out and caressed the side of Cecil's face. "Calm down, old friend. You need to rest."

"No," Cecil whimpered.

"Rest!" Dopey snapped, covering Cecil's mouth and driving a knife through his gut. Cecil's eyes popped open, and with one last rush of adrenaline grabbed Dopey's arm. The mercenary let out a muffled cry and tried to push the general away from him. But his efforts proved futile - his lifeless hand dropped to his side a few moments later.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

"Did Cecil say what he wanted to tell me?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow as he followed Doug and entered into the castle's medical bay.

The young knight didn't answer the prince's question and instead continued to walk until he reached the bed where he'd left the injured man. Doug gasped, raising his hand to cover his mouth. The mercenary laid motionless on the bed. Mouth agape, face like a clean white sheet, eyes wide open and fresh blood seeping from a new wound at his side. "My God, he's dead," he stuttered in a shaky voice, taking a step back. "He was alive when I left him." Doug turned to look away.

Ben walked to the foot of the bed and examined the dead man's wounds. "He was stabbed," he stated. Doug turned around and stiffened. Ben's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What's wrong, Doug? Don't tell me you feel sorry for low-life like Clayton. He was a man with no sense of honor. At least now he can't hurt anybody else." Doug remained silent and dropped his eyes to the ground, unable to hold Ben's critical gaze.

Doug shifted his weight from one foot to another in evident nervousness and Ben frowned. He knew his best friend's habit too well, and the young knight was hiding something from him. "You know what he wanted to tell me, Doug, don't you?"

Doug paled and turned away. "It's not fair that it's me who has to tell you this," he spat in a cracked voice. "I can't!"

Ben's expression darkened. The prince grabbed Doug's arm and spun him around. "Tell me what?" he asked, his voice rising in volume.

Doug shook his head with a pained expression. "I can't, Ben," he stammered, his eyes bright. How could he be the one to shatter his best friend's life?

Ben and Doug stared at each other in silence for several seconds, Doug, who was turning an even paler shade of white, begging him with his eyes to let the matter go. The prince's stomach turned as the realization hit him. Clayton was a mercenary for hire and was known around Auradon as one of the kingdom's best assassins, and Ben had caught him talk with his adopted father in private on more than one occasion. There was only one thing that could have upset his best friend to such an extent. "He told you that Gaston was the one to kill my father, didn't he?" Ben insinuated.

Doug looked down at his feet, and Ben planted his feet into the ground as his vision clouded in rage. "Answer me!" he bellowed, gripping Doug's shoulder and shaking him violently. "Answer me!"

Doug pulled himself out of Ben's grip and turned his shoulder away from him, unable to hold his gaze any longer. "Yes," he muttered.

Without a second glance at his best friend, Ben turned on his heels and stormed out of the room, banging the door behind him. "Ben! Wait!" Doug yelled, running after him.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Gaston held a defensive stance, sword in hand and eyed the well-built, tanned soldier in front of him. With a cry, the Lord lunged forward and locked his sword with his opponent in a low X-shaped maneuver, creating a loud screeching sound of metal against metal that echoed in the otherwise quiet training room. The other soldiers huddled in the corner of the room and didn't dare make a sound as they watched, starstruck, as their ruler took on his rival.

The soldier advanced in an attempt to knock the sword out of the Lord's hand, but Gaston anticipated his attack. The Lord jumped back and took a fake swing at the soldier's head. The soldier gasped in surprise and lowered himself to dodge the attack, and the Lord used his foot to kick to the soldier's stomach. His sword flew out of his hand as he went crashing to the ground with a loud thud, the force of the impact causing his hair bun to come loose and his long, black hair to splay across the floor.

"What kind of soldier are you?" Gaston yelled, turning around, and dropping his sword in frustration. "What a disappointment. I was told that Agrabah soldiers were some of the most skilled in the entire kingdom."

"Pick up your sword," a voice suddenly shouted.

Gaston spun around and stilled, his gaze fixed on his adopted son who stood a few meters away, sword in hand. "Ben, have you gone mad?"

"I told you to pick up your sword," Ben thundered with a snarl.

Gaston grunted and bend down to pick up his sword, his gaze fixed on Ben's flushed skin and icy expression. "You don't know what you're doing," he stated.

Ben let out a guttural roar and charged at his adopted father. Their swords clashed and locked in mid-air as Ben tried to push Gaston backward, but the Lord stood firm, forcing the prince to retreat a few steps. Ben advanced on him again, but Gaston parried his blow. The Lord shifted his weight and used the momentum to spin around Ben and strike him, hard, across the face. The prince toppled to the ground but quickly stood up, nursing his now bleeding cheek.

"Stop it, Ben!" Gaston demanded. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know the truth, and I know your lies! You never cared for me – you cared for the kingdom I would inherit. That's why you've done the things you've done; for power! I know you killed my father!" Ben exclaimed with a war cry and charged across the room.

Gaston waited for his adopted son to attack him and caught his sword in a low lock. The Lord shifted to his side, grabbing Ben's wrist in the process and continued to twirl around, using his shoulder to throw the prince to the ground, making lose his sword. The prince groaned in pain as he rose back to his feet, blood flowing from a cut close to his hairline. "How dare you attack your King?" Gaston glowered.

"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I'll do," Ben yelled as he charged once again towards Gaston.

Doug burst into the room, and his eyes widened in horror. "Ben, stop!" he screamed.

Ben raised his hands and reached out to grab his adopted father by the throat. "I'm going to kill you!" he yelled.

Gaston staggered back a few steps and started gasping for air as Ben tightened his hold. The other soldiers in the room rushed towards the scuffling pair and tore Ben away from the Lord. Still, Ben's yells echoed off the walls and down the hall as they hauled him away from Gaston and out the door. "I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

_**A/N: Gaston's secret is finally out and Ben's world has been turned upside down. What is going to happen to him now that he's openly defied Gaston. You'll have to tune in next weekend to find out. **_

_**I'd love to receive feedback on all that has happened in this chapter. What did you guys think of the dramatic events of this chapter? And of Bal's reunion? And did you catch the VK I introduced at the end of the chapter? **_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Welcome back! _**

**_First of all I'd like to thank my beta WanderlustandFreedom for her great patience, precious help and support while I was writing these last few chapters. _**

**_I'd also like to thank everyone who's been reading my story. Every new fav and follow means so much to me. _**

**_A special thank you also goes to Harry Potter Fan 1994, SparkyGurly 227, Guest, AmethystDragon14 and jasmine. goradesky for having left a review for the last chapter. Feedback is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing._**

**_So in the last chapter, Bal were reunited and Mal made plans to return to Camelot unaware that Ben finally discovered the truth about his father's death and rebelled against Gaston. I hope you enjoy what's coming next :)_**

**Chapter 12**

Claudette stormed across her bedroom and swiped her hand across her vanity to send all of its contents to the ground with a loud, crashing sound. "He'll hate me forever!" she screamed before twirling around to face her husband, hands clenched in tight fists at her sides.

"I'll tell him you didn't know anything," Gaston replied from the across the room, standing by the window. He lifted a hand to his chest, lowering his gaze, and turned his shoulder away from her.

Claudette took a step forward. "It's over, Gaston. We'll never find peace!" she yelled.

Gaston turned to look back at his wife and raised a shaking hand into the air. He swallowed before walking up to and lifted his hands to grip her shoulders. "Claudette, please calm down. I can't bear to see you in this state," he pleaded with her.

"How can I calm down?" Claudette bellowed. She raised her shoulders, pulling them away from her husband's touch. "You imprisoned our son!" she accused, storming towards the fire hearth.

"He attacked me in front of my men. I had no choice but to punish him," Gaston retorted. "I am the ruler of this Land. I have to demand respect from everyone, including my son."

"Ben isn't a little child anymore! You can't punish him like that'll fix everything! He's a grown man, and he won't forget this!" Claudette whimpered as she wrapped her arms around herself. "You'll have the respect of your precious men, but you've lost our son forever. How can you be so blind?" she screamed.

Claudette unwrapped her hands and walked away from her husband, shaking her head. "The pride...the power..." she stammered. "They've lost us everything," Claudette whimpered, beginning to cry, her shoulders shaking with each sob.

Gaston's chin quivered, and he moved forward and grabbed his wife's turned shoulders. He bowed his head. "Claudette," his voice cracked. He bowed his head as the sorrow and disappointment clouded them both over. Standing in their room, both rulers broke down.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Mal turned to look at the children huddled behind her on the back seat of the wagon. "Are you tired, children?" the princess asked with a worried expression. Her brow furrowed when one of the children nodded and snuggled closer to the person next to them, and Mal tried to reassure them. "A little more patience. We're close to the border, and once we've passed it, we can stop to rest and set camp for the night." They'd left the Black Arrow encampment early that morning and now, night was falling.

Mal ran a hand down the fabric of her soft, light cream tunic with a little grin. She'd been wearing men's clothes for so long now that it felt strange to be wearing something more feminine. Godmother had also insisted on pulling her hair back and wrapping it up into a pretty cream snood to match the dress. She turned to look at Chad, who was sitting next to her on the front seat driving the wagon. Few peasants could afford horses in Auradon, so to play the part the group was taking turns sitting on the cart while the rest walked.

The princess looked up to the top of the low hill above them when she heard the stomp of hooves and a loud series of neighs and voices she knew could only belong to soldiers. She exchanged a worried look with Merlin, who was walking beside her as an Auradon patrol troop made up of four soldiers on horseback spotted them and made their way towards them.

"Stop," one of the soldiers ordered, and Chad pulled the reigns of his horse, bringing the wagon to a stop as three of the soldiers dismounted. Two soldiers gave the reigns of their horse to the third one and walked up to the group of travelers. "There have been reports of bandits in the area," one soldier, who seemed to be the one in charge, announced. "Who are you? Where are you coming from?"

Godmother shot a quick side glance at Mal and the children. "We're fleeing from the recent attacks," she replied, trying to keep the stammer out of her voice.

"There have been reports of thefts," the other soldier stated.

Chad shrugged. "We don't know anything about it, sorry," he replied.

The soldier in charge leveled his eyes with the blonde. "Search him," he ordered, turning to his comrade beside him.

Chad dismounted from the wagon and lifted his hands in the air, letting the soldier turn him around and pat him down. "I assure you that I haven't stolen anything." He climbed back and sat next to Mal once the soldiers were done.

Mal swallowed and patted her sweaty palms against her tunic and looked at Merlin for reassurance.

The patrol leader narrowed his eyes, noticing the wordless exchange. "Let's see what you have here," he stated, walking up to the other side of the wagon where Merlin and Godmother were standing.

Mal's heart skipped a beat. The group had hidden a few bows and arrows at the bottom of the cart as a precaution. She had to think of something quick. Otherwise, the soldiers would discover the weapons, and they'd be arrested.

"King Stefan will be very unhappy once he hears about the way you treated us," Godmother declared when the soldier stopped in front of her.

The patrol leader's face turned a ghastly white. "King Stefan," he repeated.

"Yes, you heard me. I was one of the cooks at his castle for a long number of years," Godmother declared in a stern tone while putting her hands on her waist.

The soldier stared at the weathered woman and her family for a few seconds before turning his gaze to his comrade and let out a loud laugh. "Really," he mocked. "You worked at court? I heard that King only surrounds himself with the best people and that they are also well paid for it. You don't look anything special to me."

Godmother stuck out her chest, pushed her shoulders back, and expelled an audible huff. "What's so strange about it?" she countered, her voice rising in volume." The soldier didn't answer and continued laughing.

"I can cook something here and now if you want proof of my amazing skills," Godmother challenged. The captain was about to protest and return to search the wagon when his stomach let out a low growl. "I bet you've been patrolling all day. You and your man must all be hungry? What about a roe deer, flavored with some herbs? How does that sound?" she asked, with a grin. "Warm...cooked to perfection?" Godmother smirked, catching the captain's eyes which twinkled in anticipation, intrigued by the prospect of a good meal.

Mal stared at Godmother and stiffened, furrowing her brow. Chad nudged her shoulder, noticing her confusion. He winked at her, making sure not to be seen by the soldiers whose attention was focused on the exchanged between Godmother and their captain. "I'll start the fire," the blonde jumped in the conversation.

"Great," Godmother continued, her grin turning wider. "You take care of the deer," she instructed the soldiers, before turning to look at Mal. "While we take care of the herbs."

Mal dismounted from the front seat of the wagon and ran up to godmother who'd started to walk away. The woman was already a few meters away, out of hearing range of the soldiers, when the princess grabbed her shoulders. "What are you doing?" Mal asked with a furrowed brow and a hushed whisper. "Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry," Godmother replied with a confident grin. "Don't you know I'm an expert when it comes to herbs? Trust me."

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Although several hours had passed since Ben had been dragged to one of the cells of the castle's dungeons and his wrists chained to a sturdy, wooden support beam in the ceiling with thick iron shackles, time seemed to have stopped for the young prince. The chains were fixed to the far end of the cell, close to the wall, and were a few meters long, allowing him enough free movement to kneel and rest against the wall and on the stone floor beneath him. But Ben refused to submit, rising to his full height and fixing himself in the center of the cell instead, even though the uncomfortable position forced him to raise his shackled wrist from his sides and stretch them high above his head. His defiant gaze fixed on the iron bars in front of him as he waited for his adopted father to arrive.

A shudder passed through the prince's body. The soldiers had removed his heavy, silk doublet before chaining him. The thin white undershirt framing his shoulders, torso, and back gave him little protection from the cold dampness of the prison cell, but Ben didn't even notice. A whirlwind of thoughts rushed through his mind amidst a storm of conflicting emotions eating away at his soul and leaving him numb. Gaston, the man who had raised him for all these years, was his father's killer.

Ben heard footsteps clacking on the ground, followed by a set of voices, and he turned his head towards the far corner of his prison. His muscles stiffened and his shackled wrists began to shake in anger as Gaston, followed by two guards, stopped in front of the cell. Ben found himself unable to hear anything above the sudden intense rage that clouded his thoughts while making every detail about his guardian crystal-clear. He could see every thread in the fine cloth and saw the way every piece of metal caught the light the same way Gaston's steel gaze did. And he wanted to destroy it all.

The lord nodded his head towards Ben's cell, and one of the guards opened it. "Leave us alone," Gaston ordered. The guards lowered their heads and walked away, leaving them alone. On instinct, Ben's lips pulled back, baring his teeth as Gaston entered the cell and stopped a meter away from him, where the bound prince could not reach him.

Father and adopted son stared at each other without uttering a word, the rattling of chains the only sound in the cell as Ben tried in vain to move closer to the older man.

Gaston kept his impassive gaze fixed on the prince. "You've asked me for the truth, and here it is. In politics and war, the only thing that matters is winning and by any means necessary. The last man standing at the end is always right," the lord paused. "It's the only way one can get true power, but your father was too short-sighted and soft to see it." With an exhale, Gaston leveled his gaze with Ben. "Yes, I'm the one who killed him."

Ben's expression hardened. "And why didn't you kill me?"

"Because I wanted everything he had - his title, his lands...and his son's love." Gaston's voice broke. "Since we were kids, Adam had everything handed to him on a silver platter," the lord spat in a vicious tone. "While I spent all my life fighting for every little thing I had, just because I wasn't born of noble blood." Gaston drew in a deep intake of air and looked away. "Even Belle had eyes only for him. I would've done anything for her. I would've treated her like a queen and made her the happiest woman in this world, but she refused me, choosing to marry him."

The lord whirled his head back around to face Ben. "I'd never hated your father so much. All I could think about was how I could rid myself of him, but he was the King of Auradon, so I had no choice but to continue playing the part of his loyal and trusted advisor and general and wait until the right opportunity presented itself. And finally, ten years later, it did.

"The Great War broke out through the fairy-tale lands, and your father was foolish enough to oppose King Stefan's rise to power. Instead of choosing the winning side, Adam chose to defy him and find a peaceful agreement with Arthur. Stefan was all too happy to promise me the ruling power over Auradon in exchange for the itinerary your father and his allies intended to take that evening to the council meeting." A proud smirk stretched across Gaston's face. "Stefan had branded Robin as an outlaw, and an ambush from the Black Arrow was the perfect cover-up. No one suspected my involvement, and after all those years spent in the shadows, I finally got all I truly deserved. Auradon was mine at last!" he paused. "But I still had one threat left to deal with, his six year old son and heir to the throne, you. I admit, I should have killed you that morning as I watched you sleep. But I couldn't." Gaston looked away. "You look so much like your mother, Ben. Your smile, everything about you reminded me of her. I'd married Claudette by then but deep down I'd never forgotten my first true love. And so, I decided to spare you and raise you as my own. You were still young so it was easy for me to manipulate you in believing that the Black Arrow had killed your father." The Lord stopped and turned back to face the prince. "Adam stole Belle's love from me so in return I took the only other thing which mattered to your father, your love." Gaston stopped, his eyes narrowing onto Ben. "What I never counted on was discovering that I'd gotten genuinely attached to you, son"

Ben let out a guttural roar and pulled at his chains with all his strength as a wayward tear found its way down his cheek. "My father trusted you! You were like a brother to him! How could you have done that to him?" Ben's eyes blazed in fury. "I'm going to make you pay for all you've done, I swear! So save yourself! Do what you should have done! Kill me!"

Gaston broke eye contact with Ben and looked away a second time. "That's exactly what a warrior would do. He'd fix his mistake, but I can't," The Lord looked up. "Son, I can't!" he repeated, shaking as he turned and walked away from the struggling prince.

"I'm not your son," Ben yelled. "Come back here, you coward!" Gaston left the cell, not looking back to him. The guards returned to lock the door behind him, and Ben was once again left with his thoughts.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Nightfall had fallen upon the group of travelers and Auradon soldiers sitting around the campfire. Mal looked past the flickering flames to cast a furtive side glance at the soldiers who'd started to eat.

"This deer is delicious," the patrol leader stated, looking up to Godmother who'd reached his side and poured a drink into his goblet.

"I told you I was a good cook,' she replied with a grin "It's all merit of the herbs."

One of the soldiers let out a long yawn and turned to his captain. "Captain, did you hear that Lord Gaston imprisoned the prince?" he asked, his voice lowering in volume. The soldier swayed as he began to get drowsy.

Mal's felt all of the blood run out of her face as her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. "Prince Benjamin?" she stammered.

The three remaining soldiers fell on their sides in a deep slumber, but Mal didn't notice as her gaze locked on the captain, who nodded. "Rumors say he rebelled against Lord Gaston and tried to kill him," the soldier revealed, sliding down the log in a sleepy haze.

Merlin turned to look at his charge with a worried gaze when Mal raised a hand to her heart. "And what's going to happen to him now?" she asked in a shaky whisper. The only reason Ben would've rebelled against Gaston was if what Robin had told him had turned out to be true. Gaston killed Adam out of jealousy and greed.

"If he weren't his son, he'd be already dead," the captain replied in a hushed whisper. His dazed expression took on an amused look. "Now, they might draw it out for a few more days," he chuckled before falling to the ground, fast asleep.

Godmother's eyes flittered to the sleeping soldiers around the campsite who'd started to snore loudly. She brought a finger to her lips and turned to the children beside her. "Come on, let's go, children," she whispered, standing up and starting to lead them away.

Merlin walked up to Mal and rested a hand on her shoulder. The princess's eyes remained fixed on the slumbering captain. She blinked at the touch and took a deep inhale of breath. Ben's life was in danger and Mal felt like a ball of ice had dropped into the pit of her stomach. She stilled as the world around her went out of focus for a moment, not even noticing that Merlin had pulled her up to her feet and gently began to lead her away from the slumbering soldiers.

"Let's go," Chad whispered, following godmother away from the campsite. The blonde rested his hand on the weathered woman. "You did well with those herbs," he complimented her.

"You see that they worked," she replied, her lips pulling into a wide smile.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴

The early morning air was crisp, and Chad brought his hands closer to the crackling fire in front of him to keep warm. They'd ventured into the forest for a few more hours to set up camp a safe distance away from the slumbering Auradon soldiers. The blonde offered to watch over the campsite while the rest of the group rested. He looked up and smiled, catching a shimmering star lingering in the sky just above the treetops. The sun made its appearance, casting an orange glow though the plum-colored clouds above them. A noise to his side caught his attention, and when Chad twirled around, his smile faded. His gaze followed the Fae princess, who'd risen from her spot on the ground. Mal wrapped a thick blanket around her shoulders and walked up to a large stone on the edge of the campsite without uttering a word or acknowledging his presence.

The blonde felt a tightness in his chest and he frowned when he noticed that Mal was upset as she slumped down onto the stone, she was facing away from him. He stood and walked up to her, sitting beside her. "Hey," he called, and Mal turned around. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, plastering a little smile on her face. Mal shifted position and turned to face the trees ahead of her with a faraway look.

Chad frown deepened when Mal curled herself further into the blanket. "Thinking about Ben?" he asked.

The princess bit her lip, and her expression clouded with worry. "I can't believe he actually rebelled against Gaston," she whispered.

The blonde shook his head. "The soldier said it was only a rumor. And, besides, you believe that someone born and raised in Auradon with Gaston could change just like that?" Chad spat, his voice laced with bitterness.

Mal's lips stretched into a smile. "Yes, Ben is different," she replied, raising her gaze to meet Chad's.

The blond looked away. "You know, I was raised in a castle too," Chad revealed. "King Charming and Queen Cinderella adopted me when I was a child." He let out a long sigh and returned to look at the princess. "That's where I met Audrey. She's the granddaughter of King Stefan and heir to Auroria and the entire Eastern Kingdom." The blonde paused when Mal's eyes widened in surprise.

"We fell in love and got engaged. It was a happy time," Chad recounted with a sad sigh. "But that all changed when I turned fifteen. Charming and Cinderella's son, who was like a brother to me, killed a man by accident, and you know what happened?" he asked. Mal shook her head as a feeling of dread settled into the pit of her stomach. "They blamed me. They accused me of the crime to protect their flesh and blood." Chad's expression darkened. "I had no choice but to run away and find refuge in the forests. And Audrey decided to follow me out of love, renouncing her royal title." The blonde's eyes softened. "Robin and Marian found us wandering alone, lost and scared in the forests. We'd be probably dead if it weren't for them."

Mal's green eyes shined brightly with unshed tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She looked so beautiful in the darkness that Chad's breath caught in his throat.

Silence fell upon the pair. Chad fixed his gaze on the princess, who had returned to stare at the trees ahead of her lost in thought. "You've fallen in love with Ben, haven't you?" he asked in a clipped voice.

Mal stiffened at the unexpected question as her heart threatened to explode out of her chest. The image of Ben's gentle smile flashed before her eyes, and a light pink colored her pale cheeks. "I'd like to help him," she blurted out after the moment of silence.

Chad couldn't tear his gaze away from the princess, feeling his belly flutter and without thinking, reached out to rest a hand on her knee. "I would like to help you," he stated, leaning towards her.

Mal stared at his hand, fixed her gaze on his eyes, and realization shook her to reality. She jerked away. "No, please," the princess whispered. "I can't."

Chad blinked as if he'd woken up from a daydream. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, rising to his feet and walking away from the princess. He shot Mal one last glance as he returned to his position beside the fire, his thoughts on Audrey and on how he'd have to find a way to stay away from the princess.

Hours later found the group making their way across a country road leading to Camelot after successfully crossing the border. Chad pulled the reigns of the wagon, bringing it to a stop. The blonde spotted a group of soldiers on top of a small ledge in the distance. "Who are those?" Chad asked.

Mal's eyes brightened in relief when she spotted the gold and red colors of Camelot. "Those are Arthur's soldiers. We're safe," the princess stated. The group of soldiers started to descend the hill and ride towards them.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, we're safe now." She leveled her gaze with Godmother, who was standing beside the wagon. "I think it's best you leave and aren't seen with us."

Merlin nodded his head in agreement. "The fewer people know of our alliance, the better. And you are still considered as enemies from the East here."

Godmother reached up and grabbed Mal's hand. "Good luck, Princess," she stated with a kind smile.

"Thank you so much for all you've done," Mal replied with a smile of her own. "Be careful."

"Don't worry about us. Without the wagon, there is no need to stick to the main roads, and we can cut through the forests to make our way back. Robin will be meeting us halfway. Come on, Chad," Godmother urged, turning to the blonde boy who'd dismounted from the wagon and joined her side. "Goodbye."

Merlin joined Mal on the front seat of the wagon as they waited for Camelot's guards to reach them. "That's Lancelot," Mal exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Merlin! Princess Mal," Lancelot greeted, pulling the reins of his horse to bring it at a stop beside the wagon. He dismounted his horse and helped the elder Fae and the princess step down from the cart. "King Arthur has been so worried. He'll be so relieved to see you both unharmed."

"Tell the King that I love him and can't wait to see him," Mal replied.

Merlin furrowed his brow. "What do you mean, Mal? You can tell him yourself once we return to the castle," he stated.

Mal stiffened, straightening her shoulders and locking gaze with her guardian. "I won't be returning to Camelot, Merlin. I'm going back to Auradon," she stated, her voice laced with conviction and her eyes shining bright with determination. "Ben needs my help."

Merlin felt his mouth drop. "Princess," Lancelot interjected. "Arthur gave me strict orders to take you straight to Camelot."

"Give us a moment, Captain," Merlin spoke up, finding his voice and having recovered from the shock. The elderly Fae knew his young charge and was well aware of her hard-headedness. It was nearly impossible to get her to change her mind once she decided on something. She resembled the late Queen Maleficent so much in this. But he still had to try. Lancelot walked away and returned to his men.

"Child," Merlin admonished in a stern tone. "Do you realize how dangerous going back to Auradon is? We've just had a close call with a group of Auradon's soldiers." He let out a long sigh. "And what if they capture you? Think about it! And all this for the boy they were going to force you to marry!" He exclaimed.

"Ben's not like the rest of those brutes, Merlin. He's kind and compassionate. If he'd asked me, I would've married…" Mal stopped mid-sentence and blinked, blushing as she realized what she'd just said. "Wait, I didn't mean it quite like that, I meant-" she stammered.

"You care for him, child. Is that it?" Merlin interrupted, his gaze taking in her flushed expression.

Mal's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. "Two enemies who look out for each other are foolish friends," she replied.

Merlin let out a defeated sigh. "And two people who can't seem to turn away from the other are…"

"Fools," Mal continued. "We're both fools. But I can be a little foolish for him."

Merlin let out another sigh. "I'm not going to manage to convince you, child, aren't I?"

Mal gave him a lopsided grin. "You've always told me I possessed my mother's hard-headedness." The princess's expression turned into a frown. "Ben will die if I don't save him, Merlin. I can't let Gaston kill him, not after all that he's done to him."

"I'm coming with you then," Merlin replied.

Mal shook her head. "Merlin, someone has to take the children of the orphanage to Camelot and find them a new safe home." She paused. "And I need you to assure Arthur that I can take care of myself and that nothing is going to happen to me."

The princess reached forward and kissed her guardian on the cheek. She walked behind the wagon and took out her bow and arrow together with her boy's clothes.

Lancelot returned to their side, and Merlin shook his head. "Take one of our horses, at least," the captain said.

"Thank you," Mal replied, mounting onto the brown stallion. "I'll be back, Merlin," she flashed them one last smile before riding away.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben's faraway gaze returned to the present and focused on the chains binding him before he closed his eyes and pressed his head and right shoulder further against the cell wall. The manacles around his wrists had long rubbed his skin raw, and the seat of his pants was dampened, soaking up the water that beaded over the rough stones walls and made its way to the floor

The only source of light in the dungeon cell came from torches flickering in two iron sconces high above his head, and the prince had no way of knowing whether it was day or night outside. How many days had passed since he'd been imprisoned? Not that it mattered anyway. All was lost. He'd lost his home. His life, as he knew it, was shattered. And locked up in this cell, he had no way of avenging his father and freeing his people from Gaston's rule. It was only a question of time until the lord would decide to kill him.

Left alone, hanging from the chains for several hours, and with only his thoughts and anguish as a company, Ben had begun to wonder whether this was all some mistake. Time dragged on like they were years, and as the adrenaline from his confrontation with Gaston wore off, Ben felt himself deflate. The deep anger and rage towards his adopted father began to dissolve like the morning mist under the warming sun, first giving way to denial and then to a deep sense of emptiness. Ben felt numb. A fog of intense sadness clouded his soul, and a tear found its way down his cheek. The prince didn't bother to move his shackled wrist to wipe it. Everything around him seemed like a dream.

Then his vision changed, and the darkness of his empty mind was replaced by warm purple light, and Ben found himself back at the Black Arrows camp. 'Go see what you can find out. I'll wait for you,' a voice pierced through his fogged mind and warmed his soul. "Mal," Ben whispered, finding the resolve to open his eyes. Thoughts of the Fae princess seemed to give him new strength, and Ben straightened himself. The prince hadn't lost everything. Mal was waiting for him. He had to find a way out of this prison and get to her. He had to avenge his father somehow.

Ben heard the sound of a click of a key in a lock, and he jerked his head towards the cell door. He stiffened as a figure wrapped up in dark cloak covering his entire head and frame slid the door open, creating a loud noise as it scraped against the uneven floor. "Ben," the cloaked figure whispered.

The prince squinted his eyes against the dim light. "Who are you?" he asked.

The figure dropped the cloak, and the prince's eyes brightened in a mix of surprise and joy when the purple-haired Fae Princess ran inside the cell and dropped to her knees beside him. "Mal, is that you? Are you real?"

"Ben," Mal whispered with a wide smile. Her eyes flickered across his face, and her smile quickly turned into a frown when she noticed the dried blood on the side of his face and the fading purple marks of a bruise on his right cheek. The princess brought a hand up and laid it to rest against the side of his face. "What did they do you?" she mourned.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Ben reassured her with a smile.

Mal blinked. "The guard will be returning soon. We have to get out of here," she whispered in an urgent tone and used the keys in her hand to open the chains and free Ben's wrists from its shackles.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Ben said in a hushed tone as the chains fell to the ground with a loud clinking sound.

Without thinking, Mal engulfed him in a tight hug, and Ben leaned into her, inhaling the sweet smell wafting from her hair. Her touch was comforting and warm, and it settled in his heart like a soothing balm, dispersing all the hurt and despair left there by Gaston's revelation. They broke apart, and Ben gripped her shoulders, fixing his gaze on her. "How did you find me?" he asked.

"Doug helped me. He gave me the keys. But I'll explain everything later. We need to leave now before they find us," she stated in an urgent tone, rising to her feet. "Can you walk?" she asked, stretching down her hand towards him to help him up.

Ben nodded and grasped her hand, standing up, and followed her out of the cell door. Mal turned towards the prison door she'd used to enter, but Ben pulled her to the other side. "This way," he instructed. He stopped to pick up a torch from one of the sconces and led Mal through a narrow, dark passageway.

Ben kept the torch trained in front of him. Their heavy breathing and the sound of their scuffling footsteps were the only sounds around them as they continued to make their way across the uneven floor covered in dirt and dust. "Where are we going?" she asked, looking at the rough stone walls.

"This passageway should lead to the old dungeons. They've been unused for years," Ben replied, pushing forward. "There should be an exit somewhere."

The narrow path opened to a relatively large room, and Mal gasped when the dim light from the torch revealed a series of stone tombs. "What are those?" Mal asked.

"The Knights of Rodegan built this castle, and I think they used it to bury their own," he explained. The wind blew through the passage, flickering the flame of the torch in Ben's hand. "Come on. The exit must be here somewhere."

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Doug walked across the forest beneath Auradon's Castle, sword in hand. A grey mist surrounded him, giving the trees around him an eerie glow. The young knight could still hear the distance tolling of the castle bells, signaling Ben's escape and the sound of his comrades as they scouted the area for the missing prince. Doug tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. He was sure that Ben hadn't been foolish enough to escape from the prison's main door. And so that the prince with only one other option, the old underground dungeons. What no one knew, especially Ben was that Doug had ventured in the dungeons as a kid and knew of the exact location of its exit.

The young knight stopped in front of a tiny, abandoned stone structure at the edge of a large clearing, covered in vines, looking around him. Doug heard the noise of splintered wood and twirled around in the direction of the broken window.

"Doug," Ben exclaimed in surprise, throwing the torch onto the grass and hauled himself out of the window. The prince turned around and pulled Mal out, gently carrying her to the ground.

"Wait for me at the start of the forest. I'm coming," Ben told Mal with a smile. The princess nodded and ran off, and Ben turned to his childhood friend.

"Doug, thank-" Ben stopped when Doug raised his sword and rested it on the side of his neck. "Doug, what are you doing?" the prince asked, his eyes growing large.

"I'm following my father's orders," Doug replied.

His best friend's statement stole the breath from Ben's lungs, and the prince swallowed. "Forget, your father's orders Doug. Come with me!"

"I can't, Ben," he replied.

"Don't you understand that they're killers? We aren't like them," Ben retorted, trying to make Doug see sense.

"Doug," a loud voice boomed across the clearing as Dopey and a group of soldiers dashed towards him. "Kill him!"

"Come with me," Ben pleaded, his voice rising in volume. Doug shook his head, and Ben felt the blade start to shake against his exposed skin.

Doug's face contorted in pain, and he lowered his sword. "Run, Ben. Hurry!" he exclaimed. Ben didn't look back at his best friend and made a beeline for the trees.

"Hurry, follow him," Dopey shouted as the group charged across the clearing. The general stopped in front of his son, and raising his hand, struck the young knight hard across the cheek. "What did you do?" he yelled as Doug fell to the ground with the force of the impact.

"Forgive me, father," Doug pleaded.

Dopey lowered himself to pick up his son of the ground when the soldiers returned to his side. "We've lost him, sir," one of them stated, and the general let out a loud snarl in frustration.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben continued to race through the forest until he spotted Mal a few meters ahead of him. He stopped by her side to catch his breath and turned around, letting out a relieved smile when no soldiers appeared behind them. They'd lost them. "What direction do we take?" he asked the purple-haired princess.

"I promised Merlin that I would return to Camelot. Come with me!" she replied, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "Both Merlin and Arthur would welcome you as a friend."

"I would love too, Mal," Ben smiled. "But," he continued, his smile vanishing as his expression sobered. "There's something I must do first. Do you know where the Black Arrow's camp has moved to?"

"Yes, of course, I know," Mal replied.

"Take me to them," the prince asked, raising his hands to grip her shoulders in a gentle hold. "It's important."

"I can't," the princess retorted, shaking her head. "I swore that I wouldn't have revealed their location to anyone."

"Mal, you know what gave me the strength to fight the despair and hurt from Gaston's revelation." The prince paused, and Mal shook her head as their eyes locked. "The thought that I hadn't lost everything. That I still had you by my side. That my life still had a purpose. Please don't abandon me now."

Mal's gaze softened as she continued to stare into Ben's eyes. Time stilled, and after a few moments, the princess nodded and reached up for his hands on her shoulders and pulled them down in front of her, clasping them tightly in her own.

It almost took them two days to reach the Black Arrow camp. Mal walked in front of him as they entered the encampment, and Ben stiffened under the stern gazes that the Black Arrow members were throwing him. "Benjamin of Auradon would like to join the Black Arrow," the Fae princess announced.

Ben swallowed and flickered his gaze across the camp. "I've come to fight by your side. If you accept me, I'll do everything to prove my loyalty," he stated, walking up to Robin, who stood in front of his people.

Silence followed. Robin then closed the distance between them and rested his hands on Ben's shoulders. "The Black Arrow welcomes you, Benjamin, Son of King Adam of Auradon." The archer smiled and lowered himself to embrace the prince.

Chad, whose face had lit up upon seeing Mal, let out a low growl. "I don't want him to stay here. I don't want Lord Gaston's son to join us," he stated, his voice laced with anger. The blonde walked up to them, eyes blazing. "Tomorrow, we're going to attack one of your wagons and take back what belongs to the innocent people of Auradon," he stated, locking eyes with the prince.

Ben squared his shoulders and held Chad's gaze. "I'm here to prove that we have the same objectives," he declared. The prince tore his gaze away from the blonde to look at the other outlaws. "Fight the injustice in Auradon." He paused. "And kill Gaston."

Chad's face turned a bright red as he stormed off.

Robin let out a sigh and returned to rest a hand on Ben's shoulder, noticing the prince had started to shiver from the cold. "Ben, you must be tired from the journey. I'll tell Godmother to prepare some warm soup for you and Mal." He smiled. "Come with me. We have much to discuss," the archer exclaimed, leading Ben and Mal towards his tent.

**_A/N: So what do you think? Mal has saved Ben from Gaston's clutches and Bal are finally reunited as they draw closer and closer to each other. And in an unexpected turn of events Ben has joined the Black Arrow. I'm happy to say that this chapter closes the first part of the story and we are about one third through the series. Ben has now discovered the truth and all I can tease is that the second part/arc of the story will now be shifting onto Mal as we venture a little more into her past._**

**_I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter in a review. See ya all next week!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Welcome back!_**

**_First of all I'd like to thank my beta WanderlustandFreedom for her great patience, precious help and support while I was writing these last few chapters._**

**_I'd also like to thank everyone who's been reading my story. Every new fav and follow means so much to me._**

**_A special thank you also goes to SparkyGurly 227, AmethystDragon14 and Allison for having left a review for the last chapter. Feedback is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing._**

_**SparkyGurly 227: I wish I could calm your fears about Doug but you're going to have to read the next chapters to find out what happens to him. By the way well done for spotting Jay (it was indeed him) in chapter 12. He will return in the future chapters and also Evie will make her appearance but that's still a few chapters away. Their roles become important towards the 2nd and 3rd parts of this story.**_

_**Allison: I'm glad that you're liking the story so far. You've made me so happy with that comment about Chad. To be honest he's one of the characters I'm most worried to write out. I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **_

**_AmethystDragon14: Yep, you got it correct. Chad has a crush on Mal and all I can say his jealousy is going to have an "important" impact on the events of the story._**

**_Anyways back to the story. So in the last chapter, B_**_**al were reunited after Mal saved Ben from Gaston's dungeons and Ben joined the Black Arrow. To be honest I'm very excited to write this second arc of the story for two reasons. (1) Ben and Mal are **_**_reunited at last so I finally have the opportunity to write some nice Bal moments and (2) I now get to focus on Mal's backstory which from a personal point of view is going to be challenge to deliver. I hope you'll like what I have planned (evil wink). Anyways, as mentioned in the last chapter, the Black Arrow were planning to attack one of Gaston's convoys. Let's see how that turned out... _**

**Chapter 13**

The light morning breeze howled through the trees and blew Ben's hair out of his face as he raised his arms, bow, and arrow in hand. The silence around him was broken only by the occasional neigh of his horse, which was tied to a nearby tree behind him as it fed on some grass. The prince drew the arrow, niched it, and pulled back, aiming towards a small pumpkin resting on a fence post several meters away.

"Clear your mind and focus on your target," Mal instructed from his right side. She stepped towards him, stopping a few centimeters away from his shoulder. "Now imagine the arrow and its trajectory," she explained. Ben narrowed in eyes in concentration, and focused on keeping his arm steady, ready to release the arrow.

"Stop," she whispered, circling behind him before stopping on his other side and leaning towards him. "Wait until you've pushed away all the outside distractions, and the target is your only focus," she continued in a hushed tone.

Mal's sweet scent of lilacs hit Ben's nose, and he tried to steady his breathing. "Listen to the beating of your heart," the princess whispered in his ear. "Listen to the voice inside of you, and don't think about anything else. And when you're ready…" she trailed off. Ben loosed the arrow, which whizzed past the pumpkin and buried itself into a tree instead. Ben grunted and rolled his eyes in frustration, and Mal let out a little giggle. "You weren't ready enough," she teased, walking away to stop in front of him.

The prince sighed and shook his head. "Give up, Mal. Your father's teachings aren't going to work on me. I grew up in Auradon, fighting with a sword." He smiled at the purple-haired princess. "The truth is just that I don't have your amazing talent."

Mal's cheeks took on a pinkish hue as she returned his smile. "Everyone can learn. You need to practice," she quipped, picking an arrow from her quiver. "Here," she offered, moving away from him.

"Okay then," he replied, straightening himself before taking his position once again. He buried his toes into the ground and leveled his gaze before pulling back.

"Remember the heart," Mal reminded him. "Listen to what it tells you."

Ben considered her words and then lowered his arm. "I did," he confessed.

"And what did you feel?" she asked, crossing her arms like she was expecting a pitiful argument.

The air stilled. "You," Ben replied, breaking the silence. The prince turned and stepped forward until he was in front of her – close enough to feel her breath - and rested his hand on her right shoulder. "Your fragrance. The sound of your voice. The truth is that I was focusing on you and not on that target."

Ben's expression relaxed into a bright smile, and Mal's breath caught in her throat as her heart sped up a few beats. Her eyes remained fixed on Ben as her heart continued to flutter. A deeper blush blossomed in her cheeks, and the princess couldn't stop the elated smile that spread over her mouth. She cleared her throat, looking away. "Don't invent excuses," she teased, trying half-heartedly to cover her face. "You need to practice."

Ben's smile turned into a pout before retaking his position. "But are you sure that your father's journal doesn't talk about…love?" he asked.

Mal froze at the mention of the word 'love,' but the sound of an approaching horse brought her back to the present. The pair twirled around to face Chad.

The blonde stopped his horse beside Ben, and his gaze lingered on Mal for a moment before he threw a long, brown scarf to the prince. "Here," Chad snapped, "Use this to conceal your identity. We need to go. Or did you forget about the assault?"

"Of course not," Ben replied in a stern tone. He turned around and wrapped the scarf around his neck while walking back to his horse.

"Ben," Mal called. The prince turned around and waited for the Fae princess to reach him. She rested a hand on his arm.

Mal's smile had turned into a frown. "You know you don't have to prove anything to me. Nor to anyone else," she reassured him.

Ben's face brightened, and he beamed at the princess, lifting his hand to caress her cheek. Mal didn't pull away from his touch. "I know," he replied, taking up the reins as the wind fluttered through and blew his scarf over his shoulder. He threw her one last smile before walking away.

Ben mounted his horse and directed the beast to trot over to Chad. As the two young outlaws rode away, a feeling of dread settled into Mal's stomach.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

The sound of the heavy horse hooves became deafening as they drummed across the forest path, and Ben could almost feel the ground shake beneath him. "Here, they come. It's them," one of the Black Arrow's archers announced from his spot behind a tree. Ben narrowed his eyes at the soldier convoy riding beneath him. It was the last weekday of the month, and Gaston's soldiers were riding to the farmer village up ahead of them to collect the monthly taxes. The outlaws had positioned themselves on a hill, hiding in the trees to conceal their presence and give them the element of surprise.

Ben felt his shoulders tense as he raised his arms, bow, and arrow in hand, and aimed at the passing soldiers. Someone elbowed him, and he jumped as someone leaned close and began to hiss in his ear.

"How does it feel to point your arrow against your old friends?" Chad sneered. Ben turned to look at him.

"Be quiet," Robin hissed from a few feet away.

Ben ignored Chad and drew his bow, lowering his gaze to the lowland underneath him. Chad scowled. "Exciting, isn't it?" he jabbed.

Ben twirled around. "Yes. They're my enemies now, but I assure you that nothing is exciting about all this," Ben retorted in a stern tone.

"Enough you two!" Robin snapped. "Now isn't the time for this!"

A farmer's panicked voice echoed through the forest and brought an end to their spat. Ben felt his stomach coil as he listened to the man begging the soldiers for mercy. He glared at Chad before reaching out to cover his nose and mouth with the brown scarf and followed Robin, who'd started to make his way toward the farm.

The leader of the Black Arrow stopped at the furthest point of the ledge and raised his hand to his comrades, signaling them to hold their positions, and his expression hardened as he watched the soldiers torment the poor farmer and his family. A group of around twenty soldiers was scattered around the perimeter of the farm. The farmer, who stood outside the door of his house, ordered his son to remain inside while his wife, carrying a basket, approached the soldier in charge with slow, cautious steps.

"Here," the farmer's wife said, offering a basket of eggs to the soldier. "We have more of these if you like."

The soldier shoved the woman to the side, who dropped her basket onto the dirt floor, causing some of the eggs to roll away. The soldier smashed his foot against the basket with the remaining eggs and let out a loud sneer. "My men prefer chickens to the eggs," he taunted.

"Leave her alone," the farmer demanded, rushing to the woman and helping her up to feet.

The captain ignored the man and turned to his second in command. "See what you can find in the barn," he ordered.

"You can't do that to us! I beg you," the wife pleaded with the captain, reaching out to grasp his hand. "You've taken everything from us! We don't have anything left to eat!" The captain snarled and ripped his arm from the woman's grasp before shoving her to the ground for the second time.

"Mother!" the woman's son cried out in worry.

Robin snarled and lowered his hand, and Friar Tuck struck the captain down, who fell to the ground with a loud howl.

"The Black Arrow!" one of the soldiers screamed as several arrows flew towards them from every direction. They were surrounded.

Taken by surprise and with no place to hide, five of the soldiers on horseback fell to the ground, unmoving while the farmer pulled his wife and son inside their house for cover.

"Follow me!" Robin ordered, with his sword drawn. He rushed down the ledge, followed by his men. The outlaws didn't waste time and spread out to engage the remaining soldiers. Ben followed them, rushing into battle.

Ben stopped in front of one of the soldiers and readied his sword. His opponent was tall and well built, towering over him by at least a foot. The prince needed to be fast if he hoped to beat him.

They eyed each other for a second before Ben rushed towards him. Their blades locked, both swords shuddering from each other's strength. His opponent was strong and skilled, but Ben parried a blow to his sword with a quick left-handed thrust, and the man was caught off-guard. The prince angled his sword under his opponent's. He locked their swords together at the hilts and pushed the soldier back a few steps until he hit his back against the side of a wagon. He was trapped. Then, the soldier pushed his weight forward with a loud battle cry, and Ben lost his balance. The soldier's sword sliced through Ben's cheek as the young prince fell onto his back on the ground. Ben let out an audible groan as the scarf fell off his face from the force of the impact, revealing his identity.

The soldier raised his sword above his head and was about to thrust it into Ben's heart when he stopped mid-air. "Your highness," he stammered, recognizing the young prince. The soldier lowered his sword and took a few steps backward.

Ben rose to his feet and raised his sword. "Fight me!" he ordered. The soldier shook his head as he continued to retreat backward. The two opponents stilled as they stared at each other.

"Kill him!" a voice shouted to Ben's right. The young prince twirled around and locked eyes with Chad, a short distance away from him. "Come on! Kill him!" the blonde repeated.

The soldier used the distraction to slip away from the prince. He dashed towards his horse, which was tied to a tree at the edge of the forest. Ben jerked around and charged after the soldier, but the soldier mounted on the horse in one swift movement and galloped away.

Chad nocked one of his arrows, drew the string of his bow back, and shot, aiming at the soldier's head, but the arrow hit a tree. The blonde growled in frustration as the soldier disappeared from view.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Godmother smiled as she arranged a bunch of herbs in a neat rectangular shape on the board in front of her and began to cut through them. The loud, chopping sound made Mal pause in her words. She blinked and then watched the world fade from around her. It was as if she were trapped in a body that was not her own as she stared at a jumbled conglomerate of disjointed thoughts, the same images that had begun to haunt her dreams ever since her visit to the Moors. She watched someone tall and strong grab a woman's pale wrist, wherein was gripped a sword. They were in a dark corridor, and the man was calling her mother's name. The image of a smiling brown-haired man appeared in front of her eyes. He reached for her hand, squeezed it, and then contorted in sudden pain before falling to the ground. A green lizard engulfed by raging flames danced in Mal's head. It was as if every haunting image was a piece of a puzzle being put together before her eyes. She wanted to scream at the images to stop but remained frozen in place. She saw herself - a purple-haired child - running through plants and flowers and long rows of produce when a voice calling her name pierced through her thoughts and brought her back to the present. Godmother had seen her lack of attentiveness and set down the knife. She had a gentle hold of her biceps and was shaking her lightly, calling for her. "Mal?" She asked, squeezing Mal's arms. "Mal?"

"What was that?" Mal gasped. "Why… what?"

"Mal," Godmother called. "What's the matter, child? You looked like you were dreaming wide awake!"

Mal blinked as she focused on the weathered woman. The princess ran a shaky hand through her hair and leveled her gave with Godmother. "More than a dream, it was like reliving a nightmare."

Godmother's frown deepened. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "I know you haven't been around us for a long time, but I'm always here if you need to talk with someone."

The Fae Princess shook her head, and silence fell upon the pair. Godmother sighed and turned her head towards the baskets behind her. "Bring me some Echinacea leaves. They're in that small basket right there," she instructed as an excuse to break the uncomfortable silence.

Mal stood and returned a moment later with a bunch of leaves in her hand. She gave them to Godmother, who smiled at the young princess. "Thank you. You know I call this herb the Devil Killer," she revealed. "It goes by many names, but the result is still the same." The weathered woman paused. "It cures all types of injuries." Her smile faded. "Assaulting one of Gaston's convoys is no joke, and we must all be prepared for the worst."

Mal's mouth went dry, and she bit her lip in worry as an image of Ben flashed before her eyes. "But is it worth risking so many lives for just one gold consignment?"

Godmother's mouth turned downward, and she swallowed. Her voice took on a gentle faraway tone as she lowered her eyes and focused on the herbs in front of her. "A few years ago, I was pregnant with my first child." She stilled and then ran a hand over her flat stomach. "Something inside me told me that she was going to be a girl, and so my husband and I decided on a name almost immediately; my little Jane," the elderly woman smiled. "But…one day, a group of Gaston soldiers attacked the village we lived in looking for the Black Arrow. My husband stood up to them, but they killed him and shot me through the stomach. Soon after, I lost the child." Godmother paused and turned to look at her side, leveling her gaze with Mal's. "The Black Arrow rescued me and brought me to their camp and tended to my wound. But it was my little Jane that saved my life that day…or at least that's what I like to think."

Mal's eyes brightened with unshed tears as the older woman looked away from her. "And that is when the Black Arrow became my new family. And I became everyone's godmother as I started helping out in the camp, especially after they discovered my talent in the kitchen," she continued with a little smile. "But maybe that is why death doesn't scare me that much. For me, the risk is worth the reward. I have to pay her sacrifice forward," she trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Mal whispered, reaching out to grip godmother's wrist in a warm hold.

"Everyone around here has their tragic past." Godmother sighed. "That's why it's not so hard for us to risk our lives. It's worth the danger if we can help others. The gold of that consignment could feed so many poor people." She squeezed Mal's hand. Godmother gathered the cut herbs in a bowl into silence and stood up, taking the bowl with her as she headed towards the campfire, leaving Mal alone with her thoughts.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Chad crouched down beside one of the fallen Auradon soldiers and began to pat him down in search of gold coins. The rest of the outlaws were spread across the farm, examining the captain's wagon for any trace of the monthly taxes. "Nothing," the blonde muttered in frustration, getting to his feet. Chad threw Ben a death glare as he brushed past him and walked a few steps further before kneeling beside another soldier as if it were Ben's fault that he was coming up empty-handed. His eyes lit up when he found a small bag attached to the dead man's belt. The outlaw was still kneeling on the ground when the farmer's son squatted down beside him.

"Can you give me one of your arrows?" the boy asked. Chad turned around and studied the young farmer in front of him. He couldn't be older than sixteen.

Both boys stood, and Chad took one of his arrows and offered it to him. "Here," he smiled. "But it's not enough to have an arrow." The blonde turned to his side and gave Ben a pointed look. "To be a Black Arrow, you need to have courage, but most of all, strong nerves!"

Ben threw his bow to the ground and marched up to the blonde outlaw, stopping a few centimeters away from his face. "If you have something to tell me," Ben stated, bringing up his hand and waving it at Chad. "Do it to my face!"

"Just because the others have allowed you to come with us, it doesn't mean that you have what it takes to be a Black Arrow!" Chad exclaimed, his tone rising in volume.

"And what was I supposed to do? Tell me," Ben challenged. "Kill that soldier even though he spared my life?"

Chad snarled and leaned towards Ben, taking a deep whiff as he did. "I smell Lord Gaston's stench," he declared, straightening himself. "I bet that he'll double his efforts to find us now that he knows that his son has joined us!"

Ben gripped Chad by the front of his doublet and pulled him towards him. "I'm not his son!" the prince bellowed, shaking Chad in his hands. "I'm not his son!"

"That's enough!" Robin roared, walking up to the pair and pushing the two apart.

The prince's eyes hardened, letting go of the blond and turning to the leader of the Black Arrow. "I want to kill Gaston!" he yelled, eyes blazing. He turned to Chad. "And restore peace to my kingdom!"

Robin sighed and turned to Chad with a stern expression. "I decided to welcome Ben into the Black Arrow," he declared. "If you have any problem with it, you take it up with me directly! Understood?" Eye turned to the ground and shoulders slumped like there were heavyweights on him, Chad nodded.

"Robin!" Friar Tuck yelled from beside the soldier's wagon. The archer left the pair and joined his second in command. "There's nothing in here," the monk revealed.

"What do you mean, nothing?" Robin asked in a furrowed brow. "Now is not the time to joke!"

"Beer! Grain! Floor!" the friar explained, opening a barrel and picking up a handful of wheat as evidence. "But no sign of either gold or silver!"

Robin's expression darkened, and he sliced his hand in the air in frustration. "Empty the wagon and give everything to the farmers," he ordered.

"We don't want anything!" the farmer exclaimed, leaving his house's doorstep and walking up to the outlaws gathered around the wagon.

"But it's all your stuff," Ben exclaimed, tilting his head to the side.

"It's your war. Not mine," the farmer replied. "I have a home and a family!"

"And for whom do you think we're fighting for?" Robin countered. "Someone needs to defend your family and other people!"

"When Gaston's soldiers will return, they should find some poor robbed farmers and not some allies of the Black Arrow," the farmer spat.

"We'll keep it all then!" Chad snapped, turning around.

Robin walked up to the farmer. "I will never help Gaston in starving your families," the archer stated. "I will unload all the food unto the ground. We'll take only the horses and wagon with us. Now you can either choose to leave it all there or else go tell the other farmers to come to take back all that was stolen from them." The archer turned away and went to help his men.

"Sir," the farmer's son called. Robin turned and watched the young boy walk up to him. "I want to come with you!"

"How old are you?" Robin asked.

"Sixteen, sir!" the boy replied, straightening himself to his full height.

Robin sighed with a smile. "At your age, everyone wants to be a hero," he said in response. "But you need to stay here and help your father. Go back to your family. They need your help." The archer turned away and reached for his horse.

The boy watched with drooped shoulders as the Black Arrow mounted their horses and left the farm.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Two days after news of Prince Ben's revolt against Gaston and his escape from Auradon's dungeons reached Auroria, King Stefan sent a messenger to the Lord asking for elucidations on the matter.

King Stefan shifted position on his elaborate wooden throne to better focus his attention on the lord standing at the far end of the room, flanked by his two generals, Dopey and James Hook. The king glared sternly at them. "So, let me get this straight," the Eastern Ruler declared, "Prince Benjamin, your so-called heir, has rebelled against you and has joined those outlaws who are still creating havoc in your lands? What is happening, Gaston?"

"I've come to Auroria to reassure you in person, your majesty!" Gaston stated, locking eyes with the eastern king. "Despite all that has happened, I still have full control over my lands!"

King Stefan rose from his throne and began to laugh, his voice deafening as it reverberated across the room. Gaston went rigid as the king started to walk towards him. The sound of his footsteps drumming across the stone floor echoed in perfect tandem with each beat of the lord's racing heart. "You, Gaston, want to bring Arthur's allies over to our side, but you can't even control your son!" the king jabbed, stopping a meter away from him. "How can I trust your promises?"

The king, with his imposing and square physique, towered over Gaston. The lord didn't flinch and kept his steady gaze locked with the eastern ruler. "There's nothing to worry about, sire. I'll handle my son and the Black Arrow," Gaston declared.

"You see that you do!" Stefan threatened. "Remember that your authority over Auradon depends solely on me. I don't want loose ends; I want facts!"

"And you'll have them, your majesty," Gaston insisted. "You won't regret giving me Auradon." The lord bowed his head in respect before storming out of the room following his men.

Gaston was still fuming a day later as their horses galloped towards Auradon. "We could offer a reward as head money for Ben's capture," Dopey suggested, riding beside his ruler.

Gaston shook his head. "No head money," the Lord replied. "Ben is mine. I was the one who let him live all those years ago, and now I must be the one who kills him!" Gaston's expression hardened. "Dopey, I want you to ransack and burn every town, house, and farm in this kingdom until you find him. I want everyone to remember who's the true ruler of Auradon!"

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Claudette clasped her hands together and brought them close to her heart as her eyes wandered across her son's room. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift off to the memories of the happy times she'd spent with Ben. The brown-haired woman opened them and dragged herself up to Ben's bed with short, heavy steps. She lowered her arms and let her left hand trace a straight-line across his covers before she stopped to rest her free right hand against his pillow.

Claudette let out a sigh and sank onto the bed before lying down to rest, her head against Ben's pillow. She took a long, deep breath in, inhaling the smell of Ben's cologne, which still lingered on the sheets.

The door to the room banged open as Gaston barged into the room, looking for his wife. The lord stopped a meter away from the bed, and his eyes narrowed when he spotted her lying down there, holding Ben's pillow in a vice grip. "The Black Arrow attacked one of my convoys," he bellowed. "And Ben was with them. From this day forth, my son is dead to me!" Claudette's head snapped up, and she rose to a sitting position, jerking her shoulder back to look at her husband. "Whatever belonged to him never existed!" he yelled, his eyes flickered across the walls. "Starting from this room!"

"Ben is still our son! You can't take him away from me!" Claudette countered.

"My enemies should be your enemies," Gaston rebuked. He walked up to the side of the bed. "And we would have never come to this if you had given me a son, of my flesh and blood." Claudette's eyes went wide before she stood from the bed and walked up to the window, her back to Gaston. "You're not innocent, either!" the lord reminded her. "You never told Ben the truth because you were comfortable playing the part of the doting mother! But whatever you do, you'll never be his birth mother. Belle died of childbirth!" he yelled.

Claudette twirled around. She balled the hands at her sides in tight fists as her eyes narrowed. "But I'm still alive, and Ben is mine!" she shouted, glaring at her husband. "Now, more than ever!"

Gaston let out a snarl. "Get out of here," he snapped while grabbing his wife's right arm. He began to drag her out of the room and shoved her out into the hallway, following her out. Gaston locked the door behind him and turned to face his wife.

"Closing a door won't be enough, Gaston." She declared. "You can fool yourself all you like and pretend that the past never existed, but it will all catch up to you one day, and it will be your downfall!" She didn't wait for her husband to retort and stormed away.

_**A/N: So what do you think? The Black Arrow's assault didn't end up as they expected and Ben found out that it's not going to be so smooth sailing for him to join the group of outlaws. Godmother's backstory has been revealed and Mal's visions/daydreams about her past became more and more persistent. Did I mention that the first Bal scene of the chapter was my favorite to write ;)**_

_**Little side note: I know that these next chapters might seem a little like "fillers" with not much action happening but every scene is important as it builds up to the next, leading to the major events of the story. **_

**_I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter in a review. See ya all next week! All I'll say is to prepare yourselves for even more Bal as her visions intensify and all the parties deal with the consequences from the Black Arrow's attack on Gaston's convoy. _**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Welcome back! I'm sorry for the day delay in posting. Real life got in my way this week._**

_**I suffered from a terrible writer's block this week and I'd like to thank my beta WanderlustandFreedom for her support in helping me through it. **_

**_I'd also like to thank everyone who's been reading my story. Every new fav and follow means so much to me._**

**_A special thank you also goes to Carvie16 (Chapter 10), SparkyGurly 227, AmethystDragon14 and Harry Poter Fan 1994 for having left a review for the last chapters. Feedback is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing._**

_**So in the last chapter, the Black Arrow attacked one of Gaston's convoys but it didn't end as well as the outlaws had anticipated while Ben continued to struggle to find his place within the group. In the meantime, Mal remained in the camp as Godmother's backstory was revealed and her past visions/nightmares became even more persistent. Gaston was summoned to Auroria following the news of Ben's rebellion and the Black Arrow's attacks in Auradon. **_

**_Now let's find out what happened in the aftermath of these last events..._**

**Chapter 14**

The late afternoon sky began to change color, taking on a reddish-orange shade. As the hours dragged on, a feeling of anxiety and uneasiness settled within the Black Arrow's camp. Robin and the rest of the outlaws had yet to return from the ambush on Gaston's convoy, and Mal hadn't moved from the wooden bench where Godmother had left her hours earlier. The princess kept her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she recalled the visions that had tormented her earlier.

"Mal," Godmother exclaimed as she appeared and rested a hand on her shoulder. Mal shook herself out of her daze. Her head snapped up to face a smiling Godmother, who'd returned to her side. "Robin and the rest have returned!"

The Fae princess twirled around to face the entrance of the camp and broke into a wide smile when she spotted an unharmed Ben dismounting his horse. The sight made her heart feel a little warmer as her foggy thoughts began to clear. Mal stood and hurried towards him.

Ben tied the reins of his horse to a wooden post and turned when a familiar voice called his name. "Mal!" he beamed. Ben hardly had any time to return the princess's smile before she engulfed him in a tight hug.

The pair embraced for a few moments before breaking apart. "Are you oka-?" Mal stopped mid-sentence as she noticed the bleeding cut on his left cheek. She turned pale and examined the rest of his body with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Ben reassured her. "It's just a scratch. I got grazed by one of the soldier's swords during the fight."

Mal nodded, biting her lip. "Come on," she instructed, taking his wrist. "Let's get that cut cleaned up before it gets infected. I'll ask Godmother for some medication to treat it, and you can tell me what happened exactly." The princess led him and made him sit down at an empty table close by before rushing off in search of the weathered woman. Ben watched her sprint off and then return quickly with a large, brown bowl.

"Here," Mal announced, displaying the bowl of Echinacea leaf ointment. She sat down on the bench and rested the bowl on the table beside her. She pulled a clean cloth out of her pocket and a small water canteen, which she emptied on the rag and then used to clean the cut on Ben's face gently. "Now, tell me everything."

Mal remained silent as she continued to clean the prince's wound, listening intensely as the prince recounted all that had happened during the attack on the convoy. They remained in silence for a few moments until Ben let out a deep, heavy sigh. "Chad has been all over me ever since I've come to the camp."

Mal set the cloth aside and reached out for ointment. She dipped a finger into the bowl and carefully spread the balm over the still bleeding cut.

"I've been doing everything I can to prove to the other outlaws that I've truly turned against Gaston." Ben hissed and pulled his face away as Mal's finger brushed against the cut. "But with Chad, it's different."

"Stay still," she scolded before continuing to treat his wound. "You need to try and understand him, Ben. It's a little strange that the Prince of Auradon has changed sides so suddenly, turning against Gaston. Wouldn't you have had the slightest doubt?"

Ben frowned and knitted his eyebrows together. "Do you think that I should have killed that soldier even though he spared my life?" he asked.

"I…" Mal hesitated, looking away from him. "I don't know," the princess whispered, looking up and locking eyes with Ben.

The prince bowed his head, breaking the contact. "So, this is what being part of the Black Arrow means? Is there no end to all this violence and death?" he trailed off with a sigh.

Mal's expression softened, and she reached out to squeeze his right hand. Ben turned and leveled his gaze with her. "I don't know, Ben," the princess replied with a shake of her head. "But I don't like all this either."

Mal leaned forward a little. Ben's breath caught in his throat at her closeness as her intoxicating fragrance invaded his senses, making his stomach flutter and further igniting the fire flaring deep within him. On instinct, he lifted his arms and took her shoulders before he, too, leaned in.

The feeling of Ben's feather-light fingers on her shoulders caused Mal to lose all coherent thought. She stilled as the image of the prince was suddenly replaced by that of the smiling brown-haired man of her nightmares just before he squeezed her hands and fell to the ground unmoving. The princess blinked, snapping back to reality. Without uttering a word, she jerked her head to the side and recoiled away from Ben. All in one motion, she got to her feet and jumped away from him, staring in shock as Ben's face twisted in hurt.

Ben frowned. What had just happened? Mal had never pulled away from him in such a way. It was almost as if she was scared of him for some reason. "I'm sorry," he whispered, biting his lip in apprehension.

The princess didn't acknowledge him and instead stared at him with an unreadable look for a few long moments before she backed away and walked off.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Later, Mal shifted position on her seat at the edge of the Black Arrow's encampment. Her lips pursed into a frown as her gaze followed Friar Tuck, who was dragging a hesitant Ben across the camp to join the other outlaws, who were dancing around the blazing campfire. Dusk had given way to night an hour ago, and the music from the lutes and tambourines echoed across the Black Arrow encampment. She watched him easily take up a place in the dance, with a young, dark-skinned girl becoming his partner as they whirled around in dizzying circles and clapped.

As the song ended, Ben stopped to catch his breath and let his eyes search the camp. A heavy weight settled on his chest when his eyes fell upon the Fae princess, who was sitting on a table, staring at her feet with stooped shoulders. Mal had been avoiding him ever since their talk that afternoon, but he could tell from her forlorn expression that something was on her mind. Ben squared his shoulders, made up his mind, walked up to her, and stopped at her side. She looked up at the sound of his approaching footsteps.

"Mal, why aren't you dancing?" he asked with a smile as the princess turned to greet him. "It's fun. Chad even showed me a few steps. I can teach you."

The princess lowered her gaze and stared at the ground. "All you need is a little beer, and you and Chad and the rest of outlaws are suddenly the best of friends," she chided in a stern tone.

Ben's smile faded at her accusatory tone. Only hours ago, she'd asked him to be patient with the blonde outlaw, and now she was rebuking him for trying to mend things with him. The prince sat beside her. "What's wrong, Mal?" he asked, hesitating for a moment before resting a comforting hand on her knee. "We decided to stay here with the Black Arrow."

"No, you chose to join the Black Arrow." She paused before looking back up at him. "I only decided to remain with you."

Ben's brow furrowed in worry. "Mal, I'm here because the Black Arrow is fighting for a just cause."

"Just for who?" she challenged, her voice rising in tone and catching Robin's attention, who was a few meters away from them.

"Mal, they're fighting to overthrow Gaston and put a stop to the war," Ben replied with a darkened expression.

"I think a group of drunkards are only capable of overthrowing a few pitchers of beer," she replied, locking eyes with the prince.

"I don't understand you, Mal," he mumbled.

"No, it's me who doesn't understand," Mal declared in a high-pitched angry tone. "I don't understand them, and I don't understand you, Ben. What is the Black Arrow? Are they outlaws? A band of vigilantes? What are they?"

"If the Black Arrow were an army, I would lead them to the gates of Auradon myself," Robin spoke up, interrupting Ben and Mal's spat. The pair twirled to face the newcomer. "And we would fight out our battle to the last breath I assure you," the archer declared. "But we're only a few, and the little we do is the only way I know of giving hope to the people of Auradon. Hope to those people who dream of someday living in a just and fair kingdom, free from any form of oppression." Robin let out a deep audible breath before walking away.

Mal breath caught in her throat when she felt Ben remove his hand from her knee. She turned to look at him and noticed the prince's gaze flicker between her and the back of the retreating archer. Silence fell between them, and Mal's chin began to tremble when Ben stood and abruptly turned on his heels, walking off to catch up with the leader of the Black Arrow.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

The early morning mist covered the forest as if a white cloud had landed onto the trees and blooming meadows surrounding the Black Arrow's camp. Mal looked down from the ledge overlooking the lake and sighed in relief when she spotted Ben standing on a boulder, throwing rocks into the clear pool of water. The knobbly pebbles pressed into the soles of her shoes as she left the ledge and made her way down towards him.

"Ben," she called, and the prince jerked around in her direction.

There was only an uncomfortable silence between them as they stared at each other, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry," the pair blurted out in unison before they started to laugh softly at each other.

Mal solemnized and turned away after a few moments, sighing before sitting down on the boulder beside Ben. She stared at cascade as the roar of the waters falling into the pool seemed to soothe her fraying nerves. Now the princess understood why Ben sought refuge near this lake whenever he needed to think or have a little time to himself; the place almost had an enchanted feel to it. "I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday," she whispered, lowering her head to the ground.

"It's okay," Ben replied. His expression softened and gave her a little smile as he dropped down beside her. "Well, as children, we are always thought to tell the truth. You were only speaking your mind, Mal." Ben saw the princess purse her lips in doubt, and he shifted position, sitting on a boulder in front of her. "Mal, I've had time to think about what you said last night, and I think you're right. We need to aim high if we want to turn Robin's dream into reality."

Mal averted Ben's gaze and dipped her head to stare at her knees. "So, you don't think I should've kept certain thoughts to myself?" she asked.

"No, Mal," Ben whispered, reaching out for her chin and pulling her head towards him with a gentle tug. "You didn't do anything wrong." Ben's breath caught in his throat as Mal's piercing green eyes locked into his. "Trust me; you'll feel a lot better once you stop keeping everything bottled up inside of you." The prince's heart tightened in his chest when he noticed Mal's eyes widen in fear as her chin begin to tremble in his hand. He dropped his hand and let it rest on his knee but didn't move away from the princess. "What's wrong, Mal?" he asked in a hushed whisper. "It's as if you're afraid of me. I would never do anything to hurt you, I promise. I.." he paused. Doubt swirled around in his head, but he pushed it away.

"I've fallen in love with you," he confessed, searching her eyes for any sign of acceptance or rejection.

Mal kept a blank expression and watched Ben lean closer, enough for her to feel his warm breath beside her mouth. Her heart hammered, and as her eyes dropped to his mouth, a pleasant shiver ran down her spine. A slow smile dawned on the princess's face, and she wrapped her arms around Ben's neck to pull him closer. Ben touched his lips to hers, and Mal closed her eyes. Her lips parted with a soft sigh to deepen their first kiss. The world around Mal started to fade as she lost herself in the feel of his soft lips against her. Every nerve in her body came to life all at once with vivid electricity until Mal felt a sudden shift in her surroundings. The princess became aware of a wave of intense heat as it rushed over her, and she opened her eyes.

Mal found herself once again trapped in her own body and watched powerless as the images from her nightmares danced around her. The haunting image of the green lizard gave way to the sound of galloping horses as a group of knights appeared from a forest into a clearing. The scene shifted, and Mal saw herself as a child hurrying across a garden before rushing into a stone building and hiding behind a curtain. The cracking flames continued to burn around her, and Mal witnessed as Maleficent, her mother, drove a knife through her stomach while a towering knight loomed over her body.

"Mal! Mal!" Ben shouted in panic, rubbing Mal's arms vigorously. "Mal, it's me. Ben!" One moment the princess was returning his embrace, and the next, she started to shake violently in his arms before jerking away and curling herself into a ball with a vacant expression, covering her ears with her hands.

"Mum!" Mal gasped, her eyes wide in fear. Her head snapped up, and she continued to pant and gasp for breath.

"It's okay, Mal. It's over," Ben whispered in an attempt to soothe the distressed princess.

Mal blinked, jerking away from Ben's touch, and rose to her feet. "No, Ben, it's not!" she exclaimed, taking a few steps and turning away from him.

"Wait!" he called, following her. "Don't be afraid. I'm her-"The prince was unable to finish the phrase as Mal pulled herself out of his embrace and ran off in the direction of the camp.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

News of the Black Arrow's attack on one of Auradon's convoys didn't take long to reach the castle. Barely a day had passed since the attack when Lord Gaston decided to personally lead a small group of soldiers to the farmer's cottage.

Doug could feel his father's piercing gaze on his back, causing him to keep a straight face and stare directly at the scene unfolding before him, despite the loud pounding in his chest. A woman's cry split the air, and the young knight gripped the reins of his horse so hard that he could feel them turn white underneath his heavy gloves.

"No! Peter!" the farmer's wife screamed. Four soldiers held the woman and her son back while another two dragged the tied-up farmer across the clearing, leading him to a makeshift rope noose that hung ominously from a sturdy tree branch.

"Go!" Dopey's stern voice sounded at his side, and Doug turned to his father, nodding before dismounting his horse. Doug lowered his head, trying in vain to tune out the woman's loud pleas for mercy as he brushed past the soldiers who were holding the farmer off the ground as they tightened the noose around his neck. The young knight picked a log from a blazing fire on the ground and threw it inside the farmer's home. Flames, like tongues of fire, engulfed the farmhouse within seconds, burning the dwelling down to the ground.

Doug walked back to his horse, fighting the urge to cover his ears. He stilled, and swallowing the lump in his throat, stopped to stare at Lord Gaston. The ruler's gaze flickered between the large grey cloud of smoke high in the morning sky and the farmer's wife, who continued to beg for mercy. An amused and satisfied expression was stamped on his face.

The woman's pleading voice still echoed in Doug's head hours later when the party returned to Auradon Castle. The young knight rode across the central courtyard and stopped by the wayside. He dismounted his horse and tied it to the wooden post before taking a long, deep breath. Doug started to walk towards the steps leading to the armory a few meters away from him when his father and Captain Hook stopped beside him.

"Well done, son," Dopey stated, patting his son on the shoulder. A wide smile split Doug's face as he nodded and began to climb the first step when he caught Lonnie staring at him with a stern expression from across the courtyard. Doug stilled, letting Captain Hook pat his back in approval before turning to walk back across the yard. He reached the young maid who was busy lifting a bucket of water from the well.

"There's no need for you to look at me that way, Lonnie," Doug snapped.

"Your father always gets what he wants, doesn't he?" Lonnie replied with a tight-lipped frown.

"I know you're still thinking about Ben," he spat. "I was the one who helped him escape the dungeons by giving the keys to that Fae princess."

"You're his best friend, Doug." The young maid stated. "What're you going to do if you cross paths with him out there?"

"It's not my fault he joined that group of outlaws," Doug exclaimed, balling his fists. He then sighed, letting out a long, deep breath. "I'm a soldier, Lonnie," he replied with a shake of his hand. "I'll follow orders."

Lonnie looked at Doug with an incredulous stare, which narrowed into a glare as the young maid lowered her head and stormed off.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben let out a frustrated sigh when his search for Mal across the Black Arrow's camp proved futile. The princess didn't want to be found, and so Ben decided to give her a few hours to herself after that's morning outburst. He couldn't deny or hide his deep concern for Mal's erratic behavior. If only she would open up to him. All the prince wanted to do was help her.

Ben was about to when he spotted Robin seated beside a table outside the archer's tent, sharpening some arrows. He approached him with cautious steps, determined to voice his thoughts about the previous night's confrontation with the Fae Princess. "Robin, I need to talk to you," Ben announced.

"Sit down," Robin replied with a stern tone, still irritated by Mal's accusations.

"It's about what Mal said last night," Ben began, taking a seat across from the seasoned archer. "I've thought about it all night, and I believe that there's some truth in her words, Robin."

Robin lowered the arrows in his hands onto the table and stared at Ben squarely in the eyes. "You're free to leave this camp whenever you like."

"That's not why I'm here," Ben replied with a shake of his head. "I have an idea."

The archer sighed. "So, what is it?" Robin asked.

"King Stefan holds a war council at Auroria's castle at the end of every month. All the Eastern leaders attend this," Ben explained. "All we need to do to end this war is to attack the castle and capture them."

"Have you gone mad, Ben?" Robin exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Auroria's castle is an impenetrable fortress!"

"That's what everyone believes, but there's a way," Ben replied. "Auroria's castle, much like Auradon, was built by the Knights of Rodegan. Mal and I used an underground tunnel system of old dungeons to escape from Gaston's prison."

"So," Robin pressed, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Those tunnels aren't only a means of escape," he argued. "They're also a means of access. All we need are the maps of the castle's foundations, and we'll attack Auroria from underneath the castle."

"You want to steal the maps from the Knights of Rodegan's Monastery?" Robin inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Robin," Ben exclaimed. "We can do this. It will be months before they realize the maps are gone if we cover our tracks well."

"No," the archer replied with a shake of his head. "It's too dangerous. We've only prepared ambushes in the past, and I'm not ready to put my men's life on the line. I'm sorry Ben,"

"Robin! Robin!" Chad shouted, running up to the pair. The blonde stopped and rested his hand on his knees as he caught his breath.

"What is it, Chad?" Robin asked.

"The farmer Peter," Chad panted, still out of breath. "Gaston's men killed him and burnt down his house."

The color drained from Ben's face. He sucked in a breath as the world stilled around him.

"Let's go!" Robin ordered, bringing the prince back to the present. The leader of the black arrow rose to his feet in an instant and picked up his bow and quiver of arrows. "There's no time to waste!"

Ben staggered a few steps before turning on his heels and followed the archer.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Mal ran a comb through her wet purple hair and stared at the ripples in the clear freshwater of the lake, holding her hand close to her heart. Images from her nightmares continued to dance in her head, and the gentle water ripples slowly began to smooth themselves out until an image of Maleficent appeared before the princess's eyes. 'Mal! Mal!' she called out to her with open arms. 'Mal, let's play.'

"Mal!" a female voice suddenly rang out behind her, and the young Fae jumped and twirled around, startled.

"Audrey!" Mal exclaimed in a shaky whisper as she tried to regulate her breathing. The princess stood up to greet the brown-haired outlaw. "I didn't hear you coming."

"I'm sorry," Audrey replied. "I didn't mean too. Here, let me help you with that," she offered, taking the comb from Mal's hand, and turning the princess around began to comb her short purple locks.

Silence engulfed the pair until Audrey stopped beside Mal's right shoulder. "How far are you willing to go?" Audrey paused. "Don't you realize they're going to end up killing each other?"

Mal's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Ouch!" Mal cried and clenched her eyes shut at the pain in her scalp as Audrey pulled a lock of her hair.

King Stefan's granddaughter turned around and glared at the princess. "I'm talking about Chad and Ben. They've both fallen in love with you! Don't act like you haven't noticed," Audrey hissed. "Are you leading them on just to satisfy your vanity?"

"But I.." Mal stuttered.

"Now listen to me carefully, princess!" Audrey spat. "Keep your precious Ben," she exclaimed, reaching out for Mal's hand and shoving the comb into her palm. "But stay away from Chad." Audrey shot her one last icy glare and walked off.

"You don't need to tell me," Mal called out to the retreating outlaw. "I….love Ben."

Audrey spun around. "Good!" she exclaimed. "Then you better start showing it!" she retorted, making her way up towards the ledge.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

It was a mournful silence that fell upon the group of outlaws when the members of the Black Arrow arrived at Peter's farm, broken only by the cracking of the dying fire. Ben looked on at the grim scene in front of him, horror-stricken. He felt like his throat had been ripped out of his body. The fire had burnt the farmer's house almost entirely to the ground, leaving only the central pillar and parts of the wall. The vast smoke haze still hung across the clearing, burning the prince's lungs.

Robin was the first of the outlaws to move as he dismounted his horse and walked up to the lifeless body of the farmer, who was still hanging from the tree branch. The archer got hold of the dead farmer's waist and lifted him. Ben blinked and rode up to the leader of the Black Arrow. He drew out a knife from his side and cut through the noose, which had kept the limp body of the farmer secured to the tree. The farmer's head sagged against Robin's shoulder, and the archer carried him a few steps before kneeling on the ground and gently lowering the farmer's body. Peter's wife and son approached them with cautious steps before falling beside the archer, holding each other as the farmer's wife began to weep.

Robin took a deep breath, trying to hold himself together. The archer felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned and looked up to level his gaze with Friar Tuck. He nodded and stood up without uttering a word, giving his spot to the monk who gave him the last blessing. Robin began to walk away to his horse but stilled when the farmer's wife's voice called out to him.

"Lord Gaston himself told us to leave him hanging for three days as a warning to anyone who dared to defy him," the woman blurted in a broken voice. She slowly rose to her feet and walked up to the leader of the Black Arrow before getting reaching out for his hand. "Put a stop to all of this, I beg you!" she pleaded.

The leader of the Black Arrow managed to swallow the thickness in his throat and squeezed the woman's hand in both of his. "It won't happen to anyone else, ever again. I promise!" Robin declared, nodding his head. His eyes gleamed fire.

"Let's go!" Robin ordered, turning on his heel and walking up to his horse.

The farmer's son rose to his feet and engulfed his mother in a tight hug as the woman reached him, and the pair watched as the outlaws rode away towards the forest before disappearing.

_**A/N: So what do you think? Bal shared their first kiss but Mal's nightmares continue to weigh heavily on the princess. To use a medieval term, Gaston has now thrown a gauntlet at the Black Arrow. Could Robin decide to go through with Ben's idea given the promise he's just made to the farmer's wife. You'll have to tune in next week to find out!**_

**_I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter in a review. See ya all next weekend! One of my best friends is getting married next weekend and it's very likely that I'll be delaying the update to Sunday instead of Saturday. But keep your eyes on this space for updates :) _**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Welcome back! So I've managed to get a chapter ready before all the weekend events take over my life but it's going to be a little short. I'll try to make up for it next week._**

**_I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading my story. Every new fav and follow means so much to me. _**

**_A special thank you also goes to SparkyGurly 227, AmethystDragon14 and _****_fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night _****_for having left a review for the last chapter. Feedback is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing._**

**_AmethystDragon14: I thought so much of you when writing the Bal scene. I'm really happy that you liked it :) I'm sorry that the flashback ruined the scene a little but Mal's past will become central to the story moving forward. But if you want a full love confession, I suggest you continue reading :D_**

**_fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: I'm so happy you're enjoying this story. Reviews like yours give me a great boost to continue writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. _**

**_So in the last chapter, _****_Bal shared their first kiss but the moment was 'ruined' by one of Mal's daydreams as the visions of her past continue to haunt the princess. In the meantime Ben came up with a plan that might end the war just as the Black Arrow received news that Gaston had killed the farmer Peter as retaliation for their attack on his convoy. _**

**Chapter 15**

Robin called for a meeting as soon as he'd returned from Peter's farm, and the members of the Black Arrow gathered around the camp's main table to listen to what their leader had to say. A loud murmur echoed around the table, like the buzz of wasps in their nest, as the outlaws discussed the rumor that Robin intended to steal the maps from the Knights of Rodegan's Monastery and use them to infiltrate Auroria's castle. Silence fell on the group when Robin emerged from his tent, followed by Ben. Robin took a seat at the head of the table and flicked his gaze around.

"Robin, are the rumors true?" Friar Tuck asked. "You intend to steal the maps from the Knights of Rodegan's Monastery?"

"Yes, Tuck. That's what I intend on doing," Robin stated, voice laced with conviction.

Loud murmurs of disapproval burst from the group. Ben took a step forward. "We'll be able to sneak into Auroria's castle and mount a surprise attack with the help of those maps," he explained firmly, his head held high as he stared at the other outlaws.

"No," Little John replied with a shake of his head. "This is madness."

"Robin, have you lost your mind?" Another outlaw sitting beside Little John cried out. "These are the Knights of Rodegan you're talking about."

"It would be madness if we wasted such an opportunity!" Mal exclaimed.

Audrey glanced at Chad sitting beside her and growled when she noticed the blonde staring at Mal with a mesmerized expression. "Say something, Chad," she sneered, elbowing his side. "Stop this madness."

Chad blinked, shifting position to face his girlfriend. His gaze moved from Audrey to the other outlaws around him. "Mal's right!" he exclaimed. Audrey's lips flattened. Her expression hardened, and her face flushed.

"What other alternatives do we have?" Chad argued, rising to his feet. "Look at what happened to that poor farmer. Gaston has openly challenged us, and I, for one, am not going to back down."

The loud murmurs lowered to hushed whispers. "Anyone against?" Robin asked, his gaze flickering across the table. Someone pushed their chair away abruptly. All eyes turned to look at Marian as she stood and stormed away towards her tent. The archer swallowed and focused on a tree straight ahead, trying to ignore his churning stomach. "Tuck?" he asked.

The friar shook his head. "You're all mad," he replied before letting out a sigh. "But if we weren't crazy, we wouldn't be here in the first place," His eyes crinkled before a smile tugged at his lips.

"It's decided then!" Robin exclaimed.

Robin rose to his feet and turned on his heels, heading straight for the tent where Marian had vanished. The archer opened the flap and went through, stopping beside the opening to search the inside for his love. "Marian," he called, his eyes falling on the huddled figure of his partner on their makeshift bed. He walked up to her, sitting on the bed beside her, and resting a hand on her arm. "We're never going to get our lives back without a definite victory against Stefan and Gaston," Robin stated in a hushed tone.

Marian sat up and locked eyes with the archer. "And what if this victory never comes?" she challenged in a stern tone. "Did you ever stop to think about that?"

"It will come. I'm sure," Robin replied with a determined gleam in his eyes.

Marian sighed. "I know how this mission has become your life, and I don't want you to give up, but I'm tired, Robin. I want a family and a roof above my head." She paused while raising her hands and resting them on his broad chest. "And I want it now and not in a distant future. I'm your partner, Robin, not your mistress," she spat. Robin lowered his gaze to face the ground beneath his feet, and Marian pulled away from him as her eyes brightened with unshed tears. "Am I even important to you?"

"Of course you are," Robin replied.

"Then why didn't you ask me to marry you?" she asked in a shaky whisper. Silence engulfed the pair until the brown-haired woman turned around and stormed out of the tent.

Marian took a deep breath as soon as she exited the tent she shared with Robin. She spotted Ben a few meters away from her, snacking on some fruit beside one of the tables. Marian walked up to the prince. "Why didn't you remain in Auradon?" she asked in a stern tone, taking his right arm and spinning him around to face her.

The prince jumped, startled by Marian's sudden arrival, and swallowed before quickly recomposing himself. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You come along, and suddenly we're planning to attack King Stefan's castle," she replied.

"The surprise attack on Auroria is our only hope to end this war once and for all," Ben argued, catching the fear reflected in the woman's wide eyes.

"Mmph. It shows that you're royalty. You think big!" She spat before lowering her voice to whisper. "But these are the people I care about, the only family I have."

Ben's expression softened, and he took the woman's arms. "I care for them too, Marian. I'd give up my life to protect them," the prince reassured her.

"Be careful, Ben." She whispered. "You all need to be careful. I beg you."

"I promise, Marian. I won't let anything happen to Robin," the prince replied, squeezing the woman's arms in comfort.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben hadn't managed to sleep that night as Mal's erratic behavior and Marian's words weighed on his heart. The princess was clearly in pain, and all he wanted to do was help ease her torment…if only Mal would open up to him.

Image after image of Robin's death haunted his fitful sleep, so when dawn broke, the prince finally gave up tossing and turning. Ben decided to take a short walk to try to clear his head. Was Marian, right? Was it all madness? Lost in thought as he was, the prince didn't realize that he'd made his way to the waterfall until he stopped at the tip of the ledge. He looked down at the bottom and stared at the spraying water as it smashed against the rocks.

The light morning mist covering the ground twirled and twisted around him almost hypnotically until his gaze fell on the familiar figure of the Fae princess. She was floating on the edge of the lake and appeared unconscious. Ben stilled. He could feel the blood starting to pound in his temples. "Mal!" he shouted before dashing down the ledge. "Mal!" The princess didn't move. Ben arrived at the edge of the pool and jumped in.

Ben swam to the princess's side and nearly jumped out of his skin when Mal's eyes snapped open. She was alive. Mal began to thrash around in panic. Ben grabbed her arms and began to murmur in her ear as he started to pull her towards the shore. There, they both collapsed, taking long, deep breaths. Ben looked around him and, spotting a little rock alcove, scooped Mal up into his arms. The princess buried her head in the crook of Ben's neck as the prince carried her to the little cave. Ben gently laid her against the side of the alcove, and Mal rested her head against the rocky wall as she watched him walk away in silence. He returned a moment later with her discarded blanket, which she'd dropped on a rock, and a pile of dry wood. He immediately started to work on lighting a fire to warm them up.

"Ben," Mal finally whispered, breaking the silence. The crackling flames of the fire began to warm the small shelter. Satisfied with his work, Ben picked up the blanket at his side and joined the princess. "I…" Mal stammered, locking eyes with the prince.

"How are you feeling?" Ben whispered. "You scared me, Mal. For a moment, I thought you were dead." He paused to wrap the dry blanket around her. "I know something is tormenting you, Mal. Help me understand. I love you, and I can't stand to see you hurting like this anymore. What are these daydreams about, and why do you flinch around me? Why are you afraid of me?"

Mal shook her head. "I'm not afraid of you, Ben. I…love you too," she confessed, leaning closer to him. "I've," Mal stammered. "I've been dreaming about my parents' death ever since we've been to the Moors," she admitted in a shaky whisper before looking away. Ben stilled in sudden realization, finally beginning to understand the reason behind her strange behavior. "They were killed, and I know I was there that day, but all I can see are these disjointed images that don't make any sense. All I can make out is this shadow of a dark, looming knight. It's as if I'm alone, trapped in a body which isn't mine, and all I can do is watch, powerless, from a distance." A wave of nausea washed over her, and the princess felt her head spinning so fast she could almost feel herself falling into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

"Mal," Ben turned her head towards him. "It's okay to be afraid sometimes, you know, but you're not alone. I'm right here, and I'll do anything to help you." Mal began to tremble as her eyes brightened, and Ben pulled her towards him, enfolding her tenderly into his arms. Mal listened to the steady beating of his heart and leaned further into his touch, lulled by the sudden sense of warmth which entered her soul. Being around the prince made her feel safe. Mal was sure that Ben would never judge her or deem her weak for openly displaying her feelings. Before she even realized it, tears began to fall from her eyes. Mal let out a soft sob, and Ben pulled her tighter against him. He began to run a soothing hand across her back, allowing the princess to let out all of her pent up emotions and fears. When the shaking started to subside, Ben rubbed away the last of her tears.

Mal's gaze never wavered from Ben's gentle and warm eyes as his hand dropped to her shoulder. "Ever since I've been reliving my parent's murder, I've felt like I've been stuck in the past. I know these dreams are trying to tell me something important, and I'm never going to find peace until I discover what it is," she whispered.

"I don't know if it's important, but a while ago, Doug told me something about your parent's death," Ben revealed.

"What did he tell you?" Mal asked in a shaky whisper.

"Rumors say that your parents weren't killed in the Moors, but they were hiding in Grimsville at the time," the prince recounted.

Ben watched in silence as Mal's eyes took on a faraway look before she sagged against the wall of the cave. The prince engulfed her in his arms, running a soothing hand through her wet hair as Mal tightened her hold on him and buried her head into his chest.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Outside Arthur's office chambers, Lancelot balled his hand in a fist and knocked on the grand oak door, gazing at the elaborate, curled metal decorating its side as he waited to be summoned inside. One of the guards stationed in the room opened the door, and the captain let himself in, walking up to the king who was standing in the center of the room in front of his desk with Merlin and Duchess Uma at his side.

"Any news of Mal, Lancelot?" Arthur asked.

Lancelot shook his head and watched the king take a deep breath before running a hand through his hair. "I suppose she's remained with the Black Arrow. Unfortunately, I've only heard rumors," the captain revealed.

"There are insistent rumors that Prince Benjamin of Auradon has joined the group of outlaws and that it was Princess Mal herself who helped him escape Auradon's prison," Uma jumped in.

Arthur's gaze leveled with Merlin's, and he let out a sigh. "At least it seems she's made it out of Auradon unharmed," he reflected as a small smile found its way across his face. "That girl is going to be the death of me, but that's just the way she is, fearless and untameable."

"Just like her mother," Merlin commented. No one missed the sad tone in his voice. The king's expression then turned solemn, and his brows knitted together in worry.

"Gaston has spent years searching for the Black Arrow in vain. He's never managed to find them. Why should he manage to do it now?" Uma reassured the worried ruler.

"I hope you're right, Duchess," Arthur exclaimed. "Now I'd like to be left alone," he ordered. "But inform me straight away should there be any news."

Uma, Lancelot, and Merlin bowed to the king and made their way to the door. "Merlin, wait," Arthur called. "I need to discuss another matter with you." The elder Fae nodded and returned to Arthur's side as Uma and Lancelot left the room.

"What is it, Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"I want you to find the Black Arrow's camp and convince Mal to return to Camelot," Arthur declared. "I know there must be a good reason why she's not returned to the castle and that she's not a child anymore, but it's too dangerous for her to remain out there, so near Gaston's reach."

"I'll leave straightway for the East, Arthur. I'll try my best to convince her, but you know how hard-headed she is. It won't be an easy task," he exclaimed with a sigh. He nodded and spun around, making his way towards the door.

Outside the room, Uma followed Lancelot as the pair walked through the corridor leading to the main gate. The captain dropped one of his gloves to the ground, and the Duchess bent down to pick it up, her eye falling on the elegant coat of arms sewn on the garment. "Captain, wait," she called out.

"Yes," he replied, twirling around.

"Your glove," she replied, returning the item.

"Thank you, Duchess," he smiled.

"To what royal family do you belong to, captain?" Uma asked, stepping beside the captain as they continue walking. Lancelot's brow furrowed in confusion. "The coat of arms sewn on your glove speaks on your behalf," the Duchess explained.

"This coat of arms is all I have left from my family's heritage," the captain replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I was a soldier of fortune, and I slowly worked my way up to where I am today."

"It must not have been easy," Uma commented.

"No, it wasn't, but my hard work and effort will soon pay off. Arthur has promised to give me some lands to govern once this war is over," Lancelot revealed.

"Lands," she paused. "So, that's what you truly desire."

"Are you surprised?" Lancelot asked with a raised eyebrow. "A person's nobility and heritage remain intact even when he's lost everything."

"Of course," Uma replied with a smile. "There's no doubt about that. Arthur is a noble ruler, and I'm sure he intends to keep his promise. But the key to winning this war, Princess Mal, is in the eastern lands. Have you stopped to think about what will happen if we do not win this war? Who will give you the lands you desire with such intensity if the princess is captured and Arthur is defeated?"

"I…" the captain stammered.

"Forgive me for sounding negative," the Duchess replied. "I'm sure it will not come to that, and the princess will return safely to the castle in the coming days." Silence followed. "Oh, I forgot!" Uma exclaimed. "Excuse me, captain. I need to return to my living quarters. There's something I must do." The Duchess turned on her heels. She began walking in the direction of the stairs leading to the higher levels of the castle.

Lancelot watched her walk away, and his lips pressed together in a grimace, carefully considering the Duchess's words as they cast a shadow of doubt over Arthur's capability of keeping his promise. What the captain failed to notice was the wide smirk that split Uma's face as she walked away, a plan forming in her head.

**_A/N: So what do you think? The plan is set and the Black Arrow intend to steal the maps while Uma continues to secretly scheme against our heroes. Mal has shared her dreams with Ben as the pair grow closer and closer together. All I can say is to watch out for the next week's chapter as Mal's past will be revealed. _**

**_I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter in a review. See ya all next weekend!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Hey...I'm back! Apologies for the delay in posting but this was been one crappy week. Too much things going on to explain them but all I'll say is that I fell and couldn't use my wrist for 2 days. The good news is that I've managed to write a longer chapter as promised last week. I hope you guys enjoy it._**

**_I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading my story. Every new fav and follow means so much to me._**

**_A special thank you to my beta Wanderlustandfreedom. I wouldn't be able to write this story without her precious help and support._**

**_Thank you to SparkyGurly 227, AmethystDragon14 and _****_fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night _****_for having left a review for the last chapter. Feedback is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing._**

**_AmethystDragon14: I hope you enjoy the Bal in this chapter - I've tried my best to make up for last week's chapter ;) _**

**_fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: I wish I could ease your worries but this is a story of love, secrets and betrayals. You'll have to wait to find out what will happen. _**

**_SparkyGurly 227: Thank you for reviewing all my chapters. I'm so happy you're enjoying the story. I hope you also enjoy the Bal scenes in this chapter. Yes Uma is very cunning...you've seen nothing yet ;)_**

_**So in the last chapter, **_**_Mal shared her details of her nightmares with Ben. _**_**Meanwhile The Black Arrow took the decision to steal the maps of Auroria's castle from the knight's monastery while Uma seems to have come up with an evil plan of her own. **_

**I only have one question - Are you ready to find out Mal's backstory?...**

**Chapter 16**

"We're here," Ben announced when he spotted the ruins of an abandoned stone structure ahead of him. He pulled on the reins of his horse to bring the animal to a stop and craned his neck to look in Mal's direction with a worried expression as the despondent princess joined his side without uttering a word. The prince chewed the inside of his cheek, suddenly questioning whether he'd made the right choice to bring Mal here. The princess still looked shaken after that morning's incident at the lake. Ben pushed back his shoulders. He couldn't let his doubts get the best of him. Mal was strong. She'd trusted him enough to open up about her daydreams, and Ben wasn't about to let her down now. He couldn't stand to see hurting like this anymore. Her visions were only getting worse, and he had to find a way to ease her torment somehow. The prince thought that visiting the place where her parents were rumored to have been killed might help the princess remember her childhood memories. He'd been convincing enough to persuade Robin to let them travel alone, promising to be careful not to be spotted by any of Gaston's men who were still scouting the forests for them.

Mal looked around her, fighting the feeling of unease writhing in her stomach. A shiver ran down her spine. A few hours had passed since they'd left the Black Arrow's camp, and the morning sun shone brightly in the sky, but little to dissipate the thick fog which filtered through the dense trees that surrounded them, instead bathing the area in an eerie glow.

Ben dismounted his horse, and the noise brought Mal back to the present. She joined his side, offering him the reins of her horse, and the prince tied the two animals to the tree beside them.

"Why did you bring me here?" Mal asked, looking around her, resting a hand on the tree. "This place gives me the creeps."

Ben felt a tightness in his chest and his expression sobered. He walked up to the princess, reaching out to take her free hand and Mal locked eyes with him. "This is Grimsville Valley. Your parents were killed here," Ben replied, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Mal inhaled a sharp intake of breath and remained unmoving. Ben gave her a small, reassuring smile before he gently tugged her hand and began to lead her towards a weather-worn pillar ahead of them. Dead clumps of grass surrounded the post, and severe ash marks from a past fire pattered the stone.

Mal breathed in the earthy scent of moss, dirt, and dead leaves and felt her mouth run dry as her gaze flitted from the pillar to the half-crumbled stone structure around them. Nothing but a few sculpted archways and crumpled walls remained of what surely once was a large country cottage. "I don't remember ever being here," the princess stated, looking around her. Mal's gaze fell on a stone wall a few meters ahead of her. It was covered in dense green foliage, but the princess could make out the faded outline of a painting, and a sudden chill crept throughout her body. Mal let go of Ben's hand and began to walk towards it.

Ben was about to follow her but stopped in his tracks. The glint from a shiny object on his right had caught his attention. The prince bent down to examine the item, which was half-hidden under a thick tree branch. Ben removed the branch and picked up a small metal object, cleaning it from the moss and dirt. It was a Quadriform Fibula.

Mal hurried the last few steps towards the wall and, once there, brushed away the leaves, letting out a loud gasp when she came face to face with the faded image of a green lizard. The princess swallowed, beginning to feel herself losing control of her body. She was unable to move as the world around her turned pitch black. Then it suddenly shifted. Maleficent's voice pierced the deadly silence. Mal blinked as her senses returned. The princess felt the soft sheets of a bed underneath her. She stared wide-eyed at the large painting of a green lizard in front of her for a few long moments. She carefully looked around, taking in the large bedroom before dropping her gaze to her small hands and realized she was once again trapped in her younger self's body. All she could do was watch as the past unfolded before her eyes. The sound of her mother's voice made Mal turn her head to the side, and her chest tightened when she found herself in the Fae Queen's arms. Maleficent was wearing a red pendant around her neck, and she was singing a lullaby to her.

"Maleficent! Mal! I'm home!" a male voice sounded from one of the open windows, and young Mal straightened herself.

"Papa," Mal shouted before freeing herself from her mother's arms and running towards the window. Maleficent grinned before joining her daughter, resting a hand on her shoulder. A smiling young man with short, brown hair emerged from behind the trees, pulling his horse and making his way towards the cottage. "Papa, why did you take so long? It's late!" Mal scolded.

"I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry," Tristan replied. "But I got you a present to make up for it."

The ground suddenly shook with the thunder of horses' hooves, and Maleficent and Mal looked up to the edge of the forest where they spotted a group of six knights galloping towards them. Tristan didn't even have time to twirl around before one of the knights raised his bow and shot him down.

"Papa," Mal screamed as her father's face contorted in pain before he fell to the ground, an arrow sticking out from his back. "Papa!"

The young princess began crying, and the Fae Queen pulled Mal away from the window and into her arms for a moment, covering her face. "Mal, sweetheart, now listen to me very carefully," Maleficent told her daughter. The Queen bent down to be eye level with her daughter and wiped her tears away.

"Maleficent!" a loud male voice thundered from outside the garden. "I know you're in there. Come out if you value your husband's life."

Mother and daughter jumped. "Mal, I need you to go hide behind the bed, in your secret hiding spot and don't move from there until I come to get you. Do you understand me?" Maleficent asked. Mal nodded as her chin began to quiver. Maleficent caressed her daughter's cheek. "You're strong, Mal, and brave. Aren't you?"

"Yes," the princess replied in a shaky whisper. "Who is that knight, mama? Do you know him?"

"He's an evil man, but if you do as I say nothing is going to happen to you," the Fae Queen promised with a smile.

"Maleficent!" the outside voice repeated, his voice rising in volume.

"Go!" Maleficent ordered her daughter and waited until the princess hid behind the bed before rushing out of the room.

Little Mal's heart threatened to burst out of her chest, but her curiosity got the best of her, and breaking the promise she'd made to her mother, she walked up to the open window and looked outside, hiding behind one of the curtains. The princess watched as her mother burst through the front door. She stretched her hands in front of her, ready to use her Fae powers. But Maleficent stilled when her eyes fell on the still alive Tristan held at knifepoint by one of the knights. The knights stood a few meters in front of her.

"So nice of you to finally join us, my dear Maleficent," the leader of the knights stated, taking a confident step towards her. He was a tall, well-built man, but the large helmet covering his entire head hid most of his facial features. "I've been expecting you. You know you'll never be able to hide from me. You're mine!" The Fae Queen raised her hands, and gusts of wind began to envelop the area. "I wouldn't do that unless you want to see your precious husband bleed to death before your eyes," the knight threatened. "Fae powers or not, you're outnumbered. It'll only take us a moment to kill him." To prove his point, the other knight holding her husband pressed the knife closer to Tristan's throat, drawing a little blood, and Maleficent let out a low snarl.

"Let him go," she demanded. Silence fell upon the group as the Queen's eyes flickered between her husband's pain-filled half-closed eyes and the knights in front of her. Tension ran high until Maleficent lowered her hands to her side, and the howling winds died out.

"Smart choice, my dear," the knight let out a gleeful laugh before walking up to her. He stopped in front of Maleficent and reached into his belt, pulling out what appeared to be two large bracelets. Mal's eyes widened in fear when she recognized the familiar dark metal as it reflected under the afternoon sun. "I know this will hurt at first, but I need to make sure you don't try anything funny should you change your mind," he declared with an evil smirk, grabbing her wrists. The Fae Queen glared at the knight before letting out a scream of pain when he snapped the bracelets on her wrists. Maleficent fell to her knees, gasping for breath, the smell of burning flesh filling the area as the iron laced bracelets made contact with the Queen's skin.

"Don't touch her!" Tristan's weak voice rang out.

The knight let out another laugh before walking up to his prisoner. He lowered his head to whisper in Tristan's ear. "Take a very careful look at your wife for it's the last time you'll see her. She's mine now," he taunted before turning to the knight holding him up. "Kill him!" he ordered. The knight slashed Tristan's throat, and the young man fell to the ground, unmoving as blood began to stain the ground underneath him.

"Tristan!" the recovering Maleficent screamed. Breathing heavily, the Fae Queen used her hands to rise from the ground and wobbled unsteadily on her feet as a flood of tears found their way down her cheeks.

Behind the curtain, Mal began to shake violently, and the princess brought her hands to her mouth to cover the screams that threatened to escape her throat.

The knight left Tristan's side and walked back up to Maleficent, grabbing her by the arm. "Now it's just us, your Majesty," he smirked, his gaze flickering over her entire frame. The weakened Queen couldn't offer any resistance as the knight kicked the front door open. "Stay here," he ordered the other knights and began to drag her inside. "You're mine, at last, Maleficent."

Mal heard her mother's voice coming from the corridor outside the bedroom, and the princess ran to hide behind the bed. The princess picked up her father's journal from its secret hiding place under the bed and held it tight against her chest in comfort. The door burst open a few seconds later, and Mal poked her head out, watching as the knight entered pulling her struggling mother by the arm.

"It's useless to fight, Maleficent," the knight stated, shoving her mother against a wall. "You're mine now!" he exclaimed, removing his helmet. He advanced on her once again and pinning her wrists to the wall, bent down to kiss her hard. Ignoring the agonizing pain shooting up her arms, Maleficent twisted in his tight grip and, gathering her strength, kicked him in the leg. The knight took a step back, momentarily started, and the Fae Queen looked around her. Her face brightened when she spotted a blade lying on top of the dresser beside her. Mal's father must have left it there that morning. The Fae Queen grabbed it and held it in front of her with a defiant look.

"Put that blade down," the knight ordered. He reached out and grabbed Maleficent's wrist. "I told you it's useless to struggle. You're mine now, and you'll be mine for the rest of your life."

Little Mal began to shake in fear as she watched the scene unfold, and she lowered her head, pressing herself against the bed's headboard. Mal's small foot made contact with a loose floorboard. The knight's head twirled behind him at the sudden squeaky noise. "Who's there?" he called.

Maleficent paled. She couldn't let him discover Mal's existence. The Fae Queen suddenly let out a guttural roar, her maternal instinct taking over, and she pushed back against the knight with all her might. The knight shifted position and returned his full attention to the Queen. The two locked in a struggle for control over the knife.

"Stop this madness," the knight ordered, but Maleficent didn't back down. But the Queen was tiring. Her hand slipped, causing her palm to get cut against the edge of the blade. Maleficent hissed and pulled her hand away. Out of instinct, the knight used the momentary distraction to plunge the knife into Maleficent's chest.

The knight's eyes widened, and he took a step back, staring at Maleficent, who crumbled to the floor, blood beginning to pour from the injury. The woman closed her eyes as her head fell limp to her side.

"Foolish woman!" the knight roared in anger, bending down to rip the Queen's necklace before storming out of the room.

Mal dashed out of her hiding spot and fell beside her mother. "Mum! Mum!" she whimpered, shaking her mother's shoulder as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Mummy! Talk to me, please! Don't leave me!"

"Mal," the Queen whispered, willing her eyes to open if only a slit. She gasped for breath as her dulled green eyes saw her little girl weeping at her side. "Mal, run sweetheart."

The princess shook her head. "Mummy, I won't leave you."

With a supreme effort, the Queen raised a hand to her daughter's cheek and wiped her tears away. "Mal, listen to me. I need you to be my strong and brave little princess. You're the future Queen of the Moorlands, and our people depend on you. You have to run away and get to safety. Find Arthur. Promise me you won't turn back no matter what."

Mal nodded her head. "I love you, mum," she whimpered.

Maleficent gave her a little, weak smile before her eyes began to close. "I love you too, sweetheart," she gasped before her hand went limp, falling at her side.

"NO!" Mal screamed, snapping back to reality and finding herself again at the ruins. Her heart hammered loudly against her chest, and tears began to fall down her cheeks in little streams. The princess ran off but stopped after a few meters, disoriented, as several disjointed images clouded her mind. "Burn everything to the ground," an angry voice called out as Mal saw her younger self pick up her father's journal from the floor beside her mother before jumping out from the bedroom window and running away from the house. She felt the scorching heat coming from the tall flames surrounding her as she re-watched her mother's limp body fall to the floor.

"Mal! Mal!" a panicked voice broke through her fogged thoughts as two strong but gentle hands gripped her shoulders.

Mal's green eyes snapped open and locked with Ben's warm brown ones. "Ben," she whispered. "My mother died to protect me," Mal stammered. "It's my fault she died. She wanted to protect me from that knight."

Ben stilled for a moment, stunned by Mal's revelation. He swallowed, and remembering himself pulled the princess into his arms. "It's over, Mal," he replied. The prince engulfed her in a tight hug, and Mal leaned into his touch as a heavy sob racked her frame. "It's over. You're safe. No one can hurt you," he soothed in a hushed whisper, rubbing a hand across Mal's back. "You're safe." The princess didn't reply but instead buried herself deeper into the prince's embrace, seeking refuge in the sudden warmth which filled her heart.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

_Two days later_

"The Knights of Rodegan's monastery is there, just over those mountains," Friar Tuck explained. A small group made up of Robin, Tuck, Chad, Ben, and Mal had left the Black Arrow's camp early that morning. Together, they traveled to the edge of the forest to scout the area and begin to devise a plan to sneak inside the monastery.

Ben's brought a hand to his chin, and his gaze shifted from Tuck to the valley below him, scanning the surrounding hills and mountain range ahead of them. "So, it's on the plateau beyond Lone's Keep?" he asked.

"Come on, Tuck. Tell us all you know about the knights and the monastery," Robin instructed.

Tuck sighed. "The Knights of Rodegan are an order of monks, but they impose their faith using weapons. They're skilled warriors. We don't stand a chance against them if we attack them directly."

"So, what do you propose?" Robin asked.

"I know the alchemist of the monastery. His name is Bernard. We were novices together, but he was never ordained, so he started working there," Tuck replied.

"And should we feel sorry for him?" Chad interrupted.

"I assure you that Bernard needs our prayers, not our sympathy," Friar Tuck snorted. "He was sent away from our convent because of his uncontrollable urges. Every night he used to leave the convent and seek out women and wine in the neighboring villages." He paused. "I'm convinced that a man like that still hasn't lost his vices."

"We need a woman then," Chad suggested.

Friar Tuck brought a hand to his chin. "Mhm. A woman could easily slip him one of Godmother's sleeping draughts. Then from there, we would have easy access to the monastery," he replied.

"It doesn't sound that easy to me, Tuck," Robin stated.

"Troy was won thanks to a wooden horse, no?" Tuck argued.

Mal watched the exchange with a set jaw, her muscles tightening in readiness. This was the opportunity she'd been waiting for. This was her chance to help bring an end to the war. "I'll do it," she spoke up, and all eyes turned to her. "I'm a woman, and I know I can do this," she insisted, planting her feet to the ground. "Trust me."

Robin and Tuck exchanged a look before the Friar nodded to his leader. "Okay, Mal," Robin agreed, taking in her set jaw and determined expression. "Let's move out and return to the camp. We leave in two hours."

An hour later, Ben spotted Mal carrying a saddle to her white horse. She stopped to adjust it, and the prince pursed his lips and walked up to her. Mal threw him a side glance before continuing to fix the saddle. "Mal, are you sure this is a good idea? What if you have another flashback?" he stated.

"Yes, I'm sure," she argued in a stern tone, turning her back towards him. "I can do it."

Ben sighed before his expression darkened. Mal's nightmares had only worsened since their trip to Grimsville, but the princess remained subdued, refusing to talk about it. Ben hadn't pushed her to open up to him, knowing that the recollection of her parents' murder had shaken her to the core. Instead, he remained by her side and watched over her as she slept fitfully, comforting her when she'd wake up wide-eyed and terrified, screaming for her mother and father. Ben knew that in any other situation, Mal could easily handle herself against any enemy, but she was still grieving and processing the traumatic experience. He was worried she could do something reckless. The prince walked to the front of Mal's horse so that the princess would have no choice but to look at him. "If you die, it won't bring your parents back from the dead," he stated. The princess glared at him.

"My mother died to protect me, Ben. She told me that I was the future Queen of the Moorlands and that my people depend on me," she exclaimed. She took a few steps away from Ben, brushing her hand against her horse until she stopped beside the tree the animal was tied to. "This mission can bring an end to this war!"

She sighed before looking away with a vacant expression. "It's like I've been living in a daydream my whole life, not knowing who I really was," she whispered. "All because someone robbed me of my life and made me who I am today." Mal swung round to face Ben. "But now I suddenly remember it all...the faceless knight who killed my parents. That knight has been living inside me ever since that day. I've got to get rid of him and my fears somehow."

Ben advanced a few steps and reached out for Mal's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Mal, I understand what you're going through. I felt the same way when I discovered the truth behind my father's murder, but don't mistake anger for courage," he tried to reason with her.

"I know Ben, but I have to try at least," she replied. Mal leaned towards him and gave him a little reassuring smile. "I'll be careful, I promise. But, Ben, please, stay close to me."

Ben dropped Mal's hand and cupped her cheek, tracing a finger along her smooth skin. "I love you, Mal," he declared. "Where else would I go?"

Mal's heart fluttered. Ben's hand felt so warm against her exposed skin. The princess stilled and stared into Ben's deep-set eyes, so full of love towards her. A shiver raced up her spine, and she leaned upwards to kiss him. She lifted her hands to his chest, and Ben raised his free hand to the small of her back. The prince pulled her even closer, pressing her to his body. Her lips parted with a sigh, and his tongue dipped into her mouth. Mal felt a deep fire erupt in her chest as his mouth worked against hers. They pulled apart a few minutes later, breathing heavily. "I love you, Ben," she whispered against his lips and then lowered her head beneath his chin, burying her head in his chest.

Ben smiled despite the dangerous plan they were about to pull off. He still couldn't believe that the princess felt the same way towards him and that he'd found love the moment his world had been shattered...when he thought he'd lost everything. Ben wrapped his arms around her, cradling her head against the side of his neck while gently caressing her back in soft circles. "No one will tear us apart," he murmured against the skin of her forehead. "I promise."

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Mal curled her fingers around the little jar which hung around her neck as she stared at the shut door of the small tavern in front of her. Robin, Tuck, Chad, Ben, and she had made it to the village of Lone's Keep earlier that evening. Friar Tuck had entered the village tavern a few minutes earlier, looking for the alchemist Bernard. The princess stiffened when the door of the inn opened and let out a breath when the Friar walked up to the group.

"Our man is inside a flask of wine in his hand. He didn't change," Tuck announced, walking up to Mal. He took Mal's shoulders. "It's up to you now. You can't go wrong, Mal. He's the only one carrying a sword with him."

"Ready?" Chad asked.

"Yes," Mal replied with a nod.

"You know how to use that draught, right?" Robin asked. Mal nodded. "We'll be right behind you. Whatever happens…"

"I know that you'll be right out here," Mal jumped in.

"We'll follow you straight to the monastery, okay? Now go. Good luck!" Robin continued.

The princess nodded and turned to face Ben, who hadn't uttered a word. He was looking at her with a pained, worried expression. Mal shot him a little smile, quickly caressing his cheek before squaring her shoulders and walking up to the tavern. She pulled the door and entered.

The sour smell of mead and wine immediately accosted Mal as soon as she entered the busy tavern. The roar of drunken laughter and singing echoed around her as the princess took in her surroundings. She took slow steps on the uneven boards underneath her feet, looking around her while making her way towards the innkeeper's bar on the opposite side of the room. Mal twirled her head to the side when the sound of a heavy jug being slammed down on one of the tables caught her attention. A bald man in his late forties, seated on the table closest to her, pushed away the woman on his lap as his gaze fell upon the Fae princess.

"You're not from here, aren't you?" he asked.

"That's right," Mal replied, dismissing the stranger as she continued to search the patrons looking for Bernard.

"And how did a pretty girl like you end up in this hellhole?" the man questioned.

"I got lost on my way home," Mal replied, trying to keep a calm composure as she continued to scan the large room.

The man straightened himself and reached out to grab Mal's arm. "Why don't I help you find it back?" he flirted.

Mal gritted her teeth, taking a deep breath. "And who told you I want to find…" she trailed off as her eyes fell on the sword by the man's side, "it." She paused, her eyes lighting up. "Offer me a drink instead," Mal stated, plastering a sweet smile on her face.

Bernard's mouth stretched out in a broad toothy grin and pulled Mal further to him. The princess sat on his lap. "Here, beautiful. Drink as much as you want," the man said, offering her a goblet of wine.

An hour later, the pair sat in silence on Bernard's wagon while the man directed his horse towards the monastery. Mal's eyes roamed over the pitch-black forest around them, and she gripped the jar around her neck with bated breath. Bernard turned his head towards her and smirked before pulling the reins of the horse. The wagon came to a complete stop.

Mal gulped as her gaze caught the lust in the older man's expression. "Why did we stop here?" Mal asked, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"Any place is good for what I have in mind," Bernard whispered in a husky tone as he rested a hand on Mal's stomach. He then began to run his hand up her body, stopping to cup her right breast.

"You told me you were going to take me to your monastery," Mal whispered, breathing hard as Bernard put his left arm around her back.

"Why should we wait so long? Come here, sweetheart," Bernard mouthed, pulling Mal to him. The princess closed her eyes when she felt the man's heavy breath on her neck.

Mal began to struggle to free herself from the man's firm grip. "Let me go!" she screamed, pushing him away. The princess managed to stand and began to climb off the wagon when the alchemist grabbed her neck and pulled her back beside him. Before she could comprehend what was happening, the man removed a dagger from his belt and held it to her throat.

"Stop struggling," Bernard sneered. "You're mine now!" The man's words triggered the memories of the last living moments of her mother, and Mal let out a soft whimper.

"Let her go if you value your life!" a voice thundered across the forest. Bernard stiffened, pulling Mal closer to his chest as the heavy rustling of leaves surrounded the pair. The alchemist looked around him with wide eyes before a young brown-haired boy emerged from behind a tree, bow drawn, and pointed an arrow to his head. "I said, let her go!" Ben roared, his eyes blazing. The rest of the outlaws appeared by his side a moment later, weapons drawn, surrounding the wagon.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Bernard demanded. He tightened his grip on Mal, whose terrified eyes locked with Ben's. "Don't come any closer," the alchemist warned.

"Calm down, Bernard," Friar Tuck exclaimed, taking a step closer to the wagon. "Do you recognize me? I'm Tuck. Take a look around you. You're outnumbered."

"Don't take another step," Bernard threatened.

"Let the girl go, and we won't harm you," Robin jumped in, taking in Ben's wide fury-filled eyes. The situation was quickly getting out of hand. "It's not you that we want. We want to gain access to your monastery's archives."

"Then you've got the wrong person. If you want the key of the archive, you need to get them from the Grandmaster himself." Bernard snorted. "I give them to him every night." The alchemist's gaze scanned the group of bandits in front of him and after a moment, pushed Mal away from him. He raised his hands in the air.

The princess dismounted from the wagon and ran into Ben's arms, breathing heavily. Ben engulfed her trembling frame into his arms and began to rub soft circles on her back. "Are you okay?" he asked. The princess nodded, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Then take us to the Grandmaster," Robin ordered.

Bernard looked around him before stopping to stare at Friar Tuck. "I want the chalice hidden in St Augustine's Sanctuary," he smirked.

"St Augustine's chalice," Tuck repeated.

"St Augustine was your monastery no, Friar Tuck?" the alchemist asked. "You should know where those monks hid their precious chalice, right? Give it to me, and I'll give you access to the monastery's archive."

"You can't ask me to give you the chalice," Tuck hissed, gritting his teeth. "It's a sacred relic!"

"I only care about the gold and the jewels on it," Bernard smirked.

"Give us a good reason why we should trust you'll keep the end of the deal," Robin asked.

"With those jewels, I'd be settled for the rest of my life. Why would I be stupid to throw away such an opportunity? Besides, you don't have another choice," the alchemist replied, laughing loudly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to the monastery before the Grandmaster notices my absence. He must not suspect anything," Bernard stated before taking the reins of his horse and riding away.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Mal shielded her eyes from the rays of the early morning sun. The outlaws had camped in the forest that night, and Mal and Ben were exploring the area in search of some dry branches to use to start a fire.

The princess bent down and picked up a little wooden branch with a sigh. "I thought I was strong enough to pull the plan off last night, but I froze, and now I've failed," she mourned.

"No," Ben replied. "You were great yesterday. You showed great courage."

Mal let out another sigh and stopped to rest her shoulder against one of the trees. "I wanted to defeat the ghosts of my past, but I can't because they're already dead."

Ben walked up to her and cupped her cheek tenderly. "You need to learn to live with them. When you accept that they're part of who you are, you'll realize that your ghosts and your fears are what make you strong." Mal lifted her head and locked eyes with the prince. "The same thing happened to me when I accepted my story." He paused. "I found the strength to rebel against my past. And then…" Ben ran a thumb against her smooth cheek. "I met you," he smiled.

Mal lowered her gaze to the ground. "I don't know if I'll be able to," she confessed.

"Mal," Ben said softly. "There's something I've wanted to give you."

Mal lifted her head and watched with furrowed brows as Ben reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a shiny metal object tied to a black string. "I found this at Grimsville's ruins," he revealed, giving her the necklace.

"It's the symbol of my family," Mal whispered, carefully examining the Quadriform Fibula.

"It survived the flames, and after all these years found its way to you," Ben smiled, reaching out to tie the object around the princess's neck. "You gave me hope when I thought all was lost. So, don't give up hope now. We'll work through it all together."

Mal raised a shaky hand to finger the necklace before she nodded. Ben dropped the branches and pulled the princess into his arms. They stayed in silence for a few long moments, drawing comfort from one other, letting each other know that everything would be okay.

_**A/N: So I must admit that this chapter was one of the toughest ones I had to write so far and to be honest I'm a little bit anxious about it. I hope the backstory of Maleficent's and Tristan's death didn't disappoint. I'd love to hear what you think not only about the reveal but also about the rest of the chapter. **_

_**The story continues to deepen. Who's the knight in Mal's vision? In case anyone is wondering, yes the knight's identity will be revealed later on in the story. In the meantime, see ya all next weekend!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Welcome back to the next chapter of the Black Arrow. _**

**_A special thank you goes to my beta Wanderlustandfreedom. I wouldn't be able to write this story without her precious help and support._**

**_I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading my story. Every new fav and follow means so much to me. _****_Thank you to SparkyGurly 227, AmethystDragon14 and _****_fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night _****_for having left a review for the last chapter. Feedback is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing._**

**_AmethystDragon14: I'm happy you've enjoyed the Bal in last week's chapter. It seems I managed to make for chapter 15 then :D I actually can't wait to read your reaction to this chapter! As for the ring, I'm afraid I won't be able to satisfy your request but Mal's necklace will be just as important as Ben's ring is in the canon franchise...you'll see ;) _**

**_fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: My wrist is better, thanks. Yeah it would have been nice for Mal's parents to have survived somehow but their death, especially Maleficent's, will be the driving force of Mal's story moving forward in this AU. As Maleficent told her before dying, Mal is the future Queen of the Fae and her people are depending on her. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story. I'm slowly approaching the half way mark._**

**_SparkyGurly 227: Thank you so much for the review. I know you're so busy at the moment. Thank you for the compliments. I'm so happy you're liking the story_**

_**Okay guys. So in the last chapter, Ben took Mal to Grimsville Valley and **__**Mal remembered her past. Driven by the desire to honor her mother's death and put an end to the war, Mal volunteered to lure the alchemist of the Knight's monastery in order to gain access to the maps of Auroria's Castle. But the plan backfired and the alchemist has blackmailed the Black Arrow to steal a secret relic for him. **_

_**I must admit I'm quite nervous to see your reactions to this chapter. You'll understand why once you've read it...**_

**Chapter 17**

The monks of the order of St Augustine were a small congregation who lived a simple life of prayer and manual labor. Their monastery stood on top of a small hill overlooking the quiet banks of the river Bayou. Outside the monastery stood a few impressive private tombs topped with high crosses and carved with fading inscriptions in Latin, but Robin ignored them as he rode past them. The archer pressed on, his focus on the large, closed wooden door of the church in front of him. He stopped and dismounted his horse, tying the reins to one of the posts.

"Wait for me here," Friar Tuck instructed, joining his side before turning and slipping inside the small place of worship. Robin had sent Chad, Ben, and Mal back to the camp. It would be easier for the two older and more experienced outlaws to sneak inside the sanctuary undetected.

Robin's hands felt chilly. The thought of having to steal from a place of worship didn't sit well with him, and the archer felt nervous. He looked around him and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The area outside the monastery appeared deserted.

The door opened, and Robin spun around. Friar Tuck walked up to him and smiled. "Apart from the priest, there's no one else inside."

Robin lowered his head in understanding. "Good. Go then," he instructed. Tuck nodded and hurried back inside the church.

Robin gave one last look around him and followed his comrade inside. The dimly-lit church smelled of incense and burning candles. The archer took small, short, and soft steps, gazing around the house of prayer. The few lit candles on the main altar cast a flickering glow across the front pews, and Robin walked along the central aisle before taking a seat in the second row. He knelt on the padded bar and threw a side glance at the confessional where Tuck was still keeping the priest busy. Robin continued to inspect the area around him until his gaze fell on a little alter off at his side.

Robin made the sign of the cross before standing and hurried towards the small shrine. Careful not to make any noise, the archer lifted the white silk cloth that covered the altar and began to run his hand across the smooth sides, looking for the compartment where the monks could've hidden the sacred relic. He smiled when his hand met an alcove at the back of the table. Robin dipped his hand further, his fingers closing around what felt like a large goblet wrapped in a cloth. He pulled the object out to examine it and unwrapped the protective material to reveal the golden chalice. The archer wrapped the fabric back around the relic and hid it under his arm before spreading the silk cloth over the stone surface.

Robin turned around and started to walk back up the side aisle when a loud ringing noise stopped him. Another priest entered the church and began to make his way towards the archer. The monk's right hand was leaning heavily on a long cane as he walked, causing the bells tied to the top of the walking stick to jingle with every step. Robin stiffened for a moment, staring at the approaching monk, unsure of what to do. The elderly monk kept on walking with slow steps, resting his left hand on the wall for support. He didn't seem to acknowledge Robin's presence even though Robin was merely two meters away from him. Robin leveled his gaze to the man's vacant expression and blinked as the sudden realization hit him. He let out a deep breath. The monk was blind.

Robin turned on his heels and hurried towards the exit of the church, brushing past the monk. Robin had to suppress a startled gasp when the monk abruptly twirled around and gripped his arm. "You're not Father Luke, are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. Father Luke is giving…" Robin replied.

"Giving confession, I know," the monk interrupted the archer. "I'm blind, but I've still got a good hearing. I can hear it all - Father Luke giving confession, the sounds of your steps as you walked away from the side altar."

"I was only looking at the mural, father," Robin explained.

"When we're close to our last living breath, death becomes our only comfort," the priest began to mutter.

Robin furrowed his brow. "What are you saying, father?" he asked.

"In the old Latin scriptures, the poor and the sick, welcome death as an escape to their torment," the monk replied. He raised his cane to show an inscription on the painting beside the altar. "It's written here, on this mural." The monk paused. "You don't have good eyesight," he commented.

Robin looked at the painting. Several skeletons holding a scythe surrounded a group of bedridden peasants. The archer paled, as a shiver ran across his entire spine. Something about the menacing scene made him want to tremble where he stood. "I have to go, father," he stammered before pulling his arm away and dashing towards the door. Tuck joined his side.

"No one can escape death, but we have a choice on how to live our life before our time is up," the monk called out. Robin and Tuck jerked around. The monk stretched his hand out in Robin's direction. "Don't fear death. Those who outlive us are the ones left behind with the sadness."

Robin stilled and took a long breath. Tuck's hands went clammy, and his eyes went wide. Had the monk discovered their theft? Was he sentencing them for their crime? "Let's go! Now!" Tuck exclaimed, pushing the frozen archer out of the church.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Robin and Marian were getting married. The news that the leader of the Black Arrow had finally proposed to his long-time partner spread around the camp like wildfire, and everyone busied themselves preparing for that's evening's celebration. A makeshift altar was set up using spare wood, and colorful ribbons were tied to the four supporting wooden beams encircling the area. There were bright country flowers, carefully picked and arranged to create the bride's bouquet. Godmother took charge of the kitchen, bossing the other outlaws around as she prepared the feast's dishes.

The day turned into night, and everyone gathered around the blazing fire to watch as Marian, beaming brightly with happy tears blooming in her eyes, walked towards Robin. "It's just the pollen," She insisted, wiping her eyes and hiccupping a little bit.

Tuck brushed the dirt off of a bible to read a few lines. Maybe people wrinkled their noses at the unfamiliar jargon, but Ben nodded a little as he listened. He'd grown up with coronations and other ceremonies and had come to respect the words so long as he wasn't required to hear them every single day.

"You may now kiss the bride," Tuck announced with a wide smile. The outlaws surrounding the couple broke out in loud cheers and clapping as Robin bent down to kiss Marian, signaling the beginning of their married life.

Music from the lutes and tambourines filled the air, and the camp erupted in joyful dancing. Robin led his wife to the center of the clearing and pulled her towards him.

"This is the best present you could've ever given me," Marian smiled.

Robin shook his head. "No, you gave me the best present ever. You waited for me. Forgive me; I was a fool," he replied, leaning in to kiss her.

Mal grinned, her eyes glittering with exhilaration she couldn't suppress as Ben's arm circled her waist. He gently lifted her off the ground before twirling her around in a half-circle. She laughed and wrapped her right arm over his shoulder to keep her balance. Ben set her down in front of him and released her, and the princess rested her free hand on his shoulder. Her hand lingered there for a few more seconds. Their eyes locked, and Mal's adoring smile seemed to light up the entire camp. A happy bubble was about to burst in her chest. This was the first time since she'd remembered her past, that Mal felt content and at peace. The prince's close presence soothed her soul.

The pair broke apart, and Mal grasped Ben's hand before pulling him to join a group of outlaws who were dancing in a large circle at their side.

Mal stepped to the right, following the other outlaw at her side. She twisted her head to briefly look at Ben and was unable to hold back a giggle when she noticed his serious expression as the prince concentrated on his footwork. Ben looked back at her, raising an eyebrow before throwing her a stern look when he caught the teasing sparkle in her eyes.

The song came to an end, and the circle broke apart, and the pairs moved away. Mal curtsied playfully to him, while the prince bowed to her with a mischievous grin. Another song began, and Ben offered his hand to her, but the princess shook her head with a smile. "I need to catch my breath, Ben," Mal panted with a little smile. "I'm going to rest for a little while," she explained.

"I'll come with you then," Ben offered with a grin, but Mal shook her head again.

"There's no need," Mal replied. Her lips stretched into a little smirk. "Besides, I think you could benefit from dance practice."

Ben snorted and crossed his arm over his chest in mock indignation. "So you're implying I'm a bad dancer?" he asked, his voice laced with mirth. "Go rest, then princess, but consider yourself took for the next dance," he quipped, his eyes dancing with mischief. "We shall see who the better dancer is," Ben challenged with a bright smile before turning away. Mal watched him join a group of outlaws before making her way towards the tables.

Across the clearing, Chad chugged back his fourth or fifth drink and then stumbled to find his bearings with a bright, silly smile on his face. The blond looked around the campsite and grinned when he spotted Mal a few meters away from him. She was on her own, resting against a wagon. He walked up to her, stopping on the way to pick up some purple geraniums. He offered them to her. "Why don't you marry me?" he joked with a crooked grin. "Every woman wants to get married one day, right?" He leaned towards her.

Mal scrunched her nose. The blonde outlaw smelled of alcohol. She frowned. "Getting married?" she repeated. "Maybe," she continued. A blush colored her cheeks when an image of Ben came to her mind. The princess lowered his hand to refuse the flowers. "But not with you."

Chad began to laugh out loud. "Okay, so what about we start all over again? I'm Chad," he stated, picking up her hand and squeezing it.

The princess's scowl grew deeper, and her eyes subconsciously sought out Audrey, remembering their last confrontation at the lake. The brown-haired girl was dancing a few meters away from them and had not noticed the blonde boy approach her. "Let me go," Mal snapped, pulling her hand away from him.

Chad grabbed her other hand and pulled the princess to him. In her mind's eye, Mal suddenly relived her mother's dying moments in the knight's tight grip, and her heart began to hammer in her chest.

"I told you to let me go," Mal barked, raising her hands to his chest and pushing him away. The princess began to breathe slowly as she glared at the blonde outlaw.

A strong hand gripped Chad's shoulder and spun him around. Chad came face to face with an enraged Ben. "Didn't you hear what she said?" the prince demanded, glaring at the outlaw.

Mal brought a hand to her chest and took a deep breath, trying to regulate her heartbeat back to normal. She exhaled a relieved sigh when her eyes focused on the Auradonian prince.

Chad brushed Ben's hand off. "It's none of your business!" he exclaimed, turning around to face Mal.

Ben snarled and gripped Chad's shoulder, pulling him away from her again. The prince took a step forward and locked eyes with the blonde outlaw, their noses a few millimeters away from each other. "You ought to learn never to force a woman to do something against her will!" he growled.

A memory forced itself in Mal's consciousness as her world stilled. 'Love can't be forced,' echoed in her head. The princess recognized her mother's voice and a brief image of Maleficent sitting by her bedside, with a book in her hands, as she read her a story flashed before Mal's eyes.

"I've had enough of you, Benjamin of Auradon!" Chad puffed. "Always the knight in shining armor." The blonde lunged at Ben. The backward momentum knocked the prince to the ground, and Chad landed on top of him.

All of the air left Ben's lungs as he hit the ground hard. Rocks dug into his back as someone shouted in alarm. He seized the front of Chad's shirt, and the two rolled over and around on the earth, trying to gain leverage on each other. They hit a wayward branch, and Ben dug his elbows into the ground to stop himself from rolling over again. He shifted all his weight forward and pinned Chad against the ground underneath him. Chad let out a list of profanities, partially centered on Ben with a few jabs thrown in towards Mal here and there.

The moment Ben heard Chad cursing Mal's name, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. As the second wave of threats began to leave Chad's mouth, he drew back and punched Chad across the face. Blood surfaced as Ben's blow drove Chad's upper lip straight into his teeth. The blonde roared, jerking upwards, and Ben fell off him. All the wind left his lungs as he hit the ground hard. Chad scrambled to his feet and dove for the recovering prince, lifting him off the ground with both hands.

Mal's head snapped up at the mention of her name, returning her to the present. Her gaze focused on the two outlaws, and her eyes grew a little wide as she watched Chad lung at the still dazed Ben. "Ben," she whispered and took a step forward towards them.

The music stopped, and a small group of outlaws gathered around the fighting duo. Robin ran up to see what had caused the commotion. "What's happening here?" he shouted. "Enough, you two!" Robin ordered, reaching out to separate them. Chad ignored Robin's order and drew back his arm, ready to punch Ben in the mouth until the leader of the Black Arrow grabbed his arm and shoved him away. "I've said enough!" he roared.

Both boys breathed heavily, and Chad wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve as they continued to glare daggers at one another. "Do you know what a man needs to be able to reach his objectives? Robin bellowed. Silence followed. Chad's eyes continued to blaze as he glared at Robin while Ben lowered his gaze to the ground. "A man needs self-control, determination, and love!" Robin breathed heavily. Ben shifted his weight from one foot to another and looked up to level his gaze with the archer. "But nothing ever comes out of hate. Hate only destroys and tears down all that we've build, making us weak!" He paused, staring at the two young outlaws. "Now shake hands!"

Ben stared at Robin for a few moments before his shoulders relaxed slightly, and he held out his hand in Chad's direction. Chad's gaze flittered between Ben's face and his outstretched hand. "Shake hands, I said!" Robin repeated. There was a moment of tense silence until Chad reached out and clasped Ben's hand, giving it a small shake. "I don't want ever to have to repeat that," Robin stated. "Do you understand?"

The young outlaws nodded. Satisfied, Robin threw them one last stern look before whirling around. He held out his hand for Marian to join him. "Tuck, Godmother, let's continue dancing. Where's that music?" he asked before the sound of lutes and tambourines echoed once again throughout the camp.

The crowd around them dispersed, and only Chad, Ben, and Mal remained. Audrey walked up to them with a steely expression, and Chad scowled at the prince, stepping forward and slamming his shoulder into him. The blonde then walked away, followed by King Stefan's granddaughter.

Ben remained stone-faced as he watched Chad leave. Then he shook his head and, without uttering a word, set off in the opposite direction. Mal froze, too caught up in the whirlwind thoughts and emotions that where searing through her mind to stop him and could only watch dazed as the young prince stormed off.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

It was a cloudless night, and the moonlight glittered off a million water droplets in the waterfall, but Mal didn't stop to admire the enchanting sight. The sound of her heavy footsteps echoed through the night as she hurried towards the stone ledge overlooking the lake. Her face broke into a small smile, and she clutched the object in her right hand a little tighter when she spotted Ben a few meters below her, sitting on a boulder.

She set off towards him. The prince didn't hear her approach over the noise of the falls. He continued to stare at the silver cascade in front of him, lost in thought.

Mal dropped her hand on his shoulder. Ben jumped and turned around but relaxed when he realized it was only her. She briefly examined the mostly-healed cut on his cheek. The princess smiled at him. She ran her hands across his collarbone and then fastened a chain behind his neck. Ben lowered his gaze and raised a hand to finger the shape of a familiar silver pendant. He leveled his eyes with hers and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"They're two spirals that conjoin. I divided them, and I want you to have one of them," Mal smiled with a slight blush, coloring her cheeks.

"But it's the symbol of your family," Ben stammered, his mouth opening as his heart began to race.

Mal's smile grew wider. "It represents my present now and also my future," she paused, watching Ben gape at the trinket. "And I want to share my future with you," she confessed. Ben swallowed before returning her smile, and the princess sat down beside him. Mal leaned towards him, and they locked eyes. "It was really impressive – what you told Chad," Mal confessed.

Ben looked away with a downcast expression. "I shouldn't have attacked him that way," he blurted out.

Mal shook her head, lifting her hand to his cheek, and the prince returned to look at her. "You did nothing wrong," she reassured him. "I'm grateful you did. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up. I had another flashback," she confessed, taking a deep breath. "Thank you for coming to help me." Ben's expression relaxed.

Silence enveloped them. Ben's eyes roamed over her features. Her green eyes and short purple locks. Her pale skin seemed to sparkle under the night sky, and his heart caught in his throat. She was so beautiful.

The pair continued to stare at one another for a few long moments until a slow smile stretched across Mal's face. "What you told Chad….that love can't be forced," she murmured as her heartbeat began to quicken. "They're the same words my mother always used to tell me as a child." Mal leaned further towards Ben, and her eyes lowered to his mouth as a hot feeling began to burn in her belly. She felt the air change around her and, unable to stop herself, she brought her mouth to his and closed her eyes.

Ben put his hands on her sides and pulled her against him, his lips parting to accept the kiss. Mal arched into him subconsciously, wanting to be closer to him. Her arms rested on his broad shoulders. They continued to work their mouths against each other as the princess's hands began to journey along Ben's arms. She felt his body start to tremble in desire. They broke apart a minute later, breathing heavily and rested their heads against each other.

"I love you so much," he whispered. Mal smiled, and her gaze didn't leave Ben's as she lowered her hands to his chest and began to pull at the front ties of his doublet. The prince pressed her even closer to him, body to body, and lowered his head to capture her mouth.

"I want you," Mal admitted with a blissful sigh against his lips.

Ben pulled back, brow furrowed a little as he examined her. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes," she murmured, staring into his eyes. There was a hesitation between them as Ben considered her words and then made his own decision. He lowered his hands to her hips and crushed her against him, dropping his mouth to her neck and leaving a trail of fiery kisses that made Mal gasp. The world around them disappeared and reappeared in brief flashes as Ben pressed her to the boulder beneath them. Mal couldn't have even testified that there was a world around them and that they hadn't been in some third dimension with all sorts of bright colors exploding in front of her eyes.

"I love you," Ben promised again, leaving the evidence of his words on her skin and then looking up to make sure the words had registered as the moon continued to cast its glorious light and warm wind shielded the two lovers from everything around them.

_**A/N There we go...**_**_AmethystDragon14 are you still alive? lol. _**

**_The outlaws have managed to get their hands on the chalice while Marian finally got married to her Robin. And Bal have taken an important step in their relationship. _**_**I'd love to hear what you all think about the chapter in a review. I know it is a little short but I hope that the Bal inside made up for it.**_

**_I have a little announcement to make. I'll taking a week break from posting so the next chapter should be out on the 23rd November. I have a couple of stressful things going on relating to work in RL which I'm feeling are not only impacting my free time but also the quality of my writing. So I'll be taking a few days off fanfiction to sort things out. I'll do my best to make up for it with a long chapter next time and maybe even a double weekly posting. _**

**_Until next time :) _**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Hey :) I'm back after my short break with a new chapter. _**

_**First of all a special thank you goes to my beta Wanderlustandfreedom. I know I'm always repeating myself but I wouldn't have been able to write this story (particularly these last few chapters) without her precious help and continued support.**_

**_I'd also like to thank everyone who's been reading my story. Every new fav and follow means so much to me. _****_Thank you to SparkyGurly 227, AmethystDragon14, _****_fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, Carvie16 and Harry Potter Fan 1994 _****_for having left a review for the last chapters. Feedback is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing._**

**_AmethystDragon14: You have no idea of how wide my smile was when I read your review. That was the exact reaction I was expecting :D_**

**_fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: I'm so glad you're liking my story, especially the Bal connection I'm trying to portray. This is an AU story which diverges from the canon universe so making Bal's love story believable and likeable was one of my main objectives. As for Chad and Audrey...you might be on to something there... _**

**_SparkyGurly 227: Your review filled me with so much motivation! Thank you so much for finding the time to always leave me your comments, despite being so busy._**

**_Carvie16: Wow! _****_You know I love and admire your work - _****_I'm so overwhelmed by your reaction to my story. I can't wait to see what you think of the future chapters as the plot continues to thicken. _**

**_Harry Potter Fan 1994: I've missed your reviews and precious feedback - so glad that you're back :) Thank you for all the compliments and well done yourself for having caught the foreshadowing I planted inside the chapter ;) _**

_**Okay guys. So in the last few chapters we've been focusing on our heroes - Mal's past has been revealed, Bal have declared their love to each other while the Black Arrow are ready to sneak into the Knights Monastery to steal the maps. But what has been happening in Auradon in the meantime? It is time to find out... **_

**Chapter 18**

It had now been three weeks since Ben had discovered the truth about his father's murder and left Auradon, escaping from its dungeons after being imprisoned for attacking Gaston. Three weeks that Claudette had refused to leave her room. The weathered woman spent her hours sitting by the window's ledge, staring outside with a blank expression in the hopes of seeing her adopted son walk through the castle's gates.

Lord Gaston's wife heard the creak and scrape of the door behind her but didn't bother to turn around. She continued to stare at the castle's courtyard below her. Ben hadn't returned, and that meant that it either Gaston or one of the castle's servants had come to bring her food. Not that it mattered. It had been days since she'd last been hungry. Claudette let out a deep, pained sigh.

Lonnie stopped by the door, careful to balance the heavy tray in her hands. Her eyes hardened and she took a deep breath to slow her quickened pulse. Lonnie had been lucky enough to avoid crossing paths with Auradon's rulers for the last few weeks, but when the head cook had ordered her to bring lunch to Claudette's room that morning, the maid knew she had no choice but to obey. Lonnie hoped she'd be able to control her anger and avoid lashing out at the people who'd made Ben suffer so much. Who had left him no choice but to run away from the only home he'd ever known.

Lonnie's muscles tightened as her eyes flickered up and down the still, slender frame of Ben's adopted mother. The woman was unrecognizable, and Lonnie felt part of her anger melt away. Her mouth went dry. Claudette's cheeks had become sunken, and her clothes hung loosely on her frame. She must have lost at least fifteen pounds. Lonnie was unable to hold the shocked gasp that escaped her throat, but Claudette didn't acknowledge her presence. The woman's eyes, dull and lifeless, remained fixed on the window glass in front of her. There'd been rumors around the castle that their ruler hadn't been herself ever since Ben left, but Lonnie had brushed them aside as being meaningless gossip. Unlike the other servants, Lonnie knew the truth. Gaston had killed King Adam, and Lady Claudette was his wife – she must have known the truth all along. They'd lied to Ben all this time and raised him as their son. She'd always been envious of how, unlike her, the orphaned prince had been lucky enough to find a new family after his father's death. But it had all been a lie. Lonnie's heart broke at the thought of what Ben must be going through at the moment, wherever he was.

As Lonnie walked up to Claudette, she noticed the untouched breakfast tray at her side. The maid cleared her throat, finally deciding to make her presence known. "Lady Claudette," she called in a clipped voice. "I've brought you your lunch." Claudette's gaze remained fixed straight ahead, and Lonnie couldn't suppress the sudden tightness she felt in her chest as her gaze fell on the woman's glazed, hollow expression. If Lonnie didn't know any better, she'd think that the woman felt genuine remorse over what they'd done to Ben.

Lonnie blinked and rested the lunch tray on the empty cabinet beside the woman. The maid wordlessly picked up the untouched breakfast serving dish and turned to walk away. She'd almost made it to the door when Claudette's soft, broken voice rang out in the otherwise quiet room.

"Wait," the matriarch croaked out.

Lonnie stilled, taking a sharp intake of breath. The maid spun around and walked back to Claudette, clearing her throat. "Do you need anything, my lady?" she asked.

A few moments of awkward silence followed as Claudette continued to stare at the glass window. Lonnie began to bite her lip, unsure of what to do.

"You were his good friend Lonnie, weren't you?" the matriarch suddenly blurted out.

Lonnie stiffened, wanting nothing more than to flee from the room. "Yes, my lady," she whispered.

"Then you know what it's like to miss his smile, his laughter," Claudette stated in a hushed tone. "He's never been away from home this long. Do you think he's okay? I'll die if something happens to him," she declared as she turned her head towards the maid.

Lonnie was about to retort in anger but froze, unable to utter a single word, when her gaze locked with Claudette's. Tears began to fall from the Lady's eyes and stream down her cheeks but her gaze remained blank and unfocused. Lonnie looked away. She couldn't make herself take a second glance into Claudette's dead eyes any longer.

"If only I could see him, talk to him one last time and tell him how sorry I am for having lied to him all this time." Claudette buried her head in her hands as heavy sobs wracked her body. "My life has become meaningless," she croaked. "With Ben gone, I don't have anything left to live for. I'd give anything, even my life, for a chance to make things right."

Claudette stopped speaking as uncontrolled and unrestrained sobs shuddered throughout her body, causing Lonnie's features to soften and her heart to begin hammering in her chest. A pained look found its way on the maid's face, doubt beginning to find its way in her soul. Were Claudette's words sincere? Was she sorry for all the lies and the pain they'd caused Ben? Lonnie began to fiddle with the ring Ben had given her as a child. What would the prince do if he was here? Would he stop to listen to what Claudette had to say…would he give her a second chance?

Lonnie squared her shoulders as she made her decision. "I know where Ben might be hiding," she blurted out.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

On the other side of Auradon, Gaston had just arrived at the secluded stone cabin, unaware of the sudden spark which had finally returned to Claudette's eyes. The Lord removed his thick woolen doublet and left it discarded on one of the armchairs before walking up to Uma. The aqua-haired woman was facing an open cabinet, her back to him. The Lord watched with a furrowed brow as she took out an item of clothing and twirled around to greet him.

"What are those gloves?" the Lord asked, his eyes narrowing on the accessories held in her outstretched hand. Gaston noticed the coat of arms sewn on the gloves. They must belong to a nobleman.

"These gloves are proof that we've got Arthur's life in our hands," Uma smirked.

Gaston snorted. "I don't have time to waste, Uma. I don't believe in miracles!"

Uma began to walk towards him with slow, deliberate steps and gave him a coy smile. "These gloves belong to Sir Lancelot." She stopped, offering him the gloves. Gaston took them and examined them for a moment before returning his gaze to Uma. "He's the knight in charge of Arthur's security guard," she continued.

Gaston nodded and leaned towards her, clearly intrigued. "Sir Lancelot belongs to a noble family who've lost all their wealth," the Duchess explained. Her lips stretched into a smirk. "But luckily for us, he's a proud, ambitious man." Uma circled Gaston and stopped in front of the lord, beginning to fiddle with the front ties of her tunic. "Lancelot dreams of reclaiming his lands and getting back his family's former glory. And I promised them to him," She paused. "In exchange, he'll open Camelot's doors to the assassin, who you'll send to kill Arthur."

Uma locked gazes with the Lord and her lips curved into a provocative smirk that made Gaston's heart quicken. She unfastened her tunic and let the garment slide off her frame to a heap at her feet, leaving the Duchess in her undergarments. Uma closed the space between her and Gaston and brought her head to his ear. "Do you believe in miracles now?" she whispered, before lifting her head to look at him.

Gaston groaned, his eyes dark with desire, as he felt her warm breath tickle his skin. A shudder of pleasure cursed through him. He dropped the gloves, which he still held in his hands and seized her shoulders. With her provoking claim still lingering between them, Gaston pulled Uma towards him with a rough tug. He leaned down and his mouth began to bruise hers with an urgent and greedy demand. Uma dug her fingers into his broad shoulders as her mouth opened against his. Gaston's every sense intensified, directed solely at the Duchess, drowning into her taste, touch and smell. Unable to put two coherent thoughts together, the lord instinctively lowered his hands to the curve of her backside and lifted Uma off the ground. Gaston began to carry the Duchess across the room, towards the bed, as his world blended into an anonymous blur of colors until it faded away into a hazy nothingness.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

A great calmness fell upon the Black Arrow's camp the night before the attack on the Knights of Rodegan's Monastery. Despite the dangerous mission they were about to undertake, the outlaws felt a sense of pride and feeling of togetherness as they gathered around their leader and readied the weapons he'd required for the mission.

Robin held the flap of his tent with one hand as he entered. He smiled at his wife, who was sitting on their makeshift bed, brushing her hair. The archer rested his bow onto one side and began to walk towards her. Robin didn't fail to notice that Marian's smile suddenly disappeared, and she pressed her lips together in a tight, thin line.

"You've always told me that whoever enters that Monastery doesn't make it out alive," Marian whispered, a definite tremble in her voice.

Robin stopped mid-stride. "I know," he acknowledged before his expression softened. "But it doesn't mean that I'm always right in everything. Isn't that what you always tell me?" he quipped with a raised eyebrow. "Besides, we've come up with a great plan." The archer approached Marian and sat down beside her, taking hold of both her hands in his. "You'll see," he smiled, lowering his mouth to kiss her knuckles tenderly.

"Do you remember how it all began?" he asked with a gentle smile, looking directly into Marian's eyes.

"Of course I remember," Marian smiled back.

"It was a cloudless night, like tonight," Robin continued. "And we were all around a campfire, and you chose our name."

"The Black Arrow," Marian whispered, grinning. Her expression took on a faraway look. "No one dared object," she quipped. "I'll never forget the awed expressions that were stamped on your faces that day."

"Our goal has always been one," Robin stated as he began to trace soft circles across Marian's knuckles. "To take back our lives," he murmured. "I want everything you want, Marian - a house, a family," Robin declared.

Marian's eyes brightened as her mouth stretched into a wide smile. She removed her hands from Robin's grip and raised them to his face, cupping his cheeks. She pulled the archer towards her and captured his lips with her own. All she'd ever wanted was there, finally within their reach.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Rose-tinted greys had begun to color the predawn skies when Claudette arrived at the edge of the small forest. She dismounted her horse and tied the animal to the trunk of a tree before stepping into the dark and soft atmosphere of woods. The black trunks of the trees around her appeared spectral in the early morning mist, which spread around her like a blue-grey blanket and shut the wooded area almost entirely from view. The matriarch shivered as she made her way through the trees, careful not to make any noise while stepping on the carpet of soaked leaves underneath her feet. There was complete silence around her apart from the occasional call of a bird.

Claudette made it to the clearing, home to the Black Arrow's camp, just as the first rays of the morning sun suffused the area with a soft rust-red glow. The woman walked across the outside perimeter of the encampment with slow and careful steps, occasionally stopping to examine the tents. She stilled outside of an open tent, her eyes lighting up when she spotted Ben asleep on one of the makeshift beds. His arm was drooped protectively around a girl with short, purple hair who was curled into his chest. That must be the Moorland princess, she thought. Claudette was unable to control the tears that began to fall from her eyes.

"Ben," she croaked. The prince stirred but didn't wake. "Ben!" she repeated a little louder, finding her voice.

Ben groaned and slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the morning light. He looked around him, disoriented, trying to clear his fogged mind. Had something woken him up? The gentle morning mist blanked the entrance of his open tent, and it took his eyes a few moments to sharpen. Ben straightened himself, instantly awake when he recognized the familiar feminine figure standing at the foot of his bed. "Mother," he stuttered. Mal didn't stir and remained asleep by his side. Ben untangled himself from the princess and gently lowered her to the bed, careful not to wake her, before rising and walking up to his adopted mother. He could only stare at her with wide eyes and an open mouth as he took the small steps he needed to reach her.

"Mother," Claudette repeated, more tears making their way down her cheeks. "You still call me mother after all that I've done?"

Ben continued to stare at her, his eyes flickering over her frame in disbelief. As the initial shock started to wear off, the prince finally noticed her thin, sunken features and the worried expression etched across his face. "What happened to you? Are you sick?" he whispered, his throat suddenly dry.

Claudette's lips stretched into a small, awed smile despite the flood of tears staining her cheeks. The concerned tone in Ben's voice warmed her soul, and the woman resisted the urge to reach out and embrace her son. "No, I'm not sick, sweetheart," she replied.

Silence fell between them until Ben continued. "How did you find the camp?"

"Lonnie and Carlos told me where I could find you," she explained.

Ben looked around him, searching for his childhood friend. "Are you alone?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Claudette nodded. "Gaston would kill me if he knew I was here. But I don't care. I'm not afraid of either him or death anymore," She paused. "You're all that matters to me. I had to see you," she stated, reached for her side. Claudette pulled out a small dagger and offered it to the prince. "Take it, Ben," she instructed. "Do what you have to do, son. You've got every reason to hate me. I lied to you. I was weak. I should've found the courage to tell you the truth but I was too afraid to lose you. I wish I could go back and fix my mistakes but I know I can't. I don't deserve your forgiveness," Claudette dropped her gaze to the ground in shame.

Ben stared at Claudette, speechless, processing her words. He eyed the blade, and his stomach churned, twisting and tying together in knots until all the pain dissolved as his heart began to pound in his chest. Memories of his childhood swam through his head. The prince felt all the traces of anger towards Claudette melt away - he could never hurt her, despite all the lies. She was the only mother he'd ever known. He instinctively reached for the blade. Claudette lifted her head.

"I can't hurt you. You're my mother. I've always loved you," Ben whispered, his voice beginning to tremble. He paused for a few moments. "I still do, despite everything."

Claudette's hands began to shake, and the blade fell to the earthen ground. Her eyes brightened and a sob escaped her throat. She raised a hand to cup his right cheek tenderly. "You have a kind and pure heart, Ben. Don't let anyone or anything ever change that."

Ben's expression hardened as the underlying meaning of her words hit him. "I'll never be able to forgive the man who killed my father."

"I know, son," Claudette replied, withdrawing her hand. "But when that moment comes, stop and listen to your heart."

There was a sudden rustling of leaves, and both heads turned to look at Ben's side. Mal appeared, stopping beside the prince and shooting him a worried glance before turning to face the weathered woman with a stern, guarded look.

"Are you Princess Mal?" Claudette asked before reaching up to wipe her tears away.

Mal stiffened and turned to look at Ben for guidance. She'd heard part of their conversation and had figured out this woman was Claudette, Gaston's wife and Ben's adopted mother. Could she trust her with her identity? The prince lowered his head in approval and gave Mal a little smile. "Yes," she confirmed.

The matriarch smiled at the exchange. "Thank you for helping my son escape from Auradon's dungeons. You saved his life and I'll forever be in your debt. You must care for him deeply to have taken such a risk," She paused, watching as a light pink hue colored the girl's cheeks. "I know I don't have the right to ask this from you after all I've done but please promise me you'll always take care of him for me." Mal locked eyes with her and slowly nodded.

Claudette returned her gaze to Ben and stared at him with an intense expression for a few long moments as if to forever impress the image of his face in her soul. She swallowed, knowing in her heart that this was the last time she'd ever see him. "Goodbye, son," she whispered. Claudette gave him one long, last look before spinning around. She slowly began to make her way back into the forest.

Ben and Mal stayed in silence, watching her disappear from view. The princess reached out to take Ben's right hand and threaded her fingers through his. She felt Ben tremble. The prince didn't look at her, his gaze fixed on the spot his mother had stood only moments earlier as he squeezed her hand seeking comfort.

_**A/N: So what do you think? **__**I'd love to hear what you all think about the chapter in a review. **__**I know it's a short chapter and might feel a little like a filler one but all the scenes are important as they built into the main ongoing plot. The sneak attack on the Knights Monastery is up next so make sure to tune in to the next chapters. Also my posting schedule should return to normal now...just don't forget to keep your eyes open for that mid-week surprise update I had promised last update to make up for my absence ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: Surprise :) As promised I'm back with a mid-week update - a little bonus chapter!_**

**_I'd like to thank my beta Wanderlustandfreedom for her precious help and support and _****_SparkyGurly 227, AmethystDragon14, _****_fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night and Carvie16 _****_for having left a review for the last chapter. _**

**_Feedback is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing._**

_**AmethystDragon14: Well...technically you can say it was the morning after even though Bal returned to the BA camp for the night. At least they were clothed when Claudette found them...now that would have been definitely awkward lol! **_

_**fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: I'm afraid you'll have to continue reading to find out what happens to Robin and Marian. But everything has a purpose - it's all a big chain of events revolving around Ben and Mal. I hope you'll continue enjoying the future chapters :)**_

**_SparkyGurly 227: Your reviews always leave me with so much motivation and gratitude - thank you so much for the amazing compliments. _**

**_Carvie16: I'm just loving your reactions to my chapters - I'm still _****_so overwhelmed. As for Gaston & Uma...well they're the villains in this story - my aim is to make them as despicable as possible - looks like I'm doing something right lol :D_**

_**Okay guys. So in the last chapter we took a break from the Black Arrow action and returned our attention back to Auradon where Gaston and Uma continued to scheme against our heroes while Claudette, devastated with the guilt of what they'd done to Ben, managed to find and talk to the prince one last time thanks to Lonnie. But now it's time to return to the action and the Black Arrow's mission inside the Knights Monastery. Will they succeed in stealing the maps? It's time to find out...**_

**Chapter 19**

Tuck guided the small group of outlaws, made up of Robin, Chad, Ben, and Mal, across the stone bridge leading to the Knight's Monastery. They'd left the camp early that morning, Robin having decided that a small party held a better chance of sneaking into the Monastery undetected. The outlaws made their way through the Monastery's main gate before stopping at the side of the outer courtyard - the spot they'd agreed to meet with Bernard.

Loud murmurs echoed throughout the busy square. Ben glanced around the courtyard, shifting his weight from one foot to another before a tall structure in front of him caught his attention. A large group of peasants from the nearby villages had gathered around a wooden stage set up in the center of the courtyard, too busy to notice the group of armed outlaws. The stage was five feet in height, and a tall, slim wooden stake attached to the top of the stage, stood ten feet into the air. Large bundles of sticks surrounded the base of the stake. The prince tightened the grip of his bow.

Ben heard a noise coming from his right. Two well-built monks, wearing the distinctive robes bearing the Knight's order red coat of arms, exited from the Monastery's Great Hall and made their way to the pyre. One of them was dragging a bound woman with him. The villagers parted to let them through as the monk dragged her up the steps of the stage. He hoisted her up against the stake and tied her to it. The woman's long, dark hair covered her face, hiding her identity. Ben felt his stomach churn as one of the monks began to speak.

"Pray for your soul, oh child of sin. Beg God for his forgiveness! Atone for your sins!" the monk shouted, looking around the gathered crowd. "God despises you, woman, daughter of the devil. Very soon, he'll come back on this earth to save us from your kind. His wrath will be a sweeping storm that will purify our souls! He'll have no mercy for those who dare to oppose him!" He returned his gaze at the woman. "Confess your sins! Save your soul, Witch!" he ordered.

Mal stared at the scene in front of her with wide eyes, shuddering as she felt the burn of bile rise in her throat. She took a step towards the crowd as they began to chant a prayer in Latin. But Ben's sudden hand on her shoulder brought her back to their mission. "Mal, we have to go," Ben whispered. The princess turned and noticed that the alchemist had joined Robin, Chad, and Tuck, and the group was a few meters ahead of them.

They crossed the square, keeping to the side. Bernard led them through a small side door, and the group descended a short flight of steps before they found themselves in a small storage room.

"Where are you taking us?" Chad asked.

The alchemist stopped beside a large wooden chest at the side of the room and opened it. "If you want to pass through undetected, you'll need to wear these," he instructed, indicating the robes inside the chest. The man picked up one and took a step towards Mal. Ben snatched the garment away from him.

"You're taking such great care of us. How noble of you!" Ben spat, putting himself between Bernard and Mal.

Bernard threw him a look of utter venom before walking up to Robin. The man reached out to grab the chalice from the archer's hand. "Now give me the chalice!" he ordered.

"Not before you take us to the archives," Robin countered. "An agreement is an agreement!"

The group began to make their way back to the outside courtyard.

"What's going to happen to that girl?" Mal suddenly spoke up, looking at the alchemist. He snorted and threw back his head, laughing. "She might be able to save her soul, but she'll burn as all the witches should!" Mal stilled for a moment, her eyes growing bright before continuing to follow the group outside.

The alchemist led them away from the central courtyard. The group lifted the robes' hoods over their heads as they entered through the Great Hall. After walking through an infinite series of corridors, Bernard stopped in front of a large wooden door. He pushed it open and signaled them to enter. "Go in, quickly," he ordered in a hushed tone before shutting the door behind him.

Two large bookshelves filled to the brim with thick, leather-bound ledgers, scrolls, and books lined either side of the spacious stone room. Robin felt his stomach tighten. It'd take forever to get through everything.

"The chalice!" Bernard demanded. Robin blinked and turned to the alchemist, wordlessly offering it to him. Bernard examined the relic, and a smile lit up his features. "Time flies down here," he grinned at the group of outlaws. "No one will disturb you, but the warning bell will signal the approaching sunset and curfew. Find the maps and leave the Monastery before then," he warned, spinning around. The alchemist hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"How can you trust that man?" Chad asked, turning to Robin.

"He's too greedy to share his treasures with anyone else. We're safe," Robin replied. "We've got no time to waste. Let's get going," he instructed. The group split up around the room, each taking a section of the vast archive. Ben pulled a battered book from the shelf behind him and opened it on one of the tables, using the light coming from the candle sconces above him to examine its contents.

The hours dragged on as Ben, Mal, Chad, Tuck, and Robin carefully examined the contents of each shelf with no success. The group had no way of knowing how much time had passed until the sound of the Monastery's bell echoed outside the library. Mal's head snapped up, lifting her gaze from the book in her hands, and she glanced around the room toward her companions. "It's the signal," she announced, looking at Robin. Chad slammed his hand against the table in frustration. What were they going to do?

_**A/N: So has this little teaser sparked your curiosity? Well...you've got to tune in to the regular weekend update to find out what happens next ;) Till next time! **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Welcome back to the next chapter :) I hope this chapter won't disappoint and make up for the delay in posting.**_

**_I'd like to thank my beta Wanderlustandfreedom for her precious help and support and _****_SparkyGurly 227, AmethystDragon14 and _****_fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night _****_for having left a review for the last chapter._**

**_Feedback is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing._**

_**So in the last chapter Robin, Ben, Mal, Tuck and Chad made it inside the monastery undetected and began to search for the maps when they suddenly realised they'd run out of time. What's going to happen now...well you'll have to read to find out...**_

**Chapter 20**

"Come on!" Robin urged, getting everyone's attention. "Let's continue looking. We've been through most of the books. Those maps must be here somewhere! Hurry up!"

Everyone jumped back into action, ripping through the shelves to try and find any hint of what they were looking for. Mal turned to the shelf behind her and stilled when she spotted a large leather-bound volume on the floor beside her feet. She crouched on her knees to pick it up and stared at the book for a few seconds, focusing on the knight's coat of arms printed on the front of the cover. The princess swallowed hard as she opened it and her eyes immediately lit up. In front of her was a detailed blueprint of Auroria's castle.

"I found it!" the princess shouted in delight.

Ben ran up to her and peeked down at the book. "It's all here," he grinned, turning to Robin. "The maps of the castle and the dungeons."

"Well done, Mal!" Robin complimented. "Quickly, Ben, rip them out. We've got to get out of here!"

Ben yanked out the pages and hastily piled them into his arms before taking off behind Robin. The group made it back to the front courtyard undetected. Robin, Chad, and Tuck began walking towards the main gate. Ben was about to follow them when Mal rested her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Ben, we have to save that woman!" the princess pleaded, indicating the wooden pyre. Ben's eyes grew wide. One of the monks stood beside the still bound woman holding a burning, lit torch in his right hand. Ben felt his gut tighten as he forced out his breath. They were about to burn her alive.

"This is your last chance, Witch!" The monk's shouts echoed through the entire courtyard catching the retreating outlaws' attention. They'd almost made it to the main gate. Robin looked around him.

"Where are Ben and Mal?" the archer asked, noticing the missing pair. His brows furrowed when he spotted them move towards the pyre. Robin spun around and rushed back towards them. Chad and Tuck stilled for a moment before following their leader across the courtyard.

"Confess your sins! Repent before the Lord!" the monk ordered on the main stage, the tone of his voice rising in volume. The woman kept her gaze fixed to her feet. "And look at me when I'm talking to you!" he bellowed, yanking her chin up to face him. The movement caused the woman's hair to fall back, revealing her identity.

Mal froze, and the princess felt her jaw drop to the ground, her gaze locking on the woman's tanned features, high cheekbones, and dark hair. "Ben!" she stuttered. "That's Jasmine!"

Jasmine kept her chin up and glared at the monk with a defiant look for a few seconds before spitting in his face. The monk slapped her hard across the face, drawing blood, which began to trickle down the woman's mouth.

"Ben, we can't leave her there!" Mal insisted, snapping back to the present. The princess reached for an arrow and began to draw back her bow.

"I'm with you, Mal!" Ben agreed, mimicking her actions. Behind them, Robin saw what they were doing and turned to catch up with them.

"Okay, wait!" Robin whispered in an urgent tone as he reached their side, followed by Chad and Tuck. "Chad, Tuck secure the exit," he ordered. "Ben, Mal spread out around the yard. I'll cover you."

The leader of the Black Arrow examined the courtyard. There were only two monks in the square - one next to the woman and another standing on the steps. They weren't wearing any kind of protective armor. The outlaws had the element of surprise at their side. Robin drew back an arrow, niched it and pulled before releasing it. The arrow flew for a few seconds before burying itself into the back of the monk holding the lit torch. He toppled to the ground, the flame flying from his hands and landing with a clatter and a sputter against the stone ground a few meters away. The other monk followed his same faith as Mal's arrow pierced his chest.

The villagers began to scream in panic as they fled the scene. "The Witch is escaping! They're helping her escape!" they shouted, the loud noise alerting the rest of the monks inside the Monastery to the danger. Robin's muscles tightened, and he clenched the bow tighter in his hands. A group of about ten monks emerged from the Great Hall with their swords drawn. Luckily for the outlaws, the frantic crowd slowed down their movements.

"Move! Out of my way!" Ben yelled to the panicked villagers around him as he ran up the stage. No one tried to stop him. The prince cut the ropes binding Jasmine's wrists using the point of another arrow. The weakened woman fell forward. He caught her before she hit the ground. Ben lifted her and pushed his way through the fleeing crowd. Mal joined his side, and the pair bolted towards the main gate, slowing down only slightly as they brushed past Robin.

"Go! Don't stop!" Robin shouted to the pair as he continued to shoot arrow after arrow at the approaching monks. The main gate was visible out of the corner of his eye. Robin turned and dashed towards it, as soon as he saw Ben and Mal vanish.

Ben and Mal joined Tuck and Chad in the middle of the stone bridge. They stood with heaving breaths waiting for Robin to appear from the main gate. Several moments passed, and Ben's heart began to race. Unless Robin made it out of the door in the next few seconds, they'd have no choice but to leave him behind.

Jasmine moaned as she regained her senses in the prince's arms. Ben lowered her to the ground and turned to Mal. "Mal, I need you to take Jasmine to safety," he exclaimed. "Tuck, go with her. Chad and I will remain here to wait for Robin."

Mal hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Be careful," she pleaded with concerned eyes before turning around. The pair made it over the bridge to their horses and disappeared from view.

A loud thundering sound echoed from the main gate. Ben spun around, bow in hand. He drew an arrow as he directed his attention back to the Monastery's entrance. Robin appeared, and the prince let out a sigh of relief as the unharmed archer dashed towards them. But their leader was not alone - a group of at least twelve monks were charging after him. Ben pulled the arrow against the bowstring, aiming. The arrow buried itself deep into the chest of one of the monks. He fell to the ground, unmoving. Another arrow, released by Chad, whizzed through the air before striking down a second monk just as Robin came to a halt beside them.

"What are you still doing here?" Robin bellowed. "Go! Take the maps to the camp!"

"We're not leaving you behind, Robin," Ben protested.

"I can take care of these monks. I said go! It's an order!" Robin shouted before spinning around, drawing his bowstring, striking down an oncoming monk.

Chad and Ben began to back across the bridge slowly, still waiting for Robin. "Robin! Let's go!" Ben shouted, aiming another arrow at the entrance of the bridge. Another monk fell motionless to the ground.

Robin ignored Ben's plea and picked up a sword from a fallen monk at his feet. The archer held it defiantly and charged against the remaining monks. His sword clashed with his first opponent and locked in mid-air. Robin advanced, driving the monk back a few steps, and then ducked and jabbed at the monk's stomach. The sword sunk through skin like it was archer withdrew his sword, and the monk writhed before falling to the ground clutching his bleeding abdomen.

Robin watched another monk run towards him with an ear-splitting battle cry. He caught the monk's sword in a lock before shifting his weight. The monk leaned forward and turned to his side as he lost his balance. Robin grabbed the monk by the shoulder and spun him around, pinning him to his chest. Two arrows flew towards the archer, and Robin used the man to shield himself. They implanted themselves into the monk's chest, and the man's now lifeless body sagged in Robin's arms.

Robin eyed the six remaining monks at the foot of the bridge. Only two of them were holding a bow in their hands. He watched as they threw their bows to the ground in frustration, realizing they'd run out of arrows. The monks dashed towards him, drawing out their swords and carefully avoiding their fallen comrades stretched along the path. The leader of the Black Arrow braced himself, sword in hand. Robin cut the first one down quickly. The monk toppled against the barrier of the bridge and then hit the water far below with a thud. The leader of the Black Arrow ducked a blow from a second and again sunk his blade into his stomach. Someone swung at his leg, and the tip sliced his pants, but Robin kicked at the next blow, and the sword accidentally went sideways into one of their allies' arms.

One of the monks charged Robin from the side and used the archer's momentum first to strike him across the gut and then kick him viciously in the leg. Robin's leg took the brunt of the attack as he landed hard against the side of the bridge before falling to his knees. He roared in agony as a sharp pain shot through his injured leg. Chad's face turned ashen while Ben let out a loud snarl in frustration as he drew back an arrow. Robin was too close to the monks surrounding him, and the prince didn't have a clear shot. He'd risk hitting their leader.

Robin clasped his arm around his bleeding stomach as he tried to get back up to his feet using his sword. The pain that coursed Robin's body hazed his mind causing him to sway dangerously on his knees. Another monk dashed towards the dazed archer and drove his sword into the already bleeding wound. Robin let out a guttural roar of pain and fell to the ground, dropping his sword in the process.

The last monk advanced on the fallen leader of the Black Arrow; his sword raised high above his head. "The Lord's sword will punish all those sinners who dare to defy him!" he shouted. The monk began to thrust his sword, aimed at Robin's heart when an arrow embedded itself into his chest. The monk gasped in shock and pain, falling onto his comrade.

"The Grandmaster has been hit!" the monk shouted to the other monk. "Help me! We have to take him to Monastery!" he called, draping the grandmaster's arm over his shoulder.

Ben and Chad used the distraction to run towards their leader. They picked Robin up - Ben's left arm on Chad's shoulder and them clasping their wrists to make an awkward seat to lean him back into - and carried him over the bridge. The group pushed forward, not looking back until they reached a clearing in the forest. Quiet surrounded them – they hadn't been followed. Ben and Chad lowered Robin to the ground, resting his back against a tree. They fell to their knees beside him.

"You're going to be fine, Robin," Chad stammered, his wide eyes fixed on the archer's bleeding wound. "You have to be." Tears began to spill over in the boy's eyes.

Robin took slow, shallow breaths, trying to focus his fogged thoughts on the two young outlaws beside him. He turned his head towards Chad and offered him a small smile. White-hot pain seared through his gut, and the archer felt it paralyze every muscle in his body. The taste of blood filled his mouth as an intense cold began to take over his senses. The end was near...he could feel it. A hoarse cough rattled his body, and a gout of blood spilled from his mouth. "Ben," Robin rasped, lifting his right hand a few centimeters.

"Yes, I'm here, Robin," Ben replied, grasping Robin's outstretched hand. Chad's eyes widened.

"We've got a mission to complete, remember," he stuttered, his breathing growing more labored. The archer used the last of his strength to roll his head towards the prince. "Promise me you'll free these lands from Gaston and Stefan." Ben swallowed hard before nodding as a tear made its way down his cheek. "Tell Marian, I'm sorry," he whispered. The look in his eyes was hard, but his grip on Ben's hand loosened suddenly. Robin's head fell a little. The light had gone away from him, but the determined expression remained on his face.

"Robin!" Chad shouted a choked sound that broke through his throat. The blonde archer put his face in his hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

Ben's hands began to shake as he struggled to find his breath. The prince bowed his head. "I promise, Robin," he gasped. "I'll restore peace to these lands if it's the last thing I do."

"Restore peace? You!" Chad's angry voice caused Ben to snap his head up and face the grief-stricken blond. "Are you mad? Robin's gone - there'll never be peace in these lands!"

"Chad, I know it this is hard, but-" the prince tried to reason with him.

"You killed him, Ben! He'd still be alive if you'd never stopped to free that woman, and now he's gone!"

"Chad," Ben replied. "Robin would have wanted us to go on-"

"Then go!" Chad bellowed. "Go back to Auradon! You're not welcome here anyway!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Chad," Ben retorted in a stern tone. "Robin asked me to bring back peace! That's my mission. I have to go back and help lead the Black Arrow!"

Chad snarled. "I'll never follow you!"

"Then, stay!" Ben countered. "Stay here and weep and do whatever else you need to do. But I'm taking these maps back to camp. I have to tell everyone what happened and comfort Mal and Marian. I'm not going to let Robin down. Just," he paused, "catch up when you're done here." With that, the prince rose to his feet and began to walk away.

Chad's eyes blazed as he watched the prince's retreating. He turned his gaze back to his fallen mentor and father figure. The blonde had no choice. He'd already lost Robin - he couldn't risk losing another member of his family. He'd have to convince the outlaws somehow to banish the prince. "I promise Robin. I won't let Ben hurt Marian or any other member of our family. You have my word," he whispered before spinning around and following the prince back to the camp.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

The morning after brought clear and bright skies, severely contrasting with the dark and solemn mood that had fallen upon the Black Arrow's camp. All eyes followed Marian as the woman, who held a black-tipped arrow in between her fingers, knelt beside her husband. The outlaws had chosen the top of a low, quiet hill, a few kilometers away from the camp as the final resting place of their leader.

The outlaws placed Robin on a long and broad blanket. Beside him, they'd dug a wide hole. Marian rested her free right hand against Robin's cold cheek in a gentle caress before placing the black arrow in his clasped hands. "Goodbye, my love," the woman whispered, her voice cracking. She stood back up on wobbly legs and took a step back to allow a group of four outlaws to lift Robin's corpse off the ground and lower him gently into the hole.

Mal sagged against Ben, unable to control her tears. The prince rested his arm around her and pulled her to his chest in comfort.

"Your body will rest in peace in this quiet and peaceful refuge, Robin, but your spirit will always be by our side, guiding our every arrow," Tuck's shaken voice echoed through the clearing.

Marian picked up a fistful of soil from the ground and threw it on her husband, followed by a devastated Chad who placed his bow on Robin's chest.

The outlaws watched in silence as each of the four archers picked a shovel and buried it into the pile of earth beside them, slowly using it to cover their leader. Tuck placed a wooden cross on top of Robin's resting place. "Everyone who passes through here must know that this is a sacred place," he explained.

Every member of the Black Arrow bowed their head to pay their respects before walking away in silence. One by one until only Marian remained, falling to her knees beside the cross as her heart shattered. With it, all the hopes and dreams she'd ever shared with her now-dead husband.

Three hours later saw the outlaws gathered in a large circle in the center of the Black Arrow's camp. "We've got a mission to complete, remember," Ben spoke up, walking in the middle of the circle. "These were Robin's last words before he died. Robin made me promise to free these lands from Gaston and Stefan," the prince paused, his gaze flickering to his comrades. "That's why he died. To allow us to put a stop to this war once and for all."

"This mission has been madness since the very beginning!" Chad retorted from Ben's right-hand side as all eyes turned on him.

"Those words are Robin's will!" Ben countered, his voice rising in volume. "Now, it's up to us whether or not to follow them!"

"I'm not ready to be a martyr any longer!" Chad replied.

"Enough," a female voice rang out. Marian walked to the center of the circle and stopped beside Ben. "I'm only going to say this," she stated her voice breaking. "Robin knew the risks of attacking the Monastery and faced them anyway. He also knew he was going to die when Robin entrusted Ben - when my husband entrusted us - to complete the mission he started. And any words spoken by a man on his deathbed have the same power as a sacred commandment. I'm going to respect my husband's dying wishes!"

Chad clenched his fists in anger. How could they be so blind? They'd all be slaughtered thanks to the Prince of Auradon. He ran out and stopped beside Marian and Ben to address his comrades. "Robin is dead!" he bellowed as hot tears fell trailed down his cheeks. "And all because of Ben and Mal. Because of her!" he shouted, pointing to Jasmine, who'd also joined the assembly. "To save a witch that only they wanted to save!"

"Chad! Calm down," Tuck retorted, approaching the shaken blonde. The friar rested a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Chad spun around and brushed off Tuck's hand. "No, I won't calm down!" he bellowed.

Tuck gripped his shoulders. "It's no one's fault that Robin died! Robin sacrificed his life to save us all. He died as a hero!"

"Heroes should return home with trophies in their hands and not dead, to be laid to rest!" Chad yelled back before storming off away from the group towards his tent. Audrey's eyes hardened before turning around to follow her boyfriend.

Stefan's grand-daughter found the blonde outlaw in his tent, packing his meager belongings into a small bag. Her breath caught in her throat. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm leaving," Chad stated, stopping to look up at Audrey. "I can't stay here any longer and watch the people I love get slaughtered. I have to stop this madness somehow!"

"I'm coming with you," Audrey replied. "I'm not going to stay here without you."

Chad's eyes softened as he approached his girlfriend. "You love me that much? Even after all I've done to you?" The girl nodded, and Chad's expression lit up. "Pack your things. We'll leave as soon as you're ready, and everyone's asleep."

**_Two days later_**

Gaston stared out of the dining room's window, taking a long drink from his wine goblet. The night was dark and cloudy, and the Lord felt it soothe his troubled soul. A loud knock caused him to look up towards the door. Who'd come to disturb him at this hour? Everyone in the castle knew that he'd want to be left alone after dinner. The door swung open, allowing Gaston to see who was outside. The lord's eyes narrowed at Dopey and Doug. "What is it, Dopey?" he asked with an irritated tone. "It had better be important to disturb me at this hour!"

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but we've got excellent news. It couldn't wait till the morning," the general replied with a smirk. The Lord snorted. Dopey walked out the door and signaling towards an unknown guest in the corridor. "Come!" he ordered.

The figure entered the dining room, and Gaston's eyes widened in surprise. He rested his wine glass on the dinner table before rising to his feet. He walked up to the man. "You're either mad or stupidly brave to come back here!" he stated.

Chad swallowed, locking eyes with Gaston. "I've come to give you back your bastard son!"

_**A/N: (Taking a long, nervous breath) That's it! So what are your thoughts? **__**I'd love to hear what you all think about the chapter in a review. **_

_**I'm proud to say that this chapter officially marks the half-way turning point in the story - hope I haven't upset too many people with Robin's death but it is functional to the story and will have an deep impact not only on the characters but also to the plot moving forward. Speaking about the plot, it is about to get a little bumpy now that Chad has turned on Ben and the BA - things are about to get dangerous for our heroes so I suggest you take a deep breath and hang on to your seats...**_

_**I have a little announcement to make regarding my updating schedule. As you've all realised it has been increasingly difficult for me to keep with my weekly Saturday posting. This is because I'm about to change jobs in RL and with all that has been going on I've had limited time to write. And with Xmas coming up, my weekends have also been super packed. That being said, I'll try my best to keep updating regularly but I might not be able to post every weekend for the time being. I'll try my best to least post a chapter every 10 days. In addition, I also don't want to put additional pressure on my beta Wanderlustandfreedom who has been so patient in reading and editing all of my the chapters before publishing. I hope to get back to a more regular updating schedule once I've settled in my new job in January.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Hey I'm back and just in time for a Xmas update :) I know I've been away for a while but I was super busy with my RL change of job. At the moment I'm on a holiday break so I'm hoping to get a few chapters done in these two weeks and be able to return to the routine weekend update in January. I need to ask you all to be a little more patient as I settle down in my new job next month. But after such a hectic period, it's been so refreshing to return back to writing fanfiction - I do hope you like this next chapter.**_

**_As always I'd like to thank my beta Wanderlustandfreedom for her precious help and support and my loyal reviewers Carvie16, _****_SparkyGurly 227, AmethystDragon14 and _****_fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night _****_for having left a review for the last chapter._**

**_Any feedback (big or small) is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing so don't be afraid to leave me a message with your thoughts._**

_**So in the last chapter Ben and the rest of the Black Arrow were able to steal the maps from the knights monastery but it came at a great cost - Robin's life. His death had a deep impact on our heroes and drove the final irreversible wedge between Ben and Chad - the blond outlaw turning to Gaston in revenge. So what's going to happen now...well nothing good but you'll have to read to find out...**_

**Chapter 21**

The morning sky slipped from dark red to a brighter orange and Auradon's castle was buzzing with activity. Men clad in full battle armor were moving and bustling up and down the length of the castle's streets as they began to gather in the central courtyard. Gaston marched along the castle's outer walls. He stopped with his steely gaze fixed on the army of soldiers beneath him.

"Lord Gaston," Dopey's voice echoed from Gaston's right side. The Lord turned to look at his general.

"The men are ready, my Lord," Dopey affirmed when he reached his side.

Gaston turned his gaze back to the courtyard and narrowed his eyes. Dopey didn't miss the way the Lord's lips pressed together into a thin line as he set his jaw. "It's time to go then," Gaston stated in a low, steady voice.

Claudette rested her hand on the wall of the Turret as she tried to regulate her breathing. The climb up the steep staircase leading to the outer walls had left her breathless. The matriarch sighed in relief when she spotted her husband a few meters ahead of her. She was still in time. "Gaston, wait!" Claudette called out.

The Lord pressed on, ignoring his wife's cries. The woman ran down the small passageway until she reached her husband and took him by his shoulders before spinning him around. "Ben's our son," she pleaded. "Don't do this." Gaston locked gazes with her and for a brief moment, Claudette saw a look of remorse flash in his eyes. But then his expression hardened. Gaston pulled his arms out of her grip, walking away from her without a word. Claudette clutched her chest as she watched her husband join Dopey before they disappeared down the steps leading to the courtyard.

Gaston mounted his horse and began to lead his men across the narrow, cobbled streets to the castle's outer gate. News of the upcoming attack on the Black Arrow's camp had spread quickly across the village, and a large crowd had gathered along the way. Lonnie rushed to her door followed by Carlos. The maid's chin began to tremble, and she pulled Carlos even closer to her chest as she eyed the massive number of soldiers marching in front of her. The sound of her heartbeat thrashed in her ears as fear gripped her heart. "Ben," she stuttered, "They're going to slaughter them all!"

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

"Where are we going?" Ben asked as Mal pulled him through the forest. The princess didn't answer. Instead, she turned her head to flash him a bright smile, squeezing his hand tighter. "Mal, we need to leave soon," Ben insisted.

"There's still time," Mal replied, stopping on the ledge overlooking the waterfall. "We still have a few minutes. Come on!" Mal released Ben's hand and made her way to one of the boulders at the edge of the lake. She spun around to face him.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Ben asked.

"I thought you were intelligent enough to understand why I'd want to come here alone with you," Mal teased with a gleam in her eyes before dipping her gaze with a shy grin. As the princess looked at the waterfall, mesmerized by the sheer volume of water pouring over and crashing down on the rocks beneath, she thought of all that had happened to her and how the recent events had changed her. Only a few months ago, she was living a carefree and peaceful life in the convent away from the war, ignoring the truth about her past and her parent's murder. A small, wistful smile curled upon her lips as she recalled one of her last conversations with Carlos, where she'd playfully teased him about falling in love. And now here she was with the Prince of Auradon.

Mal never thought of herself as weak or as having to depend on anyone. The princess always followed her heart and did what she believed to be right. She hadn't thought twice about disguising herself as a man and joining the battle at Bald Mountain to defend the people she cared about. But her meeting with Ben had opened her heart to something new - the prince made her feel stronger, safer, and more secure. Ben's mere presence had given her the support and strength she needed to face her past and come to terms with what had happened to her parents. If this is what being in love meant, then it was truly amazing.

The princess turned her gaze back to Ben and her heart warmed. "This is our special spot…the place where we declared our love for each other. Our first…" she paused, her cheeks turning a light pale rose color.

"I know," Ben declared with a loving smile, bridging the space between them and draping his arms around Mal's shoulders. They locked eyes and Mal's heart skipped a beat as she felt the world start to slow down around her. Only Ben and this moment between them mattered to the princess.

"If the mission at Auroria is successful," Mal began after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course it'll be successful," Ben interrupted her. "We'll end this war and bring peace to the entire Fairytale Land."

"And what about afterward?" Mal asked. She reached forward for his hand. "Will you stay with me?"

"I will," Ben affirmed without hesitation, tilting his head to the side. After all they'd been through, the prince couldn't imagine living his life away from the princess. "You're the most important thing to me, Mal. You've been with me through one of the darkest periods of my life." Ben paused to touch the princess's face and let his finger trace the curve of her cheek. "You've been patient and shown me nothing but understanding and support. I wouldn't have been able to accept the truth about Gaston without you. I need you, Mal, now and forever. I love you. Will you stay with me?"

"I love you too," Mal smiled, dipping her head lower. "And I'd love to stay with you."

Ben leaned in and examined her eyes. "Is there something else?" He asked.

Mal's smile vanished and she squeezed his fingers tightly. He watched her chew on her cheek as the words came to her. "I've been thinking about my Fae Heritage and my mother," She whispered. "She and my father and the life we had before everything. Our little house and true love and... I would want that with you." She raised her hands to brush at the collar of his shirt. "But... there are things I need to do first. I need to restore magic to my lands, and there are answers I still need. When all this is over, before I find Merlin or anything, I want to find that knight who killed my parents. I need that peace. But I don't know whether I can do this all alone."

Ben cupped her cheek and smiled. "I'll go with you," he promised. "I'll always remain by your side, Mal, whatever happens." Mal pressed her lips to his quickly as the princess clutched the front of Ben's doublet.

"I believe you," she mumbled. "And I want you there. I want us to be together."

A strange noise sounded in the distance and the pair broke apart. Ben turned to look behind him and a large flock of birds flew out of the trees, chirping continuously until they were too far away to hear. The prince's brows furrowed in confusion before everything clicked and his eyes widened. "The camp! Hurry!" he exclaimed, taking hold of Mal's hand as they began to run towards the forest.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Gaston stood on a ridge overlooking the forest and peered down at the Black Arrow's camp. He lowered his hand and a volley of arrows whizzed through the air and rained down on the unsuspecting outlaws. Some found their mark and a few outlaws went down with screams and groans, arrows protruding from their backs and necks. Swords in hand, Auradon's soldiers then let out loud cries as they emerged from the trees and charged across the clearing. Screams of panic and fear echoed throughout the entire camp as the surprised outlaws dispersed, trying to run away with such speed that they tumbled one on top of another. This sight made the Lord's smirk grow even wider.

Gaston glanced at Hook and Dopey at his side. "Kill them all, but remember I want Ben and the princess alive. Let's go!" the lord ordered. He withdrew his sword from its sheath and snapped the reins of his horse with his free hand before charging down towards the camp.

The Lord raised his sword and began to strike down outlaw after outlaw as they crossed his path. The sound of swords ringing against each other and the cries of the injured bandits echoed all around him. Gaston felt exhilarated. After all this time, he'd finally rid himself of the Black Arrow. He spotted a woman running away, stumbling a few meters away from him, and he rode after her, cutting off her escape route. "Mercy! Mercy!" she called with her eyes wide in fear. "I beg you!" Everything slowed around the Lord as his eyes narrowed on the woman, recognizing her brown eyes and long brown hair. His face brightened and with a wicked grin, Gaston drove his sword right through the woman's gut. Marian fell onto the ground, unmoving.

The battle continued to rage with the outlaws' only intent to escape with their lives. They fought with all their skill, but their efforts were thwarted – they were too heavily outnumbered by Auradon's troops. Smoke rose high in the air as Gaston's soldiers began to burn the encampment to the ground. There was then an eerie silence, and nothing stirred. The Lord looked at the unmoving corpses and destruction around him with pride.

"Sire," Captain Hook called, bringing his horse to a stop beside Gaston. "There's no sign of Prince Ben or Princess Mal," he said.

"They must be here somewhere," Gaston stated, his voice rising in volume as his men gathered around him. "Search every inch of this forest until you find them," he ordered. "Dopey, head towards the lake. Hook, come with me. But remember that I want them alive!" The soldiers dispersed and followed their leaders out of the clearing.

"Doug!" Dopey called. "Follow me," he instructed, charging towards the direction of the lake.

"I'm here, father!" the boy replied, riding behind the general.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben ran through the trees as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. The prince could clearly see the smoke coming from the direction of the camp and he felt his throat tighten. Something was wrong. He skidded to a sudden stop, causing the princess to almost crash into him. He narrowed his eyes at the sound of voices and the thudding of horses' hooves somewhere ahead of him. Ben took a shaky breath. Coming towards them at a steady trot was a group of at least ten Auradon soldiers led by Dopey. "Quick! Run!" the prince ordered, turning towards Mal. The pair spun around and dashed back towards the lake.

"Sir, look!" one of the soldiers exclaimed as he spotted Mal's purple hair before the princess disappeared behind the trees. "Right ahead!"

Dopey grinned. "We've got them!" he exclaimed, changing the direction of his horse and bringing the animal to a steady gallop. "Hurry! Follow me!" The general led his men and quickly overtook their quarry before some of the soldiers dismounted, swords drawn and surrounded the pair around a shallow rock overhang.

Dopey and Doug brought their horses to a stop in front of the prince. Ben drew his sword and held it in front of him while Mal scanned her surroundings, looking for an escape route, cursing herself for having left her bow and arrow at the camp. She looked at the rock wall behind her. It's didn't seem too steep. She'd climbed far worst Mal thought remembering her escape from the Notre Dame's Convent.

"Ben," Doug called out. "No one wants to hurt you. We're only here to bring you and the princess home."

"What have you done?" Ben asked, wide-eyed. If Gaston's men were here, it means they'd discovered the Black Arrow's camp.

Dopey dismounted his horse and withdrew his sword. "Lower your weapon, Prince Ben. You have no one left to defend," the general smirked. "The Black Arrow has been eradicated from the face of this earth. You are to come with us to Auradon."

"You cowards!" Ben hissed, glaring at Dopey before turning to Mal. "Run!" he told her. Mal hesitated for a moment. She didn't want to leave Ben behind, but without a weapon, she could quickly become a target and used as leverage against him. "Run, I said," Ben repeated. The princess made up her mind and readied herself, giving the impression she intended to dash through the soldiers. Instead she spun around and began to climb the rocks behind her. By the time Dopey and the rest of soldiers realised what she'd done, the princess was running halfway through the trees behind them.

Dopey's jaw hit the ground beneath his feet while rage painted his face a bright shade of red. "Get her!" he roared, and the soldiers beside him began to climb the nearby boulders after the Moor princess. The remaining soldiers on horseback turned and rode towards a low ledge to their side, charging after her.

Ben twirled to look back at the general before turning to look up towards Mal. "Run!" he screamed.

A soldier on horseback reached the princess and shifting his weight to the side. He leaned to the left to catch the running princess by the arm. "Let go of me!" Mal shouted. The soldier lifted her light frame from the ground with ease and hauled her onto his horse.

Ben's snarled, ready to run to Mal's aide when he felt the tip of a blade press against the right-hand side of his neck.

"Surrender, Prince Ben," Dopey ordered. Doug dismounted and began walking towards his father.

Ben spun to his left and raised his sword to strike down the general, but Dopey anticipated his move and ducked. The prince kicked the general in the stomach and raised his sword above his head. "I'd rather die than become your prisoner," Ben exclaimed, bringing his sword down on the general. Their swords clashed mid-air. Ben jumped back and took a swing at Dopey's head. The general stepped back, narrowly avoiding the hit.

"Ben, stop!" Doug shouted, approaching the fighting pair.

Ben lunged forward and locked his sword with Dopey's in a low hold. Using his momentum, the prince pushed the general's sword further towards the ground before kicking it out of his hand. The sword flew through the air and Ben struck Dopey across the face. The older man staggered and lost his balance, falling onto his back. Ben raised his sword high above his head and let out a loud cry as he aimed the blade at the general's heart.

"Ben, stop!" Doug repeated with a scream. Without thinking, the young knight dove towards his father.

Ben's eyes widened in horror as his blade pierced Doug's back. The knight cried out in pain.

"No!" Ben screamed, pulling the sword from his best friend's body. His hand started to shake and he took a couple of steps back, letting the blade fall to the ground with a thud.

Dopey rose to a sitting position and rolled his son over. Blood was spilling from the boy's mouth. "Doug!" the general screamed.

The young knight stared into his father's eyes. "You won't have to be ashamed of me anymore, father," Doug whispered, more blood spilling out of his mouth.

"Doug!" Dopey yelled with his voice shaking. "Don't leave me, son. You can't die." Doug coughed and took one last, rattled breath before every muscle in his body relaxed and his head dropped to the side.

Ben gaped at the scene before him. "No," he murmured. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't have killed his best friend. The prince's world stopped; his only thought was to run away and hide in a corner. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, the prince ran to one of the soldiers on horseback and shoved him to the ground. Ben mounted the horse and charged towards the trees.

Dopey jumped to his feet. He was too far away from the prince to reach him. He spotted a bow and arrow which one of his soldiers had dropped and seized it. He took aim at the fleeing prince.

"Dopey!" Gaston called out. "I told you I want him alive!" Dopey turned towards Auradon's ruler, who'd arrived on the scene on his horse flanked by Captain Hook. The general lowered the bow and arrow. "Get him," the Lord ordered to the captain beside him. The man galloped away, leading a group of men behind the prince. Dopey fell to the ground beside his fallen son.

"Let go of me!" Mal continued to scream as two soldiers wrestled her in a tight hold while a third one pulled her arms behind her and bound her hands together. They dragged her to Gaston, who smirked down at her.

"We meet at last, your highness," Gaston taunted as the princess scowled at him while she continued to fight in her captor's tight grip. "So, you're the girl who's turned my son against me. I hope you've had a lovely time together because I'm planning on taking off his head." Mal kept a straight face. She glared at him but shut her mouth tight, unwilling to give the Lord the satisfaction of a response, as he seemed so determined to bait her.

Several long minutes passed and Captain Hook's men returned, dragging an empty horse with them. There was no sign of Ben and Mal let out a sigh of relief. There was still hope. The group of soldiers stopped in front of Gaston.

"We found the horse, my Lord," Harry, Captain's Hook son, spoke up, "But there was no sign of Prince Ben anywhere."

Gaston snarled before taking a long breath and focusing on Mal. "Okay. Let's move out and take the princess to Auradon," he ordered, turning his horse around.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

The smell of fresh blood and sweat accosted Lonnie as soon as the young maid entered the castle's infirmary. She walked through the large room with dozens of beds lining the stone walls. Inside the infirmary, all the soldiers looked the same - limbs covered in bandages as they lay on the beds covered in blankets. Lonnie's eyes lit up upon spotting the frame of a familiar soldier. He was lounging on a bed, tending to a bleeding cut on his arm.

"Jay," Lonnie exclaimed, stopping beside him. The young soldier jumped and looked up at her. "Here, let me take care of it," the maid offered, taking the cloth from his hand.

"Lonnie!" Jay stuttered in surprise, getting to his feet. "Thank you."

Lonnie smiled at the tan, long-haired soldier. "Tell me about the battle," she asked after a moment of awkward silence. "Tell me about Ben."

"Ben is fine," Jay whispered, watching as Lonnie's tight lips stretched into a relieved smile. "He managed to get away." Upon seeing Lonnie's bright smile, the soldier felt a sudden warmth flutter inside his stomach. Without thinking, he returned the maid's smile.

"And Doug? Do you know where he is?" Lonnie asked, looking around her. "I haven't seen him yet."

Jay's features sobered and Lonnie pulled back in worry. "Doug didn't make it," he stated. Lonnie took a step back, shaking her head in disbelief. The soldier led Lonnie towards the bed at the far end of the infirmary. Dopey and a priest were at the fallen knight's side.

"You should give your son a public hero's ceremony," the priest stated.

"I want to bury my son alone!" Dopey whispered, staring down at his son's peaceful expression. The general reached out and covered his son's face with the blanket.

Lonnie's eyes filled with tears that began to run down her cheeks. "Doug wasn't alone. He had friends who loved him," the young maid stuttered, unable to control her emotions and forgetting her place.

Dopey snarled and turned around, marching up to the maid. Lonnie took a few steps back. "Who are you talking about? Friends like Prince Ben? Friends who would drive a sword through his gut?" he yelled. "Don't you dare talk about his friends! Now get out of my sight before I do something I regret!"

Lonnie took another step back, looked down at her feet as all the breath left her lungs. The maid couldn't feel anything around her through her stunned senses. It was impossible - Ben couldn't have killed Doug. Lonnie lifted her head to stare at Dopey and suddenly felt a shadow wrap around her shoulders. The maid looked behind her, and her eyes widened when they fell upon Jay. The soldier was scowling at Dopey as if to challenge the general to hurt her.

"Leave my sight!" Dopey repeated. Jay rested his hand on Lonnie's back and led the young maid away.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

_'Mal! I have to save Mal!'_ That was the only thought running through Ben's dazed mind as he staggered through the forest. He looked behind, making sure that no one was following him, and continued to press forward towards his destination. The Black Arrow had built a secret armoury, concealed deep within the forest where the outlaws hid several weapons for emergencies. _'Mal! I have to save Mal!'_ He repeated those words in his head because he couldn't stop to think about anything else. He couldn't stop to think or else he'd relive the moment his sword pierced his best friend's gut and how his lifeless body had sagged in Dopey's arms or how Gaston had found the Black Arrow's camp and killed all his friends.

_'Mal! I have to save Mal!'_ The prince slowed his steps when he spotted the tent up ahead, hidden behind a handmade netting of leaves which served as a curtain to conceal the small shelter's entrance. Ben pushed open the cover and entered but stopped in his tracks when his eyes fell on the familiar frame of Chad. The boy was shaking, huddled in a far corner of the tent as he rested his right shoulder against one of the supporting beams. His eyes were downcast, arms wrapped around his knees. He was whispering, but Ben couldn't make out what the blonde outlaw was saying. Ben's heart soared with relief at seeing him alive. Maybe others had also survived Gaston's attack.

"Chad! You're alive!" the prince exclaimed, crouching down beside the outlaw. Ben took him by the arm and helped him to his feet, leading him outside. "Are you hurt? Did anyone else survive with you?"

Chad continued to babble incoherently with a dazed expression. His vacant look focused on Ben for a few precious seconds. "I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm sorry," he whispered, stumbling back. Ben released him with a confused look. "I left the camp. I left. I went to Auradon. I went to Gaston," he rambled in a hushed whisper, taking long, deep breaths. "I went to Gaston." He closed his eyes in shame as a tear fell down his cheeks.

"What did you do?" Ben asked, his voice laced with anger. He grabbed Chad's shoulder and spun him around to face him.

More tears streamed down Chad's cheeks. He couldn't look Ben in the eyes "I betrayed you," the blonde outlaw stammered. "I traded your life for the Black Arrow's freedom, but Gaston didn't keep his end of the bargain."

Ben's expression darkened. All coherent thought left his mind as he felt himself lose control bit by bit until all that was left was a beastly desire to make the blonde outlaw pay for what he had done. "Traitor!" Ben roared, seizing Chad by the collar of his doublet. "What have you done?" the prince shouted as he pushed the blonde outlaw back until his spine hit the side of a nearby tree. "Everyone is dead because of you!" Ben thundered, fingers encircling Chad's neck. The blonde outlaw began to gasp for breath.

Audrey walked to Black Arrow's secret shelter carrying a couple of large logs. The heavy weight in her arms didn't bother her, lost in thought as she was about the events that had just occurred. Worry, guilt, and sadness were all etched across her entire face. The Black Arrow - the outlaws that had taken them in and treated them as family - were gone. Chad was devastated and the princess didn't know how to help recover from his guilt. A loud noise brought her back to reality and she dropped the logs on the ground in shock as she saw the Prince of Auradon attack Chad. "Ben!" she screamed. Stefan's granddaughter picked a heavy log from the ground and ran towards the fighting pair. "Leave him!" Audrey cried, and without thinking, swung the chuck of wood against the side of Ben's head. The prince crumbled to the ground with a loud thud.

Audrey huffed and stared at the prince on the ground beside her. After a few seconds of shock, the brown-haired girl dropped the log and ran to Chad. She put her hands to his face. "Are you okay?" she asked. Chad took deep breaths, trying to fill his air-deprived lungs. The blonde outlaw managed a weak nod. That was all Audrey needed. "Let's get out of here," she stated, draping his arm over her shoulder and leading the blonde outlaw away. Chad sagged against her and began to sob, tears dripping on to her shoulder as they walked away.

Ben tried to get back to his feet, but his unresponsive limbs didn't move. He groaned as he felt himself drifting away. His foggy mind deciphered Audrey dragging Chad away. He was so dependent on her. Just like how Ben was on Mal.

_'Mal! I have to save Mal!'_ he suddenly thought. How long had it been now?

"Mal," the prince whispered before he lost the battle to stay awake. Ben surrendered to the darkness closing in around him and lost consciousness.

_**A/N: (Phew! Taking another long, nervous breath as I peek out from behind a corner) So after Robin another character bites the dust - so what are your reactions? Did anyone of you see that coming? (Just go easy on me and before anyone of you asks I'm afraid that Doug isn't the last victim in this story)**_

_**Things have spiraled downwards for our heroes especially now that Mal has been captured by Gaston. What is Ben going to do? Well...I did tell you to hold on to your seats last chapter. I'm not going to give anything of the plot away but there is one thing I can say - the last of the 4 VKs makes her debut in the next chapter at last.**_

_**I'd like to wish everyone a Merry Xmas. I'm not exactly sure when the update will be in view of the festivity commitments but I promise not to stay away for too long this time. See ya soon! **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Hey! Guess who's back to her regular Saturday update schedule. Happy New Year! I hope that everyone has had a good start to the 2020. **_

_**As usual I'd like to thank my beta Wanderlustandfreedom for her precious help and support and ****SparkyGurly 227, AmethystDragon14, ****fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, Nightfall3 and Harry Potter Fan 1994 for having left a review for the last chapter:**_

_**Any feedback (big or small) is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing so don't be afraid to leave me a message with your thoughts.**_

_**AmethystDragon14: I know it was a little cruel of me to have that Bal scene right before all hell broke loose (thank you so so much for the "gorgeous" compliment btw) but our babies are going to pass through quite a patch and I thought I'd give them a little piece of heaven so to speak.**_

_**fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: I don't want to spoil what's about to happen so you'll have to continue reading I'm afraid but thank so much for leaving a review for the last chapters. As regards to Evie, she makes her debut in this chapter - she's got quite a backstory and my AU version is a little different from the canon one of course - but there are aspects of her relationship with Mal that I've kept. You'll see what I mean as the story develops - I hope you like her.**_

_**SparkyGurly 227: I'm afraid more pain is coming our way but heroes shine in the hard times right? I can't stop thanking you for the lovely reviews you always write. I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story.**_

_**Nightfall3: Welcome to my story and thank you for leaving me your thoughts. Please continue if you like as I love to know my reader's reactions. Thank you so much for the wonderful praises on my writing even though I can't take all the credit - I have an amazing beta whose been of so much help to me. So Evie makes her debut in this chapter - remember it's an AU so expect a few changes from the canon version. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Jay made his debut way back in Chapter 11 but it was a very subtle introduction (he was the soldier Gaston was fighting at the end of the chapter before Ben burst in and attacked him) so it's okay if you didn't catch it. Jay appeared again in the last chapter and it seems he and Lonnie know each other (wink wink).**_

_**Harry Potter Fan 1994: I'm so happy you're back and up to date with the story! Great guess about Robin (well as you said the signs were all there - I wasn't very subtle in the foreshadowing lol). Can I admit I'm proud and happy to have surprised you with the plot twists! Just so you know there is another pitch-fork jaw-dropping moment coming up in one of the future chapters (and I'm seriously fearing repercussions this time around lol). But I can telling you one thing though...if you've noticed the attack of the BA camp was mostly done off screen...there might be a reason for that...I don't know...just saying (whistling away with a hidden little grin...). I can't wait to hear all about your thoughts on the future chapters and don't keep back from the critic either...you know I'm also writing to learn new stuff ;) **_

_**So back to story: In the last chapter Bal shared a beautiful moment by the lake but their moment was broken by Gaston's attack on the BA's camp. Bal arrived on the scene and all hell broke loose - Ben accidentally killed Doug when the young knight dived in front of Ben's sword to protect his father Dopey. Ben managed to escape but a weaponless Mal was captured and taken to Auradon. Ben managed to make it to the BA's secret armoury in the forest and finds Chad - but his joy at discovering that his friend has survived the attack quickly turned into rage when he discovered the truth - It was the blonde outlaw that betrayed them and gave Gaston the location of their camp. Audrey steps in and hits a furious Ben, leaving him unconscious in the forest. It seems the tide has turned in favor of the villains or has it... **_

**Chapter 22**

"King Arthur's death?" King Stefan asked with a bemused smile, his voice laced with sarcasm. Stefan was seated on his throne in the massive war council chamber. In front of him was a large, sturdy, rectangular wooden table with all of his council members standing on either side of it. All eyes were focused on Lord Gaston and his men. A few members exchanged shifting looks between them as they began to whisper to one another in low voices.

Gaston cleared his throat and thrust out his chest with a smirk. "Yes, you've heard correctly, your highness!" he confirmed. The whispering grew louder and the Lord increased his volume to counteract it. "I've secured an ally within the high court. She's bribed Arthur's security guard, Sir Lancelot. He'll open the doors to our assassin in exchange for lands to govern after we've conquered the West."

The councilor's whispers and murmurs turned into a loud buzz, their chatter almost drowning out Gaston's last sentence. Stefan raised his hands in the air in mock praise before turning to look at his councilors. The Eastern ruler rose to his feet and the talking ceased. "Who in this room wouldn't want to see Arthur dead?" the King challenged. "But why should I believe you'll be able to keep your promises this time, Gaston? I've lost count of the number of times you've come into this very throne room priding yourself of having one of his allies ready to turn on him. Tell me, Gaston! What's different this time?"

Gaston gazed at Stefan. "You've asked for proof of my strength and loyalty, and I've given it to you," the Lord retorted. "All that's left of the Black Arrow is a faded memory!"

Stefan nodded. "Well, it suited your interests," the King commented with an almost bored tone in his voice, clearly unimpressed with Gaston's actions.

"Okay, fine," Gaston confirmed. "I killed them to get them off my back. But I also did it for you!" Gaston stepped forward and walked to the center of the room. "For everyone!" Gaston brought out Auroria's castle maps from the side of his doublet and placed them on the table in front of him.

Stefan arched his brow in curiosity and walked around the room, stopping a meter away from the Lord's side. "What are those?" he asked. The other council members gathered around the pair.

"Did you know about the tombs hidden underneath this castle's dungeons, your Majesty?" Gaston asked with a smirk.

"Tombs?" Stefan countered.

"Yes," Gaston confirmed. "Secrets tombs built by the Knights of Rodegan underneath this very castle more than 200 years ago." Gaston smirk turned into a wide, smug smile as Stefan picked up the map to examine it. "The Black Arrow were preparing an ambush for today," he continued, his voice rising in volume. "And if it weren't for my rapid intervention, this council would've ended up being a faded memory today!"

Stefan dropped the map onto the table and raised his head, locking eyes with Gaston. "Let's make it clear, Gaston. No one in this room owes you anything!" Stefan specified.

Gaston's chin hardened and his lips pressed into a thin line. "I've told you this only to show you that I'm still worthy of your trust, your Majesty." The Lord tore his gaze from Stefan to address the other council members. "And think about it, my friends. Arthur's assassination will bring an end to this war without further bloodbaths and the loss of our men." Gaston turned to stare at Stefan with a sly grin. "But if that isn't enough…" he trailed off, stepping forward. The Lord stopped beside Stefan and began to whisper in the King's ear.

Across the room Captain Hook turned to whisper in his son's ear. "Do you think it will work?" he asked.

Harry Hook scanned the council room as loud murmurs started to echo throughout the entire chamber. "I think it will," the young knight replied with a confident smirk.

Stefan's brows furrowed before he jerked back his head in surprise. The King's face had lit up and his eyes sparkled as a grin crept across his face - wide as the entire Eastern Territory. "Well done, Gaston!" Stefan praised. "You have my approval. Now bring me Arthur's head!"

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Mal lay huddled on the damp stone floor, looking up at the light seeping through the bars of her small cell window. She'd spent the last few hours looking for a means of escape but the iron bars surrounding her cell held firmly in place. The hours dragged on and the Princess's thoughts wandered off to Ben. She'd been too far away from him when she'd been caught by Gaston's men and didn't know what had happened or whether Ben was injured or not. The only thing she knew for sure was that Doug was dead. Poor Ben – the prince would be devastated by the loss of his childhood friend.

Mal heard footsteps clacking on the ground and turned to look at the locked door. She rose to her feet and took a step back when a guard opened her prison cell. Three uniformed men stood outside her door. Two towering, muscular soldiers entered the cell, and each one took one of her arms and pinned them. "Where are you taking me?" Mal asked in a loud, steady voice, trying to hide the fear welling inside her stomach. The guards ignored her and began to lead her through various twisting, turning corridors until they'd left the dungeons and entered the castle through a side entrance. The party walked up a flight of steps and stopped in front of a large, wooden door. The third guard opened it and the others pushed her inside, locking the door behind her.

Mal stilled and looked around her. She was in a well-furnished, spacious bedroom. Warmth radiated from the fireplace in the wall to her far right while a sizeable four-poster bed stood on her left side. A wooden vanity stood on the opposite side of the room close to a large window overlooking Auradon's valleys. Mal took a few careful steps, sidestepping the square table in the center of the room. She spun around in confusion. She'd never seen such a lavish room before. Why did the soldiers bring her here?

A side door opened and the sound of footsteps alerted Mal to a new presence. The Princess twirled around. A woman entered and stopped a few meters away from her. Mal stared at the tall, feminine figure in front of her with a stunned expression. The woman appeared to be a little older than her – maybe around her mid-twenties. Half of her long, blue hair was pulled back in an elaborate braid while the rest cascaded over her shoulders. The woman's eyes, which were a dark shade of brown, stood out against her pale skin. Mal swallowed. She'd never seen such a beautiful, breath-taking woman before in her life.

"Do you like your room, your Majesty?" the woman asked with a low curtsy.

"Who are you?" Mal countered, finding her voice.

"My name is Evie," the woman answered, walking up to the Princess, "and my job is to take care of you at all times. That's my room right over there." Evie pointed to the side door she'd just entered from.

Mal stared at Evie with a blank expression. Why would Gaston want this Evie to take care of her? Mal's expression darkened – she wasn't going to be fooled by any of the Lord's actions. She'd have to just bide her time until a chance to escape presented herself. "Tell your master that I don't need any company."

Evie kept a straight face and took a step forward as her lips stretched in a small smile. "The rumors I heard were true. You truly are beautiful, Princess."

Mal's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink at the compliment. She retreated a step, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under Evie's scrutinizing gaze. "Stay away from me!"

Evie lowered her gaze. "I'm your handmaiden, Princess. I have to take care of you." The woman looked up and made her way towards the bed. "Don't be difficult, I beg you. For both our sakes," Evie continued, picking up a brown dress sprawled out on the soft sheets. She walked back to Mal. "You must wear this. He wants to see you in all of your beauty."

Mal stared at long silk dress adorned with intricate embroidery and embellishments. When she unfroze, the Princess furrowed her brow.

"Lord Gaston," Evie replied. "He'll be here any moment now."

For a moment, Mal's breath was taken away as she felt a rush of heat flush through her body. "And I have to wear that dress for him?" Mal shouted, retreating a few steps. "I don't owe that killer anything. Anything! Do you understand me?"

"For starters, you owe me your life, Princess Mal!" a voice thundered across the room. Both women spun around to face Gaston, who'd just entered through the main door. The Lord walked up to them with a smirk. "And to repay my generosity, you're going to marry King Stefan."

Mal's mouth fell open. She stared at him, dumbfounded, trying to register what the Lord had just told her. A variety of scenarios had passed through the Mal's head while she'd been locked up in Auradon's dungeons. Mal thought that Gaston was going to barter her freedom for Camelot's surrender. She'd never thought that Gaston would have the audacity to force her to marry Audrey's grandfather. "What?" she snapped. "You've lost your mind if you think for even one second that I'd agree to marry King Stefan. And besides, isn't he married already?"

"The King is a widower; Queen Leah passed away over ten years ago. But regarding this arrangement," Gaston paused to smile widely. "your marriage to the King will put an end to this war and save thousands of innocent lives."

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"The fates of your dear King Arthur, the Fae, and the Western Territories rest in your hands, Princess. Are you going to be selfish enough to turn your back on your people?" Gaston challenged. "I might even consider sparing Ben's life if you accept."

Mal planted her feet with a scowl. If only she had her bow and arrow with her. The Princess wanted nothing more than to shoot an arrow in the lord's heart. How dare he threaten the people she loved! "Ben will stop you!" she declared. 'Unless I find a way to escape first,' she thought.

"Don't count on my son to save you. It's only a matter of time before we capture him too." Gaston laughed. "Besides, he'll never find out. This marriage will be the best-kept secret in the entire Fairytale land." He paused and walked up to Evie, resting a hand on her shoulder. The handmaiden didn't flinch at his touch. "In the meantime, Evie will turn you into a real princess – one fit to marry the high king of these lands and rule by his side."

"How dare you come here and blackmail me? You're the filthiest murderer I know!" Mal snarled.

Gaston's smirk grew wider at her outburst. "Chad was a Black Arrow and your friend, right?" he taunted. "But he didn't think twice about betraying Ben out of jealousy."

Mal felt her breath catch in her throat as she tried to wrap her head around Chad betraying them. The Princess furrowed her brow. Could the Lord be lying? He must have discovered the camp's location from someone.

"It's decided then." The Lord laughed in glee at the Princess's tormented expression. He clasped his hands behind his back and began to make his way towards the exit. "You're free to leave this room – but don't expect the guards to let you out of the castle." His laughter continued to echo in the room long after the Lord had walked out.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben heard subdued voices around him as consciousness returned to him in slow, fragmented images. The prince wondered why his head hurt so badly. What had happened? The sounds around him started to become clearer. He couldn't make out the full conversations around him but caught urgent phrases. Ben tried to move his head but the movement only intensified the pain. He blinked and squinted against the bright light as the shadows around him slowly began to take shape. He was in a forest. Ben's sense of touch returned next and the prince felt himself resting against a hard surface. As the constant pounding of his head starting to subdue, allowing him to focus on his surroundings, Ben realized that someone was shaking his shoulder and calling his name. Memories of Gaston's attack on the Black Arrow's camp, Doug's death, and his encounter with Chad came back to him.

"Ben!" Carlos's called in worry, "Ben! Wake up!"

"Carlos, look!" a second unfamiliar voice said. "He's waking up."

Ben groaned a second time, lifting a hand to the back of his head to rub against a baseball-sized lump behind his left ear. He opened his eyes again and managed to keep them open long enough for his vision to begin clearing. Lonnie's little brother, Carlos, was kneeling at his side. "Carlos," he whispered. "How did you find me?"

"I heard Robin talk about a secret armory hidden in the forest," Carlos explained. "I figured that if someone had survived, they'd be here. But I didn't know where it was. Merlin helped me find you."

'Merlin?' Ben asked himself in confusion, still rubbing his head as he sat up in a crouched position. Why was that name so familiar? The prince cast an eye over the area around him and it was then that he caught a glimpse of a second shadow beside him. A tall and thin man with long, silver hair and beard stood crouched on his other side. Ben jerked back in surprise. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Easy, Ben," the man replied. "My name is Merlin and I'm a friend."

The prince stared at the man, eyes wide. "You're Mal's guardian!" Ben stated and Merlin nodded. The thought of the Fae princess brought Ben back to the present and he pushed himself to his knees. "I need to get to Auradon!" The forest swirled around him as Ben scrambled to get to his feet. Merlin and Carlos rushed to help steady him.

"Where's Mal, Ben?" Carlos asked in a small voice.

Ben looked away before walking over to the tent. He bent down and picked up a sword, placing it in the empty sheath in his belt before reaching for a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Gaston has captured Mal," he replied, turning to face Merlin and Carlos.

Merlin's brows shot up and his face paled at the news. "What are you going to do?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going to Auradon. I need to save her," Ben stated.

"We're coming with you," Merlin announced with a set jaw. "Follow me. I have two horses tied nearby. We can use those to reach the castle." Ben nodded and the party began to walk away from the tent.

"How are you going to sneak into the castle, Ben? It's impossible. The underground tunnels you escaped through last time have been walled," Carlos explained.

"I'll find another way," Ben retorted, tightening his fists in determination.

"What way?" Carlos asked. "Only mice can get in and out!"

"Only mice? We'll see about that!" Ben declared. He looked up at the morning sky and smiled as an idea formed in his head. He stopped and looked at the little boy beside him. "Carlos, I need to talk to Lonnie. She'll be at the lake outside the castle with the other maids later on today, right?" Carlos nodded his head. "Great!" Ben exclaimed. "Then, I'll need your help."

Ben explained his plan to his travel companions as they made their way to the spot where Merlin had secured the two horses. Merlin recounted how a worried Arthur had sent him in search of the Black Arrow and how'd he'd met Carlos in the forest. It took the party a few hours to reach the lake outside of Auradon's castle - the castle's maids used this freshwater lake to do their daily laundry.

Ben and Merlin took cover behind two large trees as Carlos walked down the small hill towards his sister. Ben peeked down, careful to remain hidden from view, and watched as Lonnie bent down to talk to the young boy before jerking back when Carlos whispered something in her ear, pointing towards the grove they were hidden behind. Lonnie turned to speak to one of the other maids before making her way towards him.

"Wait here," the prince told Merlin as he took a step away from the grove to greet his childhood friend. Ben expected his childhood friend to be relieved to see him, but he felt his heart twist in his chest when he caught the distraught, pained expression painted on Lonnie's face instead. There was an uneasy silence between them, broken only the sound of the chirping birds around them.

Lonnie's face darkened further as a tear slipped down her cheek. "You killed Doug! How could you?" she accused. "We grew up altogether! He was our friend! Your best friend!"

Ben felt a profound numbness spread through his body at Lonnie's accusation while he relived the death of his best friend. The prince stared at Lonnie with wide, bright eyes unable to speak over the lump which had formed in his throat. "I didn't want too. It was an accident," he managed to croak. Ben bent his head in shame. "He threw himself between Dopey and me before I had time to withdraw my sword." Ben paused and lifted tear-filled eyes to face Lonnie.

Lonnie's composure crumbled. "I don't want to see to ever again," she declared, shaking her head. "I want to forget everything about you."

"Lonnie," the prince whispered, closing the space between them. He took her shoulders. "Listen to me, please. Gaston has taken away everything from me - my father's love, my home, my friends, and now even my honor by turning me into my best friend's killer." Ben lowered his hands and Lonnie looked away. "I've got nothing left. Please, Lonnie, help me!"

Lonnie looked back up at him, taking a long, deep breath. "Why are you here?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I have to get inside the castle," Ben stated.

Lonnie wrinkled her brows together. "You can't go back to the castle. Gaston will kill you!"

The prince's heart warmed at Lonnie's statement. In spite of her harsh words, the maid still cared for his wellbeing. "I have to save Mal," the prince explained, pushing his shoulders back. "I love her, Lonnie."

Lonnie took in Ben's clenched jawline muscles and his determined expression. He was going to try to sneak into the castle with or without his help. Regardless of the pain and betrayal she felt for Doug's death she couldn't let Ben risk his life alone. Lonnie nodded at him, making up her mind. "I know," she relented in a whisper. "Tonight, just before the guard mounting, I'll throw you a rope over the west side of the castle walls."

"Thank you, Lonnie," Ben replied with a little grateful nod. Neither of them moved and they continued to stare at each other. As silence engulfed the pair, both realized that this was probably the last time they'd see each other. The war had taken not only Doug's life but also their ten-year-long friendship. Ben's only hope at that moment was that Lonnie would one day find it in her heart to forgive him for Doug's death, even though he'd never forgive himself for what he'd done.

Lonnie squared her shoulders. "Goodbye, Ben," she whispered, breaking the silence. Lonnie gazed at him for a few more seconds as a tear fell from the corner of her eye before she spun around and made her way down to the lake.

"Goodbye, Lonnie," Ben murmured, gaze fixed on the spot where his childhood friend had stood moments before.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Gaston instigated a week-long festivity throughout the entire castle to celebrate the demise of the Black Arrow. Loud chattering was heard around the dinner table in Auradon's Castle that night as Gaston raised his wine goblet in the air. "Let's lift our glasses, gentleman!" Gaston cheered with a grin. The door to the hall opened and the room fell into silence as a stern-looking Dopey walked inside. The general stopped in the middle of the chamber and stared at Gaston.

"Dopey," Gaston said, returning his general's gaze. "I'm sorry for your loss, my dear friend. Doug's death leaves a gaping hole in our hearts. Everyone will understand if you don't feel like joining the festivities." The lord paused. "But if you prefer our company, please come and pour yourself a glass of wine. We'll cheer in your son's name. It'll help you!"

A servant approached the man with a tray but the general raised his hand to stop him. "I'd rather be sober and keep a straight head."

Gaston sighed and lowered his glass. The lord stood up from his chair and approached his long-time friend and general. "Is there something on your mind, Dopey? Feel free to tell me anything you want," Gaston stated. "I'm listening."

"Prince Benjamin is still out there, my Lord," Dopey began. "He not only killed my son but also made a fool out of you! Out of all of us. He deserves the worst possible punishment."

Gaston's expression darkened. "I understand your pain, Dopey, but Ben is my business and mine alone. This is my revenge!" he stated. The door to the hall opened and Evie stepped inside, alone. "It has to be this wa…" The lord stopped mid-sentence, turning towards the handmaiden and furrowing his brow. Where was the Princess?

Gaston left the general's side with a quick dismissal and walked up to Evie, who dipped her gaze to the ground.

"It's the Princess, Lord Gaston. She's refusing to get dressed and come down to dinner."

"Go back in that room and do as I've ordered!" Gaston thundered, his voice echoing across the entire chamber.

"Yes, my lord," Evie whispered before hurrying back out the chamber. The blue-haired maiden darted up the steps leading back to Princess's room, careful not to trip on her long skirts. "Your Majesty," she called upon entering the chamber. Evie was welcomed by silence. Her eyebrows knit in worry and the dread in her stomach grew heavier as she scanned the room. Her mouth went dry. There was no sign of Mal. Where was the Princess?

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴

Mal dashed down the stairs leading to the central courtyard and ran to hide behind a wall when she heard the heavy footsteps of the patrol guards coming her way. She took slow, short, quiet breaths as she tried to regulate her breathing. The patrol party walked past her and Mal let out a sigh of relief. She peeked behind the corner - the coast was clear.

The Princess scurried towards the prisons – she'd use the secret tombs to run away from the castle. Mal walked through the now-familiar dungeon corridors, passing by an array of empty cells. Mal was sure that at the peak of the Great War, Gaston's dungeons were full to the brim with her people. The Princess smiled when she spotted the Arch at the entrance of the tombs. She turned around the corner and stopped dead in her track when she came face to face with a solid brick wall. Mal felt her mouth go dry. Gaston had discovered and walled the escape route.

Confused and shocked, Mal stared at the wall for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. She squared her shoulders, getting a hold of herself. She had to get to the stables and steal a horse. She'd use the night cover to escape through the forest - it was her only chance to get away from the castle.

Mal ran out into the courtyard just as the alarm bells began to sound. She hissed in frustration – they'd discovered she was missing from her room. The Princess looked around her. She only had a few seconds before the courtyard would be packed with guards. Without looking back, she ran across the square and barged into the stables. The horses around her started to rear up and squeal in terror in their posts at the sudden noise. "Easy," Mal whispered, running inside one of the stalls. "Shh…I won't hurt you," she called, reaching out to pat the animal. The Princess stopped and her mouth dropped open. The Camelot crest was branded on the horse. Mal took a step back and felt her foot hit something on the ground. This revelation brought her to the present and Mal crouched down to examine the object. She brushed aside the hay with her hands, revealing part of a garment. Mal returned to frantically push aside the rest of the straw until she uncovered a uniform. She stilled in pure shock, recognizing the familiar colors and coat of arms. _What was a Camelot's soldier uniform doing hidden in Auradon's stables?_

_**A/N: That's it...what do you think? It seems that Gaston has a thing for Mal and arranged marriages doesn't he...first Ben and now King Stefan. What are your thoughts on Evie - it seems she and Gaston have some kind of history but you won't have to wait that long to find out about her backstory? Was the scene between Lonnie and Ben heartbreaking enough? And what about Mal...never a damsel in distress our resourceful purple-haired Fae princess didn't waste time in trying to escape - luckily for her also stumbling on that Camelot soldier uniform.**_

_**I'm working on the next two chapters at the moment so I should be able to keep my regular Saturday schedule for January despite the RL commitments I have related to my new job. So see ya all next week :D**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Welcome back :) **_

_**As usual I'd like to thank my beta Wanderlustandfreedom for her precious help and support and Carvie16, ****SparkyGurly 227, AmethystDragon14, ****fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, Guest and Harry Potter Fan 1994 for having left a review for the last chapter:**_

_**Any feedback (big or small) is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing so don't be afraid to leave me a message with your thoughts.**_

_**AmethystDragon14: Oh! I really want to answer your question about whether Ben will be able to stop the Mal/Stefan wedding but that would mean spoiling part of the plot so I'm gonna have to leave you with the curiosity. But there is one thing I can say...Gaston is going to get so MUCH worst lol (I think you're going to scream at the screen at the end of this AU lol). **_

_**Carvie16: Thank you so much for your compliments. I'm taking a few bold decisions in this AU story (Evie is going to be my next gamble) and I'm happy that you're appreciating them. Regarding Jay - he made a very subtle appearance in Chapter 11 and again in the last chapter. You'll be seeing a bit more of him now in the second half of the story. He does have his part to play even though he's not a main character in the story. As for Mal and her discovery in the stables, all I can say is that this event is going to start a whole "battle of wits" between the main characters which honestly I've very excited (and nervous) to write. I can't wait to hear what you'll have to say about the second part of this AU.**_

_**fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: Ah! You have so many questions and I'm itching to reply to each of them but I don't want to spoil anything of what's about to happen. But all your questions will be answered - some of them in this chapter. I want to also thank you for constantly leaving me a review for the last chapters - it means a real great deal to me. **_

_**Guest: Your review made me laugh so much - all I can tell you is to watch out for the moment Mal actually meets Stefan. I'd love to now what you think once that happens ;)**_

**_Harry Potter Fan 1994: I don't want to spoil anything but there is one thing I can say - a battle of wits is about to begin between the main characters in this second arc of the story and I can't wait to know your thoughts on the plot twists ahead. But I liked your idea of Mal killing Stefan in his sleep - Mmm I should have thought about that lol. I'd love to know about an example or two of words with nuanced definitions I used in the previous chapter - you know me always willing to learn new stuff. _**

_**SparkyGurly 227: You really don't need to ever apologize for being late to review - my heart is so full with gratitude that you've given me one for every single chapter and that you always shower me with compliments. I'm so happy that you're enjoying this story.**_

_**Before you get to the new chapter I'd like to make a little premise about Evie's character. After some long thought about her and the type of backstory/characterisation I wanted to give her in this AU I finally decided to take a little gamble and diverge considerably from her canon version. I'm expecting more than a few readers to raise an eyebrow once they read the way Evie acts and talks with Mal in this chapter - just remember that the Evie here is the result of her backstory and what she's gone through. She's got nothing to do with canon "Joan of Arc" version of the franchise who wants to free the kids from the Isle. However, there is one aspect of the canon Evie I'm going to keep and focus on i.e. her sisterly relationship with Mal and my objective with her character in this AU is to develop her to an extent where Mal and Evie arrive at the end of the story with this strong bond. **_

_**Anyways, back to the chapter. Last time Mal stumbled upon a strange discovery in the stables...**_

**Chapter 23**

_'What was a Camelot's soldier uniform doing hidden in Auradon's stables?'_

Mal saw a bright light and snapped her head up. Loud voices accosted a small patrol of soldiers as they hurried into the stables. The party slowed down and stopped at the entrance of the stall when they spotted the princess hidden inside. Mal glared at their leader, a light-skinned brawny knight with dark brown hair.

The knight entered the stall and approached the princess. He stopped beside her without uttering a word and began covering the uniform with some stray hay using his foot. Mal held her breath. "When you play with fire, Princess, you're bound to get burnt," the knight said in a heavy accent Mal had never heard before. "There are some things better left unseen."

Mal's heart hammered so loud in her chest; she thought it would burst from her rib cage as she watched the knight turn around to face her. Had the knight caught her discovery? Would he warn Gaston? "The chase is over, Princess Mal," the knight continued. A wide smirk spread across his face, "and I must say you're the most beautiful prey I've ever caught." The knight's blue eyes twinkled with mischief as he slid a hand across her cheek. "I'm Harry Hook." Mal jerked back, her glare deepening at the knight's audacity. "It's a pity that I can't eat you now," he flirted, whispering in her ear in a low, raunchy voice before stepping away from her. He lifted his hand to signal his soldiers, who pinned Mal's arm in a tight hold and began to drag her back to the castle.

The guards escorted Mal across the courtyard and up the stairs leading into the castle before depositing her in a medium-sized room with a sturdy wooden table and impressive book collection. The chamber reminded her of Arthur's office in Camelot. The two guards let go of her arms. The princess retreated a few steps and rested against the desk. She watched as one guard positioned himself on the wall opposite her while the other went to secure the outside door.

Long minutes passed by, but the princess didn't notice. She couldn't stop thinking about her discovery in the stables. What was the meaning of that uniform? Could Gaston be planning an assassination attempt on Arthur's life? She had to stop him somehow, but how?

"I hate being interrupted during dinner!" Gaston's thundering voice brought Mal out of her reverie. The stern-looking Lord entered the chamber and stopped in front of her. "But what's worst is that I thought we had an agreement! I know I said you're free to move around the castle but within reasonable boundaries. What were you doing in the stables? Don't you think I know you were trying to get away from the castle?" Mal looked up as the lord took a breath. Evie and the knight who'd caught her in the stables accompanied Gaston. "Do you want me to relock you in our dungeons? Is that what you want?" Gaston continued, breaking the silence. "Promise me you won't try to escape again!"

The princess wanted nothing more than to glare with hatred at Ben's adopted father, but she kept a straight face. If she wanted to find out more about Gaston's plans, she had no choice but to play along. Mal lowered her head. "I promise," she replied in a soft, defeated voice.

"Good," Gaston acknowledged with a satisfied nod, taking in the princess's deflated demeanor. He then turned to Evie. "Take her back to her room and remember Evie, you're responsible for her every action." The handmaiden nodded and fixed her eyes to the ground.

"It's settled then," Gaston reaffirmed before heading out of the room. The knight followed him. Mal's eyes trailed their retreating back, and her eyes caught the knight's blue eyes as he walked away.

Evie skimmed over Mal, looking for any sign of injuries. "Are you hurt, Princess?" she asked.

Mal's features relaxed once the two women were left alone. "No, I'm okay," Mal answered, tearing her gaze away from the door to look at her handmaiden.

Evie's stared at Mal with a pinched expression. "Let's go back to your chambers," she said with a heavy sigh. The blue-haired handmaiden leaned forward and began to lead the princess away with a firm hand on her shoulder blade.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

With narrowed eyes and tense muscles, Ben tread across the silent and eerie castle corridors. At the end of the guest quarter's hallway, he paused, listening. Everything was quiet. He stopped outside Mal's room – he'd raised a surprised eyebrow at Lonnie when the maid had revealed to him that Gaston had given Mal a place in the castle instead of locking her in the dungeons. Ben twisted the handle and let it go softly when he'd opened it a crack as not to make any noise. The prince pushed the door open, careful not to let it hit the wall, and tiptoed inside. He smiled at the feminine figure outlined in the bed under the covers. The prince felt a tidal wave of relief wash over his body, allowing him to release the tension that had been gripping his body all day. Mal appeared unharmed. Gaston hadn't touched her.

Ben took slow and careful steps across the room and knelt beside the bed. He caressed her cheek with a feather-light touch, careful not to jolt her awake. "Mal," he whispered and watched her shift in her sleep.

Mal moaned and rolled over. "Ben," she gasped in a soft tone, sitting up in an instant. Mal's bright smile lit up the entire darkened room. Ben sat down on the bed and the princess snaked her arms around his neck in a tight, relieved hug. "How did you break in?" Mal asked as they broke apart, letting her hands rest on his chest.

"I'll explain later," Ben replied in a hushed tone. He stood and began pulling her away. "We need to get out of here. Hurry!"

Mal stood and put her arms on Ben's shoulders to stop him. "Wait!" she stated. "I can't leave!"

Ben felt his jaw hit the ground with a loud thud. "What do you mean?" he stuttered.

Mal drew in a shaky breath, her eyes locking with Ben's brown ones. His confused and hurt expression was enough to weaken her resolve. "I tried to escape," she began to explain, "And in the stables I found a horse branded with Camelot's coat of arms and also a uniform of Arthur's security guard."

"And so?" Ben whispered.

"I don't know what this means, but either someone from Camelot was here, or Gaston is trying to sneak in one of his men." She paused. "I have to remain here in Auradon and find out!"

Ben shook in his head. "No!" he declared. "Mal, you can't ask me to leave you here with that murderer!" The prince tried to pull her away, but Mal dug her heels into the ground.

"Don't worry about me, Ben. I'll be fine," Mal reassured him with a little smile. "Gaston is interested in the magical power of my lands, remember? I'm the only royal family member left who can wield that power. He won't hurt me." Ben shook his head and stared at the princess, worry etched across his features. Mal caressed his cheek. "I'll need to play along with his demands and gain his trust. That's the only way I'll be able to discover his plans," the princess declared.

Ben seized her shoulders. "No!" he stuttered. "It's too dangerous!"

"Arthur is in danger, not me, Ben," Mal reassured him.

"I know you can handle yourself in any situation Mal but please don't ask me to leave you here. I'd never forgive myself if Gaston were to hurt you. I can't live without you!" Ben pleaded.

Mal sighed, the love and worry in Ben's eyes cut deep into her soul. But she couldn't let Gaston kill the man who had saved, protected, and raised her all these years. The princess squared her shoulders. "What would you do if you could go back and stop your father's murder? Would you hesitate?" Mal insisted, watching as Ben's expression darkened.

The faint sound of a door being opened made the pair jump up in surprise. Mal looked at Evie's door and began to drag Ben towards the exit. "Please, Ben. Go to Camelot and warn Arthur," the princess begged.

Ben stared into Mal's determined eyes and set jaw. The prince sighed nodding. He'd never be able to convince her. Mal was strong and he trusted her judgment. "Okay," he agreed. "Ten days! Not an extra hour! Ten days and I'll return to you!" He pulled her head towards him and crashed her lips firmly into hers. The pair broke apart, and Ben dashed out of the room before Evie entered through her side door, carrying an oil lamp. Mal ran back to the side of her bed.

"Who was there?" Evie asked.

"No one!" Mal lied in a hushed whisper.

"Who was that man?" Evie demanded.

Mal's eyes went wide with fear and she reached out to clasp Evie's free hand in both of hers. "Evie, please! Don't tell Gaston! He's an evil man - you don't know him!" Startled, Evie stared at Mal for a moment, then tore her eyes from the princess and lowered her gaze. Mal felt the maiden's hand shake and squeezed it. "Don't betray me and I'll do anything you want!"

Evie shook her head and removed her hand from the princess's hold. "I can't!" she stated, walking away. "First you try to escape and now this. Lord Gaston needs to know."

"Wait!" Mal begged. "I heard what Gaston told you today. You're responsible for my actions. He'll punish you if I don't cooperate." The maiden turned around to face her with narrowed eyes. "Keep this secret, and I'll behave. Evie, help me, please!"

The maiden stared at the princess's bright, pleading eyes as she pondered her request. Things wouldn't end well for either of them if Gaston ever found out what happened. But whoever had been here was long gone by now. And the princess promised to fulfill her every request. What to do? Evie sighed, making up her mind and nodding in agreement.

"Thank you," Mal whispered.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

The early morning light seeped through the room's still closed windows, casting shadows onto the stone tiled floor. The blazing fire still crackled in the fireplace beside Mal, but she wrapped her arms tightly around her naked chest in an attempt not to shiver from the cold. The princess fingered the necklace around her neck as she watched Evie approach the bathtub with a small jar.

The maiden rested the jar on a side table and reached out for the necklace, but Mal tightened her hold. "I can't take this off," Mal declared with a fierce expression.

Evie scowled, raising an eyebrow. The handmaiden was beginning to lose her patience at the princess's whims. Evie kept her eyes fixed on Mal's for a few tense seconds and then it hit her. "It's a love gift, isn't it?" she asked with a snort. Mal nodded, holding her breath and after a moment Evie released her grasp. The maiden turned to pick up the discarded jar from her side. "Close your eyes and bring your head back, Princess," Evie instructed. The maiden poured the jar's liquid over Mal's head, using her free hand to spread it evenly over Mal's short, purple hair. "White vinegar does wonders for the hair. It leaves it soft and shiny and feeling like silk." Evie paused and rested her hand on Mal's shoulder. "Soon, you'll forget all about your lover."

Mal stiffened. Her eyes hardened as she fixed her gaze on a spot on the wall in front of her. "You're wrong. He's the only man I'll ever love," she stated.

Evie stifled another snort, picking up a brush and passed it through Mal's wet hair. "But you'll still be able to win King Stefan's heart," the maiden commented with conviction, "And share a bed with him." Evie crouched down beside her. "There are many reasons for choosing to stay with a man. Love is only one of them."

Mal flinched and expelled an audible yet cut-off breath at Evie's statement. How could someone choose to stay with a man she didn't love? The princess balled her fist around her necklace. "Why did Gaston choose you to take care of me?" Mal asked, turning to the blue-haired maiden.

"I couldn't refuse his request. I'm in debt with Lord Gaston." Evie stared at Mal with a far-away look for a few seconds before picking up an empty goblet and filling it with fresh water. "I came from a wealthy family that lost our fortune when I was little. I ended up on the streets and had to steal to survive." The maiden paused and poured the water over Mal's hair to rinse it. "I ended up in prison. But my beauty saved me first from the gallows and then helped me to become a courtesan."

"A courtesan?" Mal repeated with a furrowed brow.

Evie's lips curled to form a thin line. "I've been with many men without ever loving one of them," she explained. For a moment, Mal's breath was taken away. "We're ready," the maiden declared. "You can stand up,"

Mal blinked and stood. Evie wrapped a towel around her before helping her out of the tub. The maiden began to pat her dry. "How did you manage to get through with it?" the princess asked, her eyebrows drawn together.

"I used to close my eyes," Evie replied before leading Mal towards her vanity. The princess sat down, facing the large mirror. "I used to daydream," the maiden recounted as she picked up another towel and dried Mal's purple hair. "There's a cure for everything, your highness. Even for love!" Evie dropped the towel on the vanity and picked up a clean brush with a smile. "As you can see, I'm still here, your highness. I've survived and I'm well."

Mal felt a slow ache built up in her chest as she heard Evie recount her story. But she pushed those thoughts aside. She needed to find out what Gaston's plans where. "Evie, can I ask you something?" Mal whispered.

"Of course, your highness," Evie replied, leaning towards the princess.

"Did you see anyone from Camelot here in Auradon in the last few days?" Mal asked.

Evie shook her head. "I don't know anyone here at the castle. I've come here to take care of you." The maiden returned to run the comb through the princess's hair. "But it's not how you think. I'm not paid to do it." Evie paused and rested a hand on Mal's shoulder. Mal stared at Evie's reflection in the mirror and her brow furrowed at the maiden's far-away expression. "Many years ago, Gaston pardoned me and saved me from the gallows. I'll never stop being in debt to him," Evie whispered.

Mal's posture stooped. Without thinking, the princess covered Evie's hand with her own. The blue-haired maiden stared at Mal's outstretched hand with a dazed look for a few moments before snaking hers away. No further words were exchanged as a heavy silence fell upon them.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben couldn't stop thinking about Mal, cursing himself for having agreed to leave her in Auradon at Gaston's mercy. The ride to Camelot seemed endless to the prince even though it took him and Merlin a mere day and a half to cross the border. They arrived at the western capital gate and were immediately led to King Arthur.

Ben and Merlin followed two guards up a long flight of stairs and through various twisting, turning corridors until the party stopped in front of the king's office. The guards lifted their spears, letting them through. Ben scanned the impressive study before letting his eyes fall on Camelot's King. Arthur was seated at his desk and was engrossed in deep conversation with an aqua-haired noblewoman and a knight fully clad in Camelot's colors standing in front of him. The king didn't notice them enter at first, but his eyes lit up when the guards announced their arrival.

"Merlin! Ben!" Arthur stood from his desk and grabbed his cane, making his way across the room. His smile vanished when he noticed the missing Fae Princess. His brow furrowed. "Where is Mal?" he asked, unable to hide the tremor in his voice.

Ben watched as the Aqua-haired woman and the knight joined Arthur's side. The prince recognized the knight as Arthur's personal guard from the last time he'd been in Camelot. He eyed them with caution before turning to address the king. "We need to talk to you in private, your Majesty," Ben stated. Arthur didn't stir and the prince leaned forward. "Your life is in danger," Ben whispered in the king's ear.

Arthur straightened himself. "I don't have secrets with them, Ben. You can speak freely," the king reassured.

"Forgive me, Arthur, but Merlin and I need to be alone with you," Ben insisted.

"I'm sure the Prince of Auradon has his reasons for making this request," the aqua-haired woman suddenly spoke up. All eyes turned on her as the woman curtsied and left the room without uttering a word.

"Your Majesty, I'm your guard," Lancelot stated. "I can't leave your side."

Arthur smiled at Lancelot's overprotectiveness. "My life is always in danger, Lancelot, but with Ben, it's a little safer."

Merlin and Ben waited until the others had left the room before recounting all that had happened and Mal's decision to remain in Auradon. "It's too dangerous!" Arthur snapped. "You shouldn't have left her there, Ben."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ben retorted. "But you know how hard-headed she is. I couldn't force her to leave." The prince sighed, releasing a shaky breath. "And if Gaston is truly planning an assassination attempt against you, we have less than ten days to unravel and thwart his plans. Because in seven days, your majesty, I'm leaving to go back for her, and no one is going to stop me!"

Merlin watched the scene unfold in front of him in complete silence. His fading Fae powers were of no help in this circumstance. And despite the dangerous situation Mal had gotten herself into, Merlin's heart warmed as he listened to the fierce tone in Ben's voice. The elder Fae was sure that the Auradon prince would never hurt his little girl.

Arthur nodded, his fingers curling around the handle of his cane. "Okay, Ben. What do you need?"

"I need someone who knows all of Camelot's secrets and who is trustworthy," Ben replied, his lips curled in a thin line.

"Uma, Duchess of Seaside," Arthur decided. "She's the noblewoman who's just left the room. The Duchess is my most trusted advisor. She'll give you all the help you'll need. Merlin will take you to her."

Ben nodded. "I'll trust your judgment then, your majesty." The prince bowed to the king before making his way out of the room, followed by Merlin.

_**A/N: So...what do you think? Lot's of things have happened in this chapter...Harry Hook, Mal deciding to remain in Camelot to uncovere and stop Gaston's plans, the revelation of Evie's backstory, Ben about to meet Uma unaware that the noblewomen is working with Gaston in secret and is actually a traitor of Camelot. I must worn you that a HUGE battle of wits is about to begin - Hold on to your seats...it's going to be bumpy and not everyone may come out from it unscathed.**_

_**I'm half way through with next week's chapter but my weekly schedule for January has become brutal. This means that the next few chapters will be considerably shorter than usual as my free time is now restricted to the weekend where I also have to juggle my other personal stuff.**_

_**Anyways, see ya all next weekend! **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Welcome back to the new chapter of The Black Arrow :)**_

_**As usual I'd like to thank my beta Wanderlustandfreedom for her precious help and support and Carvie16, ****fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, **__** AmethystDragon14, Stardust28 **__**and **__**SparkyGurly 227**__** for having left a review for the last chapter:**_

_**Any feedback (big or small) is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing so don't be afraid to leave me a message with your thoughts.**_

_**Carvie16: You said that Harry is creepy and I'm delighted because that was my intention. Between Evie and Uma I'd keep a close eye on Uma...just saying. To clarify your question...it took Ben two days to reach Camelot and he needs another 2 to go back to Auradon hence the reason for him telling Arthur that he'll be leaving Camelot in seven days. As for your discomfort for the upcoming battle of wits I'd love to calm your fears but I can't...there is an eventual "Pitch Fork" moment that I'm quite scared to pull off (and by that I mean readers running after me with pitch forks in hand). **_

_**fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: The whole armor incident will be resolved in the coming chapters. I hope you like the rest of the story and once again thank you for finding the time to leave me a review after every chapter lately.**_

_**AmethystDragon14: Mmm...excited or scared...what about both? ;) I hope you like this chapter because although our favorite couple are apart they're still very much in each other's thoughts. **_

_**Stardust28: Welcome to my story. I'm so glad you liked it and thank so much for taking the time to write a review. I'd love to hear what to think of the next chapters. The story is about to get even so much more intense. **_

_**SparkyGurly 227: Thank you for reviewing every chapter and reassuring me about Evie. I'd really want nothing more than reassure everyone that Ben will see through Uma's web of deceit but I'd spoil the plot of the future chapters so all I'm going to say is that you'll have to wait and see. **_

_**Anyways, unto the new chapter. Last time Ben managed to sneak in Auradon's castle to save Mal but the princess decided to stay behind in an attempt to uncover Gaston's plan. Evie revealed her back story to Mal as the two women begin getting to know each other while Ben arrived in Camelot and warned Arthur of Mal's discovery. How are our heroes going to adjust being apart from one another as they try to thwart Gaston's plans? ...read to find out :)**_

**Chapter 24**

Mal shifted her weight to one foot and ran a hand over the fur adorning the collar of her dress. She paused to catch her balance as she stared at her reflection in the large mirror in front of her. The princess was wearing the long, brown silk tunic Gaston had gifted her. Mal observed with a raised brow as Evie secured a furry, woolen outer tunic over her shoulders before fastening the garment behind her.

"Wouldn't it be easier to fasten it from the front?" Mal asked.

Gaston's boisterous laughter echoed across the entire chamber as he appeared beside her. "You wouldn't need a handmaiden if you could fasten it on your own," the lord remarked with an amused smirk. "And what would distinguish you from the common folk then, without servants to help you get dressed?" Mal frowned, eyeing the lord's reflection in front of her. "Don't you like the dress?" Gaston asked.

"It's not me," Mal whispered.

Gaston circled the princess, ignoring her subdued comment. "Well done, Evie!" he praised. "Our little rosebud is about to bloom." The handmaiden's face broke into a wide grin. "But there's still something missing," the lord pondered, staring at Mal's short purple hair. "Let's do something with her hair."

"Of course, sire," Evie replied, reaching out to pull back Mal's short hair from her face.

Gaston rested a finger under Mal's chin. A shiver ran down her entire spine at his icy touch. She used every ounce of her self-control to not jerk away from him. "It's a pity to hide such a pretty face," Gaston mused. "Don't you think?" The lord pulled away and smirked at the two women before making his way out of the room.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴

Mal had been walking around the castle for almost an hour. She wasn't surprised when she found herself on top of the outer castle walls. The gentle afternoon breeze made the short veil attached to the princess's headpiece dance around her face while Mal closed her eyes. For a moment, the princess was back at the convent, galloping through the valleys. She could almost hear Merlin's voice in her head as he scolded her for the umpteenth time for practicing with her bow and arrow.

Mal sighed and continued to walk down the passageway before she stopped and took hold of one of the stone crenellations. She gazed at the mountain range in the distance. The fading afternoon sun blazed close to the peaks – nightfall was a couple of hours away. The princess's thoughts drifted off to Ben and her heart shriveled in her chest. This was the first time they'd been apart for more than a few hours since they'd declared their love for each other. She missed the Auradonian prince. Ben should've arrived at Camelot by now and warned Arthur of what she'd seen in the stables. Mal straightened herself. Ten days – that was the time frame she had to discover Gaston's plans. She wouldn't fail. She'd stop the rogue lord and return to Ben's side and together they'd find a way to end this war and bring peace to the fairy-tale lands. "Ben," Mal whispered to herself, curling her fingers into the stone.

"Fancy seeing you here," a soft voice greeted at Mal's side, bringing her back to the present. The princess had been so absorbed in her melancholy thoughts that she hadn't noticed Claudette, who'd stopped beside her. Mal relaxed and flashed a genuine smile at Ben's adopted mother. This was the first time Mal had seen the matriarch since she'd been imprisoned inside the castle and her heart warmed, remembering the woman's words at the Black Arrow's camps. Claudette wouldn't harm her.

Claudette returned Mal's smile. The matriarch tore her gaze away from the princess and looked at the mountains ahead. "Do you see those mountains?" she asked, pointing to the horizon. "What do you see?"

Mal's squinted her eyes and drew a blank look. "I don't know," she replied.

"I think it's a woman's profile," Claudette stated. "Look, that's the forehead, the nose and the chin."

"Yes, I think I see it now," Mal said.

Claudette perked up and smiled brightly at the Fae princess. "I call her The Sleeping Beauty." The matriarch shifted position, tearing her gaze away from the mountains to face Mal. Her expression sobered. "Don't believe any of Gaston's promises."

"Why?" Mal asked. Dread formed in her chest and the princess swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"War is without mercy and hardens men's hearts," Claudette stated, looking away. "I still love him. Like the very first day. But he's not trustworthy." Ben's adopted mother dipped her head, hiding her face from view. When she looked up a moment later, her sorrowful expression was gone and replaced with a gentle smile instead. "Come, Mal. There's something I want to show you." The matriarch didn't wait for her to reply and began to walk in the direction of the stairs. Mal stared at her retreating form for a few seconds before hurrying to catch up with her.

Together, they descended the stairs. The pair made their way over to the other side of the castle, where Mal hadn't been yet. "Where are we?" she asked, looking around her and noticing the lack of servants around them as they continued to walk along the winding corridors.

"These are the royal apartments," Claudette said, stopping in front of a closed door. "This is Ben's room."

Mal's face broke into a radiant, glowing smile. "Can I go inside?" she asked, reaching out for the knob. Her expression fell when she found the heavy wooden door locked.

"No," Claudette sighed. "Gaston locked it when Ben left the castle."

"Why?" Mal said with a raised brow. "What's inside?"

Claudette bowed her head and Mal couldn't see her expression. "Nothing's inside but painful memories," she whispered. "My husband will never admit it but deep down, I know he still loves Ben like a son." Mal glared at Claudette with a deep scowl.

Silence formed for a few seconds. Then Claudette looked up with a smile. "Follow me," she told Mal, taking her wrist and leading her away. They walked a few more meters and entered another room. "Come," Claudette grinned. Mal relaxed her tight muscles at the matriarch's happy, almost giddy expression.

Mal stopped in the middle of the room and gave a quick look around her, examining the lavish bedroom they'd just entered. The large poster bed and curtains were made from the finest materials the princess had seen. This must be Claudette's room. Mal watched as Ben's adopted mother walked to the right side of the bed and crouched beside a large wooden chest. A thought suddenly passed through the princess's head and Mal decided to voice it. "Claudette, did you ever meet my parents?" she asked.

Claudette stood, swaying for a moment before straightening herself and walked back to her. "They say your mother was beautiful," she replied, her eyes roaming over Mal's face before shaking her head. "No, I didn't meet either of your parents."

Claudette returned to the wooden chest and opened the heavy looking lid. Mal glanced at her in concern when she noticed her arms shake from the effort. Claudette took a long audible breathe before bending to pick up an object inside. "Why didn't you leave with my son last night?" she asked.

Mal's brow furrowed and she retreated a step. She froze for a few seconds to process her words and then crouched beside her. "How did you know that Ben was here?" she said.

Claudette turned to face Mal and flashed her a reassuring smile, noting Mal's worried expression. "I don't sleep at night anymore - ever since Ben's left the castle. But don't worry. I won't tell Gaston. You have my word." Claudette lowered her eyes to the chest and reached out for two, large wooden sticks. Mal gave a closer look and arched an eyebrow at the small wooden sword and the carved shape of a horse head attached to the top of the other stick.

Mal snapped back to the present. "I've seen something in the stables, Claudette, and I'm suspecting Gaston wants to assassinate Arthur in Camelot." Mal paused when Claudette's head shot up to look at her. "Do you know anything?"

Claudette pinched her lips together and a sad smile broke through her tight expression. "I'm only his wife, Mal. He doesn't tell me anything about his plans," Claudette sighed, running her hand across the smooth wood of the sword in her hands. She suddenly perked up. "This was Ben's horse and this was his sword," Claudette mused, standing up, grasping the two objects in a tight grip. "When he was little, he used to run and run across the rooms and corridors of the castle," she laughed and began to run in circles around a large table in the room before making her way back towards Mal. "He was young but already showed signs of being a great knight."

Mal joined in the laughter for a moment before her eyes clouded in worry and she chewed her lower lip as Claudette's laughter turned into hysterical giggles before erupting in a fit of coughing. Claudette eventually quietened down and her expression turned into sadness as her grin turned into a frown. "Ben was such a sweet and kind boy," she whispered. The matriarch bent and hugged the wooden items to her before carefully placing them inside.

Silence hung in the air as Claudette closed the lid. Ben's adopted mother ran a hand across the top before resting her head against it with a sad, far-away look. Mal's throat tightened as stared at Claudette, not knowing what to say. She tried to imagine what a young Ben would've looked like and a soft smile broke across her lips as she pictured him laughing as he ran, carefree and happy, across the castle. "I can imagine," Mal whispered, walking up to Claudette. The princess bent down and set a hand on Claudette's shoulder. The matriarch seemed to relaxed at her words, as if someone had removed an entire heavy load from her shoulders and she returned her smile.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

The fiery golden orb of the sun faded to hues of orange. Ben marveled at its beauty as it merged with the sky, , as he walked past one of the windows of Duchess Uma's palace. After being introduced, the Duchess had invited Ben to reside in her estate during his stay in Camelot. Silence accompanied the pair as the Duchess guided the young prince through a serious of corridors while the servants around them busied themselves, getting the palace ready for the night. A light evening breeze whipped around them and upon inhaling the comforting smell of food, Ben stomach began to growl.

Silhouettes of the birds flying home littered the sky, which was now turning magenta. Ben kept his eyes fixed on the wondrous horizon for a long moment as his thoughts inevitably wandered off to Mal and a weight of fear settled in the pit of his stomach. No one would save Gaston from his wrath if he dared harm the princess in any way.

"You know," Uma called with a smile, "I've always wanted to meet the son of the honorable and valiant King Adam."

Ben's head turned upon hearing the duchess's voice and hurried to catch up with her. "Did you know my father?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as he examined the aqua-haired noblewoman.

Uma stilled, facing the young prince. "Yes, I'd met him when he'd visited Camelot years ago," the duchess revealed before her lips stretched into a playful grin, "And I even loved him. Too bad, I was only five years old. I was only a child then and you weren't even born." Uma paused, locking eyes with Ben before turning around and resuming her walk along the corridor. "Otherwise, I would have fallen in love with you instead," she grinned. "I loved your father secretly like any crushing child would do."

Ben raised an eyebrow at Uma and the duchess began chuckling. "Don't look at me like that, Prince Ben. When you're a young girl, you choose the strongest, most brave and courageous knights so that they can protect you from the dragons and ogres that live in the forests," the aqua-haired woman explained. "Didn't anyone ever tell you bedtime stories of ogres and monsters when you were young?"

"No," Ben replied with a shake of his head. "No one."

"Well, that means that I'll have to do it," the duchess replied with a coy smile.

Ben felt his muscles tense at Uma's statement and he began to fidget with the hem of his doublet. "And what about my father?" he asked, changing the argument to hide his uneasiness.

"He was the hero of my childhood fairy tales," Uma replied with a far-away look. "One day, I was running through these corridors and tripped. I was about to tumble down the castle's main staircase, but your father caught me in the nick of time."

Ben lowered his head. "I don't remember that much about him," he blurted. "Maybe you could tell me something more about him."

"Maybe another time," Uma replied. "We've arrived." The pair stopped in front of a large wooden door, which a servant in attendance opened to let them through. They entered a bedroom chamber and Ben looked around him. It wasn't a very large room in area but had tall walls lined with several shelves of books while the wall on his far left-hand side led to a small balcony. "Now you know the way," Uma stated, swirling around to face him. "I hope you like this room."

"Yes," Ben replied with a grateful smile. The prince's body ached from the long trip and he longed for a warm bath and soft bed. "Thank you."

"Tell me, Prince Ben, from where are you going to start looking?" Uma asked.

"I need to go through the castle's archives and speak to the person in charge of recruiting Arthur's special guard," Ben declared.

"That's Sir Lancelot," Uma replied. "I'm sure that Arthur has the utmost trust in your judgment. Otherwise, he wouldn't allow you to investigate his men. Who knows? You might end up becoming a hero, just like your father!"

A wave of deep sadness flooded over Ben as the memories of the last days' events bore into his soul. A hero wouldn't have killed his best friend. The prince ducked his head and dropped his chin to his chest. "No, I think you're wrong, duchess. I don't have what it takes to become a hero like him," he whispered.

Uma brought a gloved hand to Ben's cheek. "Oh, but you've got the same eyes and noble expression as your father," she commented. Ben's head shot up. He stiffened and reached for her hand, removing it from his face. Uma squeezed his fingers before releasing it. "And the same hands! I've never been wrong in spotting heroes, you know." She paused. "I'll help you with anything you'll need. Tomorrow I'll ask Arthur's secretary to escort you to any part of the castle you'd like to visit."

"Thank you, Duchess," Ben nodded.

Uma's eyes narrowed. "And what about Princess Mal. Aren't you worried?" she asked.

Ben's expression darkened. The prince stepped towards the balcony, turning his back to the duchess. "Of course I'm worried," He stated. "She's trapped inside Auradon's castle, defenseless and at the mercy of Gaston's every whim."

Uma walked up to the chest-fallen prince. "It's so easy for a good-looking woman like the princess to lose herself when all you've got to rely upon is yourself and your beauty." The aqua-haired woman inwardly smirked at the sudden worry-stricken expression painted on Ben's face. "But I'm sure Princess Mal will be fine and she'll return home safely. Now I'll leave you to settle in. Call anyone of my attendants if you need anything." Uma instructed before scurrying away, leaving Ben with his troubled thoughts.

Ben stepped out on the balcony and gazed at the now star-speckled sky. He imagined that somewhere out there, Mal was looking at the same sky. Maybe she was even thinking the same thoughts as him.

_**A/N: So what do you think? As I explained last week the upcoming chapters will be a little shorter because of my current busy schedule. Mal is adjusting to life in the castle but even though she'd apart from Ben she still somehow shared a sweet moment with him through Claudette's memories. Speaking of Claudette...something has changed in the Matriarch and I've given a few subtle hints about it in the scene. Those hints will become even more evident in the coming chapters. And Ben has arrived in Uma's palace and the Duchess didn't waste time in spinning her web of deceit around the young prince. Will he fall for her lies or will see through her mask?**_

_**I'd love to hear your reactions so drop me a review if you'd like. See ya all next weekend :)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Welcome back to the new chapter of The Black Arrow :)**_

_**This chapter has given me real trouble to write this week and I wouldn't have been able to get through without the help of my precious beta Wanderlustandfreedom. Thank you so so much. **_

_**I'd also like to thank my regular reviewers Carvie16, ****fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, **__**AmethystDragon14, Harry Potter Fan 1994 a**__**nd **__**SparkyGurly 227**__** for having left a review for the last chapter. **__**I've managed to reach the 100 reviews a few chapters ago and my heart was so full that it's difficult to explain it in words. I never thought at the start of this writing adventure that I would get this far. **_

_**Any feedback (big or small) is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing so don't be afraid to leave me a message with your thoughts.**_

_**Carvie16: I'm still a little afraid about the pitch fork moment. You'll understand why when it happens. It's definitely going to top the bold moments of this story. I'll be looking forward for your comments on Uma and Evie (amongst other things) as the story continues to progress as I'm using you as my gauge to determine whether or not I managing to get my ideas on their development through. **_

_**fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: Well done! I can tell you that you've correctly guessed a future plot point of the story in your review. I'm not going to ruin it but telling you which one it is. I'll be looking forward to your reaction when it happens :)**_

_**AmethystDragon14: Yeah...the chapter is definitely building on to something as will this one. Uh...you're going to end up throwing things at the screen hoping to hit Uma by the end of this story...she's one of the main villains in this story remember ;)**_

_**Harry Potter Fan 1994: I'm always so happy to read your reviews, especially your insights about this story. You pick up so many things along the way and I'd love to confirm/reject your theories but then I'd end up ruining the story for you.**_

_**SparkyGurly 227: You always give me so many compliments! I'm blushing lol. Your analysis of Uma's character was very interesting. I'm not going to comment on it now but I will do so in future chapters as I intend to reveal her backstory and your analysis will take a whole new meaning after that I assure you. **_

_**So last chapter Mal shared a sweet moment with Claudette as the matriarch fondly recounted Ben's childhood days in the castle. **__**In the meantime Ben arrived in Uma's palace and the Duchess didn't waste time in spinning her web of deceit around him. What is going to happen now that Mal has decided to remain in the castle. How is she going to uncover Gaston's plans? **__**...read to find out :)**_

**Chapter 25**

Mal walked ahead of Evie all the way down to the great hall, the skirts of her elegant gold and red silk tunic swishing behind her. The doors were open, and music and laughter resounded along the broad corridor. Mal stopped outside the room and fiddled with the hem of her sleeves. Gaston would never openly admit to anything to her, but if he intended to assassinate Arthur then he would have shared his plans with his advisors. All she needed to do was play along and try to obtain that information from someone else. But from who? Mal took a deep breath to steady her nerves and entered. Evie followed her in.

Conversation hushed and the music stopped as she entered. Inside, a group of noblemen and women were sitting around the dining table, waiting for the evening meal to be served. Gaston was standing, talking to a slender, fair-skinned man whose long black hair was pulled back in a knot. Mal stilled. The Lord looked up, excused himself from the man, and joined the princess.

Gaston's lips stretched into a wide, pleased grin. "You look stunning," he said.

"Your hand," Evie whispered in Mal's ear. "You need to give him your hand."

Mal kept a straight face as she outstretched her left hand to Gaston. He picked it up before lowering his head and bringing her hand to his lips to kiss it. Mal's stomach turned as the urge to throw up came over her. The Lord held Mal's hand and turned around towards the seated crowd. "May I present to you all, Princess Mal, heiress to the Moorlands," he said in his loud, booming voice. "She's the woman who's about to bring back peace to the entire Fairy Tale Land." Gaston led her to the far right-hand side of the table and Mal noticed an empty chair beside the Lord. The princess narrowed her eyes. Harry Hook, the young knight she'd met at the stables, was seated on her other side. He stood as Gaston released Mal's hand. The princess walked towards her chair and outstretched her hand to him, repeating what she'd just done with Gaston. Harry kissed it before helping her to his seat. Mal pinched her lips together in a tight smile, feeling her stomach turn a second time.

"King Stefan is truly a lucky man. Any man would kill to marry a beautiful woman like you," Harry flirted in a hushed whisper, taking his seat beside her. The loud music of the lutes and fiddles resumed playing around them.

A servant placed a plate of food in front of her and Mal glanced sideways at the young knight. The princess's eyes lightened as an idea suddenly struck her. Harry must be a high ranked soldier since he was seated at the head of the table beside Gaston, and he'd shown an open interest in her at the stables. Maybe she could exploit it and befriend him long enough to get the information she needed about Gaston's plans. Mal leaned towards Harry, letting a small smile pull at her lips.

"You're Harry Hook, right?" she began. "We met at the stables last night?"

"Yes, I am, princess," Harry replied with a coy smile. "Of course, I remember. How could I forget our first meeting? The luckiest hunt of my life."

Mal had to bite down the bile rising in her throat. She kept her eyes trained firmly on his face and raised a hand before letting it rest softly on his arm. "You mentioned that there were things better left unseen?" Mal paused, slowly flicking her eyes up and down his face.

"It was you, Princess," Harry laughed. His eyes lit up. "It would have been better if I had never seen you."

"So… why are you here?" Mal asked, letting her fingers rest heavier on Harry's arm. "I didn't realize Gaston was so close to his guards."

"I'm not just a guard." Harry straightened himself in his seat and thrust out his chest. "My family has served Lord Gaston for years," he said and turned his head towards the long-haired man seated across from them, right next to Gaston. "That's my father over there, Captain Hook. He's the General in charge of all of Auradon's troops and is second only to Lord Gaston himself. And one day, I'll be inheriting the same title."

Mal fought the urge to snort and roll her eyes but the knight's remark lit her with some hope. Harry could know about Gaston's plans. Now all she had to do was find a way to convince him to spill the beans.

The sound of clapping and Gaston's bolstering voice suddenly echoed across the dining room and Mal snapped her head away from Harry. "What are you doing, standing there like a statue? Do your job!" The Lord barked. Mal noticed he was addressing a long, brown-haired maid carrying a water basin, who was standing across from her on the other side of the table. The maid was glaring at Mal and a chill went down her spine. The princess removed her hand from Harry's arm.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," the maid replied in a hushed tone, dropping her head. She walked up to Gaston and lowered the basin to him. The Lord washed his hands in it. The maid straightened herself and gave Mal one last pointed look before walking away.

Something about the maid's intense glare made the air around Mal feel thick. Why had she stared at her with such a venomous expression? Who was she? "Can you believe the servants these days?" Harry commented beside her and Mal returned her attention to him. The uncomfortable moment was broken.

Harry looked at her, tilting his head as he examined the light in her eyes. "You seem tense," he murmured, taking her hand and rubbing the knuckles carefully. "Would you care for an escort back to your room?"

But that opened Mal up to all sorts of demonic fears. The memory of the alchemist Bernard's assault weeks earlier was still vivid in her head. "No," she declined, trying to keep from choking out the words. "But thank you. I have my handmaiden."

Harry's expression turned downcast, yet studious. "Is it me?" he whispered. "Is it something I did?"

Mal forced a smile. "Not in the way you think," she assured him. Mal pursed her lips as she began fidgeting with her sleeves, waiting for Harry to say something. The knight released her hand and, turning his attention to the plate in front of him, began to eat. After about five minutes of complete silence, Mal slumped in her seat and dug her nails into her hands, cursing her name for having ruined a perfect opportunity.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Later that night, Evie studied Mal's sober expression in the mirror as she helped her out of her tunic. The princess seemed to be lost in thought. "You did well at dinner today," the handmaiden commented. Mal's head snapped up to look at her. "If you'll continue to follow my instructions properly, it won't be long before you become a proper queen, fit to rule beside the leader of these lands. And then you'll be the most envied woman of the entire kingdom with a crowd of servants following you around and obeying your every order."

Mal felt stomach acid rushing up to her throat at the thought of marrying King Stefan. Only the image of Ben and the conviction that they'll soon stop Gaston and have their happily ever after kept her from throwing up. She hummed, with a faint nod of her head. "Thank you, Evie. It's strange, but I'm getting used to having servants around. At the convent where I grew up the sisters always expected us to take care of our things. We'd have to help out in the kitchen or with the cleaning if we wanted to eat that evening."

Evie snorted. "A princess helping out in the kitchens. That's preposterous!" she exclaimed. Her face took on a far-away expression. "When I was little I had a horde of servants around me even though my family belonged to the middle class."

"You must miss it," Mal commented.

Evie sighed, running a hand through her long blue locks absentmindedly. She blinked and Mal saw her straighten herself up before her stern expression returned.

Silence followed and after a while it became uncomfortable so Mal began to talk again. "Evie?" she asked with a whisper. After her fiasco with Harry at dinner, Mal had to find a way to spark the knight's attention if she wanted to convince him to spill Gaston's secrets. The blue-haired handmaiden could surely give her some precious advice.

"Yes, Princess?" the maiden said, reaching out to help unfasten the tight cloth wrapping wound around Mal's stomach.

Mal tilted her head to the side. "How do you get a man's attention?"

Evie smiled with a proud gleam in her eyes. "I was right then. If you're asking me this question it means you've started to forget your young lover."

"I'll never forget Ben," Mal shook her head vehemently and turned to look at the spot beside her bed where they'd shared their last kiss. "We love each other. What we have is special. Nothing will ever change that."

"Love," Evie snorted. "The truth is that he's gone and he'll never return and very soon you'll be married to King Stefan."

Mal reached out for the pendant around her neck. "You're wrong. You've never fallen in love, Evie, right?" she asked. The handmaiden shook her head. "You'll never speak like that again once you've experienced something like the love I share with Ben. He'll find a way to stop this wedding. I have to believe I'll see him again someday."

Evie snorted once again. "Suit yourself," she commented with a frown. "But to answer your question, you're a beautiful woman, Princess Mal. Every man will turn to look in your direction as you pass by."

"I don't want men to simply look at me," Mal explained. "I want to learn how to bend their will and get them to do what I ask."

Evie let out a little laugh, removing the last layer around Mal's stomach.

Mal let out a relieved sigh and rubbed a hand across her abdominal. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought I was going to run out of breath," she replied, sitting down on a stool.

"Seducing a man requires sacrifice," Evie commented, packing away the wrapping. "Such as not being able to breathe."

The tension around the room seemed to clear and Mal took the opportunity to lighten the mood. "Oh, just being around them requires that," Mal quipped with a small smile, pinching her nose. Evie bent down and began to help her out of her shoes. "What else?"

Evie looked up. "You need to fall in love with your beauty," she explained. "You need to have full control of your expressions. Be exciting. Be mysterious."

Mal stared at herself in the mirror. "Okay," she agreed.

Evie stood up and went to stand behind her. "And lastly, you need to learn how to lie."

Mal's muscles stiffened. "Lie?" she asked.

Evie reached for the edges of Mal undergarment and rested her hands on Mal's tense shoulders. "You need to be cunning and deceitful. Find out the things they love and exploit them by making them think they love you because of those things."

Mal's lips pursed together and her heart quickened as she stared at her reflection. Growing up, Merlin had always taught her to be honest and listen to her heart. It was against her nature to be deceitful. The only other time she'd ever lied was when she'd met Ben. She'd hated it but back then it had been necessary to protect her identity. And now it was her only option; her only way to convince Harry of her 'genuine' feelings towards him and to get him to reveal Gaston's secrets to her. Her expression hardened.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Mal had been unable to sleep all night and after tossing and turning for hours, she'd decided to get out of bed. She pulled a woolen robe over her night garments and walked up to her bedroom window. The sun was rising over the mountains. Guilt and doubts about her plan whirled around in the back of her mind. What would Ben think of her if he saw now? If he knew she was ready to flirt with another man even though Harry didn't mean anything to her? And what if Harry discovered her? What if he was just leading her on? What if she wasn't strong enough to pull it off? She set her jaw and swept the thoughts away. The days were passing by quickly and time was running out. She had no choice but to uncover Gaston's plans if she wanted to save Arthur. She wouldn't let Gaston kill the man who'd saved her and given her a home and love after her parent's murder. Mal closed her eyes and gripped the pendant around her neck with both hands, taking a deep breath. She wouldn't back down now. There was too much at stake.

Mal walked to her desk and sat down. She picked up a piece of parchment paper and quill from the side. The princess stared at the blank piece of paper and hesitated a moment, remembering her conversation with Evie. She had to be convincing enough to make Harry believe that she'd fallen for him. Mal took a deep breath and began to write.

"My dear Harry," the letter began, "Ever since our first meeting at the stables I've been unable to stop thinking about you." Mal stopped and let out a loud grunt. She crossed the first line furiously and put her quill down. She crumpled the paper and stood from her desk, pacing around the room in long strides as she tried to calm herself. 'Okay, Mal, you can do this,' she repeated to herself as she returned to her desk and continued writing.

"My dear Harry. There are so many things I'd like to tell you and only by using the shelter of this letter that I've finally plucked the courage to admit my love towards you."

Mal stilled, skimming through the words she'd just written. Her heart began to pound and she curled her free hand over her chest and gulped as she thought about what to write next. If she wanted Harry to unveil Gaston's plans she needed to convince the knight somehow that she was ready to turn against Arthur. She straightened herself, setting her jaw in determination. "It is with a full heart that I confess that King Arthur has kept me locked in a convent for most of my young life, keeping me away from my lands. He never allowed me to experience the world and, most importantly, discover love."

Mal paused a second time and took a final deep breath, finishing off the letter.

"I was afraid to sound too forward by writing this letter but I let my heart guide me. I felt an instant connection with you from the first moment we met in the stables. I hope that you'll have the grace to treasure this letter secretly in your heart. With love, Mal, Princess of the Moorlands."

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Uma never considered herself to be a patient woman and so she busied herself going through some documents for her kingdom as she waited for Gaston to arrive at their secret cabin. The door slammed open with a loud bang and she looked up startled when the Lord entered. He stormed up to her, stopping beside the desk she was writing on.

Gaston removed his outer coat. "I hope you've got a good reason for calling this meeting, Uma," he said with an impatient huff, tapping his foot on the floor. "I thought we'd agreed not to meet until Arthur's death. Someone could have seen us. And I'm running out of excuses to tell Claudette, especially when I have to leave the castle at such an early hour. She's going to become suspicious. So, what is it?"

Uma clasped her hands and kept them in her lap. She locked eyes with the Lord standing in front of her. "Ben and Princess Mal know of our plans," she revealed.

Gaston's face went red. "How is that possible?" he exclaimed, flinging his coat at an armchair beside him.

"Princess Mal saw the horse and the Camelot's soldier uniform in your stables," Uma said. "And told Ben about it."

"Ben," Gaston stared at her in disbelief. "Ben has been in Auradon?"

"And now he's a guest at my palace," she said, standing up.

Gaston took a step forward. "You have to bring him to me," he demanded, his voice level rising.

Uma shook her head. "I can't. Arthur asked me personally to take care of him. How would it look if something happened to him when under my care?"

"So, what do you propose?" Gaston asked, making a sound that was a cross between a snort and a scoff. "Did you change your mind? Do you want our plan to fail? Is that it?"

Uma shook her head. "No, not at all, Gaston," she replied, restraining herself from pacing and snapping back at the Lord. Why didn't the Lord trust her after all she'd done to prove herself to him? The duchess took a deep breath as she reminded herself that now was not the time to lose her cool. The power she'd always desired was there, just within her reach. Uma relaxed, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "We still have the advantage, don't forget that," she remarked with a coy smile.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Gaston is now aware of Mal's discovery thanks to Uma. What does that mean for our heroes as Mal is trying to befriend Harry? You remember that game of wits I previewed...well things are about to get worse (emoticon with evil smirk lol). **_**I'd love to hear your reactions so drop me a review if you'd like. I haven't started working on the new chapter yet and my time is still limited so my next chapter might be slightly delayed next weekend. See ya!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Welcome back to the new chapter of The Black Arrow :)**_

_**A big thank you goes to my beta Wanderlustandfreedom for her precious help. And **__**I'd also like to thank my regular reviewers Carvie16, ****fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, **__**AmethystDragon14, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Stardust 28 a**__**nd **__**SparkyGurly 227**__** for having left a review for the last chapter. **_

_**Any feedback (big or small) is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing so don't be afraid to leave me a message with your thoughts.**_

_**AmethystDragon14: I'm afraid that Mal (together with us) will have to stomach Harry's presence for a little while longer...that is until she remains trapped in the castle at least. As for Uma and Gaston...well... (smirking emoticon whistling away)**_

_**SparkyGurly 227: You know that I never realised that Mal's cunningness in this story is similar's to her canon pre-Auradon character. It was a pleasant surprise. Thanks for pointing it out to me. Uma...Harry...Gaston... I assure you the list of people you'd want to throw out of a window by the end of the story will only get longer lol **_

_**Stardust28: No need to apologise for a late review - I'm just so happy and honored to receive one that it doesn't whether when it does so don't worry. One of my objectives with this story is to get lots of feels towards Mal and Ben as they develop as characters throughout this story - they're both going to be faced with tough decisions and choices to make and I'd be so proud if I manage to project their struggle to the readers of this story. My heart was so full when I read your review - it means that I'm taking a step in the right direction.**_

_**Carvie16: Your comment about Harry's unpredictability is spot on. I know you've been uncomfortable with the theme of Mal's assault but I'm afraid that it will return as an underlying theme in this story - if you remember Maleficent was also "assaulted" before her death and that part of the story is not yet closed off so watch out for it in future chapters. Mal's PTSD over her parent death is not over. As I told Stardust28, my objective with this story is to convey a sense of "feels" to my readers. This is a coming of age tale where Ben and Mal are coming face to face with the "harsh" realities of the life for the first time as they're thrown in a world of lies and secrets and their character development is tied to how they ultimately respond to the tough decisions and choices they need to make. Mal has had this sheltered life in the convent and let's not forget that she's only a 16 year old girl (Ben is eighteen) coming face to face with the "cruelty" of people for the first time. Well I still consider this a T rated story since I only "brushed over" any heavy adult themes but thanks for pointing it out. I'll make sure to keep it "light" moving forward. But admittedly, yes, this story is a little dark even though it's in the disney fandom. **_

_**fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: I really don't want to spoil anything to you. But you don't have to wait that long to find out all the answers don't worry. The "battle of wits" for this part of the story will be over in a couple of chapters :) I hope you like the rest of what's coming. **_

_**Harry Potter Fan 1994: My lips are sealed about the letter as I don't want to spoil anything but what I can tell you is that Evie's loyalties will be revealed soon. The story has slowed down a little because of my recent short chapters but I'm hoping to pick up the plot in the coming weeks. There are so many more plot twists coming up (evil smirk emoticon lol). The cliche moments I was mentioning will be happening in a further moment of the story - I still haven't hit the 2/3rds mark yet - I assure you you'll recognise them then lol. (as well as the pitch fork ones). Yes I've come a long way - we've come a long way. I would have never started this adventure without you and I'm happy I took the plunge to write even though it's a tough most of the times.**_

_**But let's go back to the story now. So last chapter, Mal, wanting to uncover Gaston's plan, decided to befriend Harry during a dinner at the castle but after failing turns to Evie for advice. The two woman grow a little closer as they open up about their life and after their conversation, Mal writes a letter to Harry "confessing her love" to him. In the meantime Uma summons Gaston to their secret hideout with the news that Ben and Mal are aware of their plans to assassinate Arthur. How is Mal going to get the letter to Harry? Is the knight going to fall for Mal's deceit? And what are Gaston and Uma going to do now?**__**...read to find out :)**_

**Chapter 26**

Mal stood outside the door of the main dining hall and peered inside the room. She could see the lone figure of a woman kneeling on the floor, dressed in a simple tunic. Beside her was a metal pail and a straw broom resting against a wall. The maid's back was to her and she was bent down, crouched over the ground. The room was quiet except for the scrubbing sound of the wet rag against the wooden floor. Mal took a steadying breath and entered.

"Lonnie?" she called. Lonnie stopped and looked up toward Mal for a moment before continuing to scrub without acknowledging her presence. Mal's fingers curled around the rolled letter in her hands. She stepped forward and suddenly recognized her. When Mal had asked Evie where she could find Lonnie that morning, the princess never imagined that she'd find herself confronting the maid who'd glared so openly at her during the dinner the previous evening. When Ben had returned to the Black Arrow's camp, he'd told her all about his childhood friendship with the young maid. Mal had then stood with her mouth open for a few minutes when the prince had revealed that the girl was, in fact, Carlos's sister. Mal pushed back her shoulders. The princess imagined herself as Lonnie watching her flirting with Harry, feeling betrayed and distrustful. The thought made Mal's chest tighten with guilt but she pushed the feeling away with a deep breath. She needed the maid's help. Lonnie was the only person she could trust with delivering the letter to Harry. "I need," Mal stammered. "I need your help. I'm…"

"I know who you are, princess," Lonnie interrupted her, still looking down as she continued scrubbing. "And I'm also aware that you shouldn't be here." She paused. "I know he came for you. Why didn't you leave?"

"Lonnie, I-" Mal said.

"I've known Ben since we were kids. We used to play together, and do you know what I think?" she hissed, with a hint of coldness in her voice.

"What?" Mal whispered.

Lonnie stopped and straightened herself before standing to face Mal. "That if he were here, he'd be too blind to see the truth," she spat, like the words were poison in her mouth. "You don't care about him."

"Lonnie, I swear, I do love him. What you saw last night was just an act," Mal explained.

Lonnie narrowed her eyes before flicking them down to the ground and then back to Mal. She wrinkled her nose at the heavy scent following Mal. "I think you're enjoying the life of a princess way too much," she said, glaring a hole right between her eyes. "You're not the same girl Carlos told me about. You're not the woman Ben thinks he loves."

"Evie is in charge of me, Lonnie," Mal replied. "Do you think I get to pick all this out?" She rustled her skirts back and forth with a sneer.

"And the flirting?," Lonnie asked, voice rising to a yell. "Are you also being forced to do that too?"

Mal began to squirm under Lonnie's glare. "Ben wouldn't have left me here unless it was necessary. There's too much at stake. I stayed here because I want to bring peace to these lands."

"Peace? For who?" Lonnie retorted. "For us, your peace means a new master." Lonnie got to her feet, picked up the pail and broom from the wall next to her, and began to walk away.

"Wait," Mal cried, grabbing her arm. Lonnie turned to look at her and Mal quickly released her. "Everything's an act. You have to believe me - I beg you! Ben and I need your help."

Lonnie was utterly taken back by Mal's gaze. For a second, Lonnie was going to refuse but then she thought about Ben. Ben trusted Mal and for his sake she was ready to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Okay," Lonnie agreed. "What do you need me to do?"

Mal's expression brightened. "Thank you Lonnie. Give this letter to Harry Hook," she explained, handing the letter to her. "He has information that I want and people's lives in Camelot could depend on it." Lonnie raised an eyebrow but didn't waste time and hid the note inside her tunic.

Before Mal could continue to explain a loud, booming voice suddenly interrupted their conversation. "A princess should never talk to a servant! Where is Evie? You should go to her with any request you have!" Both women turned to look at the door and saw Gaston standing there with a suspicious glance directed at them. "Get back to work, you!" he instructed, addressing Lonnie.

"Yes, my Lord," Lonnie nodded, flashing Mal a little smile before reaching once again for the broom and pail and walking out of the room.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben was frustrated. He'd spent the entire morning interviewing the guards in charge of the stables and uniforms. Not a single horse or soldier uniform was missing and only three people had access to these restricted areas of the castle, apart from Sir Lancelot. Ben was still at the same starting point. The prince let out an impatient snort as Arthur's secretary led him through the castle's winding corridors towards Sir Lancelot's office. The knight was the last person Ben had to speak to that morning. Hopefully, the captain and the soldier's records could provide a clue as to who Camelot's traitor could be.

"Here, these are the documents you asked for," Lancelot greeted Ben as soon the prince entered the knight's small study.

Ben reached out to take the heavy looking leather package from Lancelot's outstretched hand. "Thank you, Lancelot," he replied.

"You'll have to thank his Majesty, not me," Lancelot said, folding his arms across his chest. "He's allowing you to investigate his knights."

Ben examined his pinched expression. "You don't like me very much, don't you?" he asked, trying not to show how uncomfortable the knight made him feel.

Lancelot stood from his desk and walked up to Ben. "Nothing personal, Prince Ben," he replied. "But you're an outsider going through our archives. I have no idea what you hope to find here."

Ben shifted his weight and hesitated a moment. "I'm not sure either," he commented as he ran a hand over the cover of the leather book. "But I hope that these documents give me the answer I'm looking for. Or at least a clue."

"I've always guaranteed the best protection to the King," Lancelot snorted. "I handpicked the most experienced guards to be in charge of his protection. I trust each one of my men blindly."

Ben looked down as he remembered Chad and how Robin and the other members of the Black Arrow had trusted him. Ben straightened himself and an overwhelming sense of determination filled him. The prince wouldn't allow Gaston to kill Arthur. "There's a rotten fruit on every branch. I'll find him," he commented.

"They've all made an oath and become part of the elite guards after months of hard work and training," Lancelot said through gritted teeth.

"But for some people, an oath is just words to repeat in front of a crowd," Ben countered. "You see, Sir Lancelot, these records might give me a clue to flesh out the traitor. A birthplace, for example, that could be connected to the enemy lands."

"You can avoid looking me up," Lancelot hummed, tapping the cover of the book in Ben's hand with a finger. "I'm from Benoic, a small kingdom to the north of Camelot. You can list me down as one of the suspects if you like." The knight spun around and, without another word, walked out of the room.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Mal curled her fingers into the stone crenellations of the castle walls as she stared at the Auradonian mountains in the distance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the warm afternoon air. The outer castle walls had quickly become one of her favorite refuge spots. It was also one of the few places the princess was allowed to remain alone since the guards stationed on the various turrets could easily watch her every movement and sound the alarm should she try another escape attempt.

"What do you miss most out there?" a voice sounded to her side, and the princess turned her head. Mal watched Harry Hook walk up towards her and she plastered a sad, forlorn expression, meeting his eyes.

"My lands," Mal replied.

"You'll be marrying King Stefan. You'll be getting them back soon enough," Harry commented before stopping beside her. He put his hands up on the railing. "I received your letter, princess," he continued with a smile after a few moments of silence.

The knight's strong cologne made Mal's stomach lurch, and the princess lowered her head to shield her eyes from him. She sighed, getting a hold of herself. "Forgive me, I was too impulsive," she whispered. She then looked back up at Harry with a shy smile and took a further step towards him. "I should've been more rational."

"And what did your conscience tell you?" Harry asked.

Mal looked at him with a frown as she planted her feet to the ground. "That I have to marry King Stefan," she replied.

Harry watched as Mal's frown gave way to a little smile "And what else?" he prodded.

"That this isn't going to go away no matter what I do and…" Mal continued, trying to resist the urge to push the young knight away. Mal could only stomach Harry's presence by picturing Ben instead of him. She wished the Auradonian Prince was with her at that moment. Mal imagined Ben whispering sweet nothings to her as he held her close to his chest. The thought first made her heart feel warm and then ache. She missed him. But Mal pushed those feelings aside and returned her focus on Harry with bright eyes. "Love can beat any obstacle in its way,"

Harry leaned in and examined her eyes. "I believe you. I don't have any doubts now." His smile fell. "But very soon, there'll be a ring around your finger, and I don't have the power to stop it. No one can go against King Stefan."

"Why did this happen to us, Harry?" Mal asked. "I just want you… I wish this war had never started! I wish Arthur had never hid me away."

Harry smirked in response. "King Arthur will soon get the punishment he deserves for all the pain he's caused you."

Mal let her shoulders relax and took a further step forward. Harry's face was just a few millimeters away from hers. "What do you mean?" she asked, raising a hand and resting it on his chest. "Is he going to be killed? When? How? Tell me, Harry, please. I'm the one he's hurt!"

Harry opened his mouth but stopped. His frame stiffened like he'd been caught in a major crime. Mal noticed as he turned his head to look past her shoulder. "Now I can't," he whispered.

Mal turned around and saw Gaston appear from one of the Turrets and walking towards them. The pair separated, putting a safe distance between them. "What were you two talking about?" the Lord asked when he reached the couple.

"Hunting, Sire," Harry replied without hesitation. "On the best way to catch a deer. Whether it's with a bow or with a spear. But all useless talk since…"

"Since…" Mal jumped in, flashing a bright smile at Harry.

"Since we use only falcons in Auradon," Harry replied.

"Ah, I see," Mal grinned, turning to look at Gaston.

"The princess is very interested in hunting," Harry commented.

"It seems your stay in Auradon has begun to leave its beneficial effects," Gaston remarked with an amused smirk at Mal.

"We'll be having a hunting trip very soon in Auradon," Harry jumped in. "It would be a pity not to invite the princess to come with us."

Gaston pulled away, suddenly very serious. "We shall see if the princess is worthy of our trust," he remarked. "Now come, Harry, we have a council meeting to attend." The lord walked away, followed by Harry. The young knight turned back to look at Mal, who plastered a shy smile on her face in return before lowering her eyes. They vanished inside the castle not a moment too soon. Mal felt like she was going to be sick.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

"I can't believe that Sir Lancelot is a traitor. It's absurd," Uma cried, placing her cutlery on the plate in front of her. Evening had fallen in Camelot and Ben and the Duchess were seated on a large dining table inside Uma's palace. The room suddenly felt very stifling.

"I don't have proof yet, but all his men are clean, which makes him the main suspect," Ben paused for a moment. For the second time that day, his thoughts wandered off to Chad and his betrayal. "And sometimes, bad things come from who we thought we could trust."

"I hope that Princess Mal will discover a different truth in Auradon. I don't want to accept-" Uma stopped mid-sentence as Ben pushed his seat back and stood up, walking towards a window. Uma watched as the prince laid a hand on the glass and gazed at the darkened skies with a far-away look. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"No, Duchess," Ben replied without turning his head. "It's that I'm not hungry all of a sudden."

Uma sighed and stood from her seat and walked up to the prince. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" she asked, wrinkling a brow.

"Eight days have passed since I left her in Auradon," Ben announced with a set jaw, "And tomorrow I'm leaving to get her back."

"You don't need to be worried," Uma smiled at the troubled prince. "Princess Mal can take complete care of herself. She'll be fine. Ben," Uma paused, resting a hand on his arm, and waited for Ben to turn around to look at her. "I wanted to ask you if there was something I could do for you while you'll be away."

Ben cleared his throat and relaxed a little. "Keep everything we've discussed secret, Duchess. After I've returned with Mal, we'll continue our search for the traitor."

"Whatever happens, Ben, know that you can count on me for whatever you need," Uma smiled and watched as Ben's face changed and his worried features smoothed out.

"Thank you, Duchess," the prince smiled back.

_**A/N So what are your thoughts? I'd love to know so drop me a short line if you like. I know it's not a long chapter but I have a short break in my RL stuff coming up so I should be able to return writing a few longer chapters soon.**_

_**So Mal and Lonnie have met a last and their first meeting wasn't exactly a walk in the park for Mal. Harry seems to have fallen for Mal's deceit? Or has he? And in Camelot Ben seems to have had the right intuition with Lancelot while he "softens" around Uma unaware that the woman is secretly in cahoots with Gaston. Next chapter Ben returns to Auradon and all I can say is that I'm super nervous about writing this one out. You'll understand why next week. See ya all next Saturday (unless I get caught up in RL stuff and publish it a little later) !**_

_**UPDATE 07/02/2019 - I've fallen behind on chapter 27 and I'll be publishing it either towards the end of the weekend or the beginning of next week for this time. **_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting - real life got in the way - but welcome back to The Black Arrow :)**_

_**A big thank you goes to my beta Wanderlustandfreedom for her precious help. And **__**I'd also like to thank my reviewers Carvie16, ****fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, **__**AmethystDragon14, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Guest a**__**nd **__**SparkyGurly 227**__** for having left a review for the last chapter.**_

_**Any feedback (big or small) is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing so don't be afraid to leave me a message with your thoughts.**_

_**AmethystDragon14: Mmmm...I don't know how to say this but you might need more than a simple chanting mantra exercise to get over this chapter. Uma...Ben...all I can say is that you're gonna have to continue reading because saying anything at this point of the story would spoil the future events. But I'm afraid you're gonna have to brace yourself (and maybe look for some comfort food) as the events of the next few chapters unfold. **_

_**Guest (Are you Stardust28?): Harry is meant to give out these VERY creepy vibes - I'm so happy that you're perceiving it. I'd love to know what you think about him after the events of the next few chapters. And thank you so much about the compliment about my character portrayals - my heart is so full of happiness that you're finding the story enjoyable and realistic despite it's "darker" tone.**_

_**fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: You made a very interesting point about what it means for Ben's visit to Auradon now that Uma & Gaston are in cahoots. I really don't want to spoil anything because I want the plot to be a total surprise but I suggest you keep this point at the back of your mind for future chapters. **_

_**SparkyGurly 227: Uma's past is revealed in this chapter and I'd love to know what you think afterwards. As I told you last time, your analysis of her character will take a whole new meaning after this.**_

_**Carvie16: Ok (deep breath)...you know I mentioned that I had in store a few pitch-fork moments. Well...the first one is up and I'm so nervous for everyone's reactions. And if you felt bad for Lonnie before, I'm curious to know what you'll think after this chapter. **_

_**Harry Potter Fan 1994: So many compliments...I'm blushing. I'm so happy that the chapters makes sense to you. Yeah Lonnie and Ben's relationship might be strained but there is a deep care for each other that not even war can break it. Uh...Mal and Harry...you've seen nothing yet. I can't wait to know what you think about this chapter.**_

_**Last chapter, Mal and Lonnie had a very icy first meeting - the maid ultimately agreeing to help the Fae princess. Mal seemed to convince Harry of her genuine feeling towards him and the knight slipped some important information about Arthur. Meanwhile in Camelot Ben gets an intuition about Sir Lancelot just before he heads back to Auradon to rescue Mal. What will happen next? **_

**Chapter 27**

Lonnie stirred a large wooden spoon in the cauldron of boiling soup in front of her, ignoring the intense humidity and the spicy fumes assaulting her senses. The dark-haired maid scrunched her face as her mind raced, replaying the events of the last few days over and over again. She'd been feeling conflicted ever since Princess Mal had approached her and asked her to give a letter to Harry Hook. Had she done the right thing? She'd always imagined Mal – the girl her little brother adored and who'd taken care of him all these years at the convent – to be honest, fearless, and kind-hearted and so she'd been shocked and unable to hide her anger and resentment towards Mal's frivolousness as the pompous princess strode through the castle, flirting with the son of Captain Hook. How could this be the woman Ben had fallen so hopelessly in love with?

Lonnie took a deep breath and released it to calm herself. At the same time, though, something Mal had said to her during their conversation had made the maid give her the benefit of the doubt. Ben trusted the princess. He'd left her behind despite the considerable personal risk he'd undertook to sneak into the castle to free her. Lonnie's throat went dry with worry and frustration at being pulled in the middle of all this. Why hadn't the princess left with Ben? And what did Harry Hook have to do with it? Mal had started to mention something about Camelot before they were interrupted by Lord Gaston. But it could all have been a ruse and the princess is just playing games with everyone around her. What if Lord Gaston got wind that Lonnie had helped Mal?

A soft tapping sound came from the door behind her and Lonnie jumped in surprise. She was so lost in thought that she had almost failed to hear it. She rested the spoon over the lip of the cauldron and walked up to the front door. Her eyes widened when she opened it, instantly recognizing the hooded figure in front of her.

"Ben!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper, staring at him before she brightened up, and a smile stretched across her face. "What are you doing here?" Lonnie asked after a moment of stunned silence. She scanned the empty streets before pulling the prince inside with a rough tug. "Did anyone see you?"

"No. Don't worry," Ben reassured her, removing his hood and mirroring her smile. "No one saw me." The prince observed as Lonnie suddenly shrunk from his touch and her smile fell and turned into a deep frown.

"I hope you haven't come to ask me for another favor," she snapped, spinning around and storming away back towards the cauldron. "I can't do it anymore. Why didn't you leave with the princess last time?" Lonnie said, her gaze fixed on the pot as she began stirring it with large, frantic circles.

Ben froze for a second. "It's complicated, Lonnie. I…" he stammered, twisting his palms against each other.

Lonnie's legs started to go weak as she began to feel overwhelmed. She was a simple maid and wanted nothing more to do with Camelot or whatever was going on between Ben, Mal and Lord Gaston. Lonnie whipped around to face him. "For you, maybe!" she exclaimed, dropping the spoon. She walked up to a table and picked up a carrot and a knife. "But not for Mal!"

Ben furrowed his brow and walked a few steps forward. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Lonnie straightened her shoulders and began to chop the carrot viciously. "She seems to be adapting quite well to the life of a princess." The maid looked up and gave Ben a pointed look before dropping the vegetable and knife and walking off. "They're even taking her out on a hunting trip now. A princess needs to enjoy herself and relax, right?" she muttered before stopping a meter away, her back to Ben.

Ben followed her across the room, and Lonnie spun around, her anger melting the instant her eyes locked with Ben's confused and hurt ones, suddenly remembering why she'd decided to help and trust the princess in the first place; Ben. Despite the harsh words she'd told him after Doug's death, Lonnie still cared deeply for the Auradonian prince. She'd been devastated by the news of their friend's death but after the initial shock and pain wore off she'd realized that Ben was still the same kind and gentle boy who'd stuck up for her all those years ago as kids and that he'd never intentionally hurt Doug. And Ben loved Mal and he believed in her and so for his sake she'd keep certain doubts and thoughts to herself. "I'm sorry," she blurted. "But all you've both done in the last few times is ask for my help without explaining what is going on."

Ben's head spun and he didn't say anything as his eyes flicked over Lonnie's features, trying to process what she'd just told him. Mal had asked for Lonnie's help, but why? And what did she mean by Mal enjoying the life of a princess? Why was Lonnie angry at her? But before he could voice his thoughts, the maid continued.

"There's the hunting trip today. In the forest - to the northern part of Auradon." She explained before gripping his arms and continued to talk to him, her voice taking on an urgent tone. "You need to take her away from Auradon, Ben. While there's still time," she trailed off.

Ben's face became overshadowed with doubt and confusion. "What do you mean, Lonnie? I don't understand."

"As I said, I don't know the exact details because Mal didn't have time to explain, but something is going on," she replied. "I think she needs you. An unusual number of people have been coming and going from the castle in the last few days. Lord Gaston must be planning something. He's become unstable and dangerous, Ben. There's no time to waste."

Ben considered her words and nodded. He spun around, pulling the hood of his cape over his head. "Thank you, Lonnie," he paused, turning back around to briefly address her before walking out of the small house. "And you're right. We've asked for your help without a proper explanation. I'm sorry for putting you in this position. Right now, we're trying to end the war, so there isn't much I can say. One day I'll tell you everything. I promise."

Lonnie kept her gaze fixed on her door long after Ben had disappeared. A pit of dread formed in her chest and she swallowed. Speaking with Ben had somewhat calmed her fears and doubts, but the maid still couldn't shake off the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

The birds rose into the air at the sound of the hunting party. In the forests surrounding Auradon's castle, the noise brought about by the shouting and cacophony of horses' hooves on the ground was deafening. Wildlife scattered to search for a hiding place before the forest settled back into silence and then returned to birdsong.

The party left the forest behind them and regrouped themselves in a vast clearing. Mal brought her horse to a stop beside Harry and looked around her, eyes sparkling when she spotted the ruins of what appeared to be an abandoned church to their right. "Come on. Let's go!" Lord's Gaston's voice brought her back to the present. "Over there!" the Lord exclaimed with a gesture. The knights around her began to turn their horses around.

"Let's divide ourselves into two groups," Captain Hook suggested. Gaston nodded and the party split into two groups, spreading out in different directions.

Mal exchanged a smile with Harry before following the young knight towards the abandoned ruins. Harry pulled the reigns of his horse and brought his animal to a stop before dismounting and helping the princess. The knight tied the horses' reins to one of the posts and offered his hand to her. Mal looked around her with a worried expression, realizing that they were now alone, but quickly hid her uneasiness behind a smile, resting her hand on his outstretched one.

"Gaston might realize we're missing," Mal warned, keeping her voice just above a whisper, as soon as Harry pulled her inside the stone building. The long walls of what had once been a large church surrounded them, but the bright morning light filtered from the open roof and Mal could admire parts of the beautiful mosaic floor, which had survived the outside elements.

"Don't worry, Mal," Harry reassured her. "The ruins of St Clara's chapel are known for hiding… mischievousness. And you promised me your heart."

"You read my letter, Harry." Mal began, already dreading the inevitable conversation she was about to have with the young knight. But she had no choice but to play along. This was the perfect chance to find out what Gaston's plans were. She braced herself and let a sweet, almost coy smile shine. "You know my heart belongs to you."

Harry beamed at Mal's reply and then bent down to kiss the princess. Mal's heart skipped a beat and her stomach lurched but regaining her composure, she quickly ducked down and began to run away from him in a fit of loud giggles. Holding her long skirts, Mal dashed through an open door leading to a small chamber with half-broken walls, hoping to put some space between her and Harry. However, he appeared from behind a corner and scooped her up in his arms.

Mal tried to keep calm as Harry tried to kiss her again. She pulled back just as knight's lips were mere centimeters away from hers. "Tell me about Arthur," she demanded.

"Kiss me, and I'll tell you all you want to know," Harry replied, running a hand down Mal's cheek. The princess felt ice creep up her entire spine at the feeling of his hand on her. "A kiss," he continued. "That's all I ask in exchange for Gaston's secrets."

The knight stared into her eyes and Mal swallowed. A kiss! Harry dared to ask her to kiss him. Mal's heart began to hammer so loud in her chest that she wondered whether he could hear it too. Harry didn't mean anything to Mal, but she still couldn't do that to Ben. Ben loved her and trusted her. However, Arthur's life was in danger and this could be her only chance to stop not only Gaston's plan but also save all the innocent lives that would be hurt or worst if Gaston and Stefan were to win the war. There was too much at stake. The fate of the Great War rested on her shoulders and Mal felt that justified her decision. With a heavy heart she closed her eyes and brought her face closer to Harry. 'Forgive me, Ben,' she pleaded inwardly when she felt Harry's lips on hers.

They broke apart after a few seconds and Mal opened her eyes, locking gazes with the knight. "Now tell me everything, Harry."

The sound of falling rocks interrupted them and they both whipped their heads to the side. Harry disentangled himself from Mal and walked to the edge of the stone corridor leading back outside. He looked around but found nothing. However, calls of "Go that way" and "Where's Harry?" could be heard from the returning hunting party. Harry hurried back to her. "We have to return, or the others will get suspicious," he said.

"But you gave me your word," Mal insisted, seizing his arm.

"Back at the castle, away from prying ears," he replied, pulling away. "Wait here just a moment and then come back to the horses," were his last words before he walked away.

A deep sense of guilt began to eat away at Mal's soul as soon as she was left alone. She bowed her head in shame as her stomach began to churn. She'd kissed Harry and betrayed the man she loved to save the man who'd raised her and to protect her people. Mal's only hope at that moment was that Ben would understand and forgive her.

"You kissed him," a soft voice stammered to her side and Mal spun around, coming face to face with the wide-eyed and pale Auradonian Prince.

"Ben," she whispered. The prince had appeared from behind a corner and Mal felt all the color drain from her face as the realization hit her. Ben had witnessed her kiss Harry.

"How could you?" he continued to stammer as he took a few shaky steps towards her. His heart felt like it had been pulled out of his chest and cut open with a knife. "What's happening, Mal?" he asked, taking her arms.

"Let go of my arm, Ben," she said. "You're hurting me."

Ben squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get the world around him to stop spinning. After a moment, he opened them, locking eyes with Mal. "Listen to me. This is the last time I'm going to ask you, Mal. Come back with me to Camelot," he demanded.

Mal shivered. There was a deep hurt and angry light to Ben's eyes, which she'd only seen once before…the day he'd discovered that Gaston was his father's murderer. "I can't," Mal whispered with bright eyes. "Ben, he's going to tell me what's happening with Gaston. I can't go when I'm so close-" She couldn't make up for her mistake but she could still discover Gaston's plans and save Arthur's life. She was so close and all this pain would've been for nothing if she decided to run away now.

"You can't, or you don't want to?" Ben challenged, shaking her arms.

"Mal, where are you?" Harry's voice sounded from outside the building.

"You need to hide, Ben," Mal whispered. "Or they'll find us."

Ben didn't move. His expression hardened and he let go of Mal, his arms falling lifelessly to his side. "What else are you ready to do to discover Gaston's plans?" he rebuked in a strained whisper.

"We met on a battlefield, Ben. Remember? You know I'm ready to do anything to protect Arthur." Mal countered while searching Ben's ashen face for any sign of understanding or forgiveness. She found none. "To protect my family. I won't let Gaston kill Arthur. But I love you, Ben," she paused. "Forgive me. You're the only reason I'm able to stay in that castle. Every inch of that place reminds me of you…tells me something about you." Mal grabbed hold of Ben's collar and pulled him towards her to kiss him. But Ben stopped her and pushed her back and Mal felt him begin to shake under her touch. The prince didn't say anything and instead gave her a long icy glare before spinning around and walking off.

Mal collapsed, tears falling freely down her pale cheeks as she watched the man she loved walk away from her.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

When her servants had notified Uma of Ben's return to the palace, the Duchess had fully expected to see an ecstatic prince, relieved that Mal was finally safe and back at his side. Instead, she was greeted by the sight of a hunched Ben, seated on his bed with a disheartened expression and bowed head as he stared, unblinking, at a fixed spot on the ground. Uma entered the room and made her way over to sit beside the dejected prince. Ben remained still and Uma had to prod and wait for what seemed like an eternity before she managed to coax him into telling her what had happened.

Then the unexpected happened. Something warm and familiar suddenly stirred in the Duchess's chest as Ben recounted what he'd witnessed in Auradon between Mal and Harry. Uma hadn't felt that way in such a long time, ever since her youth and the feeling left her confused and disoriented. For a few moments, she sat there, unmoving, listening to the prince as a wave of deep sadness washed over her and fighting the urge to reach out and squeeze his hand in comfort. Uma swallowed, getting a hold of herself. She couldn't let herself get distracted by the past now. Not when she was so close to her goal. Ben was just a means to an end; she reminded herself. He was the key to getting control over Camelot and finally have the power she'd always dreamed of.

"Mal loves you, Ben," Uma reassured him with a whisper. "You know that. She wouldn't have done something like that without a valid reason." The prince continued to stare at the ground, unmoving. "Ben," she repeated in a whisper. She had to convince him of Mal's sincerity; otherwise, their plans would fall apart.

Uma's words didn't help. It didn't ease the pain that was eating at his soul. Ben squeezed his eyes closed. "I appreciate it, Uma, but it doesn't help much," he whispered. "You can't possibly understand what I'm going through."

Uma's expression saddened and she let out a sigh. "You'd be surprised," she whispered.

The forlorn tone of Uma's voice made Ben open his eyes and he lifted his head, turning it to look at the Duchess beside him.

"When I was your age," she began, "I fell in love with a man. His name was Gabriel. He was a simple soldier with no royal title, but my father had promised me in marriage to one of his friends - a rich and old nobleman. Together they'd hurried to organize the wedding but Gabriel and I continued to promise our eternal love for each other." Uma closed her eyes with a slight smile and stroked the smooth, silky material of her tunic. "So we decided to run away together. We had a simple plan. We would live in the forests but I was not afraid because he would've protected me from the ogres and the dragons." Uma paused and opened her eyes. Something in Ben's heart stirred when he caught sight of the Duchess's sudden change in expression as her eyes brightened. "But he never turned up on the agreed day. I remained there, waiting for him until sunset and then I returned home and I never saw him again."

"What had happened?" Ben asked.

Uma swallowed before sighing and bowing her head. "I found out he'd accepted my father's money. He'd sold our love for money," her voice broke. "And you know the sad irony of it all? My father's friend died from a sudden illness a few days later and the marriage fell through anyway."

Ben was completely taken back and, for a moment, continued to stare at the subdued Duchess at his side. "Why did you tell me your story?" he asked, finally finding his voice.

Uma's shoulder's drooped. "Because since that day, I haven't been able to trust very well," she confessed, looking down at her hands folded on her lap. "Mal is a fortunate girl," Uma continued after several seconds of silence. "Every woman in this world would want to be loved in the same way that you love her, with such deep and intense passion."

"But at what price?" Ben replied in a flat, monotone voice, turning his head away from her. "What's the use of loving a person if it only hurts?"

"Don't make my mistake Ben," Uma rested a hand on his knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. Ben shifted position and their eyes locked. "Trust Mal's judgment and have faith. I know you won't regret it." Uma whispered.

Ben watched as Uma gave him a little smile before standing up and walking towards the door. The prince bowed his head. He didn't know what to feel. Ben wanted to believe Uma's comforting words but all he felt was a pressure like two invisible hands pulling his chest apart. His world had been torn apart.

_**A/N: (Nervously peeping out from hiding spot to check whether anyone is coming with pitch-forks...) Just go easy on me...I know...Mal kissed Harry and broke Ben's heart. It was a bold move/plot point from my end but remember that this is a coming of age story - one of my objectives here is to make Mal and Ben face hard decisions and make tough choices which (like most times in real life) have devastating consequences. **_

_**So what is going to happen now? Mal has chosen to remain in Auradon - will Harry finally reveal Gaston's plans? And what about Ben...will the devastated prince find it in his heart to forgive Mal? Tune in to the next chapter to find out. I'll try my best to deliver it over next weekend but I can't guarantee since my RL is so packed over the next few days. See ya :D**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Guess who's back :) My sincere apologies for the heavy delay in posting. Real life really got in the way and the situation is not set to improve in the coming weeks unfortunately. But enough about that - welcome back to new chapter of The Black Arrow :)**_

_**A big thank you goes to my beta Wanderlustandfreedom and Harry POtter Fan 1994 for their precious help with this chapter. And **__**I'd also like to thank my regular reviewers Carvie16, ****fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, **__**AmethystDragon14, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Stardust28 a**__**nd **__**SparkyGurly 227**__** for having left a review for the last chapter.**_

_**Any feedback (big or small) is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing so don't be afraid to leave me a message with your thoughts.**_

_**AmethystDragon14: I'm kinda a little afraid to tell you that Ben and Mal's pain is far from over so you're right to be scared of me (evil laugh lol). As for Uma..well she is a complicated woman but aren't all villains?**_

_**Stardust28: I'm so happy that you managed to get the sense of betrayal I wanted to portray. I'm looking forward to know what you think of what is coming up.**_

_**fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: No Harry didn't know Ben was there but you might be one to something. You'll understand what I mean in the future chapters. And yes Uma was not lying about her story - there is no black and white and every villain has a driving force that makes them choose evil. In her case, a broken heart made her cold and search for the gratification in power instead. **_

_**SparkyGurly 227: Lonnie is kinda a secondary character here but I'm still trying to portray he brave traits of her canon version. I'm happy that you've grasped my intentions.**_

_**Carvie16: Okay...to be honest I'm a little worried about your reaction to this chapter. I've gone a little dark again but I promise that this is one of the last times ;) Is it bad to say that I'm kinda happy and proud by your reaction towards Lonnie's character and your reaction to this story in general. From one end I'm sorry that it's weighting heavily on your heart but on the other your comments make me proud that I've managed to have such a deep impact with my writing considering that this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. By the way...I think your choice to get a bucket was a wise one considering what is to come (evil laugh emoticon lol)**_

_**Harry Potter Fan 1994: Uma's plan will be very clear in a chapter or two so hold on to that thought. I'm curious to see what you think about the corrections I've made to the chapter. Hope it's better! Thank you once again for the help.**_

_**Last chapter, Ben returned to Camelot to witness Mal kiss Harry in an attempt to get the information she needed to stop Arthur's assassination attempt. Ben was devastated and was surprisingly comforted by Uma who revealed her backstory in the process. **_

_**Mal chose to remain in Auradon, convinced more that ever to save Arthur's life. Will Harry reveal Gaston's plans? Read to find out...**_

**Chapter 28**

Despite her best efforts to remain stone-faced, it didn't take long for Mal's nervousness to manifest. She was back in her bedroom at Auradon's castle and Harry Hook was standing in front of her. They were alone, as Evie had returned to her adjoining room an hour earlier. Her breath hitched a little but she hoped the knight hadn't heard her. This was her last chance to get the information she needed from him. Mal swallowed, squaring her shoulders and steeling her nerves. A cool breeze brushed past her cheek from the balcony she was facing. She glanced from the outside to the slope of Harry's shoulders in front of her.

"You promised to tell everything about Arthur," Mal said with a little smile, taking a step closer to Harry. "Is Gaston planning an ambush?"

Harry's smile turned into a smirk. He stood still and his gaze focused on her eyes for a few seconds before he took a step past her and began to circle her. "You see, Princess, gold makes the world go round." Harry stopped behind Mal and leaned in, his hot breath tickling Mal's ear and making her hair stand on end. "Look at Sir Lancelot, for example."

"Sir Lancelot?" Mal asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, King Arthur's guard and most trusted knight," Harry trailed off as he resumed his slow walk to face the princess. "At the right moment, he'll open Camelot's doors to an assassin sent to kill Arthur. No one will see it coming."

"When?" Mal asked in a whisper as a cold shiver crept down her spine. She'd been right – Gaston was planning to kill Arthur. But never in her wildest dreams could she have believed that Sir Lancelot would betray Camelot's king.

"Very soon," Harry trailed off, cupping Mal's cheeks with both of his hands. "But you know what I believe? That it's love that makes the world go around." Harry's hands left Mal's cheeks and traveled down her neck, stopping on her collar bone.

Mal's chest shuddered with the effort of holding her breath and keeping a tight smile plastered on her face. "You're so beautiful," the knight murmured as his gaze raked down her body. Harry leaned forward, his mouth an inch away from hers. "You told me your heart belongs to me and now we're alone at last," he trailed off.

Mal's heart began to hammer as bile rose in her throat. She took a step back, hoping the knight would let go of her, but Harry kept his position. Mal glanced at the door of the servant's quarters and turned to face Harry. "Evie might hear us," she stammered.

"It all depends on you," Harry replied, his smirk growing wider.

Mal continued to move back as Harry began to push her towards the bed, his hands tracing patterns up and down her throat and cheeks slowly. "I think we're rushing," she replied, her voice shaking with fear.

"What are you afraid of, Mal?" Harry whispered. "You don't seem the type of girl who's afraid of men."

Harry kept pushing the princess back, his movements becoming more decisive as he continued to caress her exposed skin. Mal felt herself lose control of her body and her knees began to tremble. They buckled under her when they hit the side of her bed.

Mal used her hands to remain upright and support herself in a half-sitting position. "I," she began to stammer, "I…."

"I thought you liked being the prey," Harry mouthed, leaning forward and forcing Mal to lie on her back.

Mal froze. Her world turned pitch black and then suddenly shifted and the princess found herself back in her childhood house in Grimsville. Her mother fell limply onto the floor as the towering knight, covered in darkness, pulled the knife out of her chest.

"No!" Mal screamed, snapping back to reality and began to thrash around on the bed as Harry had pushed himself on top of her. "No! Help!"

Harry stared at her in surprise. Then, down the hall, thundering footsteps rushed towards her.

The door to Mal's room slammed open with a loud bang. A thundering voice echoed across the room. "Harry! What are you doing?" Gaston yelled with a loud cry. Two guards flanked each of his sides. The Lord seized the young knight by the shoulders and yanked him off the trembling princess.

Mal took long, deep breaths, trying to calm herself and wrapped her arms around herself. It was over and she was safe, she tried to assure herself. It took her a few moments to realize that Evie had also entered the room and was staring wide-eyed at Lord Gaston, who now held Harry by the collar of his doublet.

"What were you thinking?" Gaston yelled. "Princess Mal is a gift for King Stefan. No one can touch her. Do you understand?"

"As you command, Lord Gaston," Harry replied.

"I'm not sure you've understood what you've done. Maybe a night in the dungeons will make you think twice before pulling another stunt like that," Gaston bellowed, throwing the young knight towards the guards behind him. "Take him away from my sight," the Lord ordered, and the soldiers dragged the struggling Harry away. The Lord's gaze shifted from Mal to Evie. The handmaiden nodded and silently approached the bed, scooping up the still trembling princess in her arms.

The Lord satisfied that the situation was back under control, left the room without uttering another word.

Gaston's exit was followed by a very long silence, broken only by the constant heavy sobbing from Mal. Evie found herself staring at the Fae princess huddled on her lap, unsure of what to do until her heart began to thud painfully. On instinct, she rested one hand on Mal's shoulder while she ran the other through the princess's short purple hair. "It's over, Princess Mal," she began in a whisper. "You're safe."

"I saw my mother's death," Mal whimpered, unable to control her shaking voice. "And there was that horrible man."

"Calm down, princess," Evie replied, tightening her hold on Mal's shoulder. "You're safe. No one can hurt you."

Mal didn't know what to make of the sudden warmth that had spread through her heart as Evie's comforting - almost motherly - touch continued to stroke her hair. The princess relaxed, feeling secure, and subconsciously arched further into her. "My mother died right before my eyes when I was six," she murmured. "She died trying to protect me; to save me from the man who'd killed my father."

Evie sucked in a deep breath, her posture stiffening. An unexpected fluttering settled in her stomach as she debated over what to tell the princess. What was getting into her? The princess was just her charge and her job was to turn her into a queen fit to marry King Stefan. Evie bit her lip as she remembered Mal's sad and painful expression when she'd told her about her life as a courtesan and how the princess had squeezed her hand in comfort. After a very long and still few minutes, she spoke, fumbling for the right words. "I'm so sorry," she said.

For a fleeting moment, Mal was back in her mother's arms as a child, feeling safe and secure after waking up from a nightmare. A feeling of warmth raced through her and Mal's hands curled over Evie's knee. "He killed my father in cold blood and then dragged my mother to the bedroom where I was hiding," Mal whimpered, unable to keep the tremble from her voice. "He kept telling her to stop struggling as she was now his but my mother refused to give up. She found a knife and attacked him but I made a noise and alerted them to my presence. The next thing I remember was my mother's scream as she lunged at him and her limp body falling to the floor, the knife sticking out of her stomach."

A sense of horror welled up inside Evie and all of the color drained from her face. She lifted her hand from Mal's shoulder and pressed it to her mouth. Tears filled her eyes. "Oh goodness," she stammered. "How awful! You must have been terrified."

Mal broke down and buried her head in the skirts of Evie's tunic. Evie's free hand returned to Mal's shoulder and clutched her as tightly as she could as the princess shook and sobbed. "Shh," Evie whispered, continuing to run her hand through Mal's hair in small, soothing motions. "It's over. You're safe. No one can hurt you any longer."

After a long while, Mal's whimpers quieted down a little. "It was horrible," she whispered in a strangled tone. "It was as if I was back in that bedroom, unable to move, as Harry's hands…"

"But I," Evie interrupted, furrowing her brow in confusion. "I thought you liked Harry and that you wanted to seduce him."

"In a way, yes," Mal replied, wiping away her tears. "But it's not like you think."

Evie shook her head. "I don't understand," she said.

Mal disentangled herself from Evie and rose to a sitting position to face the handmaiden, wiping at her face. Evie stared back at her with a confused expression. "Evie, I need your help. You're my last hope," she pleaded. "I need to get a message to Camelot. Gaston wants to kill King Arthur, the man who raised me after my parent's death, and Harry knew about the plan. Help me, Evie, I beg you!"

The blue-haired maiden lowered her head and fixed the bedsheets, deep in thought. There was silence, a deep and penetrating silence as Mal waited for Evie to make her decision with bated breath. Finally, the woman looked up and nodded. Mal felt like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

The roads surrounding Camelot's market square had been bustling with activity since early morning, with their colorful stalls full of mobs of people and noise. But this didn't seem to bother Merlin, who turned to look at the Auradonian prince walking at his side with a pointed gaze as he stroked his long grey beard.

Ben had come to learn in the days spent in Camelot that this was a habit of the older man whenever he was tense or nervous. The prince was not surprised by Merlin's current pinched expression. After all, he'd just accused one of Arthur's closest allies and friends to be a traitor.

"Are you sure about Lancelot, Ben?" he asked.

"Yes, Merlin. All the research I've done so far seems to point in that direc.." Ben trailed off, his gaze leaving Merlin's face to stare at the castle's entrance gate over the man's right shoulder. "Carlos," he whispered.

Merlin twirled around and watched as a farmer's cart carrying the young orphaned child rode towards them.

Ben walked up to the new arrivals. "Carlos!" he exclaimed with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Carlos's face broke into a grin when he spotted Merlin beside Ben. "I've got a message from Mal," he revealed.

Ben looked back at him with a stern expression. "What did she tell you?" he asked.

"Only one name," Carlos replied. "Sir Lancelot."

Ben turned to look at Merlin. "Merlin, could you take care of Carlos? I need to speak immediately to Arthur." The Fae nodded and Ben began to make his way back to the castle.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴

After assembling a small unit of castle guards, Ben barged into Lancelot's chamber to arrest him.

"You're making a big mistake," Lancelot said, looking at Ben. He took out his sword from the scabbard at his side and gave it to the soldier next to him.

"I'm sorry, captain," the soldier replied.

"It's not your fault Aldwin," Lancelot said, turning to face him. "You're only doing your job." Another soldier seized his arm and began to lead the captain away from his bedroom.

"I'm innocent!" Lancelot repeated as he was escorted out, brushing against Ben and Uma, who were standing beside the open door. Ben crossed his arms, unimpressed by the captain's plea.

Ben turned his head away and nodded to the men still inside the room. There was a loud rustle of papers as the soldiers began to search the captain's desk and drawers. "Prince Ben!" one of them exclaimed. Ben arched an eyebrow and walked up to the guard who held up a small bag and a letter in his hands. "I found these," he said, giving them to Ben.

A metallic jingling sound came from the coins inside the bag as Ben unfastened it to examine its contents. His expression darkened and returned the bag to the soldier, opening the letter.

"Thank you, Prince Ben. Without your help, we would've never discovered the truth," the soldier commented.

Ben lifted his gaze from the letter to look at the soldier. He arched a brow and surprise flashed through his eyes for a brief moment at the guard's statement. It was strange, Ben realized, that a soldier would speak that way of his captain. Ben cleared his throat and brushed it off without replying before turning to Uma. "This is Gaston's handwriting. We finally have proof." He announced. "Soldiers, come with me!" Ben ordered.

"What happened?" Uma asked.

"The assassin sent by Gaston," Ben began, "has a meeting with Sir Lancelot this afternoon, in a cabin on the road leading to Camelot. It's a few kilometers away from the castle."

"I'm coming with you," she replied with a straight face. Ben nodded and the pair walked out of the room, followed by a small unit of soldiers.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴

Camelot's soldiers kept their position, hidden behind the trees and bushes surrounding the cabin indicated in Gaston's letter. The sound of horse hooves broke the silence as a lone rider appeared over the edge of the clearing behind the dwelling. Luckily for them, the house was built on a small incline and this offered them a good number of vantage point where they could remained undetected. Ben, who'd positioned himself behind the top left corner of the abandoned house, ran down the slope and joined Uma's side. Four soldiers were stationed beside her.

"It's him," Ben announced. "He's wearing a Camelot uniform."

The unit took up a hiding spot and waited for the fake soldier to ride up to the house. He remained on his horse, looking around him in apparent confusion.

"Now!" Ben ordered. The horses' loud squealing neighs filled the area as Camelot's soldiers appeared from the surrounding bushes and began to circle the assassin.

"Surrender," the first lieutenant commanded, "You're under arrest."

"What?" The assassin blurted out. "What's going on? What's happened?"

"Get off the horse!" Someone demanded. Everyone drew their bows back.

"Hold your fire!" Ben snapped.

Someone beside Ben loosed an arrow. As he watched, time slow down. Ben's eyes widened as it flew past him and hit the assassin in the back. The man tumbled off his horse to the ground, where he laid still and unmoving.

"No!" Ben shouted, jumping forward and quickly feeling the man's neck. There was no pulse. Ben turned around to the face the guard and paused for a second, recognising him as the one who'd found the gold coins in Lancelot's room. "We needed to question him! I said to hold your fire!" Ben retorted

"I-I'm sorry," the man stammered. "My-my finger slipped. I'm sorry." His lower lip trembled. He was still quite young. Uma laid a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"We'll take him back," she murmured. "Maybe he'll have something on him."

Ben nodded in agreement and waved the young soldier off, who was still other soldiers helped Ben load the assassin back onto the horse and they all began their slow procession back to Camelot.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

"Lancelot betrayed Camelot for money?" Arthur cried, rising from his office chair. The king looked up at Ben and Uma with his eyes blazing before slamming his hands on the large wooden desk in front of him. His cane fell on to the floor with the force of impact. Arthur shook his head. "I've offered him money and a higher position within the guards more than once, but he's always refused them."

Ben and Uma were the only people besides the king in his office and with each passing second of silence, the tension in the room increased. "There's no doubt about it," Uma commented, "the letter and money we found in Lancelot's chambers are the final proof we needed."

Arthur sighed, shaking his head again. "I understand you couldn't have done otherwise but I'm still not convinced. Lancelot would never betray Camelot."

Ben stared at the angered king in silence. He could understand Arthur's outburst and dismissed it as a reaction to the hurt and betrayal at having discovered his long-time friend was indeed a traitor. The prince cleared his throat. "My work is done, your Majesty. I'd like to be excused."

"Of course, Ben," Arthur replied with a heavy sigh, settling back on to the chair.

Ben bowed before walking out of the door. The prince made his way along the corridor, letting his gaze drop on the soldiers stationed at the foot of the stairs on the lower level. He paused in the hallway, his hands curling around the handrail, as images of the afternoon's events flashed before his eyes. Ben blinked and furrowed his brow. The soldier who'd shot the presumed traitor at the cabin was the same one who'd found the letter and the money in Lancelot's room. There was something about the soldier that he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Ben," Uma called beside him and the prince leaped a little into the air in surprise. "Didn't you hear me? I've been calling you for a while."

Ben turned around and faced the Duchess, his lips pressed into a thin line. "What is the name of the soldier that killed the assassin?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

Uma lowered her head, deep in thought. "I don't know," she replied after a few long seconds of silence. "I think he's a recruit. Why are you asking?"

"I need to find him," Ben stated.

Uma's expression darkened. "What did he do?"

"No one gave him the order to shoot that arrow, but he did so anyway. Is that what they teach the recruits here in Camelot?" Ben huffed, storming away in the direction of the soldier's quarters. The prince failed to notice Uma's sharp intake of breath and her face turn ashen before she composed herself and hurried behind the prince.

"We've been fooled, Uma. Don't you get it?" Ben exclaimed, rushing inside the busy quarters. "It was all part of Gaston's plan."

He turned towards one of the senior officers standing beside the door. "I'm looking for one of the recruits. The soldier who killed the traitor."

"That's Anthony Tremaine, your highness," the soldier replied. "But he isn't here. He went to replace a senior guard stationed at the king's quarters who wasn't feeling well."

Ben paled. "Good lord," he muttered, jerking away and rushing for the door.

_**A/N Uh-oh! Ben seems to be on to something but will he arrive in time to save Arthur's life? But wasn't Lancelot the traitor? Mmmm...So much going on...Mal's flashback coming back to haunt her in the worst possible way but I can happily announce (although I really shouldn't) that the next chapter will be the last time we'll see creepy Harry in the story!**_

_**Tune in to the next chapter to find out what happens next. The next couple of weeks are going to be very busy so I'm a little sad to tell you that I'll be changing by weekend posting schedule to a fortnightly one for the time being. I hope the next chapter will be worth the wait though. Until next time :)**_

_**UPDATE 03/05/2020 - Hey boys and girls :) I finally got working on the new chapter...it has been a crazy few months will all the virus business but I should be returning with a new chapter by the end of next weekend so look out for it. Stay safe in the meantime!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Guess who's returned with a new chapter :) It's great to be back. I hope everyone is safe out there. My sincere apologies for the very heavy delay in posting but this this whole virus crisis situation has turned real life upside down and for a couple of weeks my mind was totally elsewhere. Anyways I'm back now. I might still not be able to return to my previous regular weekly weekend posting schedule but I promise to try my best to give more regular updates. **_

_**As always a big thank you goes to my beta Wanderlustandfreedom and **__**Harry Potter Fan 1994**__** for their precious help with this chapter. And **__**I'd also like to thank my regular reviewers Carvie16, ****fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, **__**AmethystDragon14, Harry Potter Fan 1994, Stardust28 a**__**nd **__**SparkyGurly 227**__** for having left a review for the last chapter.**_

_**Any feedback (big or small) is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing so don't be afraid to leave me a message with your thoughts.**_

_**AmethystDragon14: You actually liked Gaston...don't worry it won't last long lol. And Harry...just throwing a wild guess here but you're going to wish him dead even more after this chapter lol Your questions about Evie and Ben will be answered in this chapter. Ehmmm...to be honest I'm a little worried about your reaction to the end of this chapter...but you know that things need to get bad before they get better right? **_

_**Stardust28: I'm so happy that you've enjoyed my story and the way I'm portraying things so far. You know I'm always looking forward to know what you think of the chapter - I expect this one to raise quite a few eyebrows lol.**_

_**fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: We're about two thirds in the story and there's so MUCH more to come so answer your question you definitely need to look out for Uma (evil smirk lol)**_

_**SparkyGurly 227: I'm just throwing a wild guess here but you'll probably volunteer to dig Harry's hole after this one. And also another one for Uma maybe lol. I'm glad you found the Evie/Mal relationship buildup good as this was one of my concerns - I had to "accelerate" the development of their closeness because of plot needs and I was worried that it would feel too rushed. Dizzy...you ask? Yes you'll definitely have to wait and see about her - I've really tried to include as many Descendants/Disney characters so yes there might be space for Dizzy somewhere ;)**_

_**Carvie16: Wow...I'm always so eager to read your reactions to my chapter. I admit the story is heavy in certain parts (I also consider this chapter a heavy one) as the heroes and villains react to the ongoing game of deceit and lies - this assassination attempt is one of them. I'm genuinely curious to know the reason why you found the assassination attempt underwhelming - as a plot point in the story or was it in the way I wrote it out? I know I haven't invested too much in Arthur as a character so I can understand that his life being in danger can be indifferent to some readers.**_

_**Harry Potter Fan 1994: Thanks for the writing tips - you're always so helpful :) Re Evie/Mal - yes I meant pained and that is the message I wanted to portray. I'll keep your precious advise in mind for future chapters. **_

_**Last chapter, in a last ditch attempt to obtain the information she needed to save Arthur's life, Mal had a painful confrontation with Creepy Harry which left her devastated as the events brought back the painful memories of Maleficent's death. Carlos managed to deliver Mal's message to Camelot which led to Lancelot's arrest and the assassin's death. But Ben seems to have stumbled onto something - could Arthur's life still be in danger? **__**Read to find out...**_

**Chapter 29**

Mal walked back into her room. She was limping in pain with every step. Who would have thought that dancing lessons could be so tiring and painful? Mal couldn't wait to take off her shoes and rest her sore feet. But deep down, she was glad for the distraction. It kept her mind busy and prevented it from straying to her worries about Arthur. Mal stopped and rested her hand on the top of her desk chair, letting out a deep sigh. While she was imprisoned here in Auradon's castle, she had no way of knowing if her message to Camelot had made it to the castle in time.

Something on her right side closed with a loud _bang_, and Mal jumped a little in surprise. Her head snapped towards the sound. She shuffled back when she spotted Gaston outside the door to Evie's quarters.

"Your freedom is over, Princess," the Lord announced, walking up to her.

"Why?" Mal asked, straightening her posture while trying to keep the tremble out of her voice. Could he have discovered her ploy with Harry? "What did I do?"

"Mal," Gaston cackled, "did you take me for a fool?" The Lord brushed past her and stopped a few steps in front of her door to block her escape. Mal twirled around to face him. "With Arthur dead, there's no need to keep up the charade."

Mal's heart skipped a beat but she glared nonetheless. "Arthur is not dead!" she retorted. "I sent a message ahead to Camelot. Sir Lancelot won't be able to help you."

Gaston began to laugh and Mal felt her stomach turn as Harry entered the room. The knight stopped beside the Lord and didn't utter a word as he gazed at her with a wide smirk. Mal's world came crashing down as realization hit her. "You tricked me!"

"Don't look at me that way, Princess," Harry cackled. "We're in a war, remember? It was nothing personal, but I must admit I truly enjoyed your attention."

"Your help was fundamental, Mal," Gaston continued, clapping Harry on the shoulder. They began to back away towards the door. "A false accusation is what we needed to get Sir Lancelot out of the way. Without him, getting to Arthur was a piece of cake. And with Arthur gone, there are no more obstacles to your marriage with King Stefan. It's better you get used to this new reality quickly, my dear." With that, Gaston shut the door to the hall. Mal heard a large bolt click into place. She was locked in.

Hot tears began to trickle down Mal's cheeks as she ran up to the door and banged against it with all her might. "Let me out! Murderers!" she cried. Her knees buckled underneath her and Mal slid to the floor in a heap.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Anthony Tremaine walked through the corridor leading to Arthur's private quarters. The guard stationed outside the door turned his head to the side when he heard the approaching footsteps and spotted the armored soldier making his way towards him.

"What are you doing here, Anthony?" the guard asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I've come to replace you, Aldwin," Anthony replied, keeping a straight face.

Aldwin lowered his head to examine the young guard in front of him. "And since when are the recruits in charge of protecting the King?"

"With the captain in prison, there's been a reshuffle of all the guard shifts. Didn't you know?" Anthony asked, trying to sound casual.

"I was expecting Peyton," Aldwin countered, holding Anthony's gaze.

Anthony let a small smirk pull at his lips before he broke eye contact with the guard. "It's a pity," he commented with a soft sigh, "that no one told you about the change." The young guard turned his back to Aldwin and took a step away. "Peyton is unwell. He felt some sudden pain in his abdomen." With one swift movement, Anthony pulled out a dagger hidden in his uniform's side pocket and whirled around, thrusting it in Aldwin's stomach. Aldwin let out a pain-filled cry. The assassin withdrew the blade and stabbed the guard a second time. Aldwin fell to the ground, unmoving.

Anthony smirked down at the fallen guard, sidestepped him, and stopped in front of King's chamber. He twisted the handle and pushed the door open. From the lower levels of the castle came the sound of thundering footsteps. The loud noise could only mean one thing - he'd been discovered. He was running out of time. Anthony moved inside and didn't look back.

Ben rushed up the steps leading to the king's private quarters. A group of guards and Uma followed on his tail with intense, angry, and worried expressions. The Auradonian Prince skidded to a stop in front of Arthur's room. He stared wide-eyed at the dead soldier on the floor for a mere second and barged inside. "No!" Ben shouted before leaping into action. Anthony had his back towards them and was wielding a bloody knife in his hands. He had cornered Arthur, who was backed against the ledge of his bedroom window. Ben pulled a dagger from its scabbard at his side and threw it towards the killer. It buried itself in his spine.

Anthony jerked back with a pained cry, but still managed to thrust his knife into Arthur's gut before collapsing. He did not move again.

"Arthur!" Ben yelled, running to the wounded king.

"Ben," Arthur moaned in pain, closing his eyes as he fell onto the window ledge behind him.

"Quick, let's carry him to the bed," the prince ordered the two guards closest to him. "Uma, call the castle physician. There's no time to waste."

Uma had been rooted to her spot beside the door. She blinked as if the world had changed before her eyes. She focused on the Auradonian Prince for a moment before she ran out of the room. Ben collapsed against the door. So close… he'd been so close.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴

Hours later, after he'd been freed from the dungeons, Lancelot stood in one of the far corners of Arthur's chamber, staring at the unconscious king with a somber expression. Uma crossed the room and walked up to the knight, careful not to draw any attention towards herself. The physicians who stood at the side of Arthur's bed didn't seem to notice her and continued to discuss among themselves.

"What do we do if he survives, Duchess?" Lancelot whispered, unable to hide the nervousness from his tone.

"What we've always done, Lancelot," Uma replied. "We'll continue serving him with the utmost loyalty until we can find the next best moment to strike again."

Lancelot scowled at the Duchess. "I can't take any more risks and you know it. Yes, you'd win the war if Arthur is killed during a second assassination attempt, but as the head of his security, I would be held responsible and imprisoned for his death. That's why we've staged these false accusations against me, remember that!" The knight glared down at her. "Pray that he dies, Duchess!" he continued before storming away.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Lonnie stared at the cauldron of boiling soup in front of her, lost in thought. Her head was spinning. Mal had returned to the castle after the hunting trip. Why hadn't she left with Ben? Had something happened to him? A loud, banging noise came from the door behind her. The maid jumped and gasped as she turned around, staring in shock at the doorway. Jay barged into her small house with a furrowed brow. For a second, she froze, but then blinked and got a hold of herself. "Jay!" she exclaimed.

The tanned soldier walked up to her and grabbed her arms. "Lonnie, there's no time to waste. Gather your things. You need to leave now!" he stated with an urgent tone.

Lonnie stared at Jay's hands, still gripping her tightly, as she struggled to hide her fear and confusion. When he realized, he dropped her arms as if she had burned him. "Why?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"They've arrested Evie," Jay responded urgently. "And for some reason, Gaston has issued another arrest warrant for you. The royal guard is on its way here."

There was a short pause as Lonnie pieced everything together. Her frame shook as the air around her became thick to breathe in. "Carlos!" she exclaimed.

"Where is he?" Jay asked.

"He's on his way back from Camelot. He's also in danger!" Lonnie replied.

"I'll go meet up with him in the forest but please, let's go. We're running out of time!" Jay pleaded with her.

Lonnie rushed to a chest in the far corner of her house where she kept her belongings and began to pack them into a bag. Then she stopped. Lonnie turned around to find Jay staring at her with an unreadable expression from across the room. Jay lowered his gaze to the floor.

Lonnie walked back to him and the Agrabahi soldier locked eyes with her. "Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" she asked with a soft whisper.

Jay's eyes roamed her face with an expression that made Lonnie go weak in the knees. "Because it's the right thing to do. I won't let anyone hurt you." A small smile slid onto Lonnie's face as Jay's words sank in. The room faded into silence, and the maiden returned to her task of packing, noticing how the situation didn't feel that scary anymore.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Mal's heavy sobs had died down to soft whimpers by the time the stars faded away and the night sky turned from black to grey. The early morning light seeped through the cracks in the closed window into the princess's room, but Mal didn't care. She'd lost everything. She'd broken Ben's trust, and Arthur was dead, and it was all her fault. The princess uncurled herself from her fetal position and lifted her head from the pillow when the sound of her door being unlocked alerted her to the presence of someone entering the chamber. Her expression hardened. She wouldn't give Gaston the satisfaction of gloating at her desperation.

"Mal," a soft voice rang out. Mal relaxed when Claudette rushed towards her, settling on her bed. Mal caught a glimpse of a soldier outside her door before it was once again locked behind the matriarch. Ben's mother passed a hand over her cheek in a gentle caress. "What did they do to you, my child? Why are you crying?" Claudette asked, examining her in concern.

"Claudette, help me," Mal pleaded. "I need to escape from this castle."

Claudette's expression turned into one of confusion as her eyes flitted over Mal, hovering on her face. "What happened, Mal? Why do you want to leave Auradon?"

"Ben is waiting for me in Camelot!" Mal whispered.

"Ben," Claudette trailed off with knitted brows. "What are you saying, Mal? Ben is out hunting with Doug." The matriarch stopped speaking, and her face broke into a wide smile as her eyes glazed over. "Ben," she whispered, getting up to her feet and walking to the closed window. "He promised me he would return in time for dinner."

Mal froze, and her skin tingled with sudden raised goosebumps. A look of horror fell onto her face as the Fae princess recalled Claudette's strange behavior the last time they'd spoken, and the realization hit her like a tidal wave. The guilt for keeping the secret of Adam's death from Ben had started to unravel the matriarch. Mal stared ahead blankly for several seconds before covering her mouth as Claudette opened the window and continued to speak, "There he is. He's back, I told you," she exclaimed with a giddy smile. "I can hear him. He's calling to me. I must go and greet him." Claudette flashed Mal a bright smile and made her way towards the doorway. She tapped three times on the heavy wooden door, and the guard let her through, leaving Mal once again alone with her thoughts.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Merlin found Ben alone, sitting on one of the benches in Arthur's private garden, staring at the clear skies touched with the fading colors of the late afternoon with a forlorn expression. The elderly Fae sat down next to him and, taking in the young prince's stooped posture, rested a hand on his knee in comfort. "Arthur isn't out of the woods yet, but he's strong, and he'll survive this, Ben," Merlin reassured. "But he's alive only thanks to you and Mal." Ben didn't reply and instead slumped further forward, shifting his gaze to stare at the ground at his feet. Merlin's eyebrows drew together in worry, sensing there was more to the prince's subdued demeanor than his concern for Arthur and Mal. "What's wrong, Ben?"

Ben remained silent for several seconds, and then took a deep breath before straightening himself up and turning to look at Merlin. "I think that Mal has switched sides and is now helping Gaston," he stated bluntly.

Merlin gaped at the Auradonian prince, who was staring at him with this hurt in his eyes that the Fae had never seen before. "That's impossible, Ben. Mal would never do something like that. She loves Arthur like a father. Why would you think that for even one second?"

"She fed us the wrong information, Merlin. Sir Lancelot wasn't Arthur's killer." Ben snapped before pausing. "And there's something I haven't told you. When I went to rescue Mal from Auradon, I caught her kissing the son of Captain Hook. Merlin, you've taken care of Mal since she was a little girl, right?" The prince's lips curled into a deep frown as Merlin nodded. "Do you think Mal could ever kiss a man she doesn't love?"

"No, Ben, Mal would never kiss a man she doesn't love, but there must be an explanation for her behavior." Merlin exhaled softly. "I refuse to believe that Mal has betrayed us. This son of Captain Hook could have tricked her somehow in believing that Lancelot was the assassin." Merlin squeezed Ben's knee. "Mal cares for you deeply, Ben. She risked her life to rescue you from Auradon's dungeons, remember. Have faith in her. Our priority now is to get her out of Auradon safely, and then she'll be able to explain exactly what happened."

The somber prince looked at Merlin, giving him a little nod before standing and walking away from him.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Uma stopped outside the great hall as her gaze fell on Ben. The Auradonian prince was sitting at the head of the large dinner table with his back towards her, drinking from a wine goblet. She took a deep breath and tried to relax her angry posture, donning a joyful face like a mask. "Great news," she announced, entering the room and walking up to Ben. "Arthur's safe and will make a full recovery." Uma's smile dropped off of her face when Ben turned to look at her with a vacant, blank expression. Her gaze followed the prince as he stood from his chair and walked along the side of the table for a few meters before stopping, still carrying the wine goblet in his right hand. It was then that the Duchess noticed that Ben was clutching what appeared to be a silver necklace around his collarbone with his other hand.

"Hurray," he muttered, the slur in his voice, making it obvious that he'd been drinking for some time.

Uma blinked in surprise at Ben's odd behavior. The prince had just saved Arthur's life and foiled Gaston's plans. He should be ecstatic. This wasn't the response she'd expected from him. "What's wrong, Ben?" Uma asked, her eyes narrowing, "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am!" he replied in a sarcastic tone, raising his glass to his mouth and having a long drink. "I'm a hero now." Ben nodded, throwing a dejected look at the silver chain in his left hand.

Uma stared down at the obvious distraught Ben as a sudden and unexpected sad feeling began bubbling inside her chest. The duchess swallowed. This was the second time that she felt that way around the prince. Uma pushed those thoughts aside as she began remembering their last conversation after returning from Auradon, and something in her head clicked. "It's about Mal. Isn't it?" she probed, her voice laced with concern.

"Mal has betrayed us, Duchess," Ben whispered, turning around to face her. He rested the wine glass on the table beside him. "Mal betrayed me."

Uma closed the space between them and reached out for the silver necklace. "Was this a gift from the princess?" she asked.

Ben nodded, his eyes growing distant for a moment as he thought about the day Mal had given him the trinket before his expression darkened. "She told me she loved me and wanted to share her future with me, and I believed her. I trusted her because I thought she was different from everyone else. All the people around me have done since Gaston killed my father is lie to me," he mourned, with angry tears filling his eyes. "Why did she lie to me?"

Ben didn't move, and Uma's free hand balled into a fist as the wave of sadness that had washed over her only intensified. The prince's words brought back the painful memories of Gabriel's betrayal, and the duchess exhaled and focused on Ben's eyes instead. Uma stilled, frozen in place as if she'd was seeing him for the first time. Her heart fluttered in her chest at their closeness, and she swallowed to clear the frog in her throat. Uma couldn't believe it as a million thoughts filled her head. She hadn't felt this way around a man in years. But Ben was just merely a pawn – her means to get control over Camelot. Blood rushed through her head as she felt her knees begin to shake. Could it be?

"No, Ben," Uma blurted out, finding her voice, breaking the silence. "Don't make my mistake and lose hope." The Duchess stroked one of his cheeks. "Because I was wrong, Ben. There's always hope for love." Ben remained silent, meeting Uma's eyes as the Duchess rested her hands on his shoulders. "You've brought the spark of love back into my heart, Ben," she paused. "I never thought I could feel this way about someone else after Gabriel's betrayal, but it happened." Uma kept her eyes locked with Ben's as she snaked her hands behind his neck, unclasping the chain of Mal's necklace.

Ben didn't flinch, seemingly mesmerized by the Duchess's eyes as they bored into his soul. He stilled, his brain too numbed for reasoning and coherent thought...all he wished at that moment was for the deep ache in his heart to be washed away and disappear. And before he could fathom what was happening, or stop her, Uma lifted his chin and leaned in, pressing her lips onto his.

_**A/N - Duh duh. I'm not going to hide behind a corner in fear of the pick forks this time - lol XD - on the contrary I'm actually very eager to find out your reactions. T**__**he villains have sewn a crafty web of deceit and their plan would have worked if only Ben hadn't realized that something was off. Arthur has survived but things are still not looking good for the heroes. Claudette is coming to terms with the guilt for her role in the cover up of Adam's death and the loss of Ben. Evie has been arrested but all I'll say is that we haven't seen the last of her. The same fate was about to happen to Lonnie until Jay came to her rescue - wonder why he risked his life to save her (emoticon whistling away lol). Mal is even in a worst situation now - with no allies left around her and Ben starting to doubt her - she's totally at Gaston's mercy. And what about the final pitch fork moment? - a distraught, hurt and confused Ben fell into Uma's arms but will the prince realise his mistake? And what impact will this turn of events have on Ben's relationship with Mal? **_

_**I'm happy to say that this chapter marks the 2/3 part of the story. There's so much more to come and I hope that all of you will continue sticking around till the end of it. As I mentioned above I hope to be able to post a chapter next weekend but I can't promise anything with everything that has been going on. In the meantime take care and stay safe out there! Till next time :) **_


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Welcome back :) It's been a while but I hope the chapter is worth the wait. I must admit that I'm a little more excited than usual about posting this chapter. I know I've taken a couple of very bold plot points in this AU story so far and risen a few eyebrows in the process but this is fundamentally a coming of age tale where all the characters (not just Ben and Mal) have to come to terms with their choices and ultimately their consequences. I've been so humbled by the number of favs and follows which I've gotten - I honestly didn't expect such a response when I started writing this story so I ask you to stick with me till the very end. I promise you it will be worth the ride :)**_

_**As always a big thank you goes to my beta Wanderlustandfreedom and **__**Harry Potter Fan 1994**__** for their precious help with this chapter. And **__**I'd also like to thank my reviewers Carvie16, ****fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, **__**AmethystDragon14, Harry Potter Fan 1994, **__**SparkyGurly 227**__** and Marie19 for having left a review for the last chapter. I seem to have lost Stardust along the way on my unregular updating - I hope you get to read and enjoy the story in the future.**_

_**Any feedback (big or small) is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing so don't be afraid to leave me a message with your thoughts.**_

_**AmethystDragon14: I must say it's great to be back. I wasn't surprised by your reaction to the chapter. In fact I was afraid I would have given you a virtual heart attack lol. I'm not going to give anything away of future chapters but I can say that I'm sure that I'll be forgiven in the future ;) But there's still a long road ahead (I did mention that we're only two thirds through right?) so you might need to hold your breath a little longer - in that spirit I suggest a few breathing exercises after you've read this chapter lol.**_

_**Marie19: Welcome to my story. I'm so happy that you're enjoying it and that you've found the courage to leave me a review. There's nothing to be shy about and I'd be delighted if you'd leave other thoughts in the future. Now to answer your questions: (Claudette) Claudette's fate is further revealed in this chapter - but to sum if up it's basically the effect of her broken heart. As I mentioned in my intro, the **_**_matriarch, like many other characters throughout the story, came face to face with the aftermath of her choices but (apparently) unlike others is unable to deal with the guilt _**_**of her role in the cover up of Adam's death and the pain it has caused to Ben who she genuinely loves as a son. (Ben) I know I've taken a very bold move in Ben doubting Mal's love but you have to remember that the people around Ben have lied to him for over 10 years and the man who raised him was his father's murderer. Everything Ben was brought up to believe turned out to be a lie and the world around him crumbled. He lost his home and became an outlaw. Mal's love was the only sincere and real thing left in his life that ultimately fueled his existence and gave him the strength to push him to fight for his people. Her apparent betrayal unearthed back all that anger and pain caused by Gaston. But like everyone else in this story Ben is going to have to face the consequences of his actions - killing Doug, betraying Mal etc. (Marian) I know that killing the Black Arrow was very sad but unfortunately the attack on the camp was an important plot point for the story - which will have an impact in future chapters - I don't want to give much away but keep your eyes open ;) (Villains) Oh the villains of this story are so good! (I've written them that way lol) They've kept one step ahead of the heroes the entire time and so far no one suspects that Gaston, Uma and Lancelot are in **__**cohorts. You'll just have to keep on reading to find out if they'll ever be discovered. Lonnie, Jay, Evie - ah so many questions but you'll get all your answers and don't want to spoil anything so stay tuned :)**_

_**fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: There's so much more to come especially with the triangle Ben, Mal & Uma - I can't wait to hear what you think about the future chapters.**_

_**SparkyGurly 227: You're gonna want to hold throwing anything towards Uma - there's so much more to come lol (evil smirk). The villains seem to have gotten the upper hand at the moment and everything seems bleak for Ben and Mal but you know what they say - you have to go through the darkness to get to the light. There's so much more to come and I can't wait for your reaction :D**_

_**Carvie16: So after reading your review I was wondering whether it would be a good idea to give a recap of the story to get the readers back up to speed especially since I'm been updating sporadically as of late. What do you think? I just love reading your reviews. Your reactions to the chapters and plot points pushes me to post even better chapters. You got one thing right - this is really the bottom "hopelessness" part of the story and I'm happy that you've managed to grasp the underlying message. This doesn't mean that there's no more misery to come (it wouldn't me otherwise right? lol) but would you imagine me writing a Bal story that doesn't end with a happy ending. But the journey to get there is what matters. There's another pick fork moment coming up very soon which I've thrown a very subtle hint about in this chapter. I actually quite curious to see whether you'll be able to pick it up.**_

_**Harry Potter Fan 1994: Thanks for your comments and your help - I'm looking forward to finding out what you think about how this chapter turned out.**_

_**Last chapter, Ben arrived just in time to foil Gaston's, Uma's and Lancelot's plan and stopped Anthony from killing **__**Arthur. Claudette's life began to unravel even further as the matriarch came to terms with the guilt for her role in the cover up of Adam's death and the loss of Ben. Evie was arrested and Lonnie was about to have the same faith but Jay came to her rescue. Gaston and Harry unveiled their plan to Mal and the princess fell into despair, believing that Arthur is indeed dead. Locked in Auradon's castle and no allies left around her, she's totally at Gaston's mercy and has no way of knowing that Arthur is still alive. And in the final moments of the chapter a distraught, hurt and confused Ben - believing that Mal in fact betrayed them - fell into Uma's arms. Things look extremely bleek for our heroes. What will happen next? Read to find out...**_

**Chapter 30**

_Ben lay still and smiled, watching as countless stars peeked through the darkness and lit up the night sky above him. Time stood still, the sound of the waterfall at his side faded away, and for a moment, the sight almost took his breath away. This was one of the first times since discovering the truth about his father's murder that he felt a deep sense of peace settle within his soul._

_"What are you thinking?" a quiet female voice rang out, bringing him back to the present._

_Ben couldn't help but smile wider when he looked down at Mal, who was pressed against his bare chest, and he traced a finger along the skin of her arm in a gentle caress._

_"That you're so beautiful under the moonlight," he breathed, not missing the slight blush that colored her cheeks before his expression sobered. "That being here with you is the closest I've ever felt to true happiness, and I'm the luckiest person on this earth to have met you. You're an inspiration to me – you represent all that's good. You're trustworthy, and you've no idea of how much I need that right now. I've been surrounded by lies ever since Gaston killed my father, but I can look into your eyes and know that they're sincere. I love you."_

_"Ben," Mal whispered. Ben couldn't tear his gaze away from her. There was something beyond beauty in the depth of her eyes. There was a burning intensity that made his heart flutter, and at that moment, Ben knew. Mal would never hurt or lie to him. Mal settled a hand on his cheek. "You're the most important person to me, and I promise that nothing will ever change what I feel for you. I love you too."_

Ben awoke with a jolt. He felt a soft hand stroking his shoulder and heard a voice whispering sweet nothings in his ear. It seemed that what he felt and heard was part of his dreams for a brief moment, but then he was fully awake again and remembering the events of the past evening. Ben turned his head, spotting Uma lounged at his side, and he bolted upright.

Uma pulled herself up next to him. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I…," Ben trailed off as his gaze darted across the bedroom.

"I'm so happy that you're here with me," Uma replied with a seductive voice before planting a soft kiss on Ben's bare shoulder.

Ben felt a deep pit of guilt open up in his stomach as a million thoughts filled his head. He imagined Mal's devastated expression once she'd find out he'd betrayed her. He'd fallen for Uma's attention in a moment of anger and weakness and led her on to believe that he felt the same way about her. What had he done! Ben closed his eyes and exhaled. "I have to go," he murmured, pushing the covers off his frame a little.

Uma stopped him with her hands on his shoulders. "Where do you have to go, Ben?" she asked. "Arthur's alive, and you're a hero. There's nothing else you have to do." Ben didn't say anything as he flinched slightly from her touch. Uma furrowed her brow for a moment but quickly got a hold of herself and lowered her head to leave a trail of kisses alongside Ben's neck. "Ben," she breathed, "I don't think I've ever loved a man the way I love you." She took his jaw and turned his face towards her to kiss him.

After a few moments, Ben broke the kiss and instead stared at Uma with an unreadable expression. Silence reigned over the two. Ben felt that pit of guilt grow more profound and broader as Uma's eyes took on a confused and hurt look. He swallowed hard before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry," Ben mumbled, pulling away from her.

Uma watched Ben with a heartbroken expression falling over her face as Ben got out of the bed and hastily got dressed before leaving the room without looking back at her. A horrible feeling wretched at the duchess's gut. She leaned back against the bed's headboard as if she'd been slapped, with tears filling her eyes. Uma turned to glare at Mal's necklace sitting on her nightstand, and her heart twisted in a newfound rage. No one would stand in her way. Ben would be hers.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

After leaving Uma's palace, Ben wandered throughout the streets of Camelot for hours, thinking about Mal and Uma. Finally, he found himself back at Arthur's private garden in the castle. He stopped when he spotted Merlin close to the rose bushes giving out instructions to the servants. Mal's guardian dismissed them and approached Ben with a kind smile when he noticed him.

"Ben! Did you hear the good news?" Merlin beamed. "Arthur's condition has improved, and he's expected to make a full recovery."

Ben nodded and stared at the ground at his feet. "I've made a terrible mistake, Merlin," he confessed, with guilt once again slipping into his stomach. "I let my hurt get the best of me."

Merlin sat on the closest bench to his right with a hard sigh and motioned for Ben to join him. "It's my fault, too," he began. "I wasn't able to help you yesterday."

There were a few beats of silence. Guilt continued to wrack Ben's insides. "For a moment, I lost hope, and I doubted everything," he whispered.

Merlin's brows knit together in deep thought. "It isn't uncommon for young lovers to feel these moments of doubt. Love isn't easy, Ben. It can bring about immense happiness as well as great misery. Sometimes we create this perfect picture in our heads, but the emotions which bind one person to another aren't always simple, and love can end up challenging our deepest beliefs and perhaps breaking us in the end." Merlin placed a comforting hand on Ben's shoulder. "It might help you to talk about it."

"I can't," Ben whispered. "I'm ashamed, Merlin."

"We all feel ashamed of our moments of weaknesses, Ben," Merlin replied, putting on a soft smile as he tried to console the troubled prince. "I assume you've said or done something you regret?"

Ben nodded. "Yes," he whispered, slumping further in his seat.

"Will it put Mal in danger?" Merlin asked.

"No!" Ben reassured him quickly. "I would never do that. I..." Even though before last night, he'd never thought he'd be with any woman who wasn't Mal, Ben knew deep down in his heart that his feelings for Mal hadn't changed. "I love her."

Ben's intense gaze made Merlin smile. "I believe you. And when the time comes, don't be afraid and be honest with her. Mal loves you, Ben."

Ben stared out into the garden. Such beautiful roses, such prickly thorns. Could nothing be lovely for the sake of one's pleasure, without darkness lurking beneath the surface? Why was his once untouchable bond with Mal being so sorely tested?

Ben let out a breath and nodded. "I love Mal with all my heart too. I...I don't want to imagine living my life without her. Thank you, Merlin. I won't let any doubts cloud my judgment again," he continued with renewed confidence. "I don't know where my relationship with Mal will go, but I'm going to free her from Gaston's clutches. And when I do, she must be the one to tell me in person that she doesn't love me anymore."

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Mal looked at her reflection in the long mirror in front of her with a stern expression. Gaston had sent a new handmaiden earlier that morning with a brand-new tunic for her to wear. He was up to something, and her throat felt tight at the thought of coming face to face with the man who'd killed Arthur. Mal's tears had given way to a profound dejection hours ago. With Arthur dead and Ben far away and no means of escape, the princess's only way to protect her people now was to give in to Gaston's demands and marry King Stefan. The world around her felt like it had flipped over, and she subconsciously clutched the pendant around her neck, wondering what Ben was doing. She still remembered the hurt that had flashed across his face when he'd witnessed her kiss Harry, and her heart ached. Had the prince forgiven her? Was he planning a rescue mission? Mal sucked in a breath and dropped her hands back to her side as the handmaiden fastened the garment behind her with a sharp pull. Her bedroom door suddenly unlocked, and the princess turned her head to face Gaston when he walked in, stopping at her side.

"Beautiful," Gaston exclaimed with a wide smirk, letting his eyes flicker over her frame. "Identical," he trailed off in a whisper.

Mal's face became overshadowed by confusion as Gaston's last remark sank in. What did he mean by identical? But before she could dwell on the meaning of his words, Gaston continued addressing her.

"King Stefan will be very pleased," he beamed.

Mal's gaze darkened as her fists turned into little balls at her sides. She wished she could drive an arrow through Gaston's heart. "What happened to Evie?" Mal hissed.

Gaston snorted. "Traitorous servants always get punished for their crimes," he replied.

"Did you kill her?" Mal accused, face growing red in anger.

"No," Gaston smirked. "But I think she'd prefer if I did."

"You're a criminal," she snarled back.

Gaston laughed, shaking his head at Mal's accusations. "This dress is my gift to you for your first meeting with King Stefan," he continued, gesturing broadly to her outfit with a proud smile.

"And what if he doesn't like me?" Mal asked.

"Oh, rest assured. He'll like you," Gaston smirked. "And your marriage with King Stefan will put an end to this war once and for all."

Mal felt another surge of anger towards Gaston burn in her stomach. "But the people will continue to suffer as long as you and King Stefan remain in power."

Gaston's smile dropped, and his face hardened. "Very soon, you're going to meet and marry King Stefan. That's all that matters, so you better get ready." he snapped. "When you're done from here, a soldier will take you to Claudette. She's been asking for you."

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴

Mal held her breath and stared at the guard beside her as he led her through the castle corridors. Mal couldn't suppress her worry as memories from their last encounter flashed before her. Had something happened to the matriarch? As anxiety set in, Mal felt her mind go crazy. They stopped in front of Claudette's room, and the guard opened the door. She let out a relieved breath when Claudette's face broke in a wide grin when she noticed her enter the room. Ben's adopted mother was resting in her bed and appeared okay, despite looking a little pale.

"Mal," Claudette whispered. "You came." Mal flashed her a little smile and sat down on the bed beside her. "Ben told me you'd come," she said. "He's out with Doug, but he told me he wouldn't take long."

Mal inhaled a shaky breath and smiled at her, trying to hide her uneasiness at Claudette's strange behavior.

"You're so beautiful," Claudette continued with a whisper. "I'm sure that if you and Ben have a baby girl, she'll resemble you."

Mal's eyes became bright as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "If we have a girl, we'll call her Claudette after you," the princess replied.

A wide grin spread across Claudette's face before the matriarch jerked back and hissed loudly in pain, clutching her stomach.

"Claudette," Mal shouted in panic. "What's wrong? Do I need to call for help?"

Claudette took a couple of long breaths and shook her head. "No, Mal. There's no need," she whispered, reaching out for Mal's hand. The princess grasped it tightly. "Don't be afraid, Mal," Claudette gasped. "You don't have to be afraid of death."

Mal's face turned ashen as Claudette continued taking short breaths until she composed herself.

"Mal," the matriarch gasped. "I need you to promise me something."

"Tell me, Claudette," Mal stammered. "Anything."

"Promise me that you'll always take care of Ben," She pleaded. "Please, promise me."

"Of course, Claudette," Mal declared. "I'll always protect him….with my life if necessary."

Claudette let out a relieved sigh and sagged back against her pillows as her painful expression gave way to a full smile as she gazed at Mal.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

A warmth filled Ben's heart at the sight of Arthur walking towards him. The king had spent that last week recovering in his chambers until the court physicians had finally permitted him to leave the room that morning. Arthur's first request had been to meet Ben, and the prince had joined him in his private garden. The duo walked with slow steps side by side through one of the paths as Arthur leaned heavily on his cane while his other hand supported his bandaged wound.

"Are you sure you should be out walking so soon?" Ben asked worry lines etched across his face. "It's barely been a week."

Arthur shook his head with a warm smile. "I've been stuck in that room for too long."

Ben couldn't contain his laughter. He was beginning to understand where Mal got her stubbornness from.

Arthur's smile faded as he locked eyes with the prince. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for your quick thinking and courage, Ben," Arthur began. "I owe you my life, and I'll be forever in your debt."

"You don't need to thank me, Arthur," Ben replied. "Anyone would have done the same." Silence rested in the garden for a few seconds, and then Ben let out a breath. "Besides - what's important now is to save Mal and get her away from Auradon. I need your help."

"I'll do everything in my power to save her, Ben," Arthur replied.

"We have to attack Gaston with all we've got and defeat him on the battlefield," Ben snarled.

"I understand your anger, Ben," Arthur said. "But an attack on Auradon might not be the best solution. Our armies aren't strong enough to win a war. We should first try and negotiate with Gaston first."

"No!" Ben bellowed. "You don't understand."

"I want to end this war and have peace at last," Arthur retorted. "Too many lives have been lost already."

"Peace won't defeat tyrants like Gaston," Ben snapped, his voice levels rising. "He would be the first one not to respect any kind of peace treaty if it didn't satisfy his lust for power."

Arthur stopped, and Ben's breath fell short as he stared at the king's stern expression. "I'm sorry, Arthur," he apologized. Ben looked away, and his voice cracked. "I only want to save Mal. She's my life. I can't lose her."

Arthur sighed and stepped closer to him. "I'll summon the war council, and if our allies agree, I'll demand that Gaston release Mal."

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴

Uma's face became stony as soon as Ben accompanied Arthur and Merlin inside the council chamber. Her eyes followed Ben's every movement until he stopped and took a seat at Arthur's side on the grand, round table. Ben kept a straight face and refused to meet her gaze. Uma's heart hardened. She'd make him pay for the humiliation he'd made her feel. Uma's eyes narrowed as she remembered her earlier conversation with Gaston that very morning – he'd given her until Mal's marriage to King Stefan to make Camelot surrender to him. The attempt on Arthur's life had scared the living daylights out of the other council members. It would be an easy task to convince them to back away from an attack on Auradon.

"Why should we tie the outcome of the war to the faith of Princess Mal," Uma glowered to Arthur's request.

"It would be a mistake to jeopardize the current peace treaty," another councilor rebuked. "We'll only put ourselves in danger. Remember, we don't have any more generals like Sir Galahad to lead our armies."

"Even Princess Mal is in grave danger," Ben declared, his eyes bright.

"I don't think Mal's life is threatened in Auradon," Uma retorted. "If that were the case, Gaston would've already killed her."

The tension intensified. Ben did his best to show no reaction as he forced his tense muscles to relax. This was the first time he'd come face to face with Uma ever since he'd betrayed Mal, and his heart was in turmoil. Uma was unable to hide the hurt and anger in her eyes as they bore into his, and Ben hated himself even further. If he'd only been stronger. If only he'd never doubted Mal's love towards him. Ben wanted nothing more than to make things right, but he couldn't turn back time. He'd been too ashamed to face Uma as he tried to deal with his guilt over what he'd done. But he realized he couldn't postpone it any longer. He'd have to talk to her, but first, he needed to save Mal. "My heart tells me otherwise," Ben replied, breaking the silence.

"Your motivations appear to be too personal, Prince Ben," other councilor replied. "I won't put my men under unnecessary risks without prove of a real threat."

"I know Gaston and the way he thinks," Ben retorted. "He's not the kind of man who would respect a peace treaty. He'll take advantage of it and attack us when the least we expect it." The councilors began to murmur between them. "Don't you understand that this current state of peace is an illusion?"

Loud murmurs echoed throughout the chambers as the councilors continued to argue between them until they quietened down and turned to look at Arthur, seemingly having reached an agreement. "We're sorry, Arthur," one of the councilors spoke up. "We all know how much Mal means to you, but attacking Auradon now would mean suicide, not when we've finally reached a peace treaty with the East."

Ben stood up and scanned the room with a steel gaze, and the room fell silent as all eyes turned on him. "You're all making a big mistake. We'll all end up paying a terrible price if we don't act in time. Now please excuse me," he finished before bowing to Arthur and storming out of the room.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben brushed past the soldiers guarding Arthur's office as he entered the room. The king looked up from the paperwork he was reading to greet the young man.

"I've come to let you know that I'm leaving Camelot, Arthur," Ben announced.

Arthur sighed, taking in the prince's set jaw and tight posture. "What are your intentions, Ben?" he asked.

"I'm going to try and sneak back into Auradon," he declared.

Arthur frowned. "It's a crazy idea, Ben. How do you intend to do that on your own?"

"Your councilors didn't certainly help me," Ben retorted.

"First of all, we have to discover where Gaston is keeping Mal prisoner," Arthur reasoned. "And whether she's unharmed."

Ben planted his feet to the ground. "I'm sorry, Arthur," he said, "but I'm going to have to disobey your orders. I intend to put together another group of fighters and reinstate the Black Arrow. And after I save Mal, I'm going to continue my battle to free the people of Auradon from Gaston's tyrannical rule." Silence fell between them as the two men locked eyes. "Forgive me, but I can't wait any longer," Ben glowered.

Arthur stood from his chair and made his way towards him. The king patted him on the shoulder with a nod. "Bring her home back safely, Ben, but please be careful. May the gods be with you," he asserted.

"I will, Arthur." Ben bowed to the king in respect before twirling around to leave the room. The prince pressed his lips together in a thin line as he walked out of the room. _Mal hang on a little longer. I'm coming to save you._

_**A/N: So what do you think? A little ray of hope broke through the current darkness and hopelessness of this story as Ben got a hold of himself and decided to rescue Mal from Gaston. But will he manage to re-instate the Black Arrow and save her in time before she marries King Stefan? And what will Uma do now that she's sworn revenge against him? There's only one way to find out which is to return to read the next chapter :) Now I've left a very subtle hint at a "shocking" plot point about to happen in future chapters - I'm very curious to see whether any of you will pick it up. I don't want to give anything away but next chapter will be full of surprises and I'm so excited for it.**_

**_Unfortunately, my updating schedule has gone out of whack since both myself and my beta Wanderlustandfreedom are currently super busy with RL commitments. I'd would love to be able to return to my weekly update but at the moment it doesn't seem possible so please have patience with me._**

_**In the meantime take care of yourselves and stay safe out there! Till next time :)**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Welcome back :) I'm very excited about this chapter. As mentioned last update, where I dropped a "huge" hint, an important plot changing event is about to be revealed. I hope the chapter was worth the wait.**_

_**As always a big thank you goes to my beta Wanderlustandfreedom**__** for her precious help with this chapter. And **__**I'd also like to thank my reviewers Carvie16, ****fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, **__**AmethystDragon14, Harry Potter Fan 1994, **__**SparkyGurly 227**__** and Marie19 for having left a review for the last chapter. **__**Any feedback (big or small) is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing so don't be afraid to leave me a message with your thoughts.**_

_**AmethystDragon14: Ow! I'm sorry for the heart attack but all the drama will be worth it at the end. Great Bal coming up that will make up for all the drama. And mistakes are what makes us better and Ben will learn to be an even better ruler because of it. I'm excited for this last part of the story and I'm sure you will be too! **_

_**Marie19: Thank you so much for returning with another review. I'd love to continue hearing your thoughts so don't be shy ;) and I hope that you'll continue enjoying each chapter...enough to make you squeal for excitement. **_

_**fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: You've made some great comments. I'm sure this chapter will leave you very satisfied.**_

_**SparkyGurly 227: yeah Ben has a lot to be forgiven for...fingers crossed that Mal can understand. I'm excited to find out what you think about this chapter :)**_

_**Carvie16: Don't beat yourself too much. But I'm curious to know your thoughts on the big plot point. As with the summary...I'm thinking of doing some sort of recap so the story so far either through a separate chapter or through an intro to chapter so look out for that. And by the way YEP I definitely agree with you - Ben needs a major whack on the head to get back to his senses - at least he seems to be on the right track ;)**_

_**Harry Potter Fan 1994: Thanks for your comments and your help - I'll treasure them like I always do. I'm loving our little game of guess the plot. I'm so obviously so so eager to see your reaction after this chapter.**_

_**Anyways speaking about last chapter...Ben, realizing that he still loves Mal, gets a hold of himself and asks Arthur for help in freeing her from Gaston's clutches. But Camelot's council refuses which pushes Ben to leave Camelot with the aim of re-instating the Black Arrow to save her. **_**_Meanwhile Uma, feeling betrayed by the young prince, swears revenge on him and Mal. Will Ben manager to save Mal in time before she marries King Stefan? And what is the shocking plot point I hinted at last time? Time to find out: _**

**Chapter 31**

Mal looked straight ahead and tightened her hold on her long, blue tunic skirts as they flapped behind her. If only the wind would free her and take her back to Camelot and Ben, she thought with despondence. Mal continued to walk across the courtyard of King Stefan's castle, her left hand resting on Gaston's outstretched one as he led her towards the awaiting king. Her only comfort at that moment was the thought of the innocent lives she'll be saving by agreeing to marry the king. A group of soldiers carrying Auradon's blue and yellow banners strode behind her. She took deep breaths and tried to bite down the bile rising from her throat. Gaston hadn't uttered a word during the trip to Auroria, but this had done nothing to calm her mounting nerves. Mal finally dared to glance around and bit her lip. She was unarmed, surrounded by soldiers, and with no means of escape.

"King Stefan will be waiting for us at the end of the throne room." Gaston began. "We will walk up to him in slow steps, but you must keep your gaze fixed to the ground until we've reached him. Only then do you look up at him. Understood?"

"Yes, Gaston," Mal snapped. "You've told me all this already."

"It's not enough," Gaston countered. "Everything needs to be perfect."

Mal's expression darkened as her face twisted in a scowl. "I'll show you perfect. Just give me a bow and arrow," she told herself. Instead, she bit her tongue until she felt blood in her mouth and let Gaston continue to lead her up the stairs. They entered a large room, and Mal heard the scuffling of feet on the ground as her eyes caught the shadow of people lining up at their sides.

"Sire, may I present to you, Mal, princess of the Moorlands," Gaston announced in a high voice gesturing to the princess before taking a step back.

Mal looked up at Stefan as Gaston had instructed her. Her brows arched in confusion when her gaze was met by the king's blank and dazed expression. Stefan's eyes widened as he stood from his seat and began to walk towards her.

"My God," he muttered.

Mal felt a sudden cold wave was over her. She gulped and stared at him. There was something in Stefan's look that left her feeling uneasy.

"Maleficent, it's you," Stefan continued.

Mal froze, and her skin became littered with raised goosebumps as memories from her mother's death began to flash in her mind's eye. Mal heard voices around her, but she couldn't decipher them as she tried to swallow.

"Identical, aren't they?" Gaston's voice pierced through her foggy thoughts.

"Maleficent," Stefan continued, "You've returned to me."

Stefan caressed Mal's jaw. The world around her turned pitch black before the princess found herself back in her old bedroom, hiding behind her headboard as her mother fell to the ground.

"I have a present for you," Stefan exclaimed as Mal's eyes grew larger. A servant came to his side and opened a box. The king reached inside and pulled out a red pendant and offered it to her.

"It," Mal stammered, her eyes flickering between Stefan and the familiar necklace. "It was my mother's." The scene around her shifted again. Mal watched as the towering knight from her nightmares stood from beside her mother's limp body, holding her necklace. 'I'll keep this to remember you by,' he whispered before turning around to address two armored that had entered the room, ordering them to burn the house down. Mal caught the knight's eyes, and she felt the scorching heat from the flames begin to burn her body.

The visions released her, and Mal was back in the throne room. She stepped forward, eyes focused on the necklace in Stefan's hand. There was a dagger strapped to the king's side. In one swift movement, she managed to snatch it away. Loud shouts and screams began to echo in the chamber.

"Murderer!" she yelled, aiming the dagger at the king's heart, but Gaston had caught her wrist mid-air.

"What are you doing, Mal?" Gaston bellowed. He forced the knife out of her hand and pushed Mal to her knees. "Is this the way to repay King Stefan's generosity? He spared your life and wants to make you the queen of all the Fairy-Tale lands."

"You killed them," Mal cried, as tears started to trail down her pale cheeks. "You're the knight that killed my parents!"

Stefan smirked down at the distraught princess. He knelt beside her and caught her jaw in his hand. "You're mine now, Mal, and you're going to become my wife."

"Never!" Mal shouted.

"We shall see about that, my dear," Stefan declared, motioning at two guards to join him. They walked up to the king and picked up a struggling Mal and dragged her out of the room.

Stefan gestured to Gaston to join him. "You did well, Gaston," he praised, clapping him on the shoulder. "But from now on I'll be taking care of Mal," Stefan smirked. "She's stubborn - just like Maleficent. I'll enjoy making her change her mind."

"Thank you, Sire," Gaston replied with a smug smile. "I'm sure that you'll take good care of her. Now, Mal is like a daughter to me, and you're my king, but I want something in return."

Stefan stilled. His smirk dropped, and he glared at Gaston. "What's this blackmail about?"

Gaston thrust out his chest. "I want you to get married in Auradon," he explained. "The whole world must know that I was the one who made it all happen."

Stefan let out a loud laugh as he gave him an understanding nod. "Okay, Gaston, I guess you've deserved it. Now come, my friend. Let's celebrate my upcoming marriage and victory in the Great War."

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Tugging at his horse's reins, Ben stopped to stare at Auradon's castle on top of the hill. He'd been riding through the valley for days trying to think of a way to sneak into the castle. He'd gone to the river hoping to find Lonnie, but the maid hadn't been with the other servants. Ben's hoped that nothing had happened to his childhood friend. His head snapped to the side as the sound of voice and noises alerted him to the approaching patrol guards. He dismounted and pulled his horse behind a thick group of trees and bushes and watched as a group of soldiers led by Dopey rode through the path ahead of him. Ben let out a sigh of relief when they passed through and reached out for his horse. He stopped mid-track when a low voice called his name. Ben twirled around, unsheathing his sword and aiming it at his attacker's heart.

"One word and you're dead," Ben exclaimed, staring at the well-built, tanned Auradonian soldier. He'd seen him at the castle before, and he recognized the soldier's distinctive traits of Agrabah, but he didn't know his name.

"You're the one who's going to be dead if you don't leave Auradon, Prince Ben," Jay retorted, taking a step back.

Ben lifted the tip of his sword to the soldier's neck. "I need to get into the castle, and you're going to help me."

Jay kept his steely gaze fixed on Ben. "Go to the old woodsman barn at the eastern edge of the lake. It's a two-hour walk from here." Ben brows furrowed in confusion. "You'll find Lonnie and Carlos. I'll meet you there."

"What's your name? You sent you?" Ben asked.

"You have no choice but to trust me," Jay replied.

"Jay! Jay!" Dopey's voice echoed throughout the forest. "Where are you?"

Ben turned around in the direction of the voice. He couldn't let Dopey find him. He had no choice but to trust the soldier in front of him. Ben lowered his sword, making his decision. Jay nodded, and the prince went back to hide behind the bushes.

Jay mounted his horse and rode back to the patrol. "I'm here, captain," he called out.

"Did you find anything?" Dopey asked.

"No, it was a wild animal," he replied before joining the rest of the soldiers.

Ben waited until the soldiers were out of sight before mounting his horse and galloped towards the direction of the lake. The soldier was right, and it took Ben around two hours to reach the cabin. After dismounting and tying the reins to a wooden fence, he began to walk toward the door. His face broke into a smile when Lonnie opened the door and rushed out to greet him. A wave of relief washed over him at seeing her unharmed. "Lonnie," he whispered.

"Ben," she exclaimed, running up to him. She enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Ben!" another young voice rang out. Ben and Lonnie broke their hug as Carlos burst out of the door to join them. "I was sure I'd see you again," he gushed. Ben bent on one knee and hugged him.

Ben stood up. "I'm so happy to see you both," he sighed.

"Gaston wanted to imprison us, and so we had no choice but to run away from the castle," Lonnie recounted.

Guilt slipped into Ben's stomach at her words. Lonnie would've never been in any kind of danger if it wasn't for him and Mal.

"But how did you find us, Ben?" she asked. "You've got to be careful. It's too dangerous for you to be here in Auradon."

"A soldier told me," Ben exclaimed. All heads turned to the side of the forest as an Auradonian knight approached them. The prince recognized the soldier from the forest. "Him," he confirmed.

Ben raised an eyebrow when Lonnie walked away to greet him. The soldier dismounted his horse, and the two shared a hug before he pulled her for a brief kiss. They broke apart, and Lonnie reached out for the soldier's hand and walked back to Ben and Carlos. Ben's heart warmed as Lonnie's smile seemed to brighten up the entire forest. He'd never seen her look so happy.

"Jay and I love each other," Lonnie exclaimed. "And we're going to get married."

Ben's smile grew wider. "I'm so happy for you." A somber look then settled on his face as the memories of all that had happened in the recent months flooded him. "Lonnie. I'm sorry," Ben blurted out. "I owe you an apology. I asked you to help me fight against Gaston, and all I've done is put you and your brother at risk." Ben broke eye contact. He lowered his gaze to his hands, which began to tremble. "I've already got Doug's blood on my hands. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you too."

"Ben," Lonnie whispered, reaching out for his hands and giving them a warm squeeze, causing him to look back at her. "You don't have to apologize. I've said terrible things to you too. I let the hurt and sorrow for Doug's death cloud my judgment and doubt you and Mal's' intentions. But I was wrong, and I don't regret anything I've done. Ben, we're friends, and I care for you, and nothing is ever going to change that." Silence rested between them for a few seconds, and then Lonnie let out a breath. "And Doug's death is not your fault, Ben. It's the war that killed him, and unless tyrants like Gaston are stopped, more innocent lives will be lost." She let go of his hands and wrapped her arm around Jay's waist with a kind smile.

Lonnie's comforting and forgiving words prompted Ben to smile. He nodded. "Thank you." Ben was silent as he turned to face Jay. "Do you have news of Mal?"

Jay sighed, his lips pinching together in a frown. "Mal's no longer in Auradon. They've taken her to the Dwarf's mines."

The hairs on Ben's neck stood up straight, and he took on a far-away, fearful look. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. He'd heard horrific rumors about the mines. "The Dwarf's mines," Ben stammered, "the hell of the living souls."

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴

Hours later, after Jay revealed Gaston's plans to make Mal marry King Stefan to Ben, the prince and Carlos made their way to a tavern, on the outskirts of the Auradonian territory. Ben helped Carlos dismount from his horse and turned to face the tavern's pictorial sign hung over the door.

"Why did you bring me here, Carlos?" Ben asked, wrinkling up his nose in curiosity.

Carlos reached for Ben's hand and began to pull him towards the door. "I swore not to tell anyone, but I'm doing this for you and Mal."

Ben caught him by the shoulder and turned Carlos around and knelt beside him. "Thank you," Ben said. "You're going to be an honorable knight when you're older."

Carlos's face lit up at the praise. The little boy spun around and entered the tavern, followed by Ben. The smell of fresh bread and wood smoke from the fire accosted Ben as soon as he opened the door. Ben looked around him, his gaze darting across the large room. The patrons were busy chatting around the gaming tables while a fireplace at the far right, with a cauldron cooking, provided warmth to the cozy inn. The prince continued to follow Carlos until the boy stopped in front of the counter. Ben's eyebrows shot up as he gaped in surprise.

His head snapped back up, and he blinked. "Tuck! Godmother!" Ben breathed.

Friar Tuck and Godmother looked up and caught sight of him. "Ben," Tuck exclaimed with raised eyebrows. "Oh dear god," Godmother whispered with a small smile. All three froze for a few seconds until Tuck turned around the counter and led a still shocked Ben towards the kitchens. "Come, before anyone sees you. It's dangerous out here. Gaston's men are looking all over for you."

They passed through the kitchens and entered a small storeroom, sitting down on a long table. "During Gaston's attack on the Black Arrow's camp, I was mortally wounded," Tuck recounted. "I was so close to the brink of death that everyone believed it, and they left me there."

"And then?" Ben asked.

"God had mercy of my soul, and somehow I managed to survive and woke up. Dead and resurrected," he quipped with a grin. "But tell me about you? I've heard about Arthur's assassination attempt."

"Gaston almost succeeded, but we managed to stop the assassin just in time," Ben replied.

"And Mal? Where is she?" Godmother interjected. "Why isn't she with you?"

"They've captured her, and Gaston was going to force her to marry King Stefan, but she refused, and they've taken her to the Dwarf's mines." Ben explained.

Tuck withdrew back in shock. "Mal's imprisoned in the Dwarf's mines?" he repeated.

"That's why I'm here, Tuck!" Ben declared. "I need your help. I need to save her at all costs."

"At all costs?" Tuck asked.

"I'm willing to do anything to find men who are willing to help me. I want to reinstate the Black Arrow." Ben stated. "I also need to keep the promise I made to Robin and free these lands from Gaston's and Stefan's rule."

Tuck stole a side glance at Godmother and bit his lip. He didn't say anything, but Ben could tell that he was lost in thought. "Okay," he nodded, locking eyes with the prince, "there might be someone who might be able to help us, but you've got to promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Just promise me," Tuck insisted, with a solemn expression.

"Okay, I promise," Ben agreed.

"Good, now come with me," Tuck said, getting to his feet and making his way out from a side door. Ben followed the friar through the narrow, cobbled streets of the village until they arrived in a square where a group of children was seated on several logs watching a puppet show. Tuck and Ben stopped beside them.

Ben stared at the two puppets on the stage with a frown. One was wearing an archer outfit while the other a long white dress. Why did Tuck want to waste time watching a puppet show?

"Now we need to fight the tyrant ruler who's been oppressing us for far too long," the male voice rang out.

"But it's dangerous," the female voice replied. "Gaston is a ruthless man. He could kill you. Please don't go!"

"Don't be afraid, young maiden," he comforted. "We'll outsmart him as we've always done, and we'll force him to retreat. And then when we've won…"

"We'll get married as you've promised me," she interrupted him, causing all the children to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"We'll see about that," he said. "You know I still have to fight for everyone's freedom. I'm the leader of the Black Arrow. I'm…"

"Robin of Locksley," the children shouted in a chorus before beginning to clap loudly.

The two puppets bowed to their young audience before disappearing under the stage while the children scattered and went their separate ways.

"What's does this mean, Tuck?" Ben scowled with an accusatory tone. "Is this a joke?"

"He's a changed man, Ben," Tuck replied.

"Who are you referring to?" Ben asked as his breast caught in his chest. "Who's changed?"

"Remember you've promised not to do anything stupid, Ben," Tuck reminded him as he began to walk towards the stage.

Ben's expression turned blank for a moment before his eyes began to blaze as they focused on Chad and Audrey who'd just appeared from underneath the stage. The pair stopped, frozen on the spot, and threw a glance at each other in nervousness before turning to face the Auradonian prince. "Chad," Ben spat, staring at Tuck.

"Ben," Chad whispered in a tense tone. Audrey pressed herself to the blonde's side. "You aren't here to kill us, right?"

"You don't tell the kids how the story of the Black Arrow ends, right, Chad?" Ben accused as Chad looked taken aback.

"Kids should only hear stories full of hope," Chad protested.

"The same hope you stole by betraying us to Gaston," Ben jabbed, face growing red.

"I'll never be able to forgive myself for what I've done, Ben." Chad replied.

"Come on, Tuck," Ben declared, spinning around, "let's get away from here before I'm sick."

"Ben, wait," Tuck exclaimed. "Chad is a different man now. I wouldn't have brought you here if it wasn't true."

"Tuck, I don't have time to waste," Ben retorted. "I need to save Mal from the Dwarf mines."

"That's why I brought you here. You need men to help you."

"Men, exactly," Ben spat. "Not traitors."

"But Chad has changed Ben." Tuck raised an arm to grip Ben's shoulder. "He's only asking for a second chance."

"How can you ask me to trust him after all that he's done?" Ben asked. "Everyone is dead because of him."

"Yes because of him Gaston killed all our friends but think about all the innocent lives that Gaston will continue to kill unless we stop him. Chad just wants a chance to redeem himself. If it was you who made a terrible mistake, Ben, wouldn't you want a second chance?" Tuck rebuked as Ben's face turned stony. His chest tightened and several conflicting emotions filled him. He'd killed Doug, put Lonnie in danger, and fell for Uma, betraying Mal. He wasn't free of blame either. And what if Mal didn't forgive him?

"Think about Robin. He'd given him another chance." Tuck pressed on.

Ben narrowed his eyes on Chad and then sighed. "Okay, I will," he agreed. "I just hope I won't come to regret my decision. And now let's go. Mal needs me."

_**A/N: So what do you think? Stefan's secret is out! Well done to **__**Harry Potter Fan 1994 and **__**fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night for giving the correct guess in the last review - Stefan was indeed the knight that killed Maleficent. There were other subtle hints I left along the story - if you recall the prologue Stefan had extensive knowledge of the Fae and ultimately used it to become King. And there's also Chapter 22 where Gaston whispered something in Stefan's ear and the king perked up at the news i.e. that Gaston had captured Mal and was going to give her to him to marry. **_

_**Marie19 - You've asked about Lonnie and Jay - there's your answer - I hope I've pleased everyone. And Lonnie and Ben had that long overdue talk and their friendship is back to being as strong as ever. And we haven't seen the last of Lonnie and Jay either. The news of their marriage might seem a bit rushed and it might not seem like it but there's been a time lapse since we've last seen them :)**_

_**And what about the bombshell that Tuck and Godmother are still alive? Did anyone see that coming? And Chad has returned to try and redeem himself (HPFan 1994...well done on that too ;)) - will he succeed? And what has happened to Mal - are the mines as horrific Ben has heard? There's so much more about to happen...tune in next chapter to find out what! Till next time.**_

**UPDATE 08/08/20 - HEY :) Just wanted to put everyone's mind at rest that I'm okay...I've just gotten delayed with writing the new chapter. I've started to work on it but RL has really got in the way these last few weeks and my beta Wanderlust is also extremely busy. So, please have a little more patience with us but I hope to get it out in the coming weeks. But I also got sidetracked by a new fanfiction project which I'm super excited about but which I'll tell you all about with my next update. See ya soon and stay safe in the meantime! **


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: Hey...guess who's back :) I'm so very happy to be back with a new chapter. I'm sorry it's been a long time since my last update but real life commitments got in the way. But it wasn't only that. I'm happy to announce that I've embarked on a new story...a future collaboration between myself and my beta Wanderlustandfreedom. As I was writing this chapter, a plot bunny for a new story got into my head and I just couldn't put it aside so I ended up dropping everything else to get working on it. It's still at it's initial stages but look out for our exciting new project coming out in the weeks/months.**_

_**As always a big thank you goes to my beta Wanderlustandfreedom**__** for her precious help with this chapter. And **__**I'd also like to thank my reviewers Carvie16, ****fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, **__**AmethystDragon14, Harry Potter Fan 1994, **__**SparkyGurly 227**__** and Marie19 for having left a review for the last chapter. **__**Any feedback (big or small) is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing so don't be afraid to leave me a message with your thoughts.**_

_**AmethystDragon14: You think Ben is coming for Mal...there might be a little more drama and angst until that happens but well you'll have to read to find out what happens :) But there'll be some great Bal in the future and I'm really excited for it :D**_

_**Marie19: Thank you for your review and your excitement squeal :) Mal is so far completely unaware of Ben's actions but you're wondering if Uma is going to meddle with them...mmmmm...you might be on to something ;)**_

_**fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: Well I didn't really get into the physical descriptions of Lonnie & Carlos but I took the creative liberty of turning them into siblings so in my head Carlos is the one who's got similar physical features to Lonnie since he's the younger one here. Chad has a lot to atone for so all I'll tell you is to watch out for him. Audrey is an dissowned granddaughter at this stage and she doesn't know anything of Stefan's sins yet but yes it will be interesting to see how Audrey's story will conclude.**_

_**SparkyGurly 227: I'm so happy that you've enjoyed last chapter and that is gave you a tonne of feels :) Jay's and Lonnie's marriage is definitely a ray of sunshine in the story's current doom and gloom.**_

_**Carvie16: I'd say you should be glad that Chad is back - Ben is going to get all the help he can get to get the upper hand against Gaston, Stefan & Uma. There's still a long way to go till the end and so much more to happen. And I hope to manage to surprise you with some other plot twists along the way.**_

_**Harry Potter Fan 1994: The end of this chapter is all on you - in the spirit of our little game of guess the plot :D. The fact that I've managed to surprise you with at least 1 plot twist is such a proud achievement for me...you have no idea lol ! **_

_**Anyways, going back to the story. Last chapter, Mal met King Stefan and in a surprising turn of events, discovered that he's her parent's killer through a heart breaking flashback. Elsewhere, Ben traveled back to Auradon and found an unexpected ally in Jay who took him to where Lonnie and Carlos are hiding. Lonnie and Ben had a long overdue talk and fixed their friendship and Ben discovered that Jay and Lonnie are in love and planning to get married and that Friar Tuck and Godmother have survived Gaston's attack on the Black Arrow. Chad also made his comeback and after some convincing from Friar Tuck, Ben welcomed him back into the fold to help him save Mal who, in the meantime, has been imprisoned in the Dwarf Mines by King Stefan. What is going to happen now to our favorite Descendants couple? Let's find out... **_

**Chapter 32**

"I want Ben!" Gaston spat, staring at Uma, who was standing across from him, with a pointed look. His obsession with finding his adopted son had only intensified as the days went by. Ben was the last obstacle left to his rise to power. The Dwarf mines didn't earn their epithet as the hell of the living souls from just anywhere, and it was only a matter of time before Mal would buckle. She'd marry King Stefan, making him the high king of the entire fairy tale land and Gaston his second in command. The lord inwardly smirked. King Stefan was getting older, and Gaston knew that if he played his cards well, it wouldn't be long before he'd find a way to get rid of both him and Mal and take his place. He'd ridden himself of Adam all those years ago, and nothing would stop him now. But the news of Mal's imprisonment in the mines wouldn't remain a secret for long. He'd have to find and kill Ben before the rogue prince could attempt to free her somehow. Ben's death would be the ultimate weapon to crumble Mal's defiant resolve.

Gaston watched a brief flash of anger in Uma's eyes before she turned away from him to look at the ground. "Ben's no longer in Camelot," she replied. The lord arched a brow as he took in her unusual subdued demeanor. She'd tried to hide it, but he'd caught the way her voice shook at the mention of Ben's name. Had something happened during his stay in Camelot?

"So, where is he?" Gaston asked.

"I don't know," she paused, still looking away from Gaston. "He left."

Gaston walked up to Uma and spun her around to face him. His eyes locked on hers with an understanding gaze as he pieced everything together. "Something happened between you and Ben. Am I right?" he asked.

Several seconds of silence were exchanged between them before Uma took a deep breath. "More than something," she confessed, trying to keep her voice steady but once again unable to conceal a betraying tremor.

"But he left you, didn't he?" Gaston pushed on as Uma's calm façade crumbled, and a tear rolled its way down her cheek. "You must have been heartbroken," he commented, straightening himself.

The room faded into silence again as Uma tried to re-compose herself. "Why are you asking me about this? Are you jealous, Gaston?"

Gaston clenched his jaw as he tried to keep in the growl that threatened to escape his throat at the question. Of course, he wasn't jealous of Ben. He pushed the scorching heat in his chest away for another time and focused his thoughts back to his plan. His face almost broke into a smirk as an idea formed. Maybe there was an easier way to break Mal's resolve without the need to kill Ben. "I'll need proof that you and Ben were lovers," he stated.

"And why should I?" she countered.

"Because Mal is imprisoned in the Dwarf mines, and by giving me that proof, you'll be able to get your revenge against her," Gaston replied. He walked across the dining room in their secret cabin and reached out for his outer coat. "Think about it," Gaston repeated, putting the garment on. He gave her one last look and walked out of the cabin.

Hours later, Gaston made his way through Auradon's castle's long corridors towards Claudette's bedroom. The lord was a few meters away when he stopped, startled, as his wife's soft voice began to echo off the stone walls over the deafening silence. Gaston ran a jerky hand through his hair before walking up to the door and peering inside. Why was his wife singing a lullaby? His stomach twisted as he stared at a pale Claudette sitting up in bed, rocking a wrapped-up blanket in her arms. He shuddered, taking in her vacant look and held his breath. Gaston continued to gape at the scene in front of him.

"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry. Go to sleepy little baby," Claudette sang in a soothing voice, "When you wake, you will have all the pretty little horses. Black and bays, dapples, and grays. Coach and six-a-little horses. Hush-a-bye, don't you cry. Go to sleep, little baby." Gaston stepped inside the room, and Claudette froze, looking up with a sudden panicked expression. "The little one is hungry. She needs her mother," she declared while scanning the room, almost frantic.

Gaston's felt the color leave his face, and he squeezed his eyes closed. Over the last few weeks, he'd focused his thoughts on Mal's upcoming marriage to King Stefan and finding Ben, burying his guilt over his affair with Uma and Claudette's degenerating health condition. He'd convinced himself that his wife would get over Ben's loss. After all, Ben had turned from his adopted son and heir to his archenemy almost overnight, and the Lord was fine. He'd find Ben and kill him without blinking an eye as he did with Adam. And Claudette would get better soon. She only needed a little more time. "What little one, Claudette?" he asked. "There's no baby here."

"Mal! Ben!" she exclaimed. Her unfocused gaze darted around the room. "The little one is hungry. Where are you?" A brief, tense silence stretched between them. "I have to go find them," Claudette declared, reaching out to remove her bed covers. The movement caused the sheet in her arms to drop and unwrap itself at her feet.

Claudette's eyes widened like a startled owls' while fear froze its way into Gaston's spine, and a cold weight settled into his stomach. He walked up to the bed and sat down, reaching for the abandoned bed sheet with shaking hands. "It's only a sheet, Claudette," Gaston murmured, eyes bright as a pained look crossed his face. "Claudette, tell me what I have to do," he pleaded, his throat going dry and turning into a croak, "to see you smile again."

Claudette turned her gaze towards her husband as if realizing he was in the room with her. She reached out for his arms. "Bring Ben home," she whispered. "I beg you, Gaston. Let me see him one last time before it's too late." She paused, paling even further. "What are you hiding from me, Gaston? What did you do to Ben?"

"Nothing," Gaston replied. "I haven't done anything to him, Claudette."

"Don't hate Ben. Don't hate your son." Claudette replied.

And it was only at that moment that he finally felt the guilt as waves of memories flooded him. Ben's adoring look of love and admiration towards him whenever he comforted him at night after a bad dream or trained him to sword fight. Claudette's and a young Ben's laughter warming his soul as they ran after each other across the castle's courtyard. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to convince himself once again that it didn't matter. Ben was never his son. He'd only been a pawn in his ultimate revenge against Adam, and now he'd kill him, and all the Fairy-tale land would be his. The last man standing is always right, and it would be him at all costs.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Mal had spent a night locked in Auroria's dungeons before King Stefan himself had come to the prison to tell her that he'd decided to imprison her in the dwarf mines until she'd come to her senses and decide to marry him. The mines' trip had been long and uncomfortable, and her wrists were raw from the tight marks left by the ropes that had bound her to the wooden cage she'd been taken in, but Mal didn't care. Her mind was only able to focus on one thought. She'd find a way to escape and avenge her parent's death. Stefan would pay for what he'd done.

Mal kept a straight face, eyes shining with defiance as she followed the guard who was leading her through the mines' narrow passageways. She was still wearing the blue tunic, which was now caked with dirt and mud despite her best efforts not to trip in its long skirts as she walked over the rough rock. The air around her became more stale and heavy, and the echo of the metal pickaxes against the hard rock walls around her only intensified the further in they walked.

Mal's eyes spotted a young girl walking in front of them. The princess couldn't make out much because of the dim lighting inside the passageway, but the girl couldn't be much older than her, and the chest she was carrying seemed to be filled to the brim with rocks. The girl suddenly lost her balance and swayed to the side. She dropped the chest before collapsing to the side, managing to grab onto one of the support wooden beams before falling down a mineshaft. Mal's guard stopped and strode to the girl, grasping her arm in a vice grip. He lifted her back up to her feet and began to drag her along the corridor. Mal's eyes darkened as she followed the pair.

"Why did you stop? Why aren't you working?" the guard shouted. "Come on, move." The girl screamed in pain, and the guard continued to drag her along. They turned around a corner, and Mal watched, horrified, as the guard tossed the girl to the ground, who landed in a mud pool. "Now that's your place of work," the guard smirked.

Mal bolted past the guard and dropped beside the girl, helping her to her feet. "Are you hurt?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. The girl shook her head.

The guard's laughter boomed across the passageway as the two girls stood up. "Don't feel too sorry for the people here, princess. That's the way things go around here," the guard smirked, walking up to Mal.

"I'll get used to it," Mal retorted, staring at the guard with blazing eyes.

"You'd better. My orders are clear," the guard replied. "You'll be allowed to stop for one hour to eat and five hours to sleep. You'll have to carry the bags with iron for six hours and dig in the mud for another seven hours while the remaining five hours you'll spend them cleaning the guard's quarters." He picked a discharged pickaxe from the ground and gave it to her. "You know what you have to do to get out of it. You're very important to King Stefan, but no one will give you any preferential treatment. So get to work now." He laughed before turning around and walking away to check on the other prisoners.

"What's your name?" Mal asked the girl once the guard was out of sight.

"Dizzy," she replied, "And yours?"

"Mal," the princess replied. "I'm sorry for the way he treated you. It's not fair."

"After treating us like animals for so long, they become beasts themselves too," Dizzy said before turning to look away.

"I'm not afraid," Mal stated.

"You should be. Women are continuously mistreated," Dizzy said as her voice began to shake. She snaked an arm around her waist. "But I'll kill them before I allow them to touch me in any way," she paused. "I'm carrying a child."

Mal's heart skipped a beat. "You're pregnant?"

Dizzy nodded, looking up at Mal. "It's the last thing I've left of my husband, Aziz. I'm afraid. Please don't tell anyone. They'd beat me until I lost it – even unto death."

Mal closed the space between them so that she could squeeze her arm in comfort. "You can trust me. I'll help you hide it in any way I can."

"Let's go," Dizzy whispered as she eyed another guard approach them from the other side of the tunnel.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴

Mal had lost all track of time as she scrubbed away at the floor of one of the guards' cabins and jumped when the door slammed shut. She stopped, looking up as a guard walked to her before hauling her up to her feet. He dragged her to a water basin across the room and stuffed a clean, white piece of cloth in her hand. "Clean yourself up and make yourself presentable," he ordered.

Mal scowled at the guard but dipped the cloth in the basin. She cleaned her face and hands from all the dirt and mud. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she felt refreshed for the first time in days since she'd arrived at the mines. But that feeling of happiness didn't last long. The guard grabbed her by the arm again and led her to another room in the soldier's quarters. Mal scanned her surroundings, taking in the two armed soldiers by the door frame. Her expression turned stony as soon as she spotted Stefan at the far end of the room. The king had a wide smirk all over his face as his eyes flitted over her.

Stefan left the shadows and made his way towards her. "Mal," he whispered as the princess's green eyes lit up with intense hatred, and her cheeks began to turn red with anger. "I've missed you, my love. I had to see you," he continued until he stopped in front of her. "I had to see for myself the effect of your new life here at the mines." He reached out for her hands, but Mal smacked his hand away. "You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you, Mal."

Mal kept a straight face, staring ahead as she tried to control the anger boiling in her veins. "Maleficent is watching over us, Mal, and she'd want you to be mine," Stefan murmured, lifting his hand to caress her cheek, but Mal caught it mid-air and smacked it away a second time.

Stefan's expression darkened. "So, this is the way you want it, you foolish girl. Have it your way," Stefan retorted with a smirk. "Let's see how you fend off two days without food. You won't be able to hold up much longer, and then you'll have no choice but to give in to my will. You will be mine! Take her away," he ordered.

Mal glared at the king as the two guards led her away. They released her in another room of the soldier's quarters, one she'd never seen before. The apartment was well furnished compared to the living places. There was a wooden desk and a dining table and a long silk curtain that hid the right-hand corner. Mal presumed it was meant to separate the sleeping quarter. She walked up to the cover and yanked it aside, and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' when she came face to face with the last person she'd expected to find in the mines.

_**A/N: Oh look what I've done...I left a cliffhanger...how evil of me lol XD. Harrypotterfan1994 this is all on you and our spontaneous little game of Guess the plot. Who is the person Mal came face to face with at the mines? It's not a difficult guess so the only hint I'm going to give is that it's not a new character.**_

**_So what do you think? As I've always said, this story is primarily a Bal but all characters have their own development subplot hence the diving into Gaston's side of the story in this chapter - how will he deal with the guilt for his actions. Will he push aside Claudette's pleas and let his lust for power ultimately overpower him? I just love giving these villains these grey areas._**

_**I've also introduced my version of Dizzy, which will be the last new Descendants character to make an appearance in the story. She might have a small part in the overall plot and it will be an important role during Mal's time in the mines. You'll see ;)**_

**_I can happily say that I'm already half way through the next chapter so I really hope that it doesn't get too sidetracked by mine and Wanderlustandfreedom's personal commitments. Till next time :) _**


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: Welcome back to a new chapter :) **_

_**As always a big thank you goes to my wonderful beta Wanderlustandfreedom**__** for her precious help with this chapter and for leaving me such a lovely review. We've certainly come a long way since I first contacted you to embark on the adventure to become your beta for Her Royal Highness *.* **_

_** And **__**I'd also like to thank my regular reviewers Carvie16, ****fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, **__**AmethystDragon14, Harry Potter Fan 1994 and **__**SparkyGurly 227**__** for having left a review for the last chapter. **__**Any feedback (big or small) is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing so don't be afraid to leave me a message with your thoughts.**_

_**AmethystDragon14: We're one chapter closer to the Bal reunion :) I know I know I keep on repeating myself but all I can imagine is your reaction when I do lol ;D**_

_**f**__**resh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: It's great to be back. I'm afraid you're only going to get one answer to your questions in this chapter. I'm so happy you're really getting into the story and enjoying this little guess the plot game I've got going on lol.**_

_**SparkyGurly 227: You're always giving me these amazing compliments. It means a great tonne coming from you since I have such admiration for your work. I really hope you like this chapter too. **_

_**Carvie16: I hope you're doing okay since your comment about your personal stuff left me a little worried. As for the story, I'm always so excited to see your reactions to the story plot as it unravels and you've not dissappointed me last chapter. And I can happily announce that there shouldn't be anything too disturbing in this chapter :D **_

_**Harry Potter Fan 1994: I'm so so happy that you liked the work I did with Claudette and Gaston...it's an amazing compliment coming from you since you have an amazing writing talent *.* **_

_**Last chapter, Claudette's health kept on detoriating while Uma and Gaston continued to scheme against our heroes. Elsewhere Mal came face to face with the grim conditions of the Dwarf mines. Will her new friendship with Dizzy help her find a way to escape her new prison? And who is the unexpected person the princess came face to face with? While you guys keep on thinking on who this mystery person might be, lets return back to Ben and find you what's happening to the prince as he tries to reinstate the Black Arrow and save Mal.**_

**Chapter 33**

Ben arranged the cloak over his head as he followed Chad and Tuck along the busy streets. Chad brought the two to a stop and tilted his head to the side. "That's him, Tybalt," he stated.

Ben followed his line of sight and his eyes fell on a young boy at the far end of the road. "That's Peter's son, the farmer which Gaston hanged."

Then a sudden scream erupted from one of the stall owners in the street as the boy reached out for a bag of coins strapped to his side. "Thief! Thief!" he screamed. The boy made a run for it, and all hell broke loose. Two guards appeared from behind Ben and Chad and rushed to chase after him, shoving everyone in their way. Ben watched as three other boys joined the young thief in his escape before they split into four separate directions disappearing in the market's narrow streets. The guards ran until they reached the end of the road. They stared at each other, unable to decide what path to follow.

Chad squeezed Ben's shoulder, bring back his attention to the blonde outlaw who nodded at Ben. "They can be useful to us. Come on, Ben. I know where they're going," Chad exclaimed, leading them away. They walked through the town's street for a while until Chad stopped and indicated a side road. Less than a minute later, the young farmer emerged through a narrow side road followed by his comrades.

"That was fun," Tybalt smiled, opening the little sack to examine its contents before dividing the coins between them. "These should last us a few days. Now, let's go before they catch us," he suggested as he began to walk away.

"You owe me money from last week, Dorian," one of the boys complained, snatching the other's coins.

"That's enough," Tybalt exclaimed. "We're the Black Arrow!"

"The Black Arrow used to fight for justice and freedom," Tuck declared. The four boys whirled around and gasped at the three men in front of them.

"You're alive!" Tybalt stammered.

"What do you think?" Ben quipped with a smirk.

"Do we look like ghosts?" Tuck mused.

Tybalt sobered and straightened himself before walking up to Ben.

"I have a proposition for you." Ben stated.

Tybalt nodded, but before Ben could continue, the two guards rounded the corner and spotted the young thieves. "It's them!" one of them shouted, running towards them.

"Come on, let's go!" Ben shouted, turning around.

Tuck nodded at the prince and stayed behind. The old friar moved to the side and waited until the guards were mere meters away from him before hitting some straw baskets at his side, spilling all their contents onto the road and slowing down the guard's chase. "I'm sorry," he muttered, kneeling on the ground to pick up the spilled items as the guards cursed at the unwanted distraction. When they looked up, Ben and the other outlaws were gone.

It was well past midnight when Ben, Chad, Tuck, and Tybalt and his friends met up in the Tuck's and Godmother's little tavern. Tuck busied himself, pouring pitchers of drinks for the group while Ben explained the situation to the young thieves.

"So, who is this princess we need to rescue? Is she pretty?" Dorian asked, arching a brow.

"It's none of your business," Chad snapped.

"We want to know how much money we're going to get from it," the other thief smirked from across the room.

"That's enough, guys," Tybalt rebuked and turned to face Ben. "I apologize for my friends, Ben. They don't know any better, but you can count on us. We'll help you."

"Thank you, Tybalt," Ben sighed as his eyes roamed over the tavern's occupant. "I understand that freeing innocent people from the Dwarf mines might mean nothing to you, but there's also big loot. The monthly salaries of the mines' guards."

The three young thieves straightened in their seats. "Are you joking?" Dorian asked with wide eyes.

"I'm not," Ben paused. "But, it's dangerous."

"Nothing is too dangerous for an entire guards' monthly salary," Dorian quipped with a smile.

"Enough, Dorian," Tybalt retorted. "Ben, we're too few. We need to be at least thirty men to be able to attack the Dwarf Mines."

"Thirty men," Tuck said.

"That's how many we were in the Black Arrow," Chad replied with a sigh before he lowered his head to look at the ground.

Ben didn't miss the look of shame on Chad's face but shook his head, pushing aside the sad memory for another day. "I know where to get the other thirty men, but we'll need to travel to Moorland ruins to get them."

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben dismounted his horse and looked up at the abandoned ruins ahead of him. He found himself thinking back to the last time he'd been here in the moorlands and all that had happened to him since he'd discovered Mal's true identity. Ben stared at the low grown vegetation and clumps of dead grass, and his heart warmed. He wondered what the moorlands would look like once Mal had restored the land's magical powers. Chad, Tuck, and the young thieves joined his side, and he blinked as he returned to the present.

The group began to walk towards the remains, but it didn't take them long to find themselves surrounded by the Agrabah survivors who inhabited the ruins. Ben smiled when Jasmine approached him. "Jasmine," he began before looking to the others around him, "and people of Agrabah, I need your help. Princess Mal needs your help."

"Ben," she greeted, hugging the young prince. "We'll do anything to help the princess."

"Thank you, Jasmine," Ben replied and his expression fell. "Mal has been imprisoned in the Dwarf mines. I have to save her."

Jasmine rested her hands on Ben's shoulders. "Count on us."

Ben's smile returned. "I need to speak to your father."

Jasmine lowered her head. "My father died a few months ago," she sighed to hide the pain in her voice. "We were ambushed by some soldiers while hunting for food in the valley, and he didn't make it. Some of us were also captured and taken to the mines. The ruins aren't as safe as they used to be."

Ben's heart dropped to his stomach. "I'm sorry for your loss," he comforted.

Jasmine closed her eyes and offered a little smile to the prince before she looked back at him. "Now tell me about Mal."

"Mal was captured by Gaston, who wanted her to marry King Stefan. But she refused and was imprisoned in the dwarf mines. I need to men to help me attack the mines," Ben explained.

"Come with me then. I'll gather the council," Jasmine offered, leading Ben to the castle ruins center. Tuck and the other outlaws followed them.

A crowd of older men formed a circle around Ben and Jasmine. Ben scanned the group and straightened himself. "People of Agrabah, I need your help to attack the dwarf mines and free all of its prisoners. I want to recreate the Black Arrow and free these lands from Gaston's and King Stefan's tyrannical rule once and for all."

"I'm sure my father would've approved this," Jasmine interjected.

"Jasmine," an elder spoke up. "Your father led us here to safety, away from the conflict."

"But look what happened to him. We're not safe here anymore," Jasmine countered.

"Then we'll find a new haven," another elder said. "Why should we attack the dwarf mines? That place is known to be cursed."

"It's because of these stupid superstitions that I was branded a witch. I was going to be burned at the stake, remember?" Jasmine snapped. She let out a long breath. "It's thanks to Mal and Ben that I'm still alive today."

"But no one has ever escaped alive from there," the elder continued.

"Don't forget that our people are also imprisoned in the mines. My son's wife is trapped there," Jasmine said. "For how long are we going to run away in fear? We've become our own worst enemy."

Loud murmurs began to erupt from the peasants as they began to discuss. "Ben! Ben!" A loud female voice interrupted the meeting, and all eyes turned to Godmother, who suddenly appeared in the clearing and rushed towards the Auradonian prince.

"What is it, Godmother?" Ben asked. His heart skipped a beat as he took in her grave expression.

"It's Claudette, Ben," she said. "She's gone."

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-

Ben took a deep breath and tried to control his heart rate as he stared at the long procession several meters ahead of him. Even though he was hiding a safe distance away, Ben could easily make out the outline of his adopted mother's body from behind the thick branches. She lay on top of a wooden platform which four men were carrying across the path leading to the royal family cemetery. Gaston led the procession, followed by his men and several villagers.

Ben smiled despite the pounding in his chest. The people of Auradon had always loved Claudette. "Mum," he whispered with tears in his eyes. His resolve crumbled, and the prince dropped to his knees. "My biggest pain is that I can't hug you one last time and say goodbye. Please forgive me for abandoning you. Ben bowed his head, lost in the childhood memories of the only mother he'd ever known, and almost missed the shadow which appeared behind him. He barely had the time to roll and dive out of the way of the incoming sword before a scream split the air.

"Die, you filthy prince," Dopey cursed, straightening himself with a sword held in front of him. "I knew I'd find you here. Finally, I'll avenge Doug's death."

Ben drew his sword and blocked Dopey's attack, their swords colliding in mid-air. The force of Dopey's attack sent Ben tumbling backward. Dopey slashed at Ben's chest, and the prince blocked him, locking swords with him again. Dopey dug his feet into the ground and began to push Ben's blade downwards towards the ground. The prince was forced to shift his weight, and Dopey took the opportunity to hit him in the face with his free hand. Ben's sword flew out of his hand as the prince was thrown back to the ground.

"You're dead at last," Dopey laughed with a crazed gleam in his eyes.

Ben looked around him, trying to find a means of escape when the general suddenly stilled with wide eyes. Dopey dropped his sword and hunched forward, falling to the ground. Ben's surprised gaze fell on the protruding arrow sticking out from the general's back. Ben gasped for breath and looked up from the fallen man as approaching steps alerted him to a third presence in the forest. Chad rushed towards him, bow in hand. "You followed me," Ben stuttered. "You saved my life."

"I couldn't let anything happen to you," Chad replied with a determined expression. "You're our leader, and we need you."

Ben nodded and locked eyes with the blond. Maybe Tuck had been right. It was time to give Chad a second chance. Ben felt light - as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you, Chad."

"Now let's go," Chad stated, walking away. Ben threw one last sad glance at Claudette's funeral procession before following the outlaw away from the forest.

_**A/N: And that is it for this chapter - Ben has taken an important step in re-instating the Black Arrow but will the moor people decide to join him. And sadly Claudette has passed. I hope I've not dissappointed HPfan but killing her off "off-screen" but don't worry as the effect of her death will be felt throughout the rest of the story ;) And what about Chad...could he have really turned over the past. It certainly seems that way as he tries to atone for all he's done.**_

_**I know the chapter is a little shorter than usual but I think I'll be shortening the length of the chapters moving forward in view of my current tight RL schedule. This way I'm hoping to be able to update more regularly. The good news is that next week's chapter is all ready so tune in next weekend to find out what happens next. Stay safe in the meantime!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: Welcome back :)**_

_**As always a big thank you goes to my wonderful beta Wanderlustandfreedom**__** for her precious help with this chapter. **__**And **__**I'd also like to thank my regular reviewers Carvie16, ****fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night, **__**AmethystDragon14 and **__**SparkyGurly 227**__** for having left a review for the last chapter. **__**Any feedback (big or small) is always appreciated and is a great motivational boost for me to continue writing so don't be afraid to leave me a message with your thoughts.**_

_**AmethystDragon14: Hang in there a little longer ;) My goal is to try and post a chapter every weekend from now onwards. I've started this story over a year ago now and I'm very eager to see it through. Also, keep your eyes opened for the future secret project Wanderlustfreedom and myself are working on...lots and lots of Bal fluff coming your way :D**_

_**f**__**resh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night: I've been away for a while but I'm gonna try and push forward as much as possible. Still lots of more stuff is about to happen in this story and I'm so happy you've stuck around with me to read it and review it. Thank you so much :)**_

_**SparkyGurly 227: Ah! Thank you *.* ! I'm so glad you're enjoying it and can't wait to read what you think of this chapter and the rest of the story.**_

_**Carvie16: I think you couldn't have said it better...time will tell whether Ben made a good or bad idea and I can't wait to reveal all the twists and turns coming up.**_

_**Last chapter, Ben travelled back to the moorland to seek help from the people of Agrabah in re-stat**__**ing the Black but before they coudl take take a deicsion they were interrupted by Godmother with the news of Claudette's passing. A distraught Ben wnet to give her her last respects from a far but was ambushed by Dopey, hellbound to avenge Doug's death. A surprised Ben was overpowered by the enraged general and was about to meet his demise but was saved at the last minute by Chad, who'd luckily decided to follow Ben to the forest. **_

_**But what has been happening to Mal in the meantime? If I remember well (XD) I do have a little unfinished game of guess the plot...**_

**Chapter 34**

Someone called her name and Evie's head snapped up. A grin spread across her cheeks. She stood and sprinted across the room to embrace the owner of the voice. "Mal," she exclaimed, unable to hide the relief in her voice. The pair broke apart a little but kept hold of each other. Her eyes roamed over Mal, looking for any injuries. "So, the rumors were true."

Mal nodded. "I'm so relieved to see you. I thought Gaston had killed you."

Evie's smile disappeared. "Men like Gaston prefer violence to murder. That way, I can still be of use to him one day, and I won't be able to refuse." She paused and looked down at the ground. "But even here I've found a way to survive. I'm the lover of the guard's captain."

Mal's expression dropped at the news. "I'm so sorry you've had to go through all this because of me."

Evie shook her head. "Don't worry about me, princess. But tell me about you, Mal. The rumors are you refused to marry King Stefan, and he intends to imprison you here until you've changed your mind."

Mal broke off the contact and sat down on the bed beside her with a sigh. "I'll never marry Stefan. I remembered everything. He's the knight that killed my parents."

Evie blinked and stared at Mal in shock for a few moments. "I understand Mal, but you won't be able to keep this up for long. You need to leave here as soon as possible."

Mal squared her shoulders and reached out for her necklace. "Ben will come to save me," she stated. "I can feel it."

"No one has ever managed to attack the mines, Mal," Evie replied.

"Ben isn't like the rest. He'll find a way. I know it," Mal retorted with a little smile. "I know it's not like me to do nothing and wait, but I've been unable to find a way to escape. There are too many guards."

"There might be a way," Evie whispered, sitting down beside her. "But it will not be easy. Here, I take care of the soldiers. I'm their servant. I make their beds and prepare their food, but I also listen to them talk between them. They're all unhappy and dream of a better life. And some are even ready to do anything to get away from here."

"They'd help me escape?" Mal asked.

Evie's smile returned, and she grasped Mal's hand. "We have to try, Mal," Evie looked around her and let go of Mal. "Now go, before anyone sees us together."

Mal nodded and made her way to the door. "Thank you, Evie," she whispered before walking away.

Days later, Mal turned away from the muddy rock wall she was hammering at and lowered her pickaxe. Every sound around her also muted, and she noticed she was suddenly alone in the small alcove. Before she could wonder where everyone was, she saw a guard appear from around a corner and approach her. Mal gulped.

The guard stopped in front of her and, without a word, raised his hand and opened his closed fist, revealing a small, light-colored rock. "I heard you're looking for a way out of here, princess." Mal nodded. "You see this reflection?" he asked, "It's silver. It's not easy to find and to hide."

"What do you mean?" Mal asked.

"You can exchange a stone like this for a loaf of bread, a canteen of water, or a few hours of rest," the guard explained. "It's used to barter between the guards and the slaves. Five ounces of silver, and I'll help you escape."

Mal's eyes widened. "Five ounces!" she exclaimed. "I'll never be able to get that much."

"What did you expect?" the guard replied. "This is a huge risk for me, you know!"

"So why are you helping me?" Mal retorted.

"Because you're the heir to the Moors, and if I help you escape, I'll not only have five ounces of silver, but you'll be in debt to me for the rest of your life," he replied with a smirk before walking away. He stopped. "But I heard you're quite resourceful, princess. I'm sure there are other people here who'd do the same to help you escape."

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴ ̴- ̴ ̴- ̴ ̴THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴ ̴- ̴

Mal took a deep breath of fresh air and adjusted the strap of the heavy basket she was carrying on her shoulder as she emerged from one of the cave entrances. She began to make her way across the outside encampment when the loud shouts and noises around her turned her attention to a group of prisoners pulling a heavy wooden beam into place.

"I don't understand you, Mal," Dizzy said from her side. "You can leave this place whenever you like. All you have to do is accept Kind Stefan's marriage proposal. You'd be Queen and reign over the entire Fairy Tale Lands."

Mal's head snapped to her side. "I'll never marry that monster," she retorted.

"But, you could save yourself and free us all." Dizzy stopped and looked to her side, startled at the sudden squeal of horses. A cart driven by one of the guards sped towards them, out of control.

Mal sprang into action. "Hurry, move out of the way!" she snapped, pulling her young friend by the arm. The princess let out a long breath as the cart rushed passed by them, but her relief quickly turned into a scream. The guard crashed into the wooden beam, which toppled over the other prisoners. A large cloud of dust rose to the air. Mal dropped her basket to the ground and rushed across the clearing towards the fallen men, followed by some other prisoners.

The air cleared, and Mal and the other prisoners began tending to the injured. Her eyes grew wide, noticing a semi-conscious man trapped beneath the fallen beam. "Help!" she shouted. "Someone help me!"

"What's all this noise?" the guards around her began to shout. "All of you return to work!" they ordered, whipping anyone who lingered to watch the scene.

The guards ignored Mal's pleas, and the other prisoners dispersed in fear, and the princess was left alone with the dying man. A guard approached her. "Didn't you hear what I said," he bellowed, raising his whip in the air. "Return to work!"

"Don't you see he's dying," Mal pleaded.

"Enough," he yelled and lowered his arm. Mal screamed in pain as the end of his whip made contact with her exposed neck.

"Stop!" a voice thundered, and the guard straightened himself, his face pale. "Yes, captain," he replied and recoiled a few steps away as a towering man wearing thick armor and a red cloak walked up to Mal.

Mal rose to her feet, fingering the back of her neck, and hissed in pain. She examined the droplet of blood on her hand for a moment and turned to the guards' captain with a defiant glare. "One day, I might be the high queen of these lands, and I won't forget who's shown us mercy today," she stated. "Help me, please."

Silence fell across the entire camp as the two stood off against each other. The captain nodded to his men. "Help that prisoner," he ordered.

"Thank you," Mal smiled.

"Don't be too happy, princess," the captain said, turning to walk away. "This was an exception." He walked off.

The guards freed the man from under the rubble. Mal followed them as they carried him to the infirmary. They dropped him on one of the bed and walked out while Mal rushed to bring a water basin and a clean cloth. The princess wiped the man's brow as he let out short, hollow breaths and then stood to get him a water glass. He drank a few sips and turned glazed eyes towards her. "Thank you, princess," he gasped.

Mal shook her head. "Don't speak. Everything will be alright. You need to rest," she tried to smile as tears stung her eyes.

"It's too late for me," he gasped. He reached into his pants pocket with a trembling hand and held up a few silver rocks. "Take them, princess. I won't need these anymore. Save yourself and free the other prisoners."

A tear slipped down Mal's cheek. "Thank you," she whispered. "I will. I promise."

The ghost of a smile broke on the man's face as he closed his eyes. He took one last breath and stilled.

̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴

"These are for your escape," a voice came from behind her. Mal turned around and was surprised when a prisoner brushed pass her and slipped a few silver stones into her palm. The man smiled and continued to walk along the mine tunnel. Ever since the courtyard incident, other prisoners had approached her and offered her their help in collecting the silver rocks she needed for her escape. She'd talk about it with Dizzy and the girl's theory was that the prisoners now saw Mal as their means of escape, believing she'll return to free them from the mines. Mal stared at the stones until a booming voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Get back to work, everyone," a soldier ordered. Mal looked up and stiffened, coming face to face with the guard who'd offered to help her. The man waited for everyone to clear out before turning to the princess. Mal reached out in her skirts' pocket and held up the stones she'd collected that morning.

"That's still too little," he frowned.

"Don't worry," Mal reassured him. "I'll give you the five ounces."

"I'm sure," he said with a small smile.

Mal's hand flew to his arm before he could leave. "Wait," she called. "Dizzy is coming with me."

"Are you crazy?" he snapped. "I'm only doing this because you're a princess. I'm not going to stick my head out for anyone else."

Mal's heart sank as the guard walked away. This was her last chance to save the pregnant woman from the mines. Dizzy would be devastated.

\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴ ̴- ̴ ̴- ̴ ̴THE BLACK ARROW ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴ ̴- ̴

The sound of trumpets resounded across the entire courtyard as Uma appeared at Auradon's gates. In an ironic twist of fate, Arthur had sent her on an official visit to Auradon to give Gaston his condolences. The soldiers at her side straightened as she made her way towards the Lord. Gaston met her halfway, and Uma lifted her hand to him in greeting.

"My deepest condolences, Lord Gaston," Uma stated. "Arthur and the whole of the West joined me in offering our prayers for your wife's soul."

"Thank you, Duchess," Gaston replied. He spun around and began to lead her towards the great hall.

"I've got what you've asked for," Uma stated with a smirk as the pair climbed the stairs.

Gaston sent the guards away and closed the door once they'd made it to the hall. Uma walked over to the large table and rested a hand on one of the wooden chairs before she spun to look at the lord. The Duchess brought her hands behind her neck and unclasped the necklace she was wearing before holding the object in the air. "This is the proof that Ben and I were lovers," she stated. "This is what you needed, right?"

At the mention of Ben, Gaston felt the world slow down around him. There were a million sudden thoughts in his head as he relived Claudette's last living moments and her dying request not to hate the prince. Gaston stared at the object hanging from Uma's hand and pursed his lips, making up his mind. Breaking Ben and Mal up was his only way of getting all he'd ever wanted. He'd be the king of the entire fairy-tale, but Ben wouldn't be harmed even though he knew that the prince would never stop trying to avenge his father's death. Gaston joined Uma's side.

Uma pulled her hand away as Gaston reached for the trinket. "Before I give you the necklace, I want your promise to back up my nomination as Camelot's new ruler," she declared, "once we defeat Arthur, of course."

"You've gone out of your mind," Gaston replied. "That won't be of any use to you once we destroy Camelot."

Uma frowned. "Then why should I give you this necklace?"

"Because it will find its way to Mal, together with the announcement of your marriage with Benjamin of Auradon," he smirked. "That way, you'll have your revenge against Mal and Ben."

Uma's mouth stretched in a thin line, and she fidgeted with the necklace in her hand. "Sometimes I forget and ask myself how Ben, who's so honorable and courageous, was raised here in Auradon but then I remember that he's not your son," she quipped.

Gaston fought hard to keep back the growl that threatened to escape his throat. "You're hard with me, but I'm a generous man." He paused. "I have a present for you."

"Which is?" Uma asked with a raised brow.

"The letter Mal wrote to Harry Hook," he replied. "The proof that Mal betrayed both Ben and Arthur. I'm sure you'll find a good use for it."

Silence clouded the room until Uma dropped the necklace on the table. "Do you expect my gratitude?" she asked.

"Give me Arthur's defeat as you've promised me," he demanded.

"You'll have it," Uma replied.

_**A/N: That's it :) Well done to **_**_Harry Potter Fan 1994 and fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night for guessing that Evie was the mystery person in the mines. But I must applaude _****_Harry Potter Fan 1994 for her other options - those were some great alternatives and I'm actually a little bummed that I didn't think about them myself. _**

_**Anyways, Mal, with Evie's help, has taken the matter in her own hands and is trying to find her own way of escaping the mines. Will she succeed? And what about Evie and Dizzy? And how will this impact Ben's own attempt at saving Mal, especially now that Gaston and Uma are scheming against them once again? **_

_**There's so much more to come but you're gonna have to tune in next chapter to find out more. Next chapter is half way through so i'm hoping to have it out next weekend. See ya :) **__**Stay safe in the meantime!**_


End file.
